Thinking Of You
by AceQueen
Summary: A/U Harry, Ron y Draco son unos famosos deportistas cuando deciden finalmente acudir a la universidad de Hogwarts en Londres, donde para lo que cree su mala suerte a Harry Potter le es asignada una tutora: Hermione Granger. Full summary adentro.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hola y bienvenidos a esta historia, de antemano gracias por estar aquí.**

**Primero que nada este relato es extremadamente A/U, por lo que no toma más que personajes y locaciones de los libros, no magia, no personajes muertos, muchos lugares de Hogwarts están descritos algo distintos para que encajaran con la historia.**

**Ya había publicado algo parecido a esta historia anteriormente, pero creí que podía ser mejoradam espero les agrade.  
**

**Harry, Ron y Draco son jugadores de futbol mundialmente reconocidos cuando deciden entrar a estudiar en una de las universidades más prestigiosas: Hogwarts.**

**Por supuesto no todo es tan sencillo ya que inmediatamente a Harry le es asignada una tutora para que lo guíe en caso de cualquier problema, su nombre como todos han de imaginar es la premio anual Hermione Granger y en la que su mejor amiga Ginny Weasley tiene la obsesión de lograr que se fije en el chico, sólo que hay un pequeño problema, ¿Mencioné que tiene novio?...**

**James y Lily están vivos pero están separados, es parte de la historia y ya se cubrirá más adelante así que les pido paciencia y un comentario si terminan de leer el capitulo.**

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, nada es mío simplemente los pido prestados por diversión al igual de marcas y todo lo que aqui se incluye pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

Un chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes iba en el asiento trasero de una limusina color negro. Escuchaba el vago golpetear de las gotas de lluvia en el capote y ventanas rompiendo con el poco silencio a su alrededor. Su atención estaba puesta en la carretera mojada, los vehículos que pasaban a un lado de su automotor, en la pequeña neblina alrededor además de ver el reflejo de su cabello negro hasta por encima de los ojos que revelaba el vidrio.

Su nombre era Harry Potter, mundialmente conocido por ser media punta estelar del equipo de futbol Arsenal junto a sus mejores amigos Ron Weasley y Draco Malfoy mediocampista y delantero respectivamente.

Lo que le hacía recordar las raras circunstancias en las que se mantuvieron juntos, ya que mientras Ron y Harry eran más parecidos, por haber crecido juntos desde que estaban prácticamente en pañales, Draco era una historia distinta, pero aún así los tres eran amigos desde hacía años.

Harry había sido un niño como cualquiera, travieso, pero no problemático, a menos que estuviera con Ron, juntos eran peor que un tornado. Sus primeros años de vida los pasó Londres junto a, su entonces perfecta familia, Lily y James Potter.

Según sus recuerdos sobre las historias que le contaban era que se habían conocido hacía muchos años en la universidad de Hogwarts, donde Lily era una pianista prodigio y James estaba más enfocado en los negocios, sin embargo, ambos se conocieron y enamoraron para poco tiempo después de terminar la universidad, casarse. La pareja ideal como muchos los mencionaron, la talentosa pianista y el empresario con un futuro brillante.

Pocos años más tarde Harry nació, su padre le describió ese momento como el más importante en toda su vida, el más feliz. Recodaba que desde muy pequeño su primer regalo fue de parte de su tío Remus, fue un balón de futbol e incluso creció deseando algún día poder formar parte del equipo que él dirigía, los Gunners del norte de Londres.

Su madre por otro lado siempre le recordaba cuan importantes eran sus estudios y desde muy temprana edad comenzó a tomar clases de piano con ella. Aún podía recordar su voz baja cuando le decía que era lo más perfecto en su vida…Sirius, por otra parte, siempre solía decir que el pequeño ojiverde tenía el talento en sus manos de su madre, pero las piernas de un futbolista.

Así había sido una infancia feliz según el pelinegro creía, una familia, los Weasley como sus amistades cercanas y Ron como el hermano que no había tenido, pero las cosas nunca fueron tan simples para él, jamás.

El ojiverde aparto finalmente su atención del cristal hacia el frente del auto. La ventanilla del piloto estaba cerrada, dejando que ni el chofer ni el pelinegro pudieran verse el uno al otro. Harry, finalmente, abrumado por todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza exhaló recargando su cabeza en el asiento mirando hacia el capote, cerrando los ojos y tallando con sus manos su sien tratando de concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer.

Junta, escuela y…buscar, se recordó finalmente.

A los seis años Harry ya era todo un buen estudiante de piano, podía tocar ya muchas melodías, además de haber tomado un estilo muy a lo Lily Potter para tocar el piano, con toques rápidos pero en melodías armoniosas, el chico tenía claro en su mente cada vez que su madre le sonreía y lo felicitaba al haber terminado una melodía, como ambos de sus padres le había regalado la cadena dorada con las iniciales LyP, siempre mencionándole que él era su amor completo, pero con el tiempo eso cambió.

El chico volvió a abrir los ojos mirando hacia arriba sin molestarse en levantar la cabeza del asiento. No observaba nada en sí simplemente permanecía en silencio. El golpeteo de las gotas y el leve sonido del motor al acelerar era lo único que escuchaban sus oídos, de vez en cuando, sus ojos observaban el reflejo de su saco negro, de sus ojos verdes, o sus jeans y zapatos, pero nada de eso tenía su atención ahora.

Aún a sus siete años Harry siempre les había dicho a sus padres que cuando cumpliera nueve quería entrenar con Remus en el Arsenal, soñaba con eso, siempre que jugaba en el patio de su casa él era Zidane y Ron era Rivaldo.

Sin embargo, tan sólo un mes después de eso las cosas cambiaron. Las recordaba perfectamente, como si hubiese sido ayer, y no hacía ya casi doce años que su padre entró a su habitación despertándolo diciéndole que tenían que irse de ahí, que no soportaba estar ahí llevándoselo consigo a Italia.

Harry no entendió porqué, pero esa fue la última vez que volvió a ver a su madre, Lily Potter.

Su padre le decía que se había ido de viaje, hasta que finalmente antes de sus nueve años, llevándolo a la sala, le explicó como un día antes su madre había tomado sus pertenencias yéndose lejos, Intento buscarla, pero Harry era aún muy pequeño, no podía entender como había ocurrido, aún cuando los Weasleys se habían mudado a Italia por apoyo a James. Vivieron en una pequeña casa que Arthur Weasley había conseguido con el poco tiempo de que los hechos habían ocurrido.

Y aunque de pequeño el ojiverde siempre esperó que al amanecer cuando observara por su ventana su madre apareciera en el patio de su casa, de vuelta, eso no ocurrió nunca. A veces su padre imaginaba que él no lo escuchaba, pero la verdad si lo oyó lamentarse incluso lo vio a veces llorar por las noches preguntándose lo mismo que él.

¿Por qué?

A los nueve años su padre cumplió la promesa que le hizo desde que tenía seis años y fue llevado junto a Ron (que también había implorado a su padre lo dejara ir) de regreso a Londres a las instalaciones del Arsenal donde Remus les dio la bienvenida. James estaba seguro que el deporte era bueno para su hijo, aunque no imaginaba que los chicos amarían tanto el fútbol que llegarían a ser profesionales.

James jamás se separó en ningún momento de él. Era algo que el pelinegro siempre agradeció, ya que a pesar de su trabajo, siempre él fue la prioridad en su vida. Sin embargo al regresar a Londres James prefirió moverse a otra casa, cualquier cosa de Lily parecía ponerlo en un muy mal humor con todos excepto Harry, especialmente Harry, con el no había momento en que James fuera el mejor padre que un niño pudiese tener.

Sus primeros días de entrenamiento fueron agridulces. Adoraba jugar futbol y se sentía totalmente libre en el césped del campo, pero uno de sus compañeros era odioso, lo que hacia que los entrenamientos no fueran totalmente gratificantes.

Draco Malfoy era su nombre, un rubio de ojos grises que era el delantero del equipo juvenil, siempre recordándole como él sólo estaba ahí porque Remus era amigo de su padre, nada más, despreciándolo por cualquier cosa. Aprovechando cualquier comentario para decirle una frase ofensiva.

Cualquier oportunidad era buena para molestarlo. Recapitulando cuando era día de partido y las familias estaban reunidas en las gradas _-¿Qué Potter? ¿Tu mami no te quiere y no viene a verte?-_

El pelinegro odiaba sus comentarios y si fuese solamente por sus impulsos ya lo habría al menos intentado poner en su lugar, pero siempre Remus _–No le hagas caso- -Draco déjalo en paz-_

Pero luego eso sumaba otras cosas _-¿Qué pasó Potter necesitas que el entrenador te ayude? Mejor dile a tu mamá…oh si, lo olvidaba, tu mamá nunca viene-_

Ron ya había tenido su oportunidad contra el chico en lo que resultó un castigo por dos juegos para los tres. Por esa razón, Harry no le decía nada no quería volver a perderse ni un solo juego.

Aparte de Malfoy todos sus compañeros eran amigables, pronto conoció la habilidad y debilidad de cada uno de ellos, además de encontrar la forma de transmitir sus ganas de dar el cien por ciento en cada partido.

Hizo amistad con todos aunque siempre era inseparable de Ron. Poco tiempo después Remus lo nombró capitán del equipo juvenil. Su padre estuvo presente, como siempre en las gradas, diciéndole que estaba muy orgulloso de él, lo alzaba para jugar con él y cuando le dijo que lo esperara mientras iba a recoger a Ron para irse de regreso a casa, corrió por todo el estacionamiento mientras su padre lo esperaba en su auto.

- Eres una vergüenza Draco, ¿Cómo es posible que un Potter te haya ganado la capitanía? Me avergüenzo de que seas un Malfoy - Fueron los regaños que escuchó Harry provenían de un auto lujoso frente a él – Pero yo no quiero ser como Potter - Se quejó el niño rápidamente –Pues no sé cómo le harás pero espero que la próxima vez que venga realmente no sea para perder mi tiempo - Respondió la otra voz masculina – Si papá - Musitó la voz infantil para ser luego interrumpida por el timbre de un teléfono móvil.

Harry que ese tiempo había estado paralizado escuchó unos pasos largos alejarse seguido de una voz que contestó el teléfono, fue cuando Draco salió del frente del vehículo pero al observarlo se detuvo sorprendido -¿Qué quieres Potter? Tu mama no ha pasado por aquí- Le dijo con voz seria.

Pero el pequeño ojiverde no pudo sentir enojo hacía Malfoy, al contrario, comprendió medianamente porque la actitud hacía él, no le agradaba para nada saber como lo había tratado su papá.

- ¿Te vas a quedar parado ahí todo el día? Probablemente si fueses menos idiota y más práctico llegarías a ser un mejor futbolista -

- Se fue - Respondió Harry en un susurro, el rubio por un momento estuvo confundido simplemente observándolo confundido.

- Mi mamá - Aclaró el niño observando las cintas de sus tacos de futbol – Hace tiempo se fue, no hemos sabido nada de ella desde entonces - el pelinegro sintió como si esa fuese su forma de retribuir a Draco.

Harry sabía ahora que su padre era odioso con él, pero de alguna forma se sintió forzado a responderle, como si esto hubiese sido una batalla que de pronto se volvió injusta, pero juraba que si Draco le hacía algún comentario sobre eso no dudaría en enseñarle sus puños de cerca.

Esperó el comentario del ojigris pero después de unos segundos de silencio se aventuró a levantar su mirada.

-¿De nuevo molestando?- Gritó Ron llegando en lo que él creyó era en la salvación de Harry, pues el más que nadie conocía que tan imposible llegaba a ser Draco cuando quería, pero para sorpresa ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aún más para su sorpresa Draco asintió en dirección a Harry y subió a su auto.

Ron parpadeo tres veces tratando de asegurarse que detalle había perdido, pero no pudo encontrar nada, luego Harry le mencionó que debían irse y así ocurrió.

Pero ese día había cambiado algo, Draco jamás volvió a molestar a Harry y por primera vez jugaron como un equipo. Tiempo después aun cuando Ron aseguraba era una mala idea Harry lo invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños personalmente, aunque fue más sorpresivo que el rubio fue de buena gana. Sin embargo, tuvo que pasar una cosa mas para que se unieron y eso ocurrió cuando Draco encontro a Ron y a Harry discutiendo una jugada especifica de fútbol. El rubio les explicó que aunque fueran tan ciegos necesitaban un delantero para hacerla funcionar y desde entonces, los tres se volvieron inseparables, tanto que incluso Ron lo comenzó a considerar su amigo.

Con los años fueron avanzando hasta que finalmente fueron llevados al primer equipo, su primer año no fue tan bueno como hubiesen querido, especialmente para Harry, que fue subido de las juveniles ya casi al final de la temporada con poco tiempo para tener alguna influencia. El siguiente año fue mejor, aunque no ganaron ningún trofeo, lograron terminar en el tercer lugar en la tabla de la liga inglesa y clasificarse para el torneo más importante de clubes europeo, además de que fue entonces cuando los tres fueron reconocidos como figuras no solo del Arsenal, sino internacionales.

'Este año será distinto' Se recordó Harry nuevamente regresando de sus recuerdos volviendo a observar el camino. Eso mismo le había dicho a sus compañeros, hacía un mes, cuando Remus lo nombró el capitán del primer equipo, una vez que su anterior capitán hizo saber que quería abandonar el club a final de año.

Pero no era eso lo que lo tenía preocupado, aún cuando fue claro ese día al preguntarle a Remus porque había sido el nombrado capitán si toda la prensa creía que era demasiado joven para el puesto.

- Porque solamente tú tienes esa habilidad para liderar, llevar y sacar lo mejor de cada uno de ellos, el complemento que cualquier entrenador desea -

Francamente Harry no lo veía, pero Ron y sorpresivamente Draco estaban de acuerdo. De Ron no le sorprendía, pero Draco usualmente siempre decía lo que pensaba.

-Prefiero que seas tú a cualquiera de los demás- Le recordó Malfoy cuando sus compañeros lo felicitaron recordándole que tenía todo su apoyo. Fue entonces cuando Harry decidió que en lugar de buscarle los peros a todo mejor dejaría que su juego hablara, entonces el tiempo dictaría lo que pasaría, no hacía falta decir que Sirius y su padre dieron el grito en el cielo de felicidad al recibir la noticia, pero como cada año Harry extrañaba algo, alguien en su vida, ese espacio irremplazable.

El chico reconoció la última calle por la que viraron, estaban a punto de llegar a las instalaciones del equipo y el bip de su celular lo distrajo momentaneamente. Estiró la mano buscando en el bolsillo de sus jeans el aparato con el mensaje de Ron '¿Ya casi llegas?' Rápidamente el pelinegro respondió que sí, no era usual que llegara tarde a ninguna de sus juntas o entrenamientos al contrario eran los primeros en llegar, pero últimamente su padre había dicho que como habían decidido ir a la universidad además de practicar futbol tenía que tener un chofer.

Harry había respondido que era ridículo, si algo siempre había querido era ser considerado normal junto con sus compañeros, no tener algo que lo hiciera resaltar de los demás, pero aparentemente su padre no aceptaría un no como respuesta. El ojiverde aún así tenía mejores planes para Charles, su chofer, y la limusina, ya que hacía dos semanas la había usado de taxi para todo el equipo, pero Charles usualmente iba a la velocidad marcada en los letreros…Harry odiaba llegar tarde.

Talló sus manos juntas antes de dar una última mirada a su celular, estaba esperando una llamada e incluso buscó si de casualidad tendría la llamada perdida, pero no tenía nada. Acomodó su celular en su bolsillo de nuevo justo cuando la limusina entró en el estacionamiento de los Gunners.

No esperó a que Charles se bajara y le abriera la puerta. Se rehusaba a tal trato, también le advirtió a Charles nada de andarlo siguiendo con un paraguas por todo el estacionamiento, al menos no tendría que caminar tanto bajo la lluvia, su espacio con el letrero de Reservado para Harry Potter estaba al lado del de Remus y junto al de Ron y después de una larga discusión sobre espacios por parte de un rubio enseguida estaba el de Draco.

Descendió del vehículo metiendo sus manos a su saco oscuro al sentir el aire frio junto con el agua, caminó rápidamente hasta la entrada.

- Buenas tardes - saludó a la recepcionista Beth al entrar que inmediatamente le dedicó una sonrisa detrás del escritorio de madera en semi circulo que había en el centro de la gran recepción.

Las instalaciones del Arsenal eran de las más lujosas en el ámbito, pues los Gunners en sí eran uno de los clubs más exitosos del mundo, contaban con varios edificios, campos de juveniles, el estadio de las reservas en underhill y por supuesto el Emirates, el estadio vanguardista del primer equipo.

Beth trabajaba ahí ya hace veinte años, de los cuales Harry la conocía hace ocho, casi nueve si se ponía a hacer cuentas y desde que era pequeño hasta la actualidad siempre los recibía con una sonrisa. Lo único que había cambiado era que su cabello castaño oscuro ya mostraba algunas canas, pero esencialmente Harry pensaba que se mantenía casi igual que la primera vez que la vio.

Era obvio saber que estabas en territorio de los Gunners una vez que observabas paredes, postes y anuncios con los clásicos colores blanco y rojo o el cañón dorado.

El chico recorrió la recepción hasta el elevador, sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía, unos segundos después escucho el 'ding' mientras se abría la puerta, entrando apretó el número que deseaba para que lo llevara al piso de la oficina de Remus.

Al salir saludó a unas cuantas personas más conocidas que encontró en el camino mientras recorría el pasillo blanco con retratos de momentos celebres del equipo hasta llegar a la oficina más grande del piso, por supuesto sólo había una oficina más grande, la del presidente, sin contar la sala directiva por supuesto.

Sacó las manos de su saco para tocar dos veces la puerta de madera a un lado de las letras doradas Entrenador Remus Lupin.

- Adelante - Se escuchó la voz del entrenador del otro lado. No esperó más tiempo e inmediatamente entró en la habitación. Ron y Draco estaban al parecer esperando sentados frente al escritorio de Remus.

No hacía mucho que había estado aquí por última vez, recordó vagamente, observando los libros, cuadros, trofeos que adornaban la oficina, con alfombra de color gris oscuro, la mitad de la pared era de un color amarillo claro, mientras la parte de abajo tenía madera, esencialmente todos los muebles eran del mismo material en tono oscuro, incluyendo el escritorio brillante.

- Siento haber llegado tarde, al parecer Charles le gusta más el camino largo - Mencionó el chico entrando esperando que sus zapatos negros no estuvieran aún mojados y fueran a arruinar la alfombra.

- Pasa Harry - Le mencionó Remus apuntando a la silla entre Ron y Draco. El pelirrojo ojiazul de Ron lo observaba sonriendo, casi burlándose de la última decisión de James Potter a su hijo, pero el chico simplemente le negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse, no tenía tiempo para bromas.

Draco por su parte estaba serio, Remus comenzó a observar unos papeles, momento en el que el pelinegro aprovechó para susurrarle -¿Ocupado?-

- ¿A que te refieres? - Respondió el rubio observando a su amigo.

- Todos sabemos que te fuiste de fiesta - Respondió Ron del otro lado mirándolo fijamente.

- ¿Cómo pueden saber eso? - Se quejó Draco tratando de mantener una postura normal en su silla.

- Apestas a cigarro - Respondió Ron.

-Sabemos que no fumas, así que estuviste con alguien que sí, además que traes las mismas ropas de ayer- Apuntó Harry.

-Eso crees, bien pude haberme vestido así para la junta-

-Por supuesto y yo soy ciego- Murmuró Ron rodando los ojos.

-Ron para mí eres más que eso, también distraído y un poco…-

-Shh- Los interrumpió Harry antes de que continuaran, había cosas más importantes, aunque en realidad no tenía idea de que hacían en la oficina hoy, los entrenamientos no comenzaban aún, pero lo atribuía a que a partir de esta semana tratarían de llevar una vida normal en la universidad, probablemente Remus les daría otro discurso sobre no romper las reglas, no ofender a los profesores, etc, etc.

- Bien - Mencionó el entrenador acomodando una serie de documentos en su escritorio - los llamé espero no tener que recordarles que no quiero recibir quejas de la universidad, no tengo que volver a mencionar que han sido muy flexibles al dejarlos entrar -

-Ni tanto, los exámenes que tuvimos que pasar para la admisión estuvieron muy difíciles- Interrumpió Ron casi descolorido ante la idea de que los demás que fuera a presentar llegaran a ser así.

-El punto es- Retomó Remus observando directamente al pelirrojo que tomó la indicación para cerrar la boca –Que deben de dar lo mejor de ustedes, esforzarse lo mismo que se esfuerzan en el campo de futbol partido tras partido, sin descuidar nada, para eso nos permitimos hacer esto- Mencionó acomodando unos documentos frente a Harry.

El chico simplemente hizo una mueca de confusión inclinándose para leer entre párrafos, demasiados términos legales que no entendía.

-¿Tengo que firmarlo?- Preguntó finalmente.

-No- Respondió Remus con una sonrisa alejando los papeles, simplemente consta que fue nuestra decisión así como la de su director Dumbledore que tengas un tutor.

-¿Qué?- Respondió el chico inmediatamente casi alzándose de su asiento –No necesitamos un tutor, ni una niñera, somos… ¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar aún inseguro de si había escuchado lo que creía que había escuchado.

-Estoy seguro que el tutor es para ti solamente Harry, no veo porque aquí Ron y yo tengamos algún problema, bueno sobre Ron…en fin- Respondió Draco alzando las cejas con una sonrisa.

Esto efectivamente silenció a Harry que miró a ambos de sus amigos en búsqueda de soporte, lo único que encontró fueron las sonrisas "inocentes" de ambos, junto con la mirada de amenazadora de Ron al rubio, incongruente con su sonrisa.

-Draco tiene razón Harry- Terminó Remus –Y antes de que me vuelvas a dar el discurso, si es importante que tengas un tutor, no te preocupes, no será alguien que te asfixie, simplemente que sea tu guía, después de todo tu tendrás que mantener a Ron y Draco en línea, algo de ayuda no te vendría en mal- Terminó Remus casi sonriendo mientras Harry tartamudeaba tratando de encontrar una forma de negarse rotundamente al hecho.

-Lo que Remus quiere decir amigo, es que digas lo que digas estas acabado, tendrás niñera- Interrumpió Ron tratando de evitar soltar una carcajada, Draco no era nada diferente, estaba hasta rojo apretando los labios con fuerza.

-Fantástico- Musitó el chico observando el escritorio alzando sus manos en búsqueda de ayuda divina que por supuesto no iba a obtener.

-Oh, vamos no te sientas mal- Lo consoló Remus alzándose de su asiento –Yo específicamente elegí a tu tutora, ya la conoces, es Hermione Granger- Le dijo rodeando el escritorio para recargase a un lado de los chicos.

-Oh demonios- Respondió el pelinegro que esta vez si se le había ido el color del rostro, Harry estaba seguro que nunca había visto ese rostro en Ron, incluso si viese un fantasma.

-No veo como eso pueda ser una buena idea- Respondió Ron que al parecer al escuchar el nombre de la chica todo el tema había perdido lo gracioso y finalmente había decidido unirse a Harry en el tema.

-¿Qué no es la chica esa mandona que siempre nos regañaba en tus cumpleaños?- Preguntó Draco tratando de conectar el nombre.

-Ahhh- Respondió Harry recordando sus cumpleaños 8,9 y 10 cuando una chica de cabello alborotado castaño que al parecer no había cosa en el planeta que no supiera se la pasaba regañándolos cuando querían hacer alguna travesura, aunque imaginaba que Draco no sabría nada al respecto, pero en su última fiesta de cumpleaños al menos en Londres, ya que a partir de sus 11 años su padre optó por llevarlo a conocer un lugar distinto en cada cumpleaños, Draco la había conocido, pero desde entonces ninguno de los tres había vuelto a verla, al menos en lo que respectaba a Harry y Draco.

-Tendremos vigilancia completa- Musitó Ron con una mueca de preocupación, como si un plan de escape hubiese sido arruinado –Hermione es mandona, seguramente nos pondrá a leer todo el día o peor nos hará hacer la tarea a tiempo- Mencionó el pelirrojo, que de los tres probablemente era el que más la conocía pues Hermione era la mejor amiga de Ginny, su hermana y Luna su novia según recordaba el ojiverde. Sobre todo porque Ginny, su casi hermana, se la pasaba mencionándola ahora que de pronto venía a su mente, después de todo no era un nombre común.

-¿Es la amiga de Ginny y Luna verdad?- Preguntó finalmente cruzándose de brazos en la silla.

No hacía falta más que ver el rostro de Ron iluminarse al pensar en Luna para saber que hacía falta regresar al tema, pensó Harry.

-Eso fue hace muchos años, aunque es una buena idea, ustedes tres necesitan alguien que los ponga en su lugar, pero no le daré todo el trabajo a una sola persona- Comentó Remus sonriendo por las caras de los chicos –Es peor- Susurró Ron –El horror- observando a la lejanía.

-Repito, eso fue hace muchos años, ahora ya es una señorita bastante distinta, te aseguro que no hay mejor persona que ella para ser tu tutora Harry, toma- dijo estirando su mano para entregarle un documento mientras Ron movia silenciosamente sus labios 'No, no, no' aún con el tema de Hermione.

-¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó Harry al observar la hoja.

Llévala a la dirección cuando se presenten en la universidad, entrégasela al Director, estaré ahí, pero es mejor que de tu parte la entregues.

El chico simplemente asintió reconociendo el propósito de la carta, un agradecimiento.

-La guardaré y la entregaré- Aseguró el chico doblándola para ponerla en el sobre que estaba en el escritorio.

-Yo por mi parte tengo que hablar con la señorita Granger acerca de sus obligaciones-

-Por favor prefiero a mi hermana- Rogó Ron una vez más casi implorando.

-Ron…olvídalo- fue lo último que mencionó Remus antes de acomodar el saco de su traje para volverse a sentar en la silla de su escritorio.

Los chicos se despidieron antes de salir de las oficinas, afortunadamente la lluvia ya había cesado, aunque el frio aún estaba presente. El rubio acomodó su chaqueta de piel subiendo el zipper, mientras Ron metía las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, su suéter café era bastante protección contra la brisa.

-No puedo creerlo- Se quejó Harry al salir -¿Por qué yo?- Preguntó no específicamente a nadie antes de llegar a los estacionamientos.

-Ya sabes, eres el capitán- Le recordó Draco sacando las llaves de su deportivo rojo de su bolsillo para desactivar la alarma –Ahora si me disculpan tengo que atender a una cita- Dijo con una sonrisa antes de irse.

-Creo que Draco tiene razón- Mencionó Ron encogiéndose de brazos –Es obvio que Remus busque a alguien que nos tenga observados, pero especialmente a ti porque eres tu el que nos orienta a nosotros, pero prefiero a mi hermana-

-No veo en qué forma, no soy un gran guía, en cuestión a la chica no tengo idea, pero nosotros no somos los mismos, no encuentro porque ella ha de seguir siendo esa niña, inteligente, mandona…- Musitó Harry haciendo una mueca moviéndose de un lado a otro para evitar enfriarse.

-Sabes muy bien a que me refiero, a veces desearía que notaras lo mucho que haces por nosotros, en fin, me imagino que nos vemos en el campus de la universidad ¿Ya tienes tu llave?- Preguntó el pecoso sacando un llavero con forma de diamante rojo con el numero 38b marcado en letras doradas.

-¿Cuándo te lo dieron?- Preguntó el ojiverde confundido.

-Desde la semana pasada no la dieron a todos, bueno a Draco y a mí, me imagino que la tuya tal vez te la de el director, aunque se me hace raro se supone que ya deberías tener tu cuarto listo, bueno están amueblados, pero ya me entiendes- Respondió guardando la llave en su bolsillo de nueva cuenta.

-Tal vez- Mencionó Harry antes de observar el auto de Ron, un mercedes blanco.

-Odio esto- Mencionó observando la limusina –Pero te veo en la universidad-

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja tras el comentario de su amigo –Podría ser peor, a la siguiente traerás guardaespaldas - bromeó sacando las llaves de su auto.

-Ni lo menciones- Respondió Harry recordando que tan especial es James Potter acerca de su seguridad, aun tras sus quejas.

Se despidieron y finalmente Harry caminó hasta subirse a la limusina, cuando escuchó el pequeño sonido de su celular. No quería que llamara mucho la atención así que tenía el tono más bajo, estuvo a punto de decirle a Charles que tomara rumbo a la universidad antes de contestar cuando reconoció el nombre y número en la pantalla del móvil.

La razón por la que todos estos días, especialmente hoy había estado tan nervioso.

Sin ninguna otra duda tocó la pantalla para contestar.

-Dime-

-Encontré a tu madre- fue lo que recibió en respuesta a lo que Harry había estado buscando los pasados cinco años de su vida.

Lily Evans Potter.


	2. Looking Out For You

**A/N: Hola a todos, estoy de vuelta, primero que nada gracias a todos los que leyeron el primer capítulo y a los que dejaron su review, me hacen muy feliz así que sigan dejando su comentario, me inspiran a seguir escribiendo ^_^. **

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, ni obtengo ningún tipo de recompensa al escribir más que la diversión.**

-He encontrado a tu madre- Resonó en la cabeza del pelinegro una y otra vez, estaba aun observando fijamente la cabeza de Charles, totalmente sorprendido de lo que había escuchado, hasta que finalmente reaccionó.

-¿Dónde?- Inquirió en una voz entrecortada.

-Aquí en Inglaterra, específicamente en Londres-

-¿Aquí?- Preguntó confundido el pelinegro abriendo la puerta del auto para salir. Necesitaba aire.

Caminó alrededor con el teléfono apretado entre su mano, si apretaba más probablemente le causaría algún daño al móvil, pero no le importaba.

Había olvidado completamente el frio del clima. Tenía algo más en que pensar.

-Según mis contactos llegó hace unos días, está hospedándose en pent-house del hotel St. Regis-

Harry giró observando a lo lejos, a través de los estacionamientos, no sólo sabía dónde estaba, sino que estaba ahí, cerca, a su alcance.

Inconscientemente metió su mano libre al bolsillo interior de su saco, sus dedos inmediatamente encontraron la joya, la cadena con las iniciales de sus padres claramente marcadas, lo único que le había quedado de ella.

-No es todo lo que tengo para ti- Mencionó la voz por la bocina distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

–Dime-

-Me dijeron que viene por un trabajo que realizará, aparentemente, trabajará en tu universidad-

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó el pelinegro arrugando el ceño, de pronto todo tenía poco sentido.

-Así es, si estas enlistado en piano probablemente ahí la verás- Respondió la voz con un deje de risa.

-Mmmm…Entiendo- Dijo Harry, notando que su voz regresaba a la normalidad –Gracias Saúl- Dijo finalmente.

-Ya sabes Harry, cualquier cosa háblame, aparentemente aún está llevando sus cosas, no sé si la encuentres…pero vale la pena intentar-

Después de despedirse y finalizar la llamada, el ojiverde regresó a la limusina.

-¿Al campus?- Preguntó Charles girando para verlo sobre su hombro. Sus ojos negros se enfocaron en Potter.

-No- contestó el chico meditando. Finalmente, con una seguridad que el chofer no entendió, agregó –Hotel St. Regis. Tengo algo que hacer antes-

Charles asintió antes de subir el vidrio y resumir su recorrido al hotel. Su trabajo no era hacer preguntas, ya conocía a los Potters, siempre conociendo gente importante.

Harry por su parte, meditó el hablarle a su padre o alguno de sus compañeros incluso su entrenador Remus, pero decidió no hacerlo.

James sabía que Harry iba a buscarla. Hace algunos años habían hablado sobre el tema, pero en ese aspecto ambos eran parecidos. Su padre no dejaría que Harry se acercara a Lily sin él presente, de algún modo, el pelinegro entendía a su padre y su deseo de protegerlo, pero había cosas que debía hacer solo.

Una vez más desde su posición en el asiento trasero, recargó su cabeza observando la carretera al lado. Así que su madre sería su próxima profesora de piano, se dijo vagamente. ¿Sabría Remus al respecto? No creía, ya que si supiera James lo sabría también.

Pero había otro pensamiento, más aterrador ¿Qué le diría a su madre cuando la viera?

'_Hola soy tu hijo… ¿Cómo estás? Te he buscado desde que tengo idea que te fuiste'_

No, era algo demasiado idiota. De pronto el pelinegro no supo que enfoque tomar, usualmente era bueno con su cara de póquer, pero que podría decirle después de todos estos años.

Más que eso, ¿Qué le diría ella?, ¿Estaría casada?, ¿Tendría más hijos?, ¿Lo habría olvidado?, pero esencialmente.

¿Por qué se fue?

De pronto se sintió asfixiado, probablemente no sabría la respuesta hasta que la volviese a ver, que esperaba que fuera pronto, así que con un deje de esperanza esperó en llegar.

Su celular sonó varias veces en el trayecto, por lo que decidió apagarlo, no tenía ganas de ser entrevistado en estos momentos. Su número privado fue el único que permaneció encendido.

Finalmente, Harry reconoció las calles y edificios por los que pasaban. El hotel estaba a sólo a unas cuantas cuadras, movió su pie de un lado a otro ansioso por llegar.

Tan cerca, los minutos pasados se sentían como años y los años anteriores como décadas, pero ahí estaba.

Después de una vuelta más la limusina aparcó frente a la entrada del hotel.

Uno de los valet inmediatamente se acercó para abrir la puerta del pelinegro.

-Gracias, vengo de pasada- Mencionó el chico caminando sobre la alfombra, dirigiéndose a la entrada, que una vez atravesándola, sintió el calor de la brisa tibia de la calefacción, así como los nervios que lo había golpeado de pronto.

Caminó con largos pasos el piso marmolado, el sonido de sus zapatos resonó hasta la recepción, donde el dependiente lo recibió con una sonrisa de bienvenida. '_Henry' _notó el pelinegro en el traje del recepcionista.

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?, ¿Desea una habitación?- Preguntó amablemente, sus dedos tocando algunas teclas de su ordenador.

-No, busco a una persona- Dijo el chico con convicción colocando sus antebrazos sobre el mármol, frío y oscuro, de la barra.

-¿Tiene el nombre?- Preguntó dedicándole toda su atención a su ordenador.

Demonios.

Harry no sabía con que nombre se había hospedado, Lily Potter, Lily Evans o si se había vuelto a casar probablemente tendría otro apellido.

-Se encuentra en el pent-house- Mencionó el ojiverde finalmente –Su nombre es Lily-

-Por supuesto- Respondió el dependiente con una sonrisa, dejando su ordenador a un lado, enfocándose en el chico frente a él –La señora Evans- Mencionó recordándola perfectamente.

-Exacto- Dijo Harry con voz segura, como si supiera la respuesta desde el principio.

-Lo siento, el elevador de la entrada al pent-house tiene contraseña, solamente la señora Evans la conoce y ella salió. Desconozco cuando regrese, pero puede dejarle un recado, se lo haré pasar inmediatamente cuando regrese-

-Oh…ya veo- Musitó tratando de no sonar decepcionado, una vez más sus habilidades con su cara de póquer le ayudaron -¿No dejó algún número para localizarla o algo por estilo?-

-No, lo siento- Respondió Henry acercándole un cuadernillo amarillo con una pluma. Las cuales Harry tomó comenzando a escribir.

'_Supe que estás aquí, así como que darás clases en Hogwarts, me gustaría hablar contigo. Atte: Harry J. Potter' _Finalmente, agregó al final el número de su celular. Entregándole la nota al recepcionista.

-La recibirá en cuanto vuelva- Le aseguró, a lo que el chico simplemente asintió en una ocasión, retirándose a su vehículo.

Al menos tendría más tiempo para reordenar sus ideas al respecto.

-¿Qué no se supone que venía cerca de ustedes?- Preguntó una pelirroja, sentada en la acera de los edificios del campus de Hogwarts, su nombre era Ginny Weasley. Hermana menor de Ron.

-Pues se supone que sí, pero trae apagado su blackberry, le hablaría a su otro teléfono, pero creo que ha de estar ocupado, me imagino que estará aquí para cuando el entrenador salga- Mencionó el otro pelirrojo, que estaba parado a un lado de la puerta principal, junto a su novia, la rubia Luna Lovegood, todos esperando al pelinegro.

-Llegar tarde se le está volviendo un hábito- Mencionó Draco desde la otra esquina. No se llevaba muy bien con la hermana de Ron…incluso cada vez que cruzaban sus miradas era inevitable que se hicieran un gesto desaprobatorio el uno al otro.

Ron apenas había comenzado a mencionar que si Remus, el entrenador, salía de la oficina del director y notaba que Harry no estaba presente, lo más probable es que tuvieran bastante que explicar. Cuando finalmente observaron a lo lejos la limusina de Charles aparcar.

-Por fin- Mencionó Ron sintiéndose menos estresado de momento.

El pelinegro bajó del auto haciéndole una señal a Charles para que abriera la cajuela, de dónde sacó una maleta, que pondría en su dormitorio en cuanto le dieran su llave, pero algo le mencionó Charles así que simplemente volvió a guardarla, haciéndole otra señal para luego caminar hasta la entrada.

Todo se veía espectacular, ya habían tenido un tour por la universidad hacía unas semanas, sabía que probablemente pasaría bastante tiempo en el lago. Si es que recordaba cómo llegar. Además de algunas otras partes. Observó los sellos de la entrada de la universidad, cada uno respectivo a cada casa, por supuesto Harry y Ron habían sido asignados a Gryffindor. Draco, aparentemente queriendo seguir los pasos de su familia, estaba en Slytherin.

Encontró a sus amigos frente a las puertas de madera, que llevaban a las oficinas.

-¿Dónde demonios estabas?- Preguntó Ron, mientras Ginny se levantaba del suelo.

-Les cuento más tarde- mencionó mientras les apuntaba a las puertas, y con un paso se estiró para abrirlas –Probablemente sea mejor que esperemos adentro- Explicó inmediatamente.

-Eso íbamos a hacer, si no nos hubieses retrasado- Explicó Ginny caminando frente a todos, evitando específicamente el contacto con Draco, algo que Harry notó muy bien. Viro la cabeza y aprovecho para darle una mirada al rubio sobre su hombro, que simplemente agitó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Síganme- Dijo la pelirroja guiándolos por los pasillos. A diferencia del Arsenal, la universidad tenía un aspecto más renacentista con cuadros en todas partes, pero Harry estaba seguro que todos esos habían sido pintados por alguien famoso.

Avanzaron por varios pasillos, cortando camino en algunos, para luego entrar en un cuarto grande al que Harry denominó como la sala espera. Aprovecharon la oportunidad para sentarse y observar el televisor que se encontraba en la esquina superior de la sala. Al parecer sería una semana loca, pensó después de ver el reporte del clima, días nublados seguidos de días soleados.

Se dedicó a jugar con uno de los botones de su saco mientras esperaba que Remus, o el Director le hablaran. Sabía que Ron y Draco ya habían recibido la bienvenida desde la semana pasada, pero él había estado con su padre de vacaciones en Italia y había regresado apenas ayer, así que oficialmente sólo faltaba él.

-Oh, qué bien- Mencionó Luna con su ya muy acostumbrada voz soñadora mientras la puerta se abría revelando a Remus Lupin.

-Harry- Dijo observando al chico especialmente.

Sin ninguna otra palabra el ojiverde se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta su entrenador, que le murmuró que pasará, señal que tomaron sus amigos para salir disparados de la sala…

'_Grandioso' _susurró Harry sarcásticamente, entrando a la oficina del director.

La cual era potencialmente más grande que la de Remus, y definitivamente más…exótica. Pensó el chico observando los cuadros y adornos de diferentes estilos, ¿Acaso era ese un Piccaso?

-Ammm- Balbuceó antes de estirar su mano hacia el director que estaba frente a su escritorio. El mueble era parecido al de Lupin, enorme, de madera oscura, pero con un sinfín de adornos extraños. Por otro lado, el director lucia el aspecto de una persona mayor con canas y barba color blanco. Mostraba un gesto serio, sin embargo, cuando Harry lo saludó, él con una sonrisa sacudió la mano del chico.

-Bienvenido- Le dijo invitándolo a tomar asiento en unas sillas de forma redonda, las cuales Harry encontraba extrañas, especialmente por el color…chillante, pero después de sentarse se dio cuenta que eran bastante cómodas. A espaldas del director había un cuadro de él mismo, pintado a mano, Harry pudo saber que el pintor era muy bueno, por cómo había capturado al señor Dumbledore.

-Gracias, Harry James Potter- se presentó el chico una vez sentado.

-Albus Dumbledore- Respondió el director –Remus me mencionó bastantes cosas sobre usted señor Potter, ambos concordamos que la señorita Granger será una gran tutora para usted- Mencionó con una sonrisa.

-Ah, si…aha- Murmuró Harry en un tono neutral no queriendo ser expulsado sin haber ido tan siquiera un día. Su atención se fijó en los diferentes reconocimientos que brillaban en la pared izquierda.

-Más que eso también tenemos una noticia sobre tu madre- Mencionó Remus a sus espaldas.

Esto finalmente tuvo la atención completa de Harry en su director, aún cuando Remus lo había mencionado, el rostro del chico se tornó serio.

-¿Qué dará clases de piano aquí?-

-¿Ya lo sabes?- Inquirió un sorprendido Remus, caminando hasta a un lado del escritorio para poder observar el rostro del chico.

-Sí- fue su respuesta –Mi padre. ¿Lo sabe?- Preguntó de reojo a su entrenador, que negó lentamente.

-Aún no, queríamos que lo supieras tú primero, yo apenas me di cuenta. ¿Cómo es que no me lo habías dicho?- Le preguntó seriamente.

-Yo también me di cuenta hoy- Confesó el ojiverde en dirección a Remus.

-Espero no le moleste señor Potter, me cuesta mucho negarme al prospecto de que una de las mejores pianistas esté dispuesta a impartir cátedra en nuestra universidad-

Harry asintió en su dirección, pero francamente el director era algo que no le importaba, al menos no de momento, volvió su atención a Remus que también le asintió. Tantos años de conocerse, que Lupin sabía exactamente que pensaba el chico, él se encargaría de James que seguramente daría el grito en el cielo cuando supiese sobre Lily.

-Tengo también entendido que usted tomó la clase de piano antes de saber todo esto, lamento informarle que ya estamos sobre nuestros calendarios y es imposible cambiarse- Le hizo saber el director entregándole un sobre amarillo con su horario.

-No hay problema- Fue la única respuesta del chico.

Remus sabía que había algo más, pero Harry era una de esas personas a las que simplemente no podías preguntarle. Había que esperar a que él solo fuera y te las mencionara. Si no lo conociera hace todos estos años no sabría que habría algo sobre esto en su mente, pero, ¿Quién no lo tendría? Cuando su madre regresa a su vida después de todos estos años.

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene la llave a mi dormitorio?- Preguntó el chico finalmente, observando que no estaba por ningún lado del sobre que le habían entregado.

-Ah sí, la llave- Mencionó el director observando a Remus que continuó con la conversación.

-La tiene la Señorita Granger, te la entregará hoy más tarde-

Harry hizo un gesto de confusión girando para observar a Lupin que le sonrió. De nuevo leyendo la mente del chico sobre su desagrado en el tema de la tutora.

-Nos la pidió hace unos días para darle un toque…de hogar- Agregó Lupin normalmente a lo que Harry abrió la boca observándolos a los dos, como si de pronto se hubiesen vuelto locos.

Ante la mirada fija de su director el chico simplemente volvió a cerrar los labios y guardó silencio…maldición, fue lo único que pensó, ya imaginaba su cuarto pintado de rosa, con arreglos de niña por todas partes.

Buscó en su bolsillo de su saco sacando la carta que le había entregado el entrenador, estirando su brazo al Director inmediatamente sin tanto interés.

-Gracias señor Potter, créame que es más que bienvenido- dijo dándole una leída rápida al documento –Es un honor para nosotros tener a alguien con su intelecto, ahora si me permite, no me gustaría mantenerlo alejado más tiempo de sus obligaciones- Le dijo con una sonrisa más y un saludo.

-Mi llave- Le susurró Harry a Lupin en su camino a la puerta, clavándole su mirada.

-En la tarde, voy a hablar con ella ahora-

-¿Ahora?- Preguntó el pelinegro deteniéndose frente a la puerta.

-Así es- Admitió el entrenador abriendo la puerta –Ella te encontrará más tarde-

Y con eso Harry se quedó sólo en la sala de espera.

-Me lleva…- susurró apretando los labios, dando una mirada más a la puerta ahora cerrada del director.

Meditó la idea de esperar a que Hermione llegara y quitarle la llave, en ese tiempo tendría alguna oportunidad de mover algún adorno extraño que hubiese puesto en su dormitorio. Pero después fue contra la idea, tenía algo antes que discutir con sus amigos.

Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate recorrió rápidamente los pasillos, llegando hasta la sala de espera frente a la oficina del Director Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione, como era conocida, sabía perfectamente porque motivo había sido llamada. Desde hacía unos días, aparentemente el Director, estaba preocupado acerca del bienestar de los tres futbolistas que comenzarían a cursar en la universidad.

Cosa que ella comprendía, no sería fácil coexistir en ser un jugador de futbol profesional, un estudiante normal y una persona famosa, motivo por el cual había aceptado ayudar específicamente al capitán, a quien ya había conocido anteriormente, aunque eso había sido muchos años atrás.

Tocó la puerta en dos ocasiones cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, unos cuantos segundos después el entrenador del Arsenal, Remus Lupin, le abrió invitándola a entrar.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó la chica con una sonrisa a ambas personas en la oficina, antes de caminar unos pasos para tomar asiento.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Granger- Contestó Lupin antes de preparar sus siguientes palabras, sabía que sería imposible que lidiara con Harry si no conocía un poco de su vida privada, pero había aspectos que no debía confesar, así que cuidadosamente eligió bien lo que diría.

-Ya habíamos discutido esto antes y esencialmente una de las razones por las cuales la elegí como la tutora de Harry. Es porque de antemano usted lo conoció hace tiempo y por supuesto, solamente usted tiene el carácter para hacerlo- Le dijo el entrenador en un cumplido mientras la castaña asintió en una ocasión. Su mano jugando con la llave del dormitorio del chico en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

-Pero inclusive usted, tendrá algo de dificultad con él, créame, por eso es necesario que conozca algo sobre su vida antes de actualmente tratarlo, ahora más que nunca- continuó el entrenador Lupin recargándose en el escritorio, mientras el director salía discretamente. Probablemente para otorgar más privacidad.

-Entiendo- comentó la chica, aunque en realidad, no sabía a qué punto quería llegar el entrenador.

Remus se enderezó y lentamente rodeó el escritorio tomando una hoja blanca que le entregó a la chica.

-Lily Evans será nuestra profesora de piano- Mencionó con admiración, ya que la antes llamada, era tuteada como la mejor pianista formada en la universidad, especialmente en esa universidad que recibía año tras año los mejores artistas y ejecutivos.

-No sé si lo sabe, pero Lily y James están separados desde que Harry tenía siete años- Susurró Lupin, cuidadosamente mirando a la castaña que apartó por primera vez sus ojos de la hoja observándolo.

-No tenía idea- Respondió la chica con un deje de confusión, es decir, era común que las parejas se divorciaran y que compartieran la custodia de sus hijos después de todo.

-Entiendo lo que piensa- comenzó a explicar el entrenador apretando su saco gris, incluso para él era difícil explicar todo esto, no sólo porque tenía que ver con Harry, sino con su amigo James también.

-Lily se fue de su vida hace nueve años para no regresar, Harry no volvió a saber de ella hasta ahora- Confesó Remus, apoyando sus manos en el escritorio para inclinarse hacia Hermione. Quien era importante que entendiera esto.

La chica simplemente lo observó sorprendida, jamás había sabido eso, es decir, le pareció extraño como después James Potter festejaba a su hijo sin Lily alrededor, pero jamás imaginó…además sólo fueron tres cumpleaños…

-¿Nunca?- Inquirió con una voz suave, de pronto sintió un deje de dolor en su alma, comprendiendo que, en efecto, debía ser un momento bastante difícil para el pelinegro.

-Nunca- Respondió Remus sinceramente, antes de alzarse para caminar alrededor de la oficina –Por eso es importante, porque siento que hay algo más- Advirtió inmediatamente -¿Por qué volver tanto tiempo después? Especialmente volver y no mencionarle a tu hijo lo sucedido, en fin. Estoy seguro que Harry la buscará y de corazón deseo que todo salga bien, pero no puedo evitar pensar lo contrario y si eso pasase, Harry por primera vez no se acercará a mí- terminó en un susurro, sus ojos contemplando la lejanía por la ventana hacia el paisaje.

Notando que la castaña se había quedado muda, giró hacía ella, su rostro pensativo en la silla naranja en la que estaba sentada, sus ojos aún puestos en la carta, que ahora descansaba en la superficie del escritorio.

-¿Por qué Harry?- Preguntó finalmente desviando su atención, podían haberle pedido cuidar de los tres, pero parecían casi obsesivos en Harry.

-Harry es mi líder, mi capitán, mi mano derecha, el alma y latido del Arsenal, alguien en el que los jugadores confían con su vida. Si Lily no tiene intenciones de ver eso en él, me temo que, Harry tendrá malos momentos, no deseo que cambie, que se cierre y tiende a hacer eso- Explicó el entrenador con una voz segura.

-Entiendo- Susurró de vuelta la chica –Créame, no lo dejaré solo… nunca- Fueron sus últimas palabras, las cuales arrancaron una sonrisa del entrenador, efectivamente había elegido correctamente.


	3. Malas Impresiones

**A/N: Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, lean y dejen su review, me inspiran a seguir continuando.**

**Todo pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.  
**

Después que el pelinegro les mencionara que tenía que hablar con ellos a solas, Ginny una vez más los guió por los pasillos, escaleras, hasta la sala común de Gryffindor. Dónde más allá se encontraban los dormitorios, que estaban separados en un gran edificio, cada uno con su respectiva puerta de entrada.

En el camino, aprovechó para presentarles a unos cuantos compañeros de casa: Dean, Seamus, entre otros, pero Harry aún estaba medio atontado con la noticia que había recibido ese día, de pronto todo parecía avanzar demasiado pronto.

Al llegar a su destino, Ginny se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea mientras los demás hicieron lo mismo, Harry por su parte se sentó en el tapete en el suelo, donde tendría una vista perfecta de los rostros de sus amigos.

-¿Qué te dijo el entrenador?- Preguntó Ron impacientemente, antes de que Luna lo golpeara despacio, en señal de que dejara a Harry que se tomara su tiempo.

El pelinegro le sonrió a la rubia, pero luego negó con su rostro, haciéndole saber que era clásico de Ron actuar así.

-Mi madre está aquí- Espetó después de unos cuantos segundos. En fin, nunca había sido bueno mencionando las cosas delicadamente.

Los chicos, excepto Ron lo miraron sorprendidos, el pelirrojo más que sorprendido estaba entre azul y buenas noches –Aquí en… ¿Londres?- Preguntó finalmente lo que le pasaba por su cabeza.

Harry asintió antes de agregar –También dará clases aquí en Hogwarts- Terminó con una sonrisa. Observando esta vez los cuatro rostros sorprendidos de sus amigos.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, Harry decidió retomar la conversación –Remus me dijo hoy, pero ya anteriormente me había dicho Saúl, específicamente…esta mañana- Explicó.

-¿Saúl?- Preguntó Draco, sintiéndose extraño en Gryffindor y extraño en que no recordaba ningún Saúl.

-El que ha buscado a Lily este tiempo- mencionó Ron arqueándole las cejas, al fin y al cabo ya tenían tiempo de haber discutido esto.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- Preguntó Ginny interrumpiendo -¿Por eso llegaste tarde?- Terminó al fin sintiendo que las piezas encajaban.

-Así es- Mencionó el ojiverde asintiendo –Lástima que no la encontré, pero las clases empezaran ya pasado mañana, así que imagino que pronto deberá estar, iré a buscarla de nuevo más tarde-

Fue cuando finalmente la sonrisas de sus amigos llegaron, al fin de todo volvería a ver a Lily, quien había buscado ya hacía demasiado tiempo, pronto muy pronto.

-¿Ya tienes la llave de tu dormitorio?- Preguntó finalmente Ron observando en la dirección de los departamentos, él ya lo había medio arreglado. (En sus palabras había ido y aventado todo lo que tenía dentro)

-Se supone que Hermione se la dará más tarde- Respondió Luna a su lado.

-¿Hermione?- Inquirió el pelirrojo observando a su novia en confusión. -¿Ama de llaves?-

-No me recuerdes- Mencionó Harry del otro lado recostándose sobre el tapete, aprovechando la oportunidad para observar hacia el techo.

-¿Qué te dijo mi hermano?- Fue la pregunta de Ginny desde el sillón, su mirada amenazadora clavada en el otro pelirrojo, que simplemente encogía los hombros en un mal intento de tratar de parecer inocente.

-Ammm- Balbuceó el pelinegro devolviendo la mirada a sus amigos. –Simplemente no quiero ver mi dormitorio de rosa- Fue la única respuesta que dio, sabía mejor que entregarle su amigo en bandeja de plata a la pelirroja, incluso Ron lo observó con agradecimiento.

-A Hermione no le gusta el rosa- Interrumpió Luna mientras Draco se forzaba para no reírse, pero incluso el recobró la compostura después de una de las miradas frías de Ginny.

-Ella se esforzó bastante en eso y estoy segura de que te encantará…el dormitorio- Especificó segundos después, aunque la otra idea no le desagradaba en nada.

-No lo sé Gin- Fue lo único que contestó el pelinegro, lo cual era verdad, no tenía nada en contra de Hermione, pero no le gustaba que lo estuvieran cuidando día y noche, como si fuese su niñera, aunque de momento todo estaba bien, de pronto recordó que ella debía estar en la oficina con Remus.

El pensamiento de que atravesara esas puertas de un momento a otro, lo hizo sentirse extrañamente nervioso. En realidad, esa era otra de las ocasiones en las que no tenía ni idea de que iba a decir, escuchó más o menos a Ginny y Luna hablar animadamente, explicando que tan buena amiga era Hermione, si un poco obsesiva en sus estudios, bla, bla, bla, pero Harry quería hacer otra cosa.

-Tengo que irme- Mencionó a sus amigos levantándose del suelo –Iré al hotel donde se hospeda mi madre, con buena suerte podré verla cuando llegue para hablar con ella- Explicó antes de que sus amigos lo inundaran con miles de preguntas.

-Vamos contigo- Mencionó Ron comenzándose a levantar del sillón, pero Luna fue más rápida, jalándolo del brazo hacía atrás.

-Es algo que debo hacer solo- Explicó Harry antes de que la chica lo intentara, el chico pareció dudar unos instante, incluso se volvió para observar a Draco y su hermana, que lo veían parecidamente a Luna. Ron no estaba acostumbrado a dejar a su amigo sólo, pero finalmente asintió.

-Vuelvo enseguida Ron, no te pongas sentimental- dijo Harry sonriendo antes de mirar a Ginny –Si Hermione viene…bueno…ya sabes- balbuceó el ojiverde despidiéndose.

-Te acompaño- Gritó Draco antes de añadir –Al menos a los pasillos, tengo que ir a mi dormitorio- con una sonrisa satisfecha de haber podido interrumpir el comentario de Ginny Weasley.

Harry no contestó, simplemente caminaron juntos antes de salir de la sala común.

-Ustedes dan un paso hacía el frente y tres hacía atrás- Comentó a su amigo mientras recorrían el pasillo exterior, donde Harry notó el perfecto estado de la flora del lugar, el pasto perfectamente cortado, así como árboles, enredaderas, etc, sería un día espectacular sino estuviese haciendo tanto frio, meditó mientras metía sus manos en su saco.

-Potter, no es mi elección- Comentó Draco seriamente.

-Por supuesto que lo es, si dedicaras más tiempo en tratarla normalmente, en lugar de hacer comentarios ofensivos acerca de todo lo que hace. Entonces tal vez te vería de otra manera-

-¿Desde cuándo eres tu un buen consejero romántico?- Inquirió el rubio, deteniéndose para mirar de frente al pelinegro.

-Desde nunca- Respondió Harry, recordando su última experiencia romántica, que como las anteriores fue un fracaso. Juliet aparentemente apreciaba más al jugador de futbol, que ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de conocer el Harry Potter real, no hacía falta comentar que meses después Harry dio por terminada la relación. –Pero es obvio Draco, si dedicaras un poco más tiempo en tratar de entenderla, las cosas cambiarían entre Ginny y tu, le gustas, de eso estoy seguro- Terminó de explicar.

-¿Qué tan seguro?- Inquirió el rubio metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta de cuero, el pelinegro reconocía ese gesto en el rostro de Draco, pues hacía ya mucho tiempo que el rubio estaba interesado en la pequeña, bueno, ya no tan pequeña Weasley, el único que no sabía por supuesto era Ron, distraído que aún no se daba cuenta.

-Lo estoy, si no le importaras estoy seguro que desde hace tiempo te hubiera sacado de nuestro grupo, sabes que le importa un bledo si somos compañeros, entre otras cosas- Dijo Harry no queriendo darle toda una explicación sobre lo que decía, –Pero lo sé-

-No voy a dejar de ser quien soy simplemente para que me acepte-

-No digo eso, pero dudo, que quieras estar peleándote con alguien que te importe-

-Es un buen punto- Confesó Draco finalmente meditando la idea.

-En fin, piénsalo, y si decides ir por ella, recuerda hablar con Ron-

-No creo que Ron me vea como el mejor candidato para su hermana-

-Ni yo- Respondió Harry con una sonrisa –Ron verá todos tus defectos, que son muchos, como los nuestros, pero luego finalmente se dará cuenta que eres la mejor opción- Terminó mirándolo a los ojos, Draco no era esencialmente para muchas personas la mejor opción, mujeriego a más no poder, pero el pelinegro lo conocía, sabía que le importaba Ginny, tanto como para intentar no meter la pata, y si alguien podía hacer eso con él, entonces no había otra mejor opción, especialmente con alguien como Ginny.

-Bueno, me largo- comentó Draco antes de girar al pasillo que lo llevaría a la sala común de Slytherin. –Buena suerte- Musitó sinceramente antes de caminar en dirección opuesta, deteniéndose unos pasos adelante –Y gracias- dijo finalmente, antes de continuar caminando.

Harry lo observó con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de resumir su caminata al estacionamiento, en algún punto de su recorrido su celular dio algunos bips, después de sacarlo del bolsillo notó que era su padre.

Internamente se preguntó si ya sabría lo que había ocurrido, deslizando su dedo sobre la pantalla para contestar.

-¿Cómo estas papá?- Fue su única pregunta.

-Hijo, me alegra encontrarte, me encuentro bien, ya sabes, este último proyecto con la empresa es un poco agotador, pero siempre tengo tiempo para hablarle a mi hijo, saber cómo le fue en su presentación- Dijo con ese tono que guardaba para ocasiones especiales, algo que siempre admiró Harry, como aún cuando su vida era masivamente ocupada, siempre encontraba tiempo para él.

-Bien papá, todo va perfectamente- Musitó Harry evitando el tema de su madre, eso se lo dejaría a Remus.

-¿Ya conociste a tu tutora?-

La pregunta de su padre hizo que Harry caminara más lento, -¿Lo sabías?- Reclamó con una voz incrédula, volteando hacía los lados para asegurarse que nadie lo había escuchado, afortunadamente estaba solo.

Caminó unos cuantos metros al fin pasando las puertas, llegando finalmente los estacionamientos.

-Claro que lo sabía y estuve de acuerdo, pero no has contestado mi pregunta aún-

-No papa, aún no- dijo en un tono aburrido –Esta…ocupada, la veré más tarde- Mencionó no queriendo dar a conocer que en estos momentos iba de salida.

-Buena suerte hijo y no la trates de mantener alejada, recuerda que es su trabajo, en fin, te hablo mañana espero que estés bien- fueron las últimas palabras de su padre antes de despedirse.

Harry subió a la limusina notando que Charles estaba pacientemente esperando dentro, –No es necesario esto- Le recordó el pelinegro desde el asiento, después de todo, le llevarían su auto en unos días.

-Entiendo señor, pero mientras su vehículo llega es mi trabajo estar aquí- Aseguró con una sonrisa, esperando que le dijera su destino.

-Hotel St. Regis- Fue la respuesta del chico mientras cerraba la puerta del auto.

De nuevo el recorrido le pareció eterno, especialmente cuando parecía haber tanto tráfico, seguramente llegaría más pronto a pie, pero decidió contra eso, era difícil pasar por tanto espacio sin que alguien lo detuviera reconociéndolo. La privacidad para él era importante.

Tiempo después, cuando finalmente Charles encontró un espacio para aparcar. Harry descendió del auto ni siquiera esperando que un valet le abriera la puerta, e ignorando todo entró al hotel.

Henry no estaba presente, ahora había una recepcionista con el nombre de Mandy en su uniforme, al igual que Henry lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?-

-Busco a Lily Evans- Mencionó el chico, –Esta hospedada en el pent-house-

-Por su puesto, permítame- Dijo caminando hasta el teléfono, después de marcar algunos números esperó en la línea.

-Lo siento, parece que la señora Evans no se encuentra, ¿Gusta dejarle un recado?- Preguntó sonriente la rubia de ojos azules.

-No gracias, ¿Puedo esperarla?- Inquirió el chico buscando en su bolsillo su teléfono móvil.

-Por supuesto, tome asiento- Le apuntó a la sala de recepción al frente, donde, Harry fue y se sentó esperando pacientemente, ya eran las seis de la tarde, la esperaría por un rato más.

Aprovechó para tomar una revista de deportes, que estuvo observando por algunos minutos, leyendo los artículos para que el tiempo pasara más rápido, sin descuidar la puerta, en caso de ver a su madre entrar, había sido mucho tiempo, pero creía que era capaz de reconocerla en cualquier lugar.

Algunos minutos después, el bip de su celular lo hizo observar el dispositivo, tenía un mensaje de texto de Ginny.

'_Hermione esta esperándote'_ Era lo que decía, tocó la pantalla tecleando las letras virtuales en una contestación.

'_Voy para allá, pero probablemente me tome algo de tiempo, el tráfico esta horrible' _Terminó prensando el botón de ENVIAR, antes de levantarse de su silla.

-¿Me permite un papel y una pluma?- Le pidió a Mandy, que inmediatamente le entregó un cuadernillo, en la cual Harry volvió a escribir quien era, que quería verla y el número de su celular.

-Gracias- Dijo finalmente despidiéndose, para volver al auto.

-De regreso al campus por favor- Le hizo saber a Charles, mientras cansadamente se recargaba en el asiento, primera vez que notaba que estar estresado emocionalmente cansaba.

Estuvo a casi dormirse en el recorrido, si no fuera porque el pensamiento de querer ver a Lily, le llenaba la mente, ojala llamara pronto.

Cuando finalmente llegó a los estacionamientos, ya eran las ocho y media de la noche, le pidió a Charles que le abriera la cajuela para sacar su maleta, finalmente mandándolo de regreso a su casa.

El viento estaba más frio a esta hora, pero el cielo finalmente se había despejado, una buena señal. El chico caminó lentamente por el estacionamiento hasta las puertas principales.

-¿Tiene un comprobante?- Le preguntó la persona guardando la entrada, que Harry intuyó era Argus Filch, su padre se lo había mencionado anteriormente, avisándole jamás intentar salir de la escuela sin permiso, pues Filch seguramente lo sabría.

-Emmm, ¿De qué tipo?- Preguntó el chico juntando sus cejas en confusión.

-De que es estudiante por supuesto- Respondió molestamente el guardia observando al chico.

-Emmm…no…se me hizo tarde, el tráfico esta horrible, pero puede preguntarle al director- Oh Dios, no quería ya tener problemas en la escuela.

-Usted me parece conocido- Mencionó haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se acercara a la luz.

El chico dudo un momento, e incluso giro hacia los lados en búsqueda de alguien que lo reconociera y que le dijera que, en efecto, ahí estudiaba, pero una vez encontrándose solo, no le quedo otra que caminar lentamente a la luz de los reflectores. Frente a las puertas de la universidad.

-Tal vez porque juego futbol- Mencionó nerviosamente, antes de agregar –Mi nombre es Harry Potter-

-Ha- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, antes de tronar los dedos –Potter-, reconoció finalmente –Hijo de James y Lily me imagino-

Harry asintió rápidamente sonriendo de lado, –Nunca me cayó bien su padre- Terminó el guardia tornándose serio, –Pero en una ocasión me regaló una botella de whiskey de excelente marca, mi opinión sobre él cambio en ese momento- Explicó permitiéndole la entrada, –El nombre es Argus Filch, pasé, pero que no se repita- Le advirtió.

El ojiverde asintió rápidamente, antes de salir disparado con rumbo al edificio de Gryffindor, no sin antes grabarse que en su próxima salida le traería una botella de whiskey.

Caminó entre pasillos, después de perderse entre dos o tres veces, finalmente llegó a donde quería. Abriendo la puerta de la sala común entró en la habitación, que ahora se encontraba casi vacía Ginny y Ron eran los únicos ocupantes. Por sus rostros parecía que habían estado peleando por algo.

Lo cual no era raro para el pelinegro, era un suceso bastante común entre los dos hermanos.

-Lo siento- Dijo Harry observando la sala, que aparte de ellos tres se encontraba desierta. –Intenté llegar antes pero el tráfico, Filch y unas pérdidas entre pasillos no me lo permitieron- Explicó el chico soltando su maleta, que hizo un sonido al tocar el suelo.

-Hermione estuvo bastante tiempo esperándote, se fue hace poco, pero te dejó esto- Dijo sacando una llave en forma de diamante rojo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. –Dijo que esperara que te gustara-

-Si…bueno- Fue lo único que dijo Harry curioseando la llave. -¿No está en su dormitorio?- Preguntó finalmente, tal vez podía ir a darle unas gracias rápidas, al fin y al cabo los dormitorios femeninos estaban del otro lado.

-Hermione es la premio anual- Explicó Ginny levantándose de la silla. No sin antes darle un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano -'ow-'

-Aha…-Respondió Harry, no entendiendo muy bien lo que eso conllevaba, aparte de que efectivamente Hermione era la chica más inteligente en la universidad.

-Su dormitorio está del otro lado- Mencionó finalmente, notando que Harry estaba en blanco.

-Ahhh, ok, entonces mañana- Explicó el pelinegro, preparándose para pasar las escaleras y a hacia los dormitorios levantando su maleta en el proceso, Ginny se despidió regresando a su cuarto, mientras Ron lo seguía de cerca.

-¿Tuviste suerte?- Le preguntó alcanzándolo.

-No, pero le dejé otra nota, espero tener noticias mañana- Respondió Harry con optimismo.

–Tu dormitorio esta enseguida del mío- Le apuntó Ron a la puerta y finalmente, se despidió de su amigo metiendo la llave en la perilla para girarla.

Abrió la puerta cerrándola tras él, estiró su mano buscando en la pared, hasta que encontró e switch y encendió la luz. Lo que vio después lo hizo soltar la maleta de su hombro hasta el suelo, y abrir los labios en sorpresa.

No había rosas, ni rojos como los del Arsenal, o excesiva propaganda del equipo, o de él, estaba…perfecto. Pensó Harry no encontrando otra palabra para describirlo.

Ya conocía los muebles y los cuartos, así que sabía que era nuevo y que estaba ahí con anterioridad, los cuadros clásicos sin ser llamativos. Volteó a su derecha notando la mesita de bienvenida de madera en la pared, junto con el plato de llaves donde instintivamente el chico soltó su llavero.

Recorrió lentamente los cuartos, que no eran muchos, una sala, la recamara y el baño, la recamara estaba intacta, al parecer Hermione no había querido entrometerse en mucho de su privacidad, pero los relojes, el pequeño florero en la mesa de centro lo cautivaron, había adornos adecuados en todo el lugar, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos llegaron hasta el buró en la sala, donde había un retrato en un marco de color negro.

El ojiverde caminó desde la recamara hasta el mueble, tomando la foto entre sus manos, en ella estaban unos sonrientes Ron, Draco, Ginny, Harry y Hermione, reconoció el día como su cumpleaños número diez, el pequeño trajecito azul que le había hecho su padre usar, y que ni diez minutos después ya había perdido la corbata.

Arriba, había un post it de color amarillo pegado sobre el cristal del cuadro.

'_Bienvenido, espero te guste el detalle y tu dormitorio se sienta en parte a lo que será durante los próximos años. Un hogar, ATTE: Hermione Granger_

_P.D. Si no te gustó no temas en hacérmelo saber ;)'_

Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada antes de despegar la nota del cuadro y guardarlo en el primer cajón del buró.

Hablando de tener malas impresiones. Resultaba que Ginny tenía razón…Hermione no parecía tan mala, e iba a agradecerle por el tremendo detalle que esto era, definitivamente.

Finalmente Harry se dispuso en ir a su recamara, cambiándose en sus pijamas, que simplemente consistía en unos pantalones de pijama y playera blanca, luego sin más preámbulos se dejó caer sobre la cama, donde no mucho tiempo después, estuvo dormido, con una sonrisa en la cara.


	4. Encontrado y Perdido

El siguiente día no pudo llegar más pronto para Harry, que aun estaba debajo de las cobijas, cuando escuchó el bip de su teléfono móvil.

El chico se quejó aún con su rostro sobre la almohada, casi tuvo una batalla campal con las cobijas para poder sacar su brazo hacia el buró. Harry era un poco inquieto al dormir, usualmente lo hacía boca abajo, pero en el transcurso de la noche se movía para todos lados, lo que lo hacía terminar enredado entre las cobijas.

Cuando finalmente logró sacar su mano de entre las sabanas, simplemente tocó la pantalla del teléfono sin molestarse en ver el identificador.

-Aha- dijo en una voz dormilona volteando su rostro hacia un lado.

-¿Señor Potter?-

-Aha- repitió el chico incapaz de formar una frase coherente.

-Habla el Licenciado Bailey, ¿Le importaría si le quito un momento de su tiempo? Es sobre su madre-

Esto hizo que Harry despertara totalmente, volteándose y tallándose los ojos con su mano libre.

-Si claro, dígame- Dijo el chico recobrando totalmente el sentido -¿Recibió mis notas?-

-Por supuesto señor Potter, ¿Le importa si hablamos personalmente?-

Harry finalmente se levantó de la cama –Claro- Aseguró con una sonrisa, era lo que había estado esperando todo este tiempo, hablar con tu madre.

-¿Le parece en el café Croseur en una hora?- Preguntó el sujeto.

-Estaré ahí- Aseguró Harry antes de despedirse y salir disparado hacia la regadera. No sin antes tomar un vistazo hacia afuera.

No estaba nublado, pero no parecía estar caluroso, así que después de un buen baño decidió vestirse con unos jeans, una camisa a cuadros remangada de los brazos hasta poco debajo de los codos, sacó un saco en caso de que el aire estuviera frio, medio recogió su cama antes de salir por la puerta esperando que Charles ya estuviera esperándolo.

Tomó la llave del platón para cerrar su dormitorio, el aire estaba fresco pero no tan frio como ayer, aún así se paso el saco para ponérselo, mientras caminaba para salir de la universidad acomodando ambos de sus teléfonos en sus bolsas.

Ya aprovecharía para desayunar en el café, afortunadamente Charles ya estaba fuera en el estacionamiento.

-Charles, ¿No duermes?- Preguntó con una sonrisa sentándose inmediatamente.

-Acabo de llegar- Aseguró el chofer, antes de acomodar el espejo para tener una vista directa al pelinegro, que aún estaba tratando hacer que su cabello se viera decente. Por supuesto fallando totalmente.

-Al café coseur- Le mencionó finalmente con una sonrisa.

Después de aproximadamente quince minutos de calles medianamente transitadas, la limusina arribó a su destino, Harry descendió del auto, listo para entrar en el pequeño café con grandes ventanas, el anuncio de abierto iluminado en rojo.

El chico empujó la puerta, recibiendo el placentero calor del local, así como el olor a granos de café, ¿Que mejor forma de empezar una mañana?

Había pocas mesas redondas de madera puestas alrededor del cuarto, pero después de dar un vistazo rápido, su madre no se veía cerca, aún faltaba tiempo para que llegara la hora, así que caminó hasta sentarse una de las mesas junto a la ventana. Deseaba tener una vista amplia cuando Lily arribara.

Un minuto después, la mesera llegó para tomar su orden, un capuchino y unas rosquillas.

Esperó pacientemente, pero aún no había signos de nada, de vez en cuando, una que otra persona atravesaba la puerta. Pero ninguno de ellos eran los que Harry buscaba, después de quedarse sin café y rosquillas, meditó la idea de ordenar un poco más de capuchino cuando un vehículo negro aparco detrás de la limusina de Charles.

Le llamó la atención porque era un auto lujoso, de él descendieron dos personas vestidas con trajes oscuros, una de ellas llevaba un maletín negro, un regordete moreno con barba oscura y cabeza calva, mientras el otro más alto, delgado y blanco, con apariencia cuidada.

Ambos se dirigieron al café, y una vez que entraron echaron un vistazo rápido por el local, encontrando finalmente a quien buscaban.

Con una sonrisa el regordete le hizo una seña a su acompañante, juntos caminaron en dirección a Harry, que los observaba confundidos.

-Señor Potter- Dijo estirando su brazo el calvo, –Soy el Licenciado Brett Bailey-

-Harry…Potter- respondió el chico alzándose para saludar a la persona, que inmediatamente le reconoció la voz como la que le había hablado por teléfono.

-Este es mi compañero, el licenciado Eric Sanders- Le señaló, compartiendo el mismo gesto de agitarle la mano y finalmente los tres tomaron asiento.

-Esto será rápido le aseguro- Mencionó Bailey, mientras el otro abogado colocaba el maletín sobre la mesa, abriéndolo para sacar unos documentos que inmediatamente le entregó a su compañero.

-Bien, nuestra cliente la señora Evans, le gustaría que firmara esto- Mencionó dándole una última vista a los documentos, para finalmente entregárselos.

Harry los observó confundido -¿Su cliente?- Preguntó sin despegar los ojos leyendo entre líneas, salteando los términos y artículos legales, para llegar al punto principal.

-Así es, la señora Evans es nuestra cliente desde principios del mes, se supone que yo debería haber tenido estos documentos listos antes, para hacérselos llegar, pero realmente me tomó más tiempo de lo esperado- Explicó el abogado sacando una pluma negra de su bolsillo del saco, dejándosela al chico sobre la mesa.

Fue cuando finalmente Harry llegó a lo que se trataba.

'_Según lo estipulado, se acuerda que ambas partes, no llevaran un contacto más de lo profesional…'_

Harry pasó la hoja rápidamente, lo que la maldita cosa explicaba era que su madre, bajo ninguna circunstancia, quería hablarle, verlo o tener algún contacto con él, incluso en una de las partes especificaba que, si el suscrito (Harry) estaba en la clase de piano. entonces sería un contacto profesional, pero nada más.

En pocas palabras. Lily Evans no quería saber nada de él.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el ojiverde observando aún los documentos entre sus manos, su rostro aun confundido acerca de todo lo que leía.

-Si me permite explicarle- Comenzó Sanders.

-Entiendo lo que esto quiere decir- soltó Harry alzando la voz molesto.

-Verá- comenzó a explicar Bailey –Es el deseo de nuestra cliente, que las cosas se hagan según lo estipulado en estos documentos, le aseguro que ella leyó, revisó cada uno de los puntos que ahí se especifican, e incluso ya lo firmó, sólo falta usted-

Fue cuando Harry se salteó las hojas hasta llegar a la última, donde al final, efectivamente estaba ahí la firma de Lily Evans y aún lado, el nombre de Harry James Potter esperando a ser firmado.

Harry sentía que le faltaba el aire, de pronto el local era demasiado pequeño, lo asfixiaba, con una última mirada a ambas personas frente a él, se levantó de la silla buscando en su bolsillo trasero su cartera.

-Disculpe señor Potter pero…-

Más aún Harry ya no escuchaba, dejó un billete sobre la mesa y llevándose consigo los documentos salió del café hasta la limusina.

-¡Vámonos!- Le gritó a Charles, que no dudo ni un minuto en encender el auto y alejarse de ahí antes de que Sanders alcanzara a llegar a la puerta, dejando a ambos licenciados detrás.

Harry estiró la mano hacia la puerta, tocando un botón que hizo que el vidrio del chofer se cerrara, necesitaba un poco de solitud en este momento.

En especialmente porque todavía estaba en shock, estaba inseguro que lo que acababa de ver era exactamente lo que creía que era, su respiración estaba entre cortada, sus labios separados temblando, por primera vez se percató que sus manos también temblaban, los documentos apretados contra las sus palmas, sus dedos descoloridos ante la fuerza que aplicaba sobre ellos. Cuando finalmente decidió seguir leyendo, detalle por detalle, palabra por palabra y término por término cada parte del escrito.

Todo estaba claro, no quería verlo, no deseaba verlo, finalmente como su padre pensaba, se había ido porque no deseaba estar con ellos, aunque este comentario jamás se lo dijo al pelinegro, él siempre se preguntó porque día tras día jamás intentó contactarlo.

No sería el primero, ni el único hijo que sus padres se divorciaban, pero esto se sentía vil, ruin. Después de seguir leyendo un buen rato, notó como ambos de sus teléfonos estaban vueltos locos, llamadas de sus amigos, de su padre, Remus, etc.

Pero Harry no estaba de humor, así que apagó ambos guardándolos de nuevo en sus bolsillos y tocó de nuevo otro botón.

-Simplemente maneja alrededor a donde sea, no deseo llegar a ninguna parte aún- Mencionó por la bocina para que Charles escuchara, tratando de hacer sonar su voz lo más normal a lo que pudo llegar, por primera vez en su vida, Harry Potter no estuvo seguro de haberlo logrado.

Minutos después, estaba de nuevo concentrado en los papeles, su decepción y sentimiento de dolor crecían con cada palabra, cada párrafo, hasta que no pudo seguir leyendo.

Agachó su cara y simplemente estuvo ahí, apretando los labios furiosamente, de pronto sentía lo húmedo de sus lagrimas empapar sus mejillas y con un gesto molesto las limpiaba con la manga de su saco.

No debía llorar, no debía hacerlo, él era mejor que esto y aún cuando sabía que algo en su vida había hecho crack.

Esperó casi toda su vida este momento, encontrar a su madre, tenerla de vuelta, ayer creyó que había sucedido, estaba tan seguro que jamás imagino lo contrario.

Aún molesto, golpeo con el puño de su mano el asiento, más que molesto con ella estaba molesto consigo mismo, darse cuenta que lo que creyó encontrar no estaba ahí, seguía perdido y no sólo perdido por un poco más, sino permanentemente.

Pero ella pudo habérselo dicho personalmente, porque elegir una manera tan cruel -¿Por qué volverme a hacer esto?- Susurró recargando la cabeza en el asiento.

Porque a fin de cuentas, no era la primera vez que lo había lastimado, una parte de él se rompió en el momento que se fue, en el momento que no decidió volver. Harry construyó sobre ese lugar y sólo hubo falta esto, para volver a derrumbar el trabajo de tantos años. El pelinegro quería odiarla.

Aún cuando parte de su mente o su corazón le recordaban que era su madre, pero quería odiarla, ¿Qué madre desprecia a su hijo de esa manera?

Fue cuando finalmente un poco de tranquilidad lo embargó.

-Fue mi culpa- Se dijo a sí mismo, -Fui mal aconsejado por mi creencia de que actualmente ella quería ser parte de mi vida, dejé que mis tontas esperanzas me mostraran cuan equivocado estaba-

Había pasado más de diez años, esperando a que su madre volviera, esperando que las cosas cambiaran, que tal vez…fueran distintas, todo para llegar a la conclusión de que su madre no pensaba lo mismo, no lo había hecho en todos estos años, en los que él se permitió pensar lo contrario.

Instintivamente sus ojos descendieron a los documentos, a la última hoja, a la marca de la pluma donde estaba la firma de su madre, el sentimiento a traición lo inundó una vez más, necesitaba aire.

Estiró la mano tocando de nuevo el botón del interruptor del comunicador, –Detente- le ordenó a su chofer.

Que inmediatamente buscó un lugar para aparcar, aparentemente otra parte de su suerte estaba de su lado, porque se encontró junto al parque de la costa. Que estaba casi desierto.

Caminó lentamente aún con los papeles en la mano, sintiendo el aire fresco golpearle la cara y mover su cabello, caminó en silencio durante algunos minutos, nada muy lejos del auto, aún tenía una idea revoloteando por su cabeza que no lo abandonaba, inmediatamente sus dedos viajaron hasta el bolsillo interior de su saco, donde encontró la cadena, ni siquiera se molestó en sacarla, esto aún no terminaba.

Caminó directo a la limusina, donde, Charles había bajado el vidrio.

-Su padre preguntó por usted, parece que están preocupados, les mencioné que estaba bien y que desconocía si tenía algún problema, o algo- Dijo seriamente, aunque para Harry, se volvió obvio que entendía que no estaba en las mejores condiciones.

-Gracias Charles- Le dijo con el fantasma de una sonrisa en su rostro, –Necesito que me lleves a otra parte antes de regresar- Le comentó, mientras el chofer asentía acomodándose su gorro azul.

-Hotel St. Regis- fueron las últimas palabras que le mencionó el pelinegro, su rostro serio y frio, con sólo un objetivo.

No volvió a reclamarse nada, o a recordarse nada en todo el camino, no era bueno que pensara demasiado en el enfoque que tomaría, usualmente Harry era más del momento, planear no le ayudaba de nada a menos de que se tratara de futbol.

Pero de alguna manera sabía que tenía que hacer, revisó su reloj sorprendiéndose de que ya era tarde, ¿Qué demonios pasó en este tiempo? Se preguntó a sí mismo, probablemente todos estarían preocupados, lo que le recordaba que realmente no quería explicar que había ocurrido, al menos no con lujo de detalles.

Al llegar al hotel, aparentemente Charles comenzaba a comprenderlo, ya que comenzó a manejar a mayor velocidad, el chico de nuevo entró por la puerta principal reconociendo a Henry, el recepcionista inmediatamente.

-Bienvenido de vuelta- Recibió a Harry, que caminaba hasta estar frente a él, era el momento para poner en práctica sus habilidades de convencimiento, pero de nuevo el destino parecía tener los planes bajo su propio curso. Ya que fue Henry el que habló.

-Señor Potter, se que probablemente esté cansado de todo esto pero…tengo un hijo…que es un fan suyo, tiene cinco años y me gustaría que firmara su fotografía- Aprovechó el recepcionista sacando una foto de Harry celebrando después de un gol, –Haré lo que sea- Le confesó.

Usualmente el pelinegro la firmaría sin pedir nada a cambio, pero hoy necesitaba algo.

-Te la firmo y te entrego un pase para la mitad de temporada si me ayudas a entrar al pent-house- Negoció Harry sin titubeos, mirando de frente al dependiente.

Por un momento Henry lo miró confundido, pero después con una sonrisa asintió –Sólo si me da su palabra de que no dirá a nadie esto, si la señora Evans se entera, probablemente seré despedido-

-Haré todo lo posible- Respondió Harry buscando algo en su cartera, era un pequeño cupón azul, Harry obtenía cinco azules y diez dorados al año.

-Lo entregas en las oficinas de boletos, donde te entregarán un boletaje válido para la mitad de temporada- Le explicó poniendo el cupón en la superficie fría de la barra. No hacía falta mencionar que los dorados eran válidos para toda la temporada, incluyendo los partidos europeos.

-Por supuesto- Mencionó Henry tomando rápidamente el cupón, notando que era válido para tres personas, lo que era perfecto, podía llevar a su esposa e hijo.

Harry cumplió la otra parte del trató tomando el marcador de la barra y firmando la fotografía.

-¿Su nombre?- Preguntó con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Henry Jr.- Le respondió el recepcionista emocionado.

-Por supuesto- Masculló Harry mientras firmaba: '_Para el futbolista Henry Jr. de su amigo Harry J. Potter 7'_

Soltando el marcador le entregó la fotografía, esperando que el recepcionista cumpliera su parte del trato, lo observó desaparecer en la habitación trasera por algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente trajo consigo a otra persona, con un aspecto parecido a él, al menos en el uniforme que llevaba y le pidió que se encargara de la recepción por unos minutos.

-Si desea hablar con la señora Evans tiene suerte, llegó hace aproximadamente una hora acompañada de dos sujetos- Mencionó Henry saliendo de detrás de la barra, señalando a Harry para que lo siguiera a la parte trasera del Hotel, mientras abría y cerraba puertas con una tarjeta, guiándolo a los cuartos de lavandería y limpieza.

-No parecía muy contenta, pero las dos personas que la acompañaban, uno gordo y uno delgado se fueron aproximadamente quince minutos después-

Harry tenía una buena idea de quienes eran esos dos…Henry siguió su caminata, entre los carros de ropa sucia hasta llegar a dos elevadores, que se encontraban en la parte de atrás.

-El pent-house tiene la contraseña que el residente desea tener, la cual no es de mi conocimiento- confesó el hombre girando para observar al ojiverde, –Pero los intendentes suben a limpiar diario, este elevador cambia su contraseña diariamente, bajo esta tarjeta- Le mostró inmediatamente una tarjeta de color negro. –Acompáñeme-

Dando un paso más insertó la tarjeta en el frente del elevador, que después de algunos segundos emitió un bip, expulsándola en lo que aprovechó para guardarla en el bolsillo de su saco negro de cuatro botones.

Segundos después, las puertas se abrieron y ambos subieron al ascensor.

-También lo usamos para trasladar los muebles- Le dijo el dependiente al pelinegro, explicando el tamaño del mismo, que era reconociblemente más grande que un elevador normal.

Harry simplemente asintió, introduciendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, esperando que el elevador llegara a su destino.

Cuando finalmente las puertas se abrieron. Henry piso el botón rojo de la pared del elevador, –Lo espero- Le mencionó, manteniendo las puertas abiertas.

Harry recorrió la alfombra del pasillo hasta dos puertas de color blanco, de madera, de aproximadamente dos metros y medio de alto, alzó la mano para tocar pero de pronto se sintió cohibido, temeroso.

-No es tiempo de titubeos- Se recordó, pues estaba ahí simplemente para decir la verdad.

Tomando de nuevo valor tocó la puerta, el sonido del televisor era lo único que llegaba a sus oídos, pero después de un poco de tiempo unos pasos en tacones caminaron hasta las puertas.

-¿Si diga?- Dijo la voz afeminada.

Wow, tantos años sin escuchar su voz, se sintió como un mar de sentimientos, sobre todo el sentimiento de costumbre, de conocer el sonido, que, aunque lo dejes de escuchar tanto tiempo, aún se siente como si fuese cotidiano.

-Es Harry- Mencionó el chico esperando en el silencio, cuando después de algunos minutos fue lo único que recibió, habló de nuevo. –La puerta-

Finalmente observó la manija rodar y con lentitud la puerta comenzar a abrirse, lo primero que notó fueron sus jeans de mezclilla, junto con una blusa blanca de adornos verdes, que al llegar a su rostro por supuesto combinaban con sus ojos.

Sus mismos ojos.

Ese rostro que Harry no había visto en tantos años. La edad no parecía haberla cambiado casi en nada, pues para Harry estaba justo como la última vez que la había visto, su cabello estirado en una coleta, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez, después de todo este tiempo. Ambos mirándose seriamente.

El chico asintió una vez más antes de hablar, –Recibí el mensaje- Mencionó estirando la mano para entregarle los documentos que le había quitado a sus abogados, en ningún momento dejó de observarla de frente.

-No era necesario que los trajera, mi abogado se iba a encargar de este asunto- Contestó Lily tomando los papeles, estirando su brazo para depositarlos en la mesita, a un lado de la puerta, su rostro aun contractado, era visible que no estaba conforme con esto.

-Oh no, no los firme- Confesó Harry casi sonriendo, lo que hizo que Lily lo observara fijamente, esperando que le dijera la razón por el cual no lo había hecho, pero en realidad el ojiverde no quería jugar juegos, no tenía la fortaleza mental para siquiera intentar competir con ella.

Finalmente el chico exhaló, tratando bajo todos los motivos mantener su rostro inexpresivo, pero probablemente estaba fallando, –Sólo vine a decir que ya no estoy buscándola- comenzó a hablar finalmente lo que en realidad quería decir. –Pensé que…tal vez querría conocerme- tomando una mirada más directa a sus ojos le confesó, apretando los labios con fuerza, tratando de mantener sus sentimientos en línea –Pero ahora soy yo quien no quiere conocerla a usted-

Inmediatamente apuntó a la mano de la pelirroja: Lily Evans, que instintivamente alzo su palma al aire, movimiento que aprovechó el chico para estirar la suya, y soltar la cadena que había llevado todo este tiempo consigo en su mano.

-Se acabó- terminó Harry, dándose la vuelta para dejar finalmente a Lily, su madre, detrás.

-Listo- Le dijo con una sonrisa falsa a Henry que inmediatamente tocó el botón para que las puertas se cerraran, llevándolos de vuelta. Extrañamente, el pelinegro comenzó a sentirse mejor, como si haber dicho exactamente lo que pensaba hubiera alzado un gran peso desde su pecho, eso no evitaba que después de eso solamente el sentimiento de tristeza lo embargara, pero hacía lo mejor que podía para ignorarlo.

Siguió de nuevo a Henry a través de los cuartos hasta la parte frontal del hotel.

-Gracias Henry- Le dijo en voz baja despidiéndose del recepcionista, que con una sonrisa le aseguró que el placer había sido suyo.

Sus pasos se volvieron más lentos, hasta que finalmente llegó a la limusina, para entonces notando que estaba oscureciendo, maldito tiempo que pasaba tan rápido. O tal vez eso no era tan malo.

Finalmente metió sus manos en su bolsillo izquierdo, sacando su móvil, prensando el botón superior lo encendió, minutos después tuvo un mar de notificaciones de llamas perdidas, de su padre, de Ron, dos de Draco, de Remus, Ginny y un número que no reconoció.

Verificó sus mensajes de texto, todos especificando lo mismo '¿Dónde estás?, ¿Estás bien?, Regresa la llamada' ni siquiera se tomó el momento de contestar, simplemente le pidió a Charles que cruzara la ciudad, quería llegar, recostarse en su dormitorio y simplemente…dormir, hasta que todo esto se borrara de su mente.

Finalmente, contestó uno de los mensajes de Ron, anunciándole que estaba bien, que llegaría más tarde, que no lo llamara o se preocupara, que le avisara al entrenador, luego le envió otro a su padre, diciéndole que también estaba bien, que tenía razón sobre Lily y finalmente, que no tenía ganas de hablar.

Afortunadamente nadie lo volvió a molestar de momento, el pelinegro se concentró en escuchar la estación de radio que había sintonizado en ese momento, aunque realmente no estaba poniéndole atención a las canciones, se sentía como si algo dentro hubiese muerto.

Algo que no puede ser recuperado.

Minutos después escuchó el bip y sintió la vibración del teléfono en su mano, probablemente su padre que no había estado conforme, pero después de observar la pantalla marcar el mismo número que había marcado un sin número de veces anteriormente, la curiosidad obtuvo lo mejor de él, después de todo, este era su número privado.

-Diga- Mencionó colocando el dispositivo en su oído.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó una voz femenina con un deje de preocupación en su entonación.

-Em…si- Contestó el chico confundido, -¿Quién es?- Inquirió un segundo después de recorrer rápidamente su cerebro, definitivamente no reconociendo la voz.

-Es Hermione- contestó la voz en un tono más normal.

-Oh- Respondió el chico sin saber que decir, su voz ya no sonaba infantil como la última vez que la había escuchado.

-Remus me dio tu número ayer, espero que no te moleste, pero todos aquí están preocupados por no saber de ti- Explicó la chica rápidamente – ¿Cómo estás?-

-Amm…estoy bien- Mintió Harry que de pronto no supo cómo actuar –Gracias por preguntar…ya voy de regreso, pero probablemente llegaré tarde- dijo apuntándole a Charles a un local para que se detuviera.

-Bien, me alegro que estés bien, te veo mañana en clase- Mencionó la chica, que involuntariamente arranco un quejido del chico que recordó cual era su primera clase, su inmovible clase…piano.

-¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió la chica de nuevo con el tono de voz preocupado.

-No, nada- Habló el ojiverde rápidamente –Todo está bien, escucha, tengo que irme, te veo mañana ¿Está bien?-

-Cuídate Harry…hasta mañana- Respondió la chica con una voz suave, que Harry no le había escuchado a nadie…en toda su vida.

-Gracias, tu también, hasta mañana- Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar el teléfono y guardar el número con el nombre de Hermione G. quien definitivamente no parecía mala persona después de todo.

Bajó de nuevo del auto, entrando en el local al que iba dirigido, era una licorería, la reconoció por ser una especial, usualmente tenían bebidas raras.

-Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo ayudarle joven?- Preguntó el dependiente de unos cincuenta años con barba poblada entre cana.

-Una botella de Whiskey highlands por favor-

-¿Ocasión especial? Permítame un momento- dijo el dependiente sonriendo y caminando entre los distintos estantes, hasta encontrar lo que deseaba, -¿Algo más?-

-Es todo- Dijo el chico pagando con su tarjeta, antes de volver a la limusina con la bolsa oscura entre sus manos.

Entonces, finalmente. Volvió a la universidad,

Una vez que Charles se estacionó, el chico se despidió de él disculpándose, entre otras cosas por haberlo mantenido hasta tarde y caminó con dirección a las puertas de la universidad.

-¿De nuevo tarde Señor Potter?- Reclamo Filch en un tono molesto.

-Lo siento- Musitó el chico estirando su mano, la bolsa oscura entre sus manos, el guardia la tomó y con curiosidad revisó su contenido.

-Ohh un highlands- Dijo con devoción, –Pase señor Potter- dijo finalmente, ignorando al chico que rápidamente hizo su camino entre los pasillos, las banquetas y el pasto hasta los dormitorios, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a Ron sentado frente a su puerta dormido.

-Ron- Dijo el chico sacudiendo el hombro de su amigo.

-No, no…hasta más tarde- Balbuceo antes de finalmente sacudir la cabeza -¿Harry?-

-Hey- Saludó el chico con su primer sonrisa sincera en toda la tarde.

-Te estaba esperando- comentó Ron levantándose del suelo – ¿Qué paso?-

El pelinegro torció los labios usando la llave para abrir la puerta –No quiere verme Ron- Fue lo único que menciono el chico, observando a Ron finalmente como se sentía, completamente destrozado.

El ojiazul le dio dos palmadas en el hombro, entendiendo -¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?-

Harry simplemente sacudió la cabeza.

-Recuerda que siempre estaré aquí, para lo que necesites. Ella se lo pierde- Le recordó el pecoso dándole un apretón en el hombro.

-Gracias Ron, significa mucho para mí- Le confesó Harry agachando la mirada, no por la confesión en sí, sino porque frente a Ron no tenía que mantener un rostro serio o una expresión calmada.

-Para eso somos los amigos, será mejor que descanses. Hermione te buscó hasta debajo de las piedras, se veía bastante preocupada, como todos nosotros, tal vez no sea tan mala idea que sea su tutora- Le dijo el chico caminando hacia su propio dormitorio con una sonrisa.

Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar si hablaba en serio, pero simplemente sonrió y concordó con su amigo –Tal vez no- y finalmente, con eso, entró a su dormitorio cerrando la puerta detrás.

**A/N: Antes de que piensen en asesinarme, les aseguro que hay una razón a todo lo que ocurre en esta historia, después de todo tiene el género de angustia, ¿Que Lily jamás le haría eso a Harry? Ya veremos el porque con el tiempo. Dejenme su comentario, me inspiran a continuar y gracias a todos los que me han comentado, les aseguro que tomo en serio cada review.**


	5. Nuevas Presentaciones

**A/N: Primero que nada muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, me inspiran a seguir continuando con esta historia, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, no olviden dejarme su opinión al final.**

La mañana siguiente el despertador sonó en punto de las seis de la mañana. Harry estaba boca arriba sobre la cama, sus ojos abiertos de par en par desde hacía varias horas, estiró la mano más cercana al buró para tocar el botón de apagado, las clases eran más tarde, pero como usualmente lo hacía, tenía el aparato programado para sus entrenamientos, que afortunadamente, no tenía hoy.

Realmente no había tenido muchas horas de sueño, parecía que la noche había reunido todo lo que ocurrió en el día, restregándoselo en la cara. Había, afortunadamente llegado a algunas resoluciones consigo mismo, ignorar, simplemente ignorar. Incluso si tenía que fingir.

Una hora después se arrastró fuera de la cama, era tiempo de ir a tomar una ducha rápida, tomó las ropas que iba a usar ese día, sin siquiera fijarse muy bien en lo que sacaba de su closet, hasta hacer su camino a la regadera, el calor del agua golpear sus hombros y cabeza era relajante. Cuando había finalmente salido, sacó su mochila de adentró de la maleta que llevaba el día previo, la cual anoche, había aprovechado para guardar en su closet.

Bostezó una vez más en cansancio cuando escuchó dos toques en la puerta, probablemente sería Ron buscándolo para ir a desayunar, cuando finalmente la abrió, observó a Remus Lupin del otro lado.

-Buenos días Remus- sonrió el chico, poniendo a prueba su plan, no mostrar absolutamente nada. Pero era obvio que su entrenador no lo convencía, ya que permaneció de pie mirándolo fijamente con un gesto preocupado.

El pelinegro trató de mostrarse tranquilo, pero finalmente suspirando se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada. Una vez que entró, cerró la puerta detrás de él, donde aún en silencio el ojiverde se sentó en el sillón de la sala.

Tenía una mediana idea de a lo que esto se refería.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso- Susurró agachando el rostro para observar sus zapatos.

-Entiendo- Asintió Remus antes de sentarse a su lado, –Pero recuerda, esto no es bueno para ti- Explicó -Guardarte lo que llevas dentro, espero con ansias el día que acudas a mi o a tu padre, con el que de hecho tuve una gran discusión, tratando de convencerlo de que no viniera-

Harry giró su rostro para observar a Lupin, definitivamente no quería a su padre aquí, removiendo más la herida.

-No te preocupes- Añadió el entrenador notando su expresión paranoica y aprovechando el momento para poner su mano en el hombro del chico. –Por el momento todo está bien, tuve que pedirle ayuda a Sirius, pero… ¿Tan malo fue?- No podía evitar notar el cansancio en el rostro de Harry, más sus ojeras marcadas.

-Peor- Admitió el chico, poniendo su rostro entre sus manos tallándolo suavemente –Pero… estaré bien- Confesó. Lo que mayormente se sentía como una mentira, pero no deseaba tener a Lupin encima de él todo el día.

-Tal vez pueda hablar con el director-

-No…no es necesario- Lo interrumpió, al fin soltando su rostro para volver a verlo, –Simplemente quiero que todo sea…normal- Terminó. No encontrando una buena palabra para explicarlo, ni siquiera el mismo sabía cómo se le llamaba a la situación en la que estaba ahora. Cambió su atención al florero de la mesa de centro, notando los pétalos artificiales de color rojo oscuro.

Probablemente fuera su mirada en súplica, pero finalmente Remus asintió, dándole un apretón en el hombro antes de retirar su mano. No le agradaba nada que Harry estaría más alejado de todos ahora, que estaba en la universidad, simplemente confiaba en que Hermione lograría mantenerlo cerca, era su último recurso.

Y aunque seriamente le encantaría reclamarle a Lily, lo que sea que le hubiese hecho, sabía que Harry no lo permitiría. Exhalando, se dio por vencido, dedicándose simplemente a observarlo de lado. Mientras las manos del chico volvían a tallar su rostro, seguramente tratando de mantenerse fuerte, iba a ser un largo día para él, Remus deseó poder hacerle las cosas más fáciles, pero conocía que debía dejarlo sólo para que pusiera sus ideas en orden.

Harry alzó su mirada momentáneamente al reloj, con un suspiro habló –Tengo clase en veinte minutos-

-Me imagino que no has desayunado, toma, conseguí esto- Le dijo el entrenador sacando una hoja de su saco para entregársela. Después de tomarla, sus ojos revisaron el documento, dándose cuenta que era un permiso por quince minutos.

-Corre al comedor, entrégala en tu primer clase si llegas tarde- le sonrió Lupin levantándose del sillón, a lo que Harry, simplemente asintió. Volviendo a tomar su mochila para seguirlo a la puerta.

-Ya envié a Ron y Draco a clase- Mencionó en el camino, manteniendo en compañía al chico en su camino al comedor, antes de retirarse mencionándole una vez más que ya sabía dónde encontrarlo, lo único que lamentaba Lupin era no poder hacer más.

Harry se despidió sencillamente agitando su mano, de nuevo usando todas sus fuerzas para pretender que todo estaba bien. Una vez más reflexionando. Estar emocionalmente abatido lo tenía más que agotado.

Caminó por los pasillos y escaleras, dirigiéndose hasta el gran comedor, donde al llegar a la mesa de Gryffindor, simplemente se dejó caer en una silla, soltando su mochila al suelo, el lugar estaba casi vacío, con excepción de algunos estudiantes que creía Ginny le había presentado ayer, sólo reconocía a uno, su nombre Colin el cual le sonrió y agitó la mano saludándolo, gesto que devolvió el chico amablemente.

Era fotógrafo o algo así, recordó repentinamente, mientras sus manos aprovechaban en servirse un plato de fruta con yogurt. Debido a lo tarde que estaba, probablemente había perdido el desayuno de bienvenida, pero imaginó Remus lo había excusado de eso también. Observó alrededor las demás mesas, notando que la principal estaba vacía, probablemente los profesores habían partido ya a sus respectivas aulas.

Después de tres o cuatro bocados, Harry dejó que el pensamiento de su madre lo inundara, más que cómo se sentía, no sabía qué hacer, como mantenerse frente a ella. Pero más que nada, no sabía si podría soportarlo, pero cada vez que flaqueaba, esa pequeña voz en su cerebro le recordaba, una y otra vez, que él no se daba por vencido. Nunca.

Las palabras de Remus resonaban en su cabeza, cada vez que le explicaba '_Un capitán debe ser un líder, incluso cuando su equipo está cayendo debe mantener la tranquilidad, exudar confianza, para que los demás jugadores tomen su ejemplo'_

-Fíngelo hasta que lo logres- Murmuró Harry, dando los últimos bocados a su desayuno, antes de irse de la ahora mesa desierta, con rumbo a su primer clase.

En su camino, buscó en su mochila algo que había guardado una semana antes, cuando preparó lo que necesitaría para sus clases. Sacando la hoja de papel, la giró entre sus manos guiándose por las direcciones hacia el aula de piano, caminó con prisa. Pues tenía sólo diez minutos para llegar.

Finalmente dio varias vueltas, cortando por algunos atajos en el pasto, siguiendo hasta que finalmente, después de casi pasarse de lugar, llegó a su destino. El letrero en la puerta de "Sala de Piano" frente a él.

Sus pasos se hicieron más lentos, e inconscientemente tuvo la necesidad de pasar las manos por su camisa, en un intento de asegurándose de que todo estaba bien, no había puesto la mitad del tiempo poniéndose atención, así que probablemente podría llevar la camisa al revés sin percatarse.

Instintivamente dobló las mangas hasta debajo de sus codos, haciendo uso de toda su voluntad se preparó para tocar la puerta, aunque apenas al hacer un pequeño contacto sobre ella se abrió en par. Dejando el salón completo a la vista del chico.

En las bancas, algunos estudiantes lo observaron de reojo, otros de frente mientras esperaba bajo el marco de la entrada, sus ojos se movieron de la multitud hacia la profesora, que iba vestida formalmente, con pants negros y una blusa de color claro, su cabello de nuevo recogido en una coleta.

Para la mala fortuna de Harry, volverla a ver y escuchar tuvo el mismo efecto que el día anterior. Le causaba emociones encontradas, pero ese barco ya había zarpado, sin vuelta atrás.

Esperó pacientemente a que la profesora lo notara, pues estaba ocupada en el centro del aula hablando animadamente sobre lo que harían en su clase. La mirada del ojiverde viajaba del piso de madera perfecta hasta el piano negro de marca Steinway, el chico sabía bastante sobre piano, pues, aunque Lily se había ido hace muchos años, nunca abandonó su pasión por la música. Lo que lo hacía recordar que la clase era hasta cierto punto, innecesaria.

Fue cuando finalmente la maestra giró encontrando su mirada con la suya. El chico instintivamente alzó su mano, mostrando la hoja que le había dado Remus. La pedagoga lo observó por algunos segundos antes de asentir señalándole con el dedo que entrara y tomara asiento.

El pelinegro hizo su camino hasta ella, entregándole la hoja de papel, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual de sus miradas, era evidente que ambos eran polos opuestos y todo lo que pasó en su mente durante todos estos años no tenía sentido ahora.

Rápidamente buscó entre las bancas un lugar vacío, no quería quedarse ahí tan cerca donde podía olerla, ese aroma que aún recordaba desde pequeño, lo que le recordaba su hogar.

Finalmente encontró un espacio en la segunda fila, sin perder tiempo el chico apretó la correa de su mochila con su mano, enfocando su atención en ella, caminando en dirección al final banca, sentándose al lado de una chica, que evidentemente hizo un poco más de espacio para él, jalando su laptop un poco hacia su lado.

Y mientras, la maestra caminaba con dirección a su escritorio, de color negro, colocado en la esquina del aula, en su acción para acomodar el papel, y acreditar a Harry con una asistencia. El pelinegro aprovechó para sacar su laptop de su mochila, colocándola encima de la superficie de la banca, pisando el botón de encendido.

Pero por algún motivo se sentía incomodo, la chica a su lado, parecía no quitarle la mirada de encima, no la había visto detenidamente, pero tenía esa sensación de ser visto, casi acosado, la sensación de presión en su cerebro.

Finalmente, acomodando una nota de apuntes en su pantalla, como todo lo necesario para seguir el ritmo de la clase, observó de reojo a la chica a su derecha, que parecía no perder el interés en él.

Verde encontró el color chocolate de sus ojos, Harry notó que tenía cabello castaño, algo esponjado, lo que le sentaba muy bien, por algún motivo el único pensamiento que tuvo, por esos cuantos segundos era que la chica, era realmente bonita…y que su mirada era distinta, parecía verlo divertidamente.

Vestía una chamarra delgada de color negro, además de unos jeans de mezclilla, su cabello suelto hasta poco debajo de sus hombros.

El pelinegro se obligó a no ser tan obvio, forzando su mirada hacia al centro del aula, donde su madre estaba explicando algo sobre música clásica, aunque bla, bla, bla, era realmente lo único que escuchaban sus oidos.

Lo que más lo tenía confundido, era que la chica seguía observándolo, y ni siquiera trataba de disimularlo, abiertamente tenía su mirada sobre su sien.

Finalmente, el chico giró su rostro para observarla, sus facciones confundidas. Al notarlo, la chica le sonrió agitando la cabeza lentamente, como si la respuesta debiese ser obvia, moviendo su atención del chico al centro del aula, aparentemente, el pelinegro era parte de una broma íntima, una que aún no conocía.

'_¿Tengo monos en la cara?' _Se pregunto de pronto, pensando que tal vez, el hecho de que no se hubiese visto en el espejo esta mañana, le resultara contraproducente.

Esta vez fue él quien mantuvo su mirada en ella por un momento solamente, antes de imitar la acción de la alumna, volviendo su atención a la clase, encogiéndose de hombros.

Chicas… ¿Quien las entendía?

Ni siquiera se molestó en tomar notas, simplemente jugaba con el puntero de su laptop, conocía perfectamente todo lo que hablaba la profesora, y sinceramente la única razón por la que había tomado piano, recordándolo ahora, era para la clase mixta de teatro/música. Donde según lo que sabía, los músicos interpretaban una canción que era actuaba por el grupo de teatro, eso, y que en realidad amaba el piano.

De la segunda sin embargo, no estaba tan conforme ahora. Observaba las manos de su madre moverse de un lado a otro, explicando la fundaciones del instrumento, así como al nombre Lily Evans, que se encontraba en la pared frente a él, probablemente de su presentación a la clase, también le alegraba haberse perdido eso.

-¿Alguien me puede decir de dónde viene la palabra piano?-Preguntó la profesora, observando a la clase.

'_Del italiano Pianoforte'_. Respondió mentalmente el chico, que siguió jugando con el puntero de su ordenador portátil.

Sin embargo, podía estar seguro que la chica de al lado, había levantado la suya en menos de lo que puedes decir 'zit'. Ya que sintió la brisa de su movimiento golpearlo suavemente, más el aroma a lavanda de su cabello, cubriendo su nariz.

-¿Señorita?- Escuchó la voz de la maestra inquirir, seguida de la voz de la chica a su lado, que efectivamente, fue la que respondió.

-La palabra piano, se deriva de pianoforte, una palabra italiana usada para describir, los tonos suaves y matices del instrumento- Terminó como si la hubiese estado leyendo directamente del libro.

-Correcto, señorita…-

-Granger, Hermione Granger- Respondió la chica, tomando asiento de nuevo.

Finalmente Harry quitó los ojos de la pantalla, recorriendo el espacio para fijarlos en ella, bastante parecido a la mirada que ella le había dedicado, hacía unos momentos, cuando tomó asiento junto a ella.

La castaña le sonrió levemente a Lily, antes de girar su rostro, encontrando la mirada sorprendida del chico.

Vaya que había cambiado, ahora que lo notaba aún tenía su cabello parecido, aunque un poco más lacio, podía reconocerla ahora que en realidad le ponía atención.

Hermione, por su parte volvió a negar con la cabeza con un gesto divertido, antes de devolver su atención a la clase. Pero esta vez, el chico mantuvo su mirada sobre ella, directamente con el propósito de que ella sintiera lo mismo que él, cuando la castaña lo había advertido cuando recién llego. Al parecer así era, pues, finalmente, lo observó de reojo.

Pero Harry, ahora tenía una leve, pero sincera sonrisa en sus labios, aún sonriendo, giró a observar la clase, esta vez negando el mismo con la cabeza, no creía no haberla reconocido antes. Inadvertidamente robó otra mirada de reojo a la chica, que ahora mordía su labio tecleando en su ordenador portátil en total concentración, sobre algo que su madre explicaba, acerca de la gran variedad de tipos de música en los que un piano puede ser incluido, y 'wachuwa wa, wa, bla, bla'.

El pelinegro, siguió medianamente poniendo atención a la clase, no sorprendiéndose de que, estando esta ya avanzada, su madre no se había molestado en ni siquiera hacerle una pregunta, aun cuando, hacía unos minutos aproximadamente, había comenzado a escoger a estudiantes, preguntándoles sobre el tema que estaba explicando.

No mucho tiempo después, anunció que aplicaría un examen rápido, para darse una idea de los conocimientos que cada alumno tenía.

La clase cerró sus laptops, guardándolas en sus mochilas, imaginando que el resto de su tiempo se invertiría en responder el examen.

Dos voluntarios fueron y comenzaron a repartir las hojas a cada uno de ellos. Después de obtener la suya, Harry notó que eran actualmente cinco hojas, se preguntó si alguien más pensaba que era un poco loco terminarlo antes de acabar la clase, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia, intentó observar a su profesora, cierta parte de él aún se sentía bastante abatida, traicionada, sobre lo que había ocurrido apenas ayer.

Se agachó buscando una pluma en su mochila, justo antes de que Lily avisara que podían comenzar. Recorrió el examen extremadamente rápido, incluso la última pregunta que esencialmente pedía un ensayo de una canción, en la cual, escribió un trozo de una obra de Isaac Shepard.

Finalmente, terminando el examen, escribió su nombre al principio de la página, levantándose para caminar y depositarlo sobre el escritorio, regresando hasta su asiento. Su madre al parecer tenía su mismo plan, ignorarlo completamente, después de todo, eso era lo que ella quería, no era necesario firmar un maldito documento para hacerlo, recordó el chico apretando los labios con fuerza.

'_Tranquilo' _Se recordó un centenar de veces.

En un esfuerzo por distraerse, giró para observar a la castaña, que aún estaba concentrada en su examen, Harry notó que respondía a todas las preguntas justo como si las estuviera leyendo de alguna enciclopedia. Inconscientemente, el recuerdo de cuando eran niños llegó a su mente, cuando les impartía lecciones del porque las travesuras que iban a hacer saldrían mal, y como siempre tenía razón.

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír, recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos apoyándose en la superficie de la banca, aún mirando hacía la chica, que momentáneamente perdió su concentración observándolo de reojo, confundida por su expresión. Pero el chico simplemente escondió su rostro entre sus brazos y esperó a que la clase terminara. Diez minutos antes, Lily recogió el resto de exámenes y rápidamente los calificó, casi a la misma velocidad que Harry terminó el suyo, rápidamente le hizo una señal a uno de los estudiantes, para que los entregara a sus respectivos alumnos.

El chico sonrientemente comenzó a entregar uno por uno.

–Felicitaciones Señorita Granger- Le mencionó Lily con una sonrisa a la castaña, que devolvió fácilmente, antes de que Michael le entregara su examen calificado con una A.

-Tuve problemas en la composición- Admitió la chica, guardando el documento en su mochila.

-Aún así, la segunda calificación más alta- Le recordó Evans aún sonriendo, haciendo alusión de que el tercero había apenas logrado obtener una C+, pero clarificando, que solamente lo usaba como referencia para su clase.

Poco después, Michael dejó su examen sobre la banca, donde el chico lentamente giró el documento, notando la letra marcada en rojo, A+.

Lo tomó entre sus manos para guardarlo en su mochila, justo antes de que la campana anunciara el final de la clase.

El chico, que ya tenía todo guardado, se alzó de la banca y esperó pacientemente fuera de la puerta del salón, hasta que observó a cierta castaña salir.

-Hey- Saludó el chico mientras la chica giraba su rostro hacia todos lados, antes de exaltarse un poco por el sonido tan cercano de su voz.

-Aquí estas- dijo con una sonrisa, girando para observarlo de frente –Pensé que ibas a tu segunda clase-

-Voy- Admitió el chico con una sonrisa, observando su horario y su mapa antes de estirar su mano derecha hacia ella.

-Se que ya nos conocemos pero, Harry-

-Hermione- Contestó la chica apretando sus manos juntas, regalándole una gran sonrisa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda en encontrar tu siguiente clase?- Inquirió después de observar el horario en la mano de Harry, a lo que el pelinegro simplemente se encogió de brazos. No esperando más tiempo la chica tomó la hoja entre sus manos, lista para emprender el camino.

Harry no tuvo más opción que estirar su mano, para ofrecerse en cargar su mochila en el trayecto, y, aún cuando la chica agradeció el gesto explicando que no era necesario, Harry insistió.

-Ahí estas- Se escuchó una voz lejana, mientras un chico llegaba y abrazaba a la chica de lado, antes de observar curiosamente al chico.

-Hola- Respondió la chica, girando el rostro para que el chico alto de cabello café pudiera darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Harry, este es Terry Boot. Mi novio- Apuntó la chica observando al pelinegro. –Terry, este es Harry Potter-

Harry sonrió estirando la mano para saludar al chico, que devolvió el saludo con exagerada fuerza, pero Harry decidió ignorarlo y meter sus manos en las bolsas de sus jeans, listo para anunciar que se iba a su siguiente clase y entregarle la mochila de regreso a la castaña, no deseaba hacer mal tercio. Mas sin embargo, Terry habló primero.

-Vine a acompañarte a tu siguiente clase- Anunció buscando la forma de tomar la mano de la chica, que se encontraba ocupada sosteniendo el horario de Harry.

-¿Me permitirías un momento?- Se disculpo la chica con una sonrisa. –Le prometí a Harry que lo llevaría a su próxima clase, te veo en el comedor más tarde, ¿Está bien?-

Terry se vio visiblemente decepcionado, pero, dedicándole otra mirada seria al ojiverde, le sonrió a su novia, asintiendo lentamente para despedirse, asegurándole la vería en su camino al gran comedor más tarde.

Harry, por su parte, estuvo serio observando a la chica, que frenéticamente escribía notas enseguida de cada una de sus clases.

-Es un hermoso día hoy- Mencionó la castaña, dándose vuelta para comenzar a caminar alrededor de los jardines. Con Harry siguiéndola de lado.

-Si- Asintió el chico, notando que en todo el recorrido no le mencionó nada sobre su ausencia en la mañana, o su ausencia ayer, o la visible tensión entre su madre y él, lo que lo hacía asegurar que sabía más de lo que aparentaba, seguramente Remus le había dicho una que otra cosa sobre él.

En el transcurso del camino encontraron a Ginny y Luna, que inmediatamente abrazaron a su amiga saludándola, y al ver al pelinegro al lado de la castaña, Luna espetó con una sonrisa –Se ven bonitos- Comentario que ambos tomaron confundidos.

-Es decir- Entró Ginny en la conversación –Se ven bien, aunque el otro se ven bien también me agrada- Comenzó imaginar, seguramente hablando sobre sus dos amigos juntos, de alguna otra manera.

Pero sinceramente a Harry le paso de noche el comentario.

Hermione por su parte las observó con los ojos bien abiertos, en señal de que no se hicieran ideas locas, especialmente a Ginny, despidiéndose y seguir guiando a Harry.

-¿Qué estudias?- Preguntó finalmente, tratando de sacar tema de conversación, aún cuando la chica, aún iba en total concentración escribiendo notas en su horario.

-Teatro- Murmuró antes de girar a la derecha en una esquina.

-¿Teatro?- Preguntó Harry arrugando el ceño detrás de ella. -¿Qué haces en piano?- Volvió a inquirir, los estudiantes de teatro que querían entrar en la clase mixta tenían otras opciones, no piano, e incluso, Harry deseaba ahora haber escogido guitarra en lugar de piano.

-Oh- comenzó la chica con emoción terminando de escribir sobre su horario, dedicándole toda su atención –Me gusta piano, es decir, quiero aprender piano- Explicó agitando la cabeza, probablemente tratando de elegir las palabras correctas –Tengo entendido que se requiere mucha atención, incluso mucha gente comienza a temprana edad, pero en realidad me agrada- mencionó finalmente, a lo que Harry simplemente asintió. Lo que hizo que la chica le devolviera la pregunta. -¿Tu qué haces en piano? No creo que necesites la clase, visto al resultado de tu examen de hoy-

¿Había visto eso? Pensó Harry, deteniéndose frente a la puerta en la que la castaña se había detenido, apretando la correa de la mochila de Hermione que se encontraba sobre su hombro derecho.

-Clase mixta- confesó –Además, que la teoría no es todo en el piano- Mencionó hablando sobre el examen.

-Vamos Harry, ¿Cuántos años tenías desde que comenzaste a practicar?- Cuestionó la chica con una sonrisa, no estando conforme con su explicación, al menos, la última parte de su explicación, si bien eso hubiese podido conformar a cualquier otra persona, Hermione era más complicada, recordaba perfectamente el amor del chico por la música, algo que databa desde que lo había conocido en sus cumpleaños, pues ella siempre era invitada ya que en aquellos tiempos vivían relativamente cerca.

-Tres, pero ¿Quién los está contando?- Contestó Harry sonriendo, recargándose en uno de los pilares de los arcos del jardín.

-Desde ese tiempo ¿Cuanto duraste sin tocarlo?- Inquirió la chica alzando las cejas.

-Ammm- La respuesta a esa pregunta…era nunca, había dos cosas que liberaban a Harry, en las que se sentía libre y capaz de lograr cualquier cosa, estas eran música y futbol. –Entiendo el punto- Balbuceó el chico, a lo que Hermione soltó una pequeña, pero a los oídos del pelinegro encantadora sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?- Agregó Hermione, estirando su mano para entregarle el horario, que Harry tomó inmediatamente sin apartar sus miradas.

-Supongo que lo consideré como una opción, es decir, me agrada…me agradaba la idea- Corrigió –De tocar el piano en clase- Explicó haciéndose bolas solo.

La próxima vez que observó los ojos chocolate de la chica, esta lo observaba cuidadosamente, como si fuese capaz de notar lo que había más dentro de su postura, lo que en realidad sentía.

-Emm…gracias Hermione, pero las siguientes clases creo que me las puedo ingeniar, las comparto con Ron, y otras con Draco, estoy seguro que juntos nos las ingeniaremos- notando que Hermione le había detallado perfectamente, cómo llegar a cada uno de sus salones en su horario. Aunque no pudo evitar endurecer su rostro, asegurándose de que nada se notara, pero había una extraña manera en la que la chica lo atravesaba con su mirada, como si fuese capaz de observar en su misma alma.

-Si necesitas algo, avísame. ¿De acuerdo?- Inquirió la chica, tomando su mochila del brazo del pelinegro, quien simplemente asintió, evitando encontrar su mirada.

-Ah maldición, ¡Hermione!- Gritó el chico girando para buscarla, pero ya no estaba. Había olvidado agradecerle sobre su dormitorio, demonios, tendría que buscarla más tarde.

Algo que lo inquietaba. La verdad debía admitir, que hacía un extraño click con Hermione, pensó mientras atravesaba las puertas junto a sus compañeros, para acomodarse en la clase.

La chica parecía distinta a todas las que había conocido, bonita, inteligente, con sentido del humor, y una extraña habilidad para ver a través de él. Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que mantenerse alejado, por alguna razón la mirada que le había dado Terry, su novio, momentos antes era la señal de aviso, Harry no quería causarle problemas.

-Harry- Saludó Ron, seguido por Draco, que le hizo un gesto con el rostro, simplemente antes de tomar sus asientos al lado del chico. El pelirrojo aprovechó para decirle –Remus me advirtió que no te texteara en clase-

-Estoy seguro, que lo que Remus dijo, fue que pusieras atención en clase y no jugaras con tu móvil- Corrigió Draco, que también observaba al chico, esperando la respuesta de lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Podríamos…no hablar de esto?- Pidió Harry, rehusándose a explicar lo que había pasado el día anterior, el rubio asintió, mientras Ron lo miraba serio…–Tengo hambre- Confesó finalmente, antes de que Harry lo mirara furtivamente.

-¿Qué? Tú dijiste que no querías hablar de eso- Se defendió el chico. –Con el sermón de Remus en la mañana, no tuve tiempo de obtener un desayuno decente-

-Que consiste en toda la mesa completa- Agregó Draco del otro lado, antes de que su siguiente profesor entrara, presentándose y dando comienzo a la clase.


	6. Ignorar Usualmente Empeora La Situacion

Habían pasado ya dos días desde su primera clase de piano, sus entrenamientos habían comenzado ese mismo día. Afortunadamente, estos últimos habían pasado justo como los esperaba, un poco pesados, pero había extrañado mucho el convivir con sus compañeros. Finalmente, cuando regresó, se dio un baño rápido, seguido de un desayuno junto a sus amigos en el gran comedor, con excepción de Draco, que había estado en la mesa de Slytherin. Luego acudió a su primer clase: Piano, la misma rutina que llevaba últimamente.

Como se había acostumbrado, su madre pretendía que no estaba presente, ya que nunca era el objetivo de ninguna pregunta, o comentario, tampoco quería serlo, así que aunque conocía las respuestas, no alzaba la mano para contestar. Al contrario de sus otras clases, donde estaba bastante activo, debía admitir que omitiendo la primera clase, le encantaba la universidad, compartir con personas a las que les agradaba lo mismo que a él, además del futbol, su otra pasión. La música.

Había tomado el hábito de sentarse en el mismo lugar, lo que también hacía Hermione, que había aprovechado en cada oportunidad, dirigirle una mirada molesta en su dirección, que él simplemente ignoraba, pretendiendo estar ocupado con el programa de simulación de piano, que todos corrían en su ordenador, de vez en cuando tocaba el teclado y el sonido de las notas pasaba por los audífonos en sus oídos, escuchando la melodía. Aunque sabía que Hermione estaba probablemente, y con toda razón, molesta con él.

Desde que se presentó, básicamente el chico la había ignorado, no porque así quisiera, pero luego de una mirada más de Terry Boot en el comedor, después de que la chica estaba recomendándole y explicándole los menús. Harry optó por llevar la fiesta en paz.

En pocas palabras, evitaba cualquier contacto con ella, aún cuando, en clase estaba a salvo, porque no la compartía con el novio de la castaña. Aún así, no hacía ningún esfuerzo de conversación.

La chica al principio pareció no notarlo, pero por supuesto, maldita niña inteligente, no duró mucho antes de entender el comportamiento del pelinegro. Al menos Harry contaba con que aún no conocía la razón del mismo.

Lo que volviendo al tema, probablemente la tenía molesta, juzgó Harry después de notar otra mirada amenazadora hacia él, mientras el chico apretaba los labios tratando de no reírse, a él no le parecía tan malo, después de todo, era por no causarle problemas a ella.

Devolvió su atención a la pantalla de su computador, lentamente tocando las teclas del ordenador para escuchar la melodía por los audífonos, por un momento creyó que lo había logrado perfectamente, hasta que sintió un golpe en su antebrazo, que lo hizo girar para observar a la chica a su lado entre confusión y sorpresa, su otra mano abandonó el teclado y masajeo su brazo, pero Hermione, que le dedicaba una mirada bastante molesta, simplemente le musitó algo, que hiso que el chico apuntara a sus audífonos en señal de no poder escuchar lo que la chica trataba de mencionar.

La castaña apretó los labios, finalmente dándose por vencido, giró su rostro aún molesta regresando su atención a su computadora portátil.

'_Qué demonios…'_

Cuando finalmente la campana anunció el final de la clase, Harry salió casi volando del aula, esquivando a varios estudiantes, incluyendo a Terry Boot, que se encontraba junto a la puerta, seguramente esperando que la castaña saliera de clase. Contaba con él para que la distrajera, antes de que diera con su paradero y lograra asesinarlo sin testigos alrededor.

En su camino a interpretación, encontró a Luna que inmediatamente apuntó en su dirección cuando lo observó, agregado a una no muy amigable Ginny, que caminó hacía él, antes de golpearlo en el antebrazo.

-Ow- Se quejó el chico masajeando la zona, automáticamente deteniendo su caminata. ¿Qué tenían las mujeres este día? -¿Por qué fue eso?-

-Has estado ignorando a Hermione- Le reclamó la chica. –Y no me digas que no, que lo he notado, además, ella no ha dicho nada, pero últimamente ha estado un poco territorial sobre ese aspecto- Explicó la chica mirándolo con fuerza.

Incluso Harry sabía mejor que ir contra Ginny Weasley. Para ese entonces, Ron había tomado su lugar junto a Luna, y Draco observaba al pelinegro con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, 've tú a saber en qué piensa…'

-Las cosas no son así Ginny, simplemente, no quiero causarle problemas con su novio- Confesó Harry parpadeando en confusión, a lo que Ginny pareció permanecer pensativa un momento.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- Preguntó finalmente, su cara de enojo volviendo con fuerza.

-¿Cómo que qué tiene que ver?- Musitó Harry, realmente falto de una coherente respuesta.

-Que a Hermione no le importa, ya está comprometida en ver por ti, es un poco injusto de tu parte actuar así. ¿No crees?- reclamó apretando su mochila, probablemente para no volver a golpearlo.

Harry rodó los ojos, antes de seguir su camino. –Mensaje recibido- Le contestó observándola sobre su hombro antes de continuar su camino.

-¡Dios! A veces eres peor que mi hermano- Comentó la chica alzando sus manos al cielo en desesperación.

-¡Hey!- Se quejó Ron del otro lado, antes de despedirse de los chicos para llevar a Luna a su siguiente clase, prometiendo que los vería más tarde.

Así que Ginny, se fue endemoniada a su clase, mientras Draco aprovechaba para sonreír alcanzando al pelinegro.

-No es gracioso- musitó el chico pasando su mano por su antebrazo, donde la pelirroja y Hermione lo habían golpeado.

-Lo es cuando no te pasa a ti- Confesó Draco, pues usualmente el golpeado y objeto del enojo de la Weasley era él. –Pero no creo que tus intenciones sean tan nobles- Confesó finalmente Malfoy, observando detenidamente a Harry, mientras caminaban de regreso a clase.

-¿Desde cuándo soy un conspirador?- Preguntó Harry con un deje de broma, ante el comentario del rubio.

-Desde nunca- Respondió el chico imitando el gesto del pelinegro, ese puesto sería para él, no para Harry, pero debía admitir que de alguna forma sus dos amigos sacaban lo mejor de él.

-Lo que me refiero es- Comenzó a explicar, observando alrededor para asegurarse de que no fuera escuchado –Que más bien, tienes miedo-

-¿Miedo?- Repitió el moreno, apretando los labios para evitar otra carcajada.

-Así es Potter, miedo de conocer a Hermione, miedo de que te guste más de lo que te gusta ahora- Explicó haciendo que la sonrisa de Harry se borrara, girando en una de las esquinas.

-Si le contará esto a Ginny se volvería loca- Agregó Draco, antes de ganarse una mirada de advertencia del pelinegro, que inmediatamente habló -¿Estás loco?-

-No estoy loco- Respondió Draco sonriendo, aún cuando Harry lo observaba como si de pronto tuviera tres cabezas. –Sé lo que veo, te da miedo conocer a Granger, que se vuelva en tu vida algo distinto a lo que es ahora- Explicó apuntándole con su dedo índice, mientras Harry volvía a estar pensativo.

-Tener más amigos no le hace mal a nadie-

-Por supuesto- Acordó Draco, aunque negaba con la cabeza, solamente Harry sería el primero en entender toda una oleada de estrategias ofensivas, pero el último en entender lo que su mirada le trataba de explicar.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Ginny?- Preguntó Harry tratando de cambiar el tema de conversación, que simplemente no captaba.

-Igual- Respondió el chico cruzándose de brazos –Pero tomaré tu consejo- Terminó finalmente, observando a su amigo con valor.

-Buena suerte- lo animó Harry, antes de estirar su mano para abrir la puerta, listo para entrar a clase.

Esa tarde, después de clases, se encontraba caminando alrededor del lago, riendo sobre alguna estupidez que había mencionado Ron sobre su entrenamiento. El clima había vuelto a ser frio, así que aparte de sus pantalones y camisa, llevaba un saco gris. Las chicas (incluida Hermione) tenían una especie de junta sobre…ve tu a saber que pasaba en sus mentes, ya que no estaban por ninguna parte.

-¿Es cierto que ignoras a Hermione?- Preguntó Ron finalmente, cuando las risas había disminuido.

-Algo así- Respondió Harry, no queriendo entrar en detalles, pero Draco lo había mirado bastante expectante de reojo.

-No deberías hacer eso- Musitó Ron, introduciendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-¿No eras tú el que hace unos días creía que estaba loco, por tener una tutora como ella?- Le recordó en tono de broma –El horror- Terminó haciendo un movimiento macabro con sus manos.

-Tú lo dijiste, hace días- Especifico Ron –Pero ahora, no creo que sea la mejor idea, tal vez hace falta el instinto femenino en este grupo- Explicó Ron.

-¿Entonces Ginny y Luna que hacen aquí?- Preguntó Harry, aún bromeando mientras Ron arrugaba la nariz.

-Ya sabes- le dijo, dándole un empujón en señal de que dejara de jugar con él. –Alguien que se especifique en ti- Explicó haciendo un gesto con sus manos hacia él.

-Ron…la chica tiene novio- Explicó el ojiverde, mientras Ron torcía los labios –No me recuerdes-

-¿A qué se debe el gesto?- Inquirió el chico, observando de reojo a Draco que se encogía de brazos, sentándose sobre el pasto.

-Nunca me ha agradado Terry, no lo tomen a mal- Comenzó a explicar, pues finalmente, él conocía más a Hermione, al menos la veía más seguido por su hermana –Pero no me parece la persona indicada para Herms-

-Ella es la que elige, no tu Ron y ¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió el chico confundido.

-Solamente que si por mi fuera, metería a Terry en la primer cloaca que encontrara- Espetó Ron sentándose en la base de uno de los árboles, junto al lago.

-Creí que Terry era perfecto- Mencionó Harry con una pequeña risa, ante la explicación de su amigo sobre él.

-Exactamente por eso- Apuntó Ron –Su ego es más grande que la universidad completa, francamente, creo que Herms estaría mejor sin él-

-De nuevo, no eres tu quien elige- Añadió Harry revisando su reloj –Se supone que ya debieron haber traído mi auto, regreso en unos momentos- Musitó el chico observando las manecillas, dejando a sus amigos detrás para ir al estacionamiento.

En el camino aprovechó para llamarle a su padre, últimamente habían hablado, evitando completamente el tema de su madre, que Harry aseguraba, ya se había acostumbrado a que estuviera ahí, aún así sabía perfectamente en donde se sentaba cada día en el comedor, así como cada gesto que hacía.

En pocas palabras. Era una completa mentira.

Pero no iba a decirle eso a su padre.

-Hijo ¿Como estas?- Sonó la voz de James en la bocina, después del tercer tono.

-Bien, todo va muy bien- Mencionó el chico –Voy al estacionamiento a esperar mi coche- Terminó.

-Ah sí, sobre eso- comenzó James -¿Seguro que no necesitas a Charles? Prefiero a Charles, en serio-

-Papá, ya habíamos hablado sobre esto-

-Está bien- Se quejó tercamente su padre. –He estado pensando en ir a verte-

Harry conocía perfectamente ese tono, de hecho no supo cómo fue posible que Remus y Sirius lo habían mantenido lejos de él hasta ahora, especialmente, cuando Lily estaba aquí.

-No creo que sea una buena idea ahora papá- Fue lo único que contestó, que, después de obtener silencio de su padre continuó –Es decir, estas muy ocupado allá en Italia-

-Eso nunca ha sido una excusa- Le recordó James.

-Lo sé- susurró en respuesta, finalmente diciendo lo que en realidad quería decir agregó –Es sólo que…no quiero que tu y ella peleen por esto que pasó, quiero dejarlo atrás. Como debía haber estado desde el comienzo- terminó con un suspiro.

-Pero, te lastimó- Comenzó a balbucear James, pero fue interrumpido.

-Créeme, fue más mi culpa- Admitió el chico, finalmente, Lily Evans jamás dio algún indició de pensar lo mismo que él pensaba –En fin-

-De acuerdo, pero iré, prometo que no me entrometeré en tus asuntos de momento- Explicó James antes de agregar –De momento- a lo que el chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Eres bienvenido papá- Confesó Harry, admitiendo que extrañaba a su padre y odiaba tener que ocultar y mantener cosas de él.

Finalmente poco después de terminar la llamada, llegó a la puerta, observando su auto estacionado en uno de los primeros espacios del estacionamiento.

Lo reconocería donde quiera que estuviera, un Aston Martin Rapide, en color plata.

-Señor Potter- Escuchó la voz de Filch a su espalda. –Buenas tardes- Mencionó observando una página del periódico del día.

Hora extraña para leer el periódico, pensó Harry arrugando el ceño, estaba a punto de anochecer.

-Buenas tardes- Respondió el chico con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Sabía que a esta hora esta el porcentaje de crímenes más alto en Londres? Según las estadísticas- Preguntó el guardia, aún con la atención puesta en su periódico, mientras Harry se rascaba la nuca.

-Ni idea- Respondió sinceramente y Filch sacaba un objeto de su bolsa.

-Para usted, me comisionaron en entregársela- Mencionó mostrando el llavero plateado, con la leyenda 'Aston Martin' inscrita. El pelinegro tomó la llave, colocándola en el bolsillo de su saco. –Gracias- Comentó el chico escuchando unos pasos rápidos acercarse a la puerta con velocidad.

-Buenas tardes- Saludó Hermione, apareciendo a la vista de ambos, buscando algo entre las bolsas de su chaqueta café, su cabello suelto como usualmente lo llevaba, pero Harry notó algo distinto, pareciera como si se hubiese arreglado un poco para salir, se veía más…bonita. No que no se arreglara, pero ahora se veía distinta. Además de que bonita era la palabra incorrecta para describirla, pero no iba a hacerse bolas tratando de encontrar otra.

Ignorando al chico, sacó un papel cuidadosamente doblado de su bolsa, entregándoselo al guardia.

-Regreso en cuanto me sea posible- Mencionó mientras Flich observaba el permiso. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Harry, se vio obligada, aun desconociendo porque, de agregar –Voy a la librería-

-Muy bien señorita Granger- Asintió Flich, en lo que aprovechó la chica para pasar junto a Harry, casi volando hacia su destino. Por alguna razón ignorarla no tenía consecuencias internas, pero ser medianamente ignorado por la castaña no se sentía bien, lo que lo hacía estar inquieto.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que dobló la esquina una cuadra más adelante, pero Harry no estaba tranquilo. Inmediatamente su lado estratega tomó control, la librería más cercana estaba a quince minutos, observó rápidamente su reloj, recordando que a esta hora ya estaba cerrada, la siguiente estaba a treinta minutos o más, esa cerraba en dos horas.

-Usted sabe señor Potter, esa botella de highlands que me dio estuvo tan buena, que, sinceramente, estoy seguro de que si fuera detrás de la Señorita Granger, mi cerebro podría confundirme de que este permiso es válido para dos- Dijo el guardia en conspiración girando el documento en su mano–Las estadísticas dicen que a esta hora…- Comenzó a repetir observando el periódico, cuando Harry gruñó y corrió en la misma dirección que la chica.

Él y sus complejos, pensó mientras trataba de adivinar por donde podía ir la castaña, que aparentemente, caminaba bastante rápido ya que no se veía alrededor. Meditó la idea de devolverse por su auto, o tomar un taxi, pero las desechó inmediatamente. Finalmente Hermione había preferido por sabe que maldita razón con este frio, ir a pie, así que continuó mientras metía sus manos heladas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Sus mejillas se sentían frías también, pero después de que su lado estratega emergiera de nuevo, trazó en su mente el camino que la chica hubiera podido tomar, no conocía tanto Hogwarts como quisiera, pero jamás podría perderse en Londres. Cortó por unos callejones, esperando adelantarse lo suficiente para interceptarla y caminó a toda prisa.

Después de salir frente a unos apartamentos de ladrillo, observó al frente de la acera, ignorando los autos que pasaban por la calle, desde aquí, era un camino recto hasta la librería, pero no había señales de la castaña.

Giró hasta la esquina del edificio, para observar hacia el otro lado. Escaneó rápidamente la acera casi vacía, descubriéndola finalmente a lo lejos, iba bastante entretenida leyendo algo entre sus manos, acercándose con evidente prisa.

El chico aprovechó para recargarse en la pared, esperando a que Hermione pasara frente a él.

La castaña dobló la esquina continuando su camino, instintivamente lo observó por un segundo al pasar, pero dos o tres metros más adelante se detuvo en seco.

Giró su rostro lentamente para estudiar curiosamente al pelinegro, que a este punto estaba sonriendo. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, el chico caminó hasta ella.

-¿Sabías que las estadísticas muestran que a esta hora, se producen más asaltos que a cualquier otra hora?-

-Quien lo diría- Musitó Hermione cínicamente, antes de seguir endiablada en su camino.

-En serio- Respondió Harry, sin ningún problema para mantenerse al mismo ritmo de la chica, que de pronto volvió a detenerse.

-No es necesario que me acompañes- Le aseguró, cruzándose de brazos, evitando encontrar su mirada a toda costa, pero su rostro de molestia era evidente.

-Lo sé- Concordó Harry asintiendo rápidamente, –Pero de todas maneras lo haré- Admitió finalmente, antes de agregar –Si no quieres que esté a tu lado, puedo seguirte de cerca-

Ante el comentario Hermione rodó los ojos, apretando su chaqueta café claro antes de retomar su camino a toda velocidad. En algún punto de la caminata, en lo que Harry pensó que no volvería a suceder en todo el recorrido, le volvió a hablar -¿Estás seguro?, ¿No preferirías venir en un auto?-

Pero Harry la observó confundido, entendía lo que le preguntaba, más no la intención, probablemente todavía estaba enojada con él…

-¿No te cansaras?- Preguntó finalmente apretando los labios, en lo que Harry soltó una sonrisa.

-Hermione- Comenzó una vez que guardó silencio –Corro noventa minutos en un campo de futbol, te aseguro que estaré bien- Le dijo simplemente, más la chica redujo la velocidad de sus pasos considerablemente, probablemente comprendiendo que no se lo quitaría de encima.

Recorrieron la distancia en silencio, él observaba lo nublado del cielo, el pasar de los autos, y de vez en cuando, echaba una mirada a la chica a su lado. Sabía que Hermione estaba molesta con él y se sentía culpable, pero no dijo nada, simplemente caminó a su lado.

Finalmente, algunas cuadras después, Harry divisó el frente de la librería, las grandes puertas de vidrio, además de los anuncios de diferentes títulos puestos en las ventanas.

Se adelantó unos cuantos pasos para jalar la puerta, permitiéndole a la chica que entrara, que antes de hacerlo le dio una mirada extraña.

' _¿?...chicas'_

-Buenas noches- Saludó la castaña entrando finalmente al calor del local.

-Buenas noches- Saludó la dependiente con una sonrisa amable.

Harry se mantuvo detrás de la chica mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo, y la siguió asegurándose de no estorbarle para nada, cuando podía robaba una mirada sobre su hombro a la lista, notando específicamente el último.

'Libro de ejercicios de piano'

Involuntariamente sonrió, pero luego ocupó su atención en la ventana frontal de la librería, llovería pronto, así que cualquier cosa había que apresurarse.

Se recargó en el estante, aún observando hacia la ventana, hasta que finalmente, en lo que imaginó era un momento de indecisión de la chica, que observaba atentamente los libros mordiéndose el labio inferior, estiró su mano sin realmente observar y tomó un libro con pasta azul, acomodándolo en la canasta.

-Lleva ese- Mencionó finalmente, sus ojos aún en el cristal.

-Ni siquiera lo viste- Le reclamó la chica sacando el libro.

Harry lo tomó de sus manos antes de devolvérselo sin actualmente verlo –Lleva ese- Le repitió, notando que ya estaba totalmente oscuro, la calle sólo iluminada por el alumbrado en los postes.

-Si tienes tanta prisa, tal vez no deberías haber venido- Refunfuñó la castaña, colocando el libro en su lugar en el estante.

Pero Harry volvió a sacarlo y colocarlo en la canasta boca abajo. –Tienes manos pequeñas- Apuntó el chico a su parecer perfectas manos, con excepción que era más complicado tocar el piano con ellas. –Tienes problema en cambios de ritmo por eso, Hanon- dijo describiendo el título del libro –Créeme, ese es libro que buscas…y no tengo prisa- terminó el chico mirándola a los ojos.

La chica pareció dudar un momento, su mirada hacia él se suavizó considerablemente, aún meditando sobre si debía o no tomar el libro, por supuesto, Harry estaba en lo correcto acerca del motivo por el cual buscaba la obra.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó en un susurro finalmente.

-Completamente- Aseguró Harry, estirando el brazo para que le permitiera cargar la canasta.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para que la castaña se viera visiblemente menos estresada…y molesta, juntos, hicieron su camino a la caja, donde, después de pagar los libros el ojiverde tomó la bolsa con ellos, abriéndole la puerta antes de partir de vuelta a la universidad.

De nuevo meditó la idea de proponer tomar un taxi, pero la desechó casi inmediatamente cuando Hermione habló de nuevo.

-¿Por qué me ignoras?- Preguntó, observándolo con un rostro herido, que Harry no pudo evitar sentirse como un idiota, en ese momento pudo estar seguro que su cara de póquer comenzó a caerse en pedazos.

-Yo no…-

-¡Oh Dios Harry!- Lo interrumpió con un tono molesto, el pelinegro abrió los labios simplemente exhalando.

-Ok, quizás un poco- Admitió, caminando lentamente a su lado.

-¿Un poco?-

-Está bien, si, pero…es que no quiero causarte problemas con Terry- Explicó finalmente, lo que hizo a la chica detenerse para observar bien su rostro.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?- Preguntó con seriedad.

-Nop, pero si las miradas hablaran hay dos resoluciones para mi, una es aléjate y la otra es muérete- Bromeó el chico complacido de observar la sonrisa formarse en los labios de la chica.

-No es como piensas- Explicó inmediatamente defendiendo al chico.

-Claro que no- concordó Harry, Terry después de todo tenía a una chica como Hermione a su lado, así que pensaba lo que Ron, que era perfecto, aunque no compartía el pensamiento de la cloaca con el pelirrojo. Regresando al tema, Harry concordó que sólo alguien perfecto sería digno de ella.

-No lo hagas- Dijo finalmente la chica –No me gusta sentirme excluida y tal vez te suene extraño, pero me siento cercana a ti, como si fuésemos amigos de toda la vida- Le explicó con una sonrisa, mientras el chico asentía lentamente, por esa sonrisa valía la pena aguantar a Terry Boot.

-Técnicamente, así lo es- Le recordó el chico caminando despacio al lado de la chica –Lo que me recuerda, que te agradezco inmensamente lo que hiciste en mi dormitorio- Terminó pensando en el cuadro que había dejado en su habitación, entre todos los arreglos.

-No fue nada- Comentó la chica observando al frente, minimizando el hecho.

-Hermione, significó mucho para mí todo lo que hiciste…lo que haces- Terminó recordando la forma en la que dijo Ron lo buscó hasta debajo de las piedras. Su mirada cayó sobre la suya, con una seriedad que Harry no usaba usualmente, pero era necesario que ella viera que le decía la verdad.

La chica lo observó momentáneamente a los ojos, de nuevo Harry tuvo esa sensación de que su mirada atravesaba hasta los lugares más recónditos de su alma, pero esta vez no intentó alejarse, como la primera vez, aunque aún así le asustaba que la chica pudiera ser capaz de ver a través de su charada.

-¿Qué pasó Harry?- Preguntó suavemente la castaña aventurándose a tomar un paso hacía el, tomándolo del antebrazo, su mirada había cambiado, era una mirada suave, pero a la vez fija, el chico no supo como el explicarlo, entre otras cosas de ella que, Harry notó no sabía cómo explicar.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó el chico, con una voz que sonó un poco ronca, alternando su mirada entre su mano sobre su brazo y los ojos chocolate de la chica.

-Contigo Harry- Comentó la chica suavemente -Estoy segura de que parte de ti no está bien, puedo verlo. ¿Qué pasó con tu mamá?- repitió y Harry sintió como su rostro se endurecía, estuvo a punto de remover su brazo de su agarre, si no fuese porque algo dentro de él no se lo permitió.

La chica al parecer entendió que estaba cometiendo una intromisión y comenzó a balbucear disculpándose, pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

-¿Qué tanto te dijo Remus?-

-Sólo que tu madre se había ido hace tiempo y no había vuelto-

-¿Sólo eso?- Preguntó el chico sorprendiéndose de que la chica asintiera. -¿Entonces como sabes todo esto?-

-De nuevo, es como si te conociese desde toda la vida, tus gestos y acciones me resultan familiares- Confesó antes de agregar. –Eso y que tus ojos usualmente dicen lo contrario a tu rostro-

-Wow- Musitó Harry.

-Eso no es todo- Continuó la chica. –Es difícil no percatarse del nivel de tensión entre tu madre y tu, es como si simplemente no existieran el uno para el otro, algo definitivamente no está bien-

Y nada de eso estaba bien concordó Harry en su mente, sintiendo un escalofrió pasar por su cuerpo, no estando seguro si era por el frio de esta noche, o por la mirada emocional de la chica.

-No hoy Hermione…no ahora- Le confesó, no confiando en sí mismo de ser capaz de repetir la historia –Si en verdad quieres saberlo, te diré, solamente no hoy- Terminó el chico notando que cada vez se acercaban más a las puertas de la universidad.

-Siempre querré saberlo- Le hizo saber la chica, apretándole de nuevo el brazo antes de soltarlo, que hasta ahora Harry se percató había llevado agarrado durante todo el camino.

Aprovechando la oportunidad Harry bromeó –Así que me conoces bastante bien- Mencionó arqueando las cejas, aunque actualmente el sentía lo mismo, como si Hermione hubiese sido un constante durante toda su vida.

-Oh, sí también descubrí que eres todo un caballero- Dijo con una sonrisa, siguiendo la broma del chico.

-¿En serio?- Musitó el chico en un tono especial, que hizo inmediatamente alusión la chica.

-Y sarcástico- complementó.

-Claro-

-Y cínico-

-¿Algo más?-

-Eres único- Terminó apreciativamente, con una sonrisa pasando por las puertas de la universidad.

Juntos caminaron hablando de cualquier tontería, mientras el chico esta vez, la guiaba entre puertas pasillos hasta su dormitorio.

-Hasta mañana Hermione- Murmuró el chico con una sonrisa, despidiéndose frente a la puerta.

-Hasta mañana Harry- Respondió la chica de misma manera, abriendo la puerta para entrar.

Aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, el chico regresó hasta los dormitorios de Gryffindor, abriendo el suyo para derrumbarse sobre la cama.

No sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que debería descifrar algo de su comportamiento con Hermione, pero esa tarde había terminado perfecto, no encontró porque ponerle peros a su creciente amistad con la chica.

Escuchó lentamente las gotas de agua golpear su ventana, cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer.

-En el momento perfecto- Murmuró el chico sonriendo sobre la almohada.

**A/N: Gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, espero este capilo les agrade, dejenme saber su opinion!**


	7. Planes Maleficos

El siguiente día, después de su rutina matutina de entrenamiento en el Arsenal, baño, etcétera. El chico estaba en el gran comedor acompañado de casi todos los Gryffindor de la universidad, Ron a su lado, mientras Ginny lo acompañaba del otro lado y cierta castaña justo al frente.

-¿Sabes Harry?- Comenzó la pelirroja, colocando su tenedor sobre la mesa, observando detenidamente al ojiverde, con una expresión que él conocía perfectamente.

Algo tenía en mente, y cuando Ginny Weasley se proponía algo, agárrate mundo porque no había nada que no lograra.

-Dime Ginny- Preguntó el ojiverde observando a Ron de reojo, que simplemente se encogió de brazos aprovechando para dar otro bocado de tocino.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije la última vez?- Preguntó la chica tomando un trago de jugo de naranja.

-¿La vez que me golpeaste?, ¿Es decir…ayer?- Inquirió el chico, mientras Hermione resoplaba evitando reírse, conocía perfectamente a su amiga y no dudaba que lo hubiera golpeado. La castaña por su parte estaba ocupada observando el profeta del día de hoy, aprovechando para mostrarle algo a Harry de lejos.

"Jefe de la Policía responde a los registros de que la violencia aumenta entre las siete a nueve de la noche"

-Se puede decir lo que sea pero los números no mienten- Le dijo el chico con una sonrisa que la chica devolvió, recordando la tonta excusa que había dado Harry ayer para acompañarla ayer a la librería.

-Ahemmmm- Limpió su garganta la pelirroja, observando entre los dos chicos con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Sí, dime Ginny- Continuó Harry, volviendo su atención a ella.

-No hablo específicamente de ayer cuando te golpeé, que por lo que veo ya arreglaste eso- Continuó con una sonrisa al chico, para mostrarle que estaba orgullosa de él –Me refiero a lo que te dije cuando terminaste con Juliet-

Juliet, era el nombre de la última novia de Harry, y por supuesto que el pelinegro recordaba lo que Ginny y Luna le habían dicho.

'_La próxima deberá ser aprobada por nosotros, ya que últimamente no tienes suerte'_ fueron las palabras de la pelirroja aquel día, más las de Luna '_Tu circulo solar no la muestra como la candidata para ti, déjame encargarme de eso'_

-No- dijo Harry inmediatamente mirándole fijamente sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Juliet?- Preguntó Hermione, levantando la mirada del periódico, arqueando una ceja.

-La ex novia de Harry- Respondió Ginny callando al pelinegro – ¿O debería decir, una parte de tu desastrosa vida amorosa?- De nuevo Hermione apretó los labios para no sonreír.

-¿Tan malo es?- Le preguntó mirando al chico a los ojos, que movió el rostro para explicar que Ginny exageraba, pero de nuevo la chica contestó primero que él.

-Peor-

Harry alzó las manos –Quizás tu deberías responder a todo lo que me pregunten- Le dijo mirándola fijamente exasperado.

-Créeme, te iría mejor si así fuera- Respondió la chica con una sonrisa. –Pero en fin. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?- Terminó cambiando el tema de la conversación una vez más.

-Sí, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con todo, aún conozco a alguien como para que puedan…aprobarla- Terminó haciendo un gesto de comillas con sus dedos sobre la última palabra, volviendo a su desayuno...jamás ganaría una discusión contra la pelirroja.

-Si te dejara escoger, probablemente te volverías a equivocar, así que te ayudaré- Comentó la chica con una sonrisa, alzándole las cejas a la castaña en complicidad, pero Hermione simplemente negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

No compartía los mismos pensamientos que Ginny, pero todos conocían lo obsesiva que podía llegar a ser la menor de los Weasley cuando quería.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- confesó el chico, terminando de desayunar, sino terminaba esta conversación ahora probablemente terminaría peor, si Ginny pudiera, escogería con quien y cuando se casaría en este mismo instante.

-No te preocupes Harry, pronto sabrás de mí- Le dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Qué demonios?- Gritó Ron al lado del chico observando fijamente a su celular.

-¿Qué pasó Ron?- giró el pelinegro en dirección a su amigo con preocupación, incluso todos los demás Gryffindor lo observaban sorprendidos.

Cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que había dicho su comentario un poco más fuerte de lo normal, se puso tan rojo como su cabello y silenciosamente le pasó el celular a su amigo.

"El futbolista profesional Harry Potter y su novia disfrutando de un paseo romántico nocturno" Decía la nota en la pantalla, junto con una foto de Harry y Hermione, cuando la chica lo llevaba tomado del brazo, ambos sonriéndose el uno al otro.

-Uh oh- Musitó Harry, observando detenidamente la pantalla '¿Cuándo_ demonios los habían captado?'_, mientras Ginny se asomaba para observar que era lo que le había dado a su hermano casi un ataque al corazón.

Al notar la imagen, le arrebató el teléfono al chico, necesitaba ver esto de frente, Harry no pudo evitar observar con rostro de "lo siento" en dirección a la castaña, que lo miraba ciñendo el entrecejo en confusión aún con el periódico en sus manos.

-Les dije que se veían bonitos- Mencionó Luna de espaldas a Ginny, que acababa de llegar de su mesa, obviamente a verificar que su novio estuviera bien, pero sobre el hombro de la pelirroja alcanzó a ver la pantalla del celular.

-¿Sabes que Luna? Concuerdo contigo- Respondió Ginny, analizando maquiavélicamente la fotografía, antes de pasarle el móvil a la castaña.

Luna aprovechó para sentarse junto a su novio, que aún tenía problemas para pasar la casi ahogada que había llevado, tenía la boca llena (como usualmente era), cuando había observado la foto.

Hermione observó la foto con curiosidad, hasta que finalmente negó lentamente con la cabeza –La prensa- Musitó haciendo caso omiso del reportaje, entregándole el celular a Ron.

-Lo siento 'Mione- susurró Harry agachando el rostro, esperando que no estuviera mal usar ese apodo tampoco.

-No te preocupes Harry, entiendo todo el revuelo que hay alrededor de ti y no me afecta- Le aseguró, sorprendiendo al chico totalmente, que no pudo evitar levantar el rostro para encontrar su mirada. Definitivamente Hermione era distinta a cualquier chica que había conocido.

-No quiero causarte problemas- Agregó Harry, mientras Luna comenzaba a comentarle a Ron como las estrellas se habían alineado bajo quien sabe qué y wachuwa, influenciando a Harry y Hermione…usualmente Harry no entendía mucho de lo que hablaba la rubia.

-Y no lo haces- Le aseguró la chica, antes de guardar su periódico en su mochila lista para ir a clase. Harry meditó la oportunidad de ir a seguirla y acompañarla, pero de reojo notó como Terry estaba esperándola así que desistió de la idea.

Y cuando finalmente Hermione se retiró de la mesa, Ginny aprovechó para soltar un gritillo emocionado pateando el suelo.

-Cuéntame-

-Oh no- Murmuró Ron del otro lado, agachando el rostro hacia la mesa.

-Cierra la boca Ron-

-Si señora-

-¿Qué te cuento?- entró finalmente Harry a la conversación, observando en confusión de lado a lado hacia los dos hermanos.

-¿Qué pasó ayer con Hermione?- Preguntó ansiosamente.

-Nada en especial, simplemente fuimos a la librería-

-Ron…dame- Apuntó la chica al celular de su hermano, quien estiró su mano frente a Harry para pasárselo. Ginny iluminó la pantalla.

-Esto, ¿Como sucedió?- Preguntó apuntando a la mano de Hermione tomando su antebrazo.

-Emmm…no estoy seguro- Confesó Harry, sintiéndose peor que en un interrogatorio policial.

-Piensa Harry- Le exigió la chica, mientras Harry repasaba las cosas en su cabeza.

-Creo que fue…cuando hablamos de mi madre- Confesó Harry, mientras Ginny lo miraba fijamente.

-Necesito que sepas, no que adivines Harry. ¿Exactamente que te dijo?- Espetó la chica apuntando de nuevo a la fotografía.

-Ammm- Meditó Harry.

-Piensa Harry- Lo presionó la pelirroja –¡Es necesario que me digas donde, cómo y cuándo!-

-Ginny… ¿Eh?- Terminó el pelinegro más confundido que al principio –Empiezas a sonar como Draco- Terminó finalmente. Parecía que ambos de sus amigos hablaban en chino últimamente junto a él.

-¿Draco sabe de esto?- Preguntó indignada cruzándose de brazos. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que Draco lo supiese antes que ella?

-Créeme, no tengo idea de lo que Draco cree saber- Explicó Harry levantando su mochila.

-Está bien, vamos a los hechos. Sí Harry- Dijo finalmente la pelirroja observando a Luna que también asentía.

-Si… ¿Qué?- Preguntó Harry poniéndose de pie, observando los rostros de sus amigos, Luna y Ginny con las sonrisas más grandes que había visto y Ron, observándolos mascando un pedazo de tocino, su rostro el mismo rostro del pelinegro. Confusión completa.

-Si la aprobamos, más que eso- Terminó Ginny de nuevo mostrando la foto.

El comentario hizo que Harry soltara su mochila al suelo y volviera a tomar asiento, asegurándose de que nadie escuchara lo que iba a decir.

-¿Están locas?- Preguntó observando de una hacia la otra, que simplemente se limitaron a negar con la cabeza.

-Por si no lo han notado, Hermione se fue con su novio- Apuntó el chico.

-¿Entonces es eso lo único que te detiene?- Preguntó la pelirroja sonriéndole, mientras Ron se rascaba la cabeza en confusión. ¿Qué demonios tenían su amigo, su novia y hermana hoy?

-¡Claro que no!- Refunfuñó Harry. –Esto no es lo que parece, es una foto mal intencionada, Hermione y yo somos amigos, nada más-

-¿No te gustaría ser más?- Preguntó Luna del otro lado, mientras la comprensión llegaba al rostro de Ron.

-¡No! Antes de hoy jamás lo había pensado- apuntó el pelinegro, observando alrededor verificando que no hubiese alguien escuchando su conversación, pero todos parecían estar bastante ocupados con sus desayunos.

-Oh, créeme Harry, la verdad puede estar frente a tu nariz y aún no serías capaz de pensarlo- Explicó Ginny, en un comentario que casi ofendió a Harry…casi.

-Buen punto- Admitió el chico asintiendo, regresando su atención a la chica –Pero eso no cambia nada, Hermione y yo sólo somos amigos, no te des ideas extrañas-

-Demasiado tarde hermano postizo- Le dijo al chico apretándole la mejilla, con esa sonrisilla conspiradora que tenía cuando pensaba en alguno de sus planes.

-Ginny, Hermione es tu amiga. ¿No se supone que debes respetar el hecho que tiene un novio desde hace, no sé cuánto y es…feliz?-

-Dos años- Apuntó Ginny, a la cantidad de tiempo que Hermione llevaba con Terry –Pero Terry es…- comenzó a meditar la palabra correcta.

-Un imbécil presumido- completó Ron del otro lado.

-Ron, nada que ver, Terry es perfecto- Interrumpió Ginny, mientras Ron resoplaba haciendo su mejor imitación de Terry pasando sus manos por su cabello.

-Más razón por la que no deberías estar imaginándote cosas- Refunfuñó el moreno.

-No me imagino cosas Harry- Apuntó la chica. –Y de una forma estoy segura de que tú eres más perfecto para Hermione que Terry- Explicó, mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza.

-Sácate esas ideas- Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse a su siguiente clase.

-Tal vez Harry tiene razón- Mencionó Ron recogiendo sus cosas.

-Hermano, en su vida románticamente. ¿Cuando Harry ha tenido razón?-

El ojiazul se detuvo un momento antes de contestar. –Buen punto-

-Déjamelo a mí- fue lo que contestó Ginny, antes de recoger sus cosas y hacer su camino a la mesa Slytherin.

-Malfoy, tenemos que hablar- Le mencionó al chico en cuanto lo observó.

Harry arribó a su primer clase exactamente a tiempo de que sonara la campana, como de costumbre se sentó al lado de Hermione, que al observarlo le sonrió.

Recuerdos sobre el plan descabellado de Ginny llegaron a su mente, pero los apartó sonriéndole de vuelta.

-Espero no haberte causado problemas con Terry- Mencionó el chico, observando a Lily sentarse frente al piano en el centro del cuarto.

-No te preocupes, él entiende- Aseguró la chica, observando igualmente a su maestra, que comenzó a tocar una melodía armoniosa pero rápida y creciente.

Harry conocía ese estilo, exactamente donde su madre excedía sus expectaciones, siempre había sido alabada por su habilidad en tocar ese tipo de melodías, que eran más que complicadas ya que requerían mucho movimiento en espacios cortos y rápidos.

Cuando terminó de tocar la melodía los alumnos aplaudieron, incluyendo al chico que sabía apreciar lo que trataba de representar. Después de una serie de explicaciones sobre el estilo, invitó a varios alumnos a mostrar su habilidad en el instrumento.

Cuando ya varios habían pasado tocando distintas melodías, (ninguno se había atrevido a tocar una como la de Lily) el pelinegro observó como el profesor de interpretación, Firenze, se unía a la clase observando los alumnos, inmediatamente hizo su camino al lado de la profesora, donde comentó algunas apreciaciones sobre las melodías que tocaban algunos de los alumnos.

-Me sorprende que no quieras participar- Le dijo Harry a Hermione, que se mantenía seria observando el piano.

-Oh, sí quiero- confesó cambiando su atención al chico –Y a pesar de que tenías toda la razón con el libro de ayer, me ayudó mucho, no estoy segura de poder hacerlo totalmente-

-¿Lo leíste desde ayer?- Inquirió Harry, negando lentamente con la cabeza. –Solamente tú- Terminó el chico con una sonrisa, mientras la castaña le sacaba la lengua.

-Te tomará tiempo, pero estoy seguro que lo lograrás, tú tienes esa capacidad. ¿Hay alguien que te ayude?- Inquirió regresando su atención a Padma, que acababa de tocar una nota incorrecta.

-No- Respondió Hermione, haciendo un gesto sobre la mala nota que había rechinado en sus oídos.

-Los libros no te enseñaran todo lo que deseas saber- Le apuntó Harry sin observarla, antes de agregarle –Si necesitas ayuda solamente dime-

-¿En serio me ayudarías?- Preguntó la chica –No es necesario…-

-Claro que si- Aseguró Harry girando para verla de nuevo. –Y lo hago porque quiero, el que seas mi niñera no significa que no pueda ayudarte- Terminó el chico.

-¿Niñera?- Preguntó la chica observándolo detenidamente.

-Emmm- Comenzó el ojiverde buscando una salida rápida.

-No te preocupes- Dijo la chica sonriendo –Entiendo lo que dices, espero solamente no ser odiosa-

-No lo eres, Remus tomó una buena decisión- confesó el chico sonriendo.

-Apreciable- Dijo el profesor Firenze, una vez que los alumnos habían terminado antes de agregar –Sólo me preguntó por qué el obvio no está aquí- Terminó apuntando al instrumento.

-Lo siento profesor pero no enti…-Comenzó La profesora Lily Evans, antes de ser interrumpida por Firenze.

-Hablo de Harry Potter por supuesto- Dijo con una sonrisa observando al chico.

-Muérdeme- Musitó Harry observando a sus profesores, algo que solamente fue audible para él y la chica a su lado.

-¿Le importaría Señor Potter?- Inquirió el profesor apuntando al banquillo del piano.

-¿Debo contestar con la verdad?- Musitó, de nuevo casi audible antes de sentir la mano de Hermione sobre la suya apretándola, animándolo con una mirada.

Lentamente, el chico se levantó de la banca, mientras la chica le daba un último apretón soltándolo. Caminó hasta el banquillo, tomando asiento lentamente, estaba inseguro sobre esto, su mirada viajando de Firenze, a su madre que no se veía tan indiferente como otras ocasiones, casi molesta, pero seguramente sólo él lo notó…probablemente Hermione también.

-¿De qué es la clase?- Preguntó Firenze observando al chico.

-Amm…comenzó cuando la…la profesora- dijo apuntando con su cabeza a Lily. –Tocó una melodiosa armoniosa con toques rápidos y suaves-

-Clásica de la señora Evans- sonrió Firenze, tomando asiento junto a la pedagoga frente al escritorio, a unos metros del piano. –Siempre me pregunte de dónde sacó usted tanto talento- Le dijo en un cumplido.

-Gracias profesor, pero yo creo que el talento no se hereda, sino está ligado cuanto quieres aprender y que tanto quieres tocar- Explicó la profesora con una sonrisa.

-Una buena opinión, ya comprendo porque los alumnos tocaban tan variado, al parecer nadie se animó a continuar con el mismo tipo de melodía- Terminó Firenze, mientras Harry se encontraba con sus ojos pegados a las teclas, pero escuchó claramente lo siguiente que comentó el profesor. –Espero usted cambie mi opinión Señor Potter- Y Lily le musitaba algo sobre la dificultad de esas melodías y que, probablemente, no debería exigir tanto sobre sus alumnos cuando Harry habló.

-Está bien- Concordó Harry con una última mirada a la castaña, que le asintió apoyándolo. Acercó el banquillo un poco más para comenzar a tocar, busco en su cabeza que melodía podría dar en el blanco, muchas eran demasiado obvias, pero una en especial que compuso hace tiempo le pareció que encajaba perfectamente.

La había titulado Letting go, en honor a su madre, pues dejar ir nunca fue fácil.

Estiró sus dedos frente a él antes de comenzar.

La melodía comenzaba suave, constante con tonos graves, pero sin pasar a lo fuerte, sus dedos se movieron rápidamente sobre las teclas y en ese instante, Harry olvidó que estaba en un cuarto lleno de alumnos y dos profesores. Entre ellos su madre.

Hermione observó al chico tocar el piano, la melodía parecía totalmente normal, complicada, sí, pero hasta cierto punto rayaba en lo normal, por supuesto más avanzado que cualquiera de ellos, ella estaba ahí apoyándolo con la mirada, con su presencia, pero el chico al parecer se había concentrado en la melodía específicamente, todo estaba bien, incluso Firenze parecía serio, hasta que el chico llegó al primer minuto. Fue cuando sus dedos cambiaron totalmente el ritmo de la canción.

Hermione no pudo evitar abrir los labios en par, era como el tic tac, era constante, pero con cambios, la chica no podía describir la forma en la que Harry tocaba, moviendo sus dedos con extremada rapidez, sus manos dando un pequeño salto de vez en cuando, pero el sonido de la melodía seguía siendo armonioso.

Firenze del otro lado del cuarto sonrió, observando a Lily, la madre de Harry y bien alcanzó a leerle los labios cuando le preguntó. -¿Segura que el talento no se hereda?- Mientras Lily apretaba los suyos, pero no pudo esconder su sorpresa al ver las manos de su hijo moverse.

Y la castaña entendía el comentario de Firenze, Harry tenía el mismo movimiento de manos de su madre, la misma acción, sólo que era menos delicado en cada uno de sus cambios, pero visualmente era casi como ver a Lily Evans tocar en sus años de juventud.

Justo en ese momento, cuando menos lo esperaba, la melodía cambió rápidamente a un tono menos agudo y más complicado, Firenze no pudo evitar soltar un 'oh' y una sonrisa al notar el cambio.

Hermione no era nada cercano a una experta en piano, pero durante un buen rato trató de adivinar cual melodía era, quedándose en blanco cada vez que intentaba descubrirlo, finalmente las manos de Harry volvieron a tocar una vez más otro espacio complicado y luego, los tonos fueron bajando hasta la última nota. Hermione observó que todos alrededor lo veían sorprendidos y deberían de estarlo, pues Harry James Potter no era menos parecido de Lily Evans como ella creía.

Cuando finalmente el pelinegro terminó su melodía, volvió su atención a Hermione, que lo observaba con una gran sonrisa, además de los rostros de la clase que lo observaban asombrados, que lo cohibieron y estuvo seguro que se puso rojo como tomate.

-Bueno…eso superó mis expectativas Señor Potter- Confesó Firenze con una sonrisa, mientras Lily observaba a otro lado tratando de ignorarlo.

-Gracias- Respondió el chico levantándose para hacer su camino a su banca, había observado su reloj y no faltaba mucho para que la clase terminara, lo cual era bueno, no podía esperar más antes de salir de ese lugar.

-Una pregunta- Pidió el profesor observando al chico llegar hasta su banca.

-¿Si?- Preguntó Harry sentándose.

-No reconozco la melodía de ninguna parte- Mencionó el profesor acercándose a las bancas.

A sus espaldas, Lily también parecía esperar el final de su clase, ya que en silencio hizo su camino hasta su escritorio, pretendiendo observar algunos documentos encima.

-La compuse hace algunos años- Confesó Harry mientras los ojos de Lily viajaron de inmediato al chico.

-Ah eso lo explica, bueno señor Potter- Le dijo entregándole un horario –Se suponía se lo entregaría al comenzar las clases, pero no pude- confesó, en lo que Harry notaba que era el horario y lugar de las clases mixtas.

-Gracias- Musitó Harry, guardando el documento en su mochila y finalmente el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase sonó.

El pelinegro esperó a la chica que terminara de recoger sus cosas antes de acompañarla a la puerta, estuvo a punto de despedirse cuando notó que por un extraño y seguramente aislado suceso. Terry no estaba esperándola.

Ni siquiera pensó bien la idea antes de alcanzarla. -¿Te acompaño a tu siguiente clase?- Inquirió tomando la mochila del hombro de la chica, que le sonrió en respuesta.

-¿De verdad tenías que arrastrarme hasta acá para hablar?- Preguntó Draco, una vez que Ginny lo había citado en medio de los campos junto al lago.

-Definitivamente no iba a hablar contigo en público- Se defendió la chica cruzando los brazos, mientras Draco le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona.

-Necesito que me digas lo que sabes de Harry y Hermione- Espetó la chica, no deseando compartir otro minuto más con una persona tan…arrogante, egocéntrica, vanidosa…

-¿Específicamente?- Inquirió el rubio interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica, que simplemente torció los labios.

-¿En serio?- Respondió Ginny, imaginando que el ojigris sería más inteligente.

-Oh, entiendo, te refieres al hecho de que Harry es tan ciego como para no darse cuenta de que le gusta Granger-

-Demonios- Musitó Ginny, notando que efectivamente, él lo había descubierto primero –Necesito idear un plan para que ambos lo descubran- Mencionó la chica regresando al tema. Draco tomó un paso hacía ella sonriendo.

-Ya sabía yo que tenías otra intención conmigo- Bromeó, colocando sus manos en su chaqueta de cuero, mientras Ginny rodaba los ojos.

-Créeme, esto no me hace feliz, pero aparentemente, tu cerebro idiota tuvo un momento de claridad-

-Yo creo, que más bien, quieres pasar tiempo conmigo- Aclaró el chico, acercándose otro paso hacia la pelirroja sonriéndole.

-¿Sabes qué? Esto fue una mala idea desde el principio- Terminó Ginny, antes de que Draco la tomara del brazo deteniéndola.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos? Si hay alguien más ciego que Harry, es tu hermano Ron- continuó Draco, mientras Ginny apartó su brazo de su agarre, torciendo sus labios después del comentario, pero Draco tenía razón, su hermano era más distraído que cualquier cosa.

-Pero aún así, Ron tiene novia- Aclaró Draco –Lo que hace románticamente más incompetente a Harry, además, creo que no sabemos lo que Hermione siente-

-Eso lo averiguaré yo, pero primero necesitamos hacer la parte más complicada- Aclaró Ginny, alejándose un poco del rubio que, simplemente tomó otro paso acercándose.

-Que Harry lo admita- Agregó Draco al comentario de la chica, que asintió.

La pelirroja estuvo a punto de despedirse, contaba los segundos para salir de ahí, cuando Draco habló -¿Nerviosa Weasley?-

-¿Tu?, ¿A mí? Ni en un millón de años Malfoy- Retó la chica, manteniendo su mirada en la del rubio.

-¿En serio?- Inquirió Draco con una voz maquiavélica acercándose–Porque creo ambos estamos negando algo aquí-

-Metete en un bosque y piérdete Malfoy…-

Fue lo último que alcanzó mencionar, antes de que Draco se inclinara uniendo sus labios con los suyos.

-¿Entonces tu estas en clase mixta también?- Inquirió Harry caminando junto a la castaña, observando que llevaba el mismo horario que él.

-Así es, parte del grupo de actuación- respondió antes de agregar –Me encantó la melodía que tocaste en la clase-

Ambos caminaban lentamente hacia la siguiente clase de la chica, que estaba un poco más lejos que la del pelinegro, del otro lado de los campos, pero Firenze era usualmente lento para tomar lista, así que el chico estaba seguro de lograr regresar a tiempo.

-Gracias- Asintió aceptando su comentario, aunque un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas por un instante.

-Estoy a punto de tomar tu invitación a enseñarme uno o dos trucos- Comentó Hermione al chico.

-Ya sabes, de hecho, se de algo perfecto para ti, que te encantan los libros- comentó siguiendo el paso de la castaña, caminando por el tramo de campo para llegar a la siguiente aula, a la clase de la profesora McGonagall: Drama.

-Gracias por acompañarme a clase Harry, eres todo un caballe…- Decía la chica antes de que el rostro de Harry la dejara muda.

Estaba sorprendido con los labios abiertos, observando algo en la lejanía.

-Ohhhh Dios- Fue lo que susurró Harry, mientras Hermione giraba para observar el acontecimiento.

La chica simplemente alzó sus manos a sus labios, abriendo sus ojos de par en par en sorpresa, en la lejanía estaban claramente las figuras de Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley, ambos compartiendo un beso apasionado.

**A/N: Bueno aqui esta el siguiente capitulo en la historia espero haya sido de su agrado, no olviden comentar, si alguien tiene una duda al respecto de la canción de Harry, se titula Letting go, del gran autor y pianista Isaac Shepard. En otras noticias me encantó escribir este capitulo, me agrada mi Ginny maquiavelica, hahaha, asi que no duden en dejarme su opinion.**

**En otra parte y respondiendo a sus reviews:**

**Sol Meyer: Gracias! Espero este sea de tu agrado tambien.**

**BellaHermss22: Chica! Val, ya sabes que todo bien contigo, gracias por tu comentario, sabes que adoro tu historia!**

**JayLopez: Pobre Terry! ¿Tan pronto quieres partirle la cara? No me imagino lo que querras hacerle al pobre más adelante. Jajaja, gracias por tu comentario!  
**


	8. Lecciones de Piano

-No puedo creerlo- susurró Hermione, observando a su amiga compartiendo un beso con la persona que aseguraba más odiar, aunque, siempre creyó que ahí había algo más, pero no sabía que Draco se sentía también atraído.

-Finalmente- Murmuró Harry alzando las manos al cielo.

-¿Sabías sobre esto?- Preguntó la chica confundida, antes de volver su vista a la pareja que se había separado.

-Creo que canté victoria antes de tiempo- balbuceó el chico una vez que vio a Ginny salir disparada, lejos de Draco, que no tardo menos de un segundo en seguirla –Y si, lo sabía, es algo obvio actualmente- Mencionó antes de agregar en un susurro –No le digas a Ron-

-Ron, Ron- sonrió la chica, lo último que Draco necesitaba, un hermano territorial, pues el rubio después de todo no tenía buena reputación, pero algo parecía cambiar en Draco cuando estaba con la pelirroja, si bien discutían todo el tiempo, era más cuidadoso con sus palabras -¿Crees que sea una buena idea?- Inquirió alejando su vista del lugar, donde hace unos minutos estaban los chicos y de regresó a Harry.

-No se me ocurre una mejor- Admitió el pelinegro, recordando el historial de ambos.

-Probablemente tengas razón- Aceptó la chica girándose para ir a su salón, tendría una buena charla con Ginny más tarde.

Harry también pensaba lo mismo, pero sobre Draco, se despidió rápidamente de la castaña para salir corriendo hasta su clase, afortunadamente Firenze aún no comenzaba a tomar lista y estaba observando algunos documentos en su escritorio.

-Hey- Musitó Harry sentándose al lado de Ron.

-¿Dónde estabas? Comenzaba a pensar que habían saltado clase sin avisarme- Preguntó el pelirrojo jugando con sus baquetas de batería.

-Acompañé a Hermione a su siguiente clase- Explicó el chico tomando la guitarra acústica al lado de la banca, cada alumno tenía asignado un instrumento, depende de lo que hicieran cada día, los de Harry rotaban entre guitarra eléctrica y acústica, Ron en batería y el desaparecido Draco, el bajo.

-¿Finalmente la dejó sola?- preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo –Parece guardaespaldas- Agregó con una cara de disgusto.

-Lo sé- concordó el pelinegro, distrayéndose con las cuerdas del instrumento, verificando que estuviera bien afinado, cuando finalmente Draco se sentó a su lado y Firenze comenzaba a tomar lista.

-Hey tu ¿Dónde andabas?- Preguntó Harry de una forma especial, mientras Ron asentía en su dirección.

-Afuera- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvieron, mientras el chico tomaba otra guitarra acústica, aparentemente era día acústico hoy, imaginó, no era tan bueno como Harry en la guitarra, lo suyo era el bajo, pero hacía un buen acompañamiento.

Después de notar que Harry lo observaba más raro que lo usual, se encogió de brazos. -¿Qué?- Preguntó con rostro molesto.

-Te vi- Susurró dándole una mirada a Ron que estaba distraído jugando con sus baquetas. –Los vi- Corrigió finalmente, Draco tendría que hablar pronto con Ron, el pelinegro no planeaba esconderle esto por mucho tiempo.

-¿Lo viste?- Preguntó sorprendido, antes de darle una mirada al pelirrojo asegurándose de que no notara su expresión.

-Sí, ¿Qué pasó después?-

-Se fue, alcancé a mencionarle algo sobre de que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, pero no me hiso caso y se fue, pero creo que le di algo para pensar- Terminó el chico sonriendo, lo que le recordaba el otro plan.

-¿Ya notaste como se veía Hermione hoy con falda?- Preguntó Draco subiendo la voz, para que Ron fuera parte de la conversación.

Aparentemente el plan del chico funcionó, pues Harry desvió inmediatamente su atención al comentario, efectivamente, había notado la minifalda que llevaba hoy la chica, combinada con la blusa blanca con el parche de premio anual, eso combinado con su cabello suelto, que brillaba a la luz del sol…

-¿Harry?- Interrumpió Ron sacudiéndolo mientras Draco sonreía, la verdad es que estaban más cerca de su objetivo de lo que creían.

-Ehem- Se limpió el chico la garganta de un obstáculo inexistente, antes de agregar –Si lo noté- Terminó finalmente ruborizándose.

-En serio las piernas de esa chica parecen estirarse…-

-¡Draco!- Reclamó Harry, conociendo ese tono en el rubio, que usualmente usaba al describir cualquier chica y no dejaría que lo usara con Hermione.

-Ella no es una de tus conquistas- Le advirtió el chico.

-Cierto…es de Harry- Aclaró Ron del otro lado.

-Bienvenido al juego- Sonrió Draco, intercambiando un saludo con el pelirrojo, mientras Harry los observaba a cada uno como si estuviesen locos.

-¿Acaban de perder todos los tornillos?- Preguntó ofendido –Hermione no es mi conquista- Aclaró.

-Pero te gustaría que fuera- Aclaró también Draco.

-No- Apuntó Harry con su voz de advertencia, pero Draco simplemente la ignoró.

-Malfoy, Potter, Weasley- Gritó Firenze al frente del aula, observando a los chicos -¿Podrían guardar silencio para comenzar la clase?-

Sí, claro, lo siento, ops, madres, fueron los únicos comentarios que mencionaron los chicos agachando sus miradas.

Pero Harry se aseguró de darle una mirada especial a Draco el siguiente segundo, haciéndole saber que esto no había acabado.

El rubio por su parte le sonrió, por supuesto que aún no.

Cuando su clase terminó, Hermione fue a buscar a Ginny, explicándole a Terry que lo vería más tarde, no compartía clases con la pelirroja pues esta cursaba un año inferior ella, pero algo le decía que Ginny tendría algo que explicarle.

Después de prácticamente buscarla por toda la universidad, sin ningún resultado positivo, se dio por vencido y después de la hora de comer, fue a su dormitorio a buscar un libro que necesitaba para la clase de mañana.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con quien buscaba, ahí estaban Ginny y Luna sentadas en el sofá, en medio de la sala de su dormitorio, la rubia abrazándola de forma reconfortante.

-Hey- Susurró la chica, observando el rostro de confusión de la pelirroja, aparentemente había estado llorando, lo notaba en su mirada y por los sniff que daba de vez en cuando.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Hermione suavemente, haciendo su camino hasta la chica, sentándose a su lado para abrazarla, imitando el gesto de Luna.

Ginny simplemente negó con la cabeza, antes de apretar sus labios tratando de callar un sollozo.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Es por lo de Draco hoy?- Inquirió la chica aun abrazándola, suavemente masajeando su espalda con su mano, sus ojos preocupados recorrían lentamente las facciones de su amiga, su nariz y mejillas sonrojadas.

Después de escuchar la pregunta Ginny giró su rostro, inclinándose un poco hacia Luna apartándose de su amiga para poder observarla a la cara -¿Lo sabes?- Inquirió con voz temblorosa.

La castaña asintió lentamente, mientras Luna apartaba tiernamente unos cabellos de los ojos de la chica. –Harry y yo los vimos- Explicó.

-Oh Dios- Agachó su rostro a sus manos -¿Harry?- Mencionó, sintiendo a Hermione asentir a su lado.

-Si sirve de algo, me dijo que Draco está tras de ti hace tiempo-

-Es obvio- Mencionó Luna del otro lado –Incluso Ronald me dice algunas cosas que hace Draco, me sorprende que aún no se haya enterado-

-¿Draco dijo que estaba interesado en mi?- Preguntó Ginny, finalmente captando lo que la castaña había dicho. –Y mi hermano es peor que una roca- Terminó explicándole a Luna.

-Seriamente interesado- Especificó Hermione, soltando a la chica que parecía estar más calmada.

-Es que no se qué hacer- Confesó Ginny finalmente, para observar a sus amigas –Draco es un idiota, un mujeriego-

-Pero te gusta- Le apuntó Luna.

-Quisiera que no…pero es capaz de moverme el suelo completo- Admitió un segundo después la chica, recargándose en el sofá, al fin soltando sus manos de su cara. Sus ojos estaban rojos al igual que sus mejillas.

-Tal vez no sea tan malo- Le musitó Hermione tomándola de la mano, mientras Luna recargaba su cabeza en su hombro.

-Nunca sabes lo que puedes descubrir en Draco, uno usualmente no decide de quien se enamora- Explicó la chica, mientras a Ginny se le iluminaba el rostro.

-¿Qué hacía Harry contigo?- Inquirió observando a la chica.

-Me acompañaba a la clase de la Profesora McGonagall- Explicó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, siguiendo preocupada por el estado de ánimo de su pelirroja amiga.

-¿Y Terry?- volvió a preguntar, limpiándose las lagrimas de sus mejillas.

-Sabes que últimamente está ocupado con el proyecto de su clase de negocios- Le recordó, aunque, Ginny apenas lo recordaba, usualmente no ponía tanta atención en Terry.

-¿Y eso convierte a Harry en tu escolta personal?- Inquirió la chica alzando las cejas.

-Es normal que dos amigos caminen juntos- Le recordó –Además estábamos hablando de ti-

-Tengo que pensar- Admitió finalmente la chica -¿Qué tal si no es como yo espero? De hecho no tengo idea de que esperar- Terminó, de nuevo adoptando la posición de atraer sus piernas para abrazarlas hacia ella.

-Tal vez eso sea bueno también- Le recordó Luna volviéndola abrazar, mientras Hermione asentía.

-Es bueno esperar lo inesperado e ir por ello, si no funciona al menos lo intentaste- Le animó la chica con una sonrisa enorme, que hizo que Ginny sonriera un poco asintiendo.

-Jamás creería que ustedes me están diciendo esto- sonrió la chica, pensando que probablemente sus amigas intentarían convencerla de lo contrario.

-Te queremos y lo sabes- Dijo Hermione abrazando a las dos chicas de lado con una sonrisa.

-Y yo las amo- Continuó Ginny, repitiendo el gesto mientras se abrazaban.

Entonces, Luna continuó con lo que creyó la pelirroja trataba de avanzar.

-¿Alguien ha notado como Harry parece siempre escoger lo correcto para vestirse?- Inquirió mientras Ginny asentía.

-De los tres estoy segura es el que mejor sentido tiene y sin siquiera tratar de parecerlo- Mencionó separándose de las chicas, recostándose en el sofá al lado de Luna.

-Eso tal vez porque todo le queda bien- Se unió Hermione a la conversación, recostándose del otro lado pero en una posición que le permitiera ver los rostros de sus amigas.

-Debe resultarte fácil ser la tutora de alguien como Harry- Mencionó Luna arqueando las cejas en complicidad con Ginny, que captaba el mensaje y observaba de la misma manera a la castaña.

Hermione rodó los ojos y sonrió negando lentamente –No sé qué pasa por sus mentes, pero bórrenlo- Les advirtió –Y no, no me es difícil llevarme con él, en muchos aspectos lo comprendo- Terminó respondiendo al comentario de la rubia que sonreía soñadoramente.

-Especialmente cuando se ve tan bien en shorts-

-¡Luna!- Gritó Hermione arrugando el rostro –Es el mejor amigo de tu novio- Le recordó.

-Eso no significa que estemos ciegas- Agregó Ginny –Y eso que es mi hermano postizo- Explicó, ya que era verdad consideraba al pelinegro como su propio hermano.

-El futbol no es mi deporte- Confesó Hermione antes de agregar –Pero si se ve lindo, no sólo con shorts- Terminó finalmente, lo que hizo que sus amigas se voltearan a ver entre sí.

-¿Es eso una confesión Hermione?- Inquirió Ginny arqueando las cejas.

-Ya las conozco- apuntó la castaña a sus rostros –No se den ideas, no es una confesión es…- Meditó la idea levantándose del sofá –La verdad- dijo finalmente dándoles una mirada más.

-Apuesto que nunca has pensado lo mismo de mí hermano-

-¡Ginny! ¿Podríamos dejar este tema a un lado? Recuerden que tengo novio-

-Ok, ok- dijo Ginny alzando las manos en señal de paz, levantándose del sofá –Pero en serio, Mione. ¿Lindo?- Preguntó observándola fijamente.

-Si…lindo así como…de…-comenzó a balbucear la chica, la pelirroja la miraba cada vez más expectante, hasta que finalmente se dio por vencido y con un suspiro terminó –Ok, es muy guapo ¿Contenta?-

-Gracias- Terminó Ginny con una sonrisa.

Mientras Hermione sacudía la cabeza corriendo a su habitación a buscar el libro que necesitaba.

Draco era un estúpido, esa era la resolución a la que había llegado Harry, el sólo pensamiento del rubio comentando algo sobre Hermione, aunque tuviera razón lo hizo enfurecerse, al menos al final habían quedado con que el chico hablaría con Ginny y pasase lo que pasase, luego hablaría con Ron.

En ese tiempo el chico había decidido ir a su recamara. En búsqueda de un libro de técnicas especiales y ejercicios para melodías de piano modernas, canciones normales que llevaban en ellas piano, después de todo, no todo era Beethoven y Bach.

Luego de encontrarlo en el pequeño estante que tenía a un lado de su estéreo, salió de su habitación esperando encontrar a Hermione en su dormitorio, recorrió el campo y algunas miradas que aún lo curioseaban cuando pasaba, hasta que llegó a la puerta de la castaña.

Después de dar dos toques, pensó en exactamente que decir si el otro premio anual lo recibía, pero afortunadamente al pasar unos segundos, Hermione abrió la puerta y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Harry-

El pelinegro no pudo evitar observar que aún llevaba la misma minifalda que en la mañana y que, efectivamente mostraban lo bien torneadas de sus piernas, tragando saliva, se forzó a observar sus ojos chocolate.

Maldito Draco, en un esfuerzo porque Hermione no notara el objeto de su atención hasta hace poco, levantó el libro hacia la cara de la castaña.

-¿Eso es?- Preguntó la castaña, tomando el libro de sus manos rozando un poco los dedos de Harry en el proceso, que sintió como si el estomago le diera vueltas.

Había estado ya en distintas ocasiones junto a ella. ¿Por qué ahora le sudaban las manos?

-Es el libro que te prometí- Contestó el chico finalmente, luego de que el tiempo en silencio se hizo muy largo.

A su comentario, el rostro de la castaña se iluminó y con una emoción que Harry no conocía, lo jaló del brazo para que entrara.

-Tienes que mostrarme- Le dijo la chica sobre su hombro, su voz con la misma exaltación mientras lo llevaba entre la sala, las escaleras y hasta su cuarto.

Ese fue el día que Harry conoció su habitación, mayormente adornada con un estante de libros el triple de grande que el suyo, su cama con sobrecama de color lila, al igual que sus cortinas, tenía unos pequeños buró al lado de la cama y al frente un televisor grande, junto con un estéreo.

Junto a la ventana, estaba situado su piano de madera clara, una opción bastante buena. Imaginó cuantos días había durado la chica escogiéndolo, e investigando sobre el mejor para sus necesidades.

Las paredes eran de un tenue color crema, con cuadros de distintos tipos, el maullido de un pequeño animal lo distrajo, agachando su mirada hacia el suelo donde el gato pasaba por sus pies en su recorrido al otro lado del cuarto.

La chica caminó hasta el banquillo tomando asiento. Aun observando las páginas del libro le hizo una señal con el dedo de su mano, para que Harry la acompañara antes de agregar –Crookshanks, mi gato- Agregó presentándole a la mascota.

El chico caminó la distancia entre la puerta y el piano, observando las teclas.

-No sé cual escoger- Confesó la chica, emocionadamente pasando las hojas tratando de encontrar una canción para tocar, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en una en especial, la había escuchado hace tiempo y era una de sus preferidas, leyó con rapidez el texto, antes de colocar el libro frente a ella para intentar tocar.

Harry por su parte sonreía ante las expresiones de la chica, era comparable con haberle dado un juguete a un niño, adorable cada sonrisa que daba tocando cada una de las teclas, pero no tardó mucho en detenerse tratando de comprender una de las secciones, justo antes de que la letra comenzara.

This years love de David Gray había sido su elección, canción que Harry conocía perfectamente.

-No trates de cantar la canción al mismo tiempo- Le explicó, sabiendo que tendría más problemas.

-Es complicado- Asintió -¿Cómo lo haces?- Preguntó, haciendo espacio en el banco para que el chico tomara asiento a su lado.

-Práctica- Confesó Harry su secreto no tan secreto, antes de comenzar la canción y alzar su voz mirando a la chica.

'This years love had better last, heaven knows it's high time and I've been waiting on my own too long, but when you hold me like you do It feels so right I start to forget, how my heart gets torn, when that hurt gets thrown feeling like you can't go on'

Terminó finalmente suavemente de tocar las teclas, mientras la chica lo observaba asombrada. –Tienes una hermosa voz- Murmuró finalmente mientras Harry la miraba fijamente.

-Gracias- Susurró de vuelta el chico antes de limpiarse la garganta con un sonido. –Intenta tu- Apuntó bajando sus manos. La forma en que a veces lo miraba Hermione lo ponía nervioso.

La chica inmediatamente aceptó la invitación para comenzar a tocar la melodía sin incluir la voz, aún era muy pronto, Harry volvió a notar que tenía problemas para pasar de sección en sección.

-Mira- Le mencionó el chico estirando sus manos a las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos para mostrarle como separarlos.

De nuevo esa sensación en su estomago lo distrajo, junto con el hormigueo que recorrió su espina dorsal, el chico sacudió su cabeza mentalmente concentrándose en sólo lo que quería mostrarle a la chica.

Lentamente guió los dedos de la chica y comenzó de nuevo la canción, mostrándole lentamente el cambio de ritmos, así como el movimiento específico.

Cuando la observó, para notar cómo iba aprendiendo lo que le decía, la descubrió mirándolo tentativamente, su mirada hizo que dejara de tocar inmediatamente, pero permaneció tomando con sus manos entrelazadas a las de ella, que pareció no importarle.

Sus labios estaban un poco separados y de pronto Harry tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ellos, su respiración se había vuelto entrecortada y la chica lo observaba de nuevo de esa manera que tenía para atravesar su cuerpo, llegando a su misma alma.

Fue finalmente cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban demasiado cerca, tanto, que sentía su aliento acariciarle barbilla, ambos mirándose con la misma expresión, aunque Harry no entendía que pasaba en ese momento.

-Emm- Balbuceó Hermione, devolviendo su atención al piano mientras Harry removía sus manos de las de ella lo más rápido que podía.

-Inténtalo tu- Mencionó el chico, en lo más cercano que intento a normal, pero aún así sonaba un poco ronco.

Hermione asintió, observando detenidamente el piano, antes de imitar los movimientos que el pelinegro hacía sobre las teclas, después de comenzar lento, tomó un poco de velocidad, repitiendo exactamente cada movimiento justo como Harry le había mostrado, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

El chico se sintió contagiado y observando como la chica comenzaba a tomar la velocidad que necesitaba, finalmente sonrió.

-Justamente así- Le mencionó asintiendo.

Pero la emoción de la chica se hizo tan grande, que no pudo evitar dejar de tocar la canción y en un impulso, estiró los brazos para darle un abrazo fuerte.

-Oh Harry- le dijo con emoción, sus palabras sonaban extrañas ya que su cabeza estaba pegada al hombro del chico.

De nuevo esa sensación de estremecimiento lo recorrió, sentir los labios de la chica sobre su hombro, solamente el pedazo de tela de su camisa se interponía entre ellos.

-Aprendes rápido- La felicitó el chico, ruborizándose un poco antes de levantar sus manos para devolverle el abrazo tímidamente.

Segundos después, la chica se separó para observarlo aún con una gran sonrisa. –Tengo un excelente maestro- Respondió devolviendo su atención al piano.

Harry la observó, mientras seguía intentando continuar con la canción, de vez en cuando agregando una frase de la letra, aunque aún tenía problemas para hacer ambas cosas, cuando lo sentía necesario Harry le apuntaba sobre algo que podía hacer, pero realmente sus ojos nunca abandonaron su rostro.

En su mente simplemente había un pensamiento: Hermione es una chica distinta, especial, no sabía cómo, pero especial.

-Oh casi lo olvidaba- Murmuró la chica dejando el piano para observar al chico del lado –Mañana saldremos todos a pasear, Ginny, Luna, etcétera ¿Me preguntaba si querrías acompañarnos?-

El ojiverde mantuvo su mirada en la de ella y con una pequeña sonrisa terminó –Me encantaría-

**A/N: Hola hola! Pues aqui reportandome, muchas gracias a los que se pasan y leen, muchas más a los que se detienen un poquito más para dejarme su comentario, me ayudan a continuar con esta historia.**

**Kotamae: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, espero comprendas que la respuesta a esa pregunta no la puedo dar aún, pero si puedo decirte que aún falta observar más sobre la relación madre/hijo que tienen Lily y Harry, te aseguro no muchos estarán contentos, pero poco a poco se iran develando más cosas.**

**JayLopez: Ya se! Imaginate todos tranquilos voltean y BOOM! La pareja más inesperada besandose frente a ellos, hahaha, buena sorpresa. Pobre Terry nadie lo quiere, pero bueno como te dije si no lo quieres ahora, más adelante no se que querras hacerle al pobre, Gracias por tu comentario!**

**bellaHerms22: Chica que te digo a ti? Hahaha gracias no es suficiente, ya sabes, eres la mata.  
**


	9. Celos

Harry, finalmente hizo su camino a la clase mixta, que se daba después de todas las demás este día en la semana, pero antes, había aprovechado para darse un baño rápido y cambiarse en una ropa más cómoda, seguían siendo jeans negros y una camisa a cuadros roja con negro, pero había optado por unos tenis converse. Después de la clase, encontraría a las chicas y chicos para ir a donde quiera que fuesen a ir.

-¿Crees que nos dejen elegir?- Inquirió Ron nerviosamente, caminando al lado del chico con rumbo al teatro.

-Espero- Murmuró Harry una vez que atravesaron las puertas, varios maestros estaban ya esperando dentro del recinto, Harry reconoció al que consideraba el peor de todos: Severus Snape, que cuando lo notó entrar por las puertas le dedicó una mirada fría.

El ojiverde odiaba a ese profesor, aparte de que era específicamente malhumorado con él y lo presionaba en su clase de música clásica, odiaba que necesitara su crédito para poder entrar en mixta.

Para terminar de hacerla más triste, el chico notó su madre estaba a su lado platicando animadamente, hasta que se tornó seria observando el objeto de atención de Snape.

-Snape…- susurró el chico apretando los labios.

-Vamos a sentarnos- Apuró caminando hasta el público sentándose en unos de los asientos al frente, el teatro estaba dividido en dos grandes columnas de asientos, frente al escenario clásico de piso brillante de madera y grandes cortinas rojas.

Frente a los asientos normales estaba una sección especial para los profesores, donde estaban distraídos mientras el teatro se llenaba con los alumnos de Drama, que tomaban asiento en el lado derecho y los de música que iban del lado izquierdo, usualmente formando grupos entre sus mismas casas.

Finalmente Draco se les unió, sentándose al lado del pelirrojo que frotaba sus manos en nerviosismo.

-Cálmate Ron, piensa en la clase como un partido de futbol- Le recordó, observando el rostro de Ron que asintió rápidamente.

-Tú sabes que no soy mucho de público- Recordó.

-Excepto en un campo de más de sesenta mil personas- Agregó Harry con una sonrisa, era común en Ron estar extremadamente nervioso, pero, como era usual, a la hora de la hora nadie llevaba la misma concentración que él.

-Su atención por favor- Los distrajo la voz de la profesora McGonagall, que había asumido una posición en el centro del escenario.

-Bienvenidos a la clase de conjunta de representación música/teatro- Saludó la profesora con una sonrisa, mientras sus manos jugaban con una serie de documentos, los profesores, también habían resumido sus asientos escuchando atentamente.

-Muchos de ustedes son nuevos en la clase así que daré un resumen sobre ella-

-Los alumnos de música y teatro deberán formar un total de diez grupos cada uno, posteriormente, se les asignará un número a cada grupo, ese número es el grupo de teatro que trabajará con ellos- Continuó.

-En conjunto, elegirán una canción y la interpretaran en el orden que obtengan- Mencionó, apuntando a un tazón cristalino, que en su interior contenía papeles en color blanco. –Y mientras los músicos se encargan de la melodía, los alumnos de teatro deberán hacer una mini actuación creativa sobre el tema, no hace falta aclarar que su calificación al final de cada una de sus interpretaciones influenciará en su calificación de sus demás clases, como por ejemplo, piano, interpretación, etcétera-

-Jóvenes, tienen diez minutos para hacer sus grupos- Anunció Flitwick desde su asiento, mientras los demás profesores se encargaban de marcar algo sobre unas hojas de papel.

-Bueno, nosotros tres. ¿Y?- Inquirió Ron apuntando a sus dos amigos. –Necesitamos un violinista - Harry musitó conociendo la respuesta a su comentario, –Vean a quien consiguen que nos ayude mientras- Terminó levantándose de su asiento, para ir un poco más atrás, hacia donde se encontraba un chico de cabello negro y cara redonda.

-Hey Neville- Saludó el chico recordando perfectamente su nombre. Neville Longbottom.

El chico se sonrojó, no era común que una persona como Harry lo llamara por su nombre, el ojiverde aprovechó la oportunidad para apoyarse con su rodilla en el asiento frente a él.

-Harry- Saludó al chico, medio tartamudeando –Soy un gran fan del Arsenal- Comenzó a balbucear haciendo a Harry sonreír.

-Gracias Neville, yo soy un fan de tu habilidad en el violín- Susurró el chico de vuelta, antes de mirarlo fijamente, el ojiverde guardaba una gran admiración por las habilidades del chico, que usualmente tenía más desconfianza en sí mismo, pero él sabía mejor que eso.

-Me preguntaba, si no tienes algún grupo nosotros necesitamos de tus habilidades en el violín- Explicó el chico, recargando su barbilla sobre el respaldo del asiento.

-¿Y…yo?- Inquirió Neville nerviosamente, Harry medio asentía al no poder mover tanto su cabeza por el respaldo.

-Eso es, claro, si quieres unírtenos- Aclaró, a lo que Neville mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Por supuesto- Casi grito levantándose del asiento.

-Hecho- Sonrió Harry por su parte también, mientras ambos bajaban hasta donde se encontraban Ron, Draco, Dean y Seamus.

-Hey Harry nos unimos a tu grupo- mencionó Seamus, antes de sentarse frente a los chicos, al otro lado el rubio se quejaba de que tan Gryffindor estaba tornándose el gurpo.

-No es nuestra culpa que tu, cabezota, estés en otra parte- Le recordó Ron, saludando a los chicos mientras Dean los observaba de manera extraña.

-¿Pasa algo?- Inquirió Harry, después de presentar a Neville que se sentó a un lado de él.

-Soy fan del West Ham- confesó finalmente apretando los labios.

-Esto es por la escuela Dean- Le recordó Harry, conociendo perfectamente donde estaba la afición del chico (finalmente lo había escuchado hablar de eso miles de veces).

-Ok- Musitó antes de seguir la conversación de Dean, que le explicaba a Ron específicamente como los ritmos electrónicos podía ser tan sutiles para cualquier tipo de canción, ya que el chico usualmente se encargaba del teclado eléctrico y coros, Seamus por su parte, era bueno en casi cualquier cosa, tenía un extenso conocimiento de casi cada instrumento y a consecuencia de lo mismo, no tenía profundizada su habilidad por uno específicamente.

Harry por su parte, no pudo evitar de reojo observar la columna al otro lado, encontrando casi inmediatamente lo que inconscientemente buscaba: Hermione.

La chica hablaba animadamente con otras alumnas de la clase de teatro, por lo visto ya había formado un grupo, ya que estaba separada junto a un conjunto de chicas y chicos.

Harry giró su atención al escenario, donde Filtwick ya estaba preparándose para continuar, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, Ron lo observaba, también compartiendo su sonrisa pero por otra razón totalmente distinta, pues el pelirrojo creía que finalmente Harry había escogido a la persona correcta…

Ahora sólo había que desaparecer a Terry de la faz de la tierra…

En ese momento, Lily Evans comenzó a repartir los pedazos de papel a cada grupo, estos indicaban que número serían, justo iba llegando al grupo de Harry Potter, su rostro convirtiéndose en uno de completa indiferencia hacia el chico, estirando la mano para entregarle el pliego, pero fue Ron quien saltó nada disimulablemente y casi se lo arrebató de la mano.

Lily reconoció la mirada que le dedicó el pelirrojo, poco antes de mostrarle el papel al grupo, que indicaba que eran el grupo número cinco, la mirada era una advertencia, con una mirada el chico le había hecho saber que se mantuviera lejos de su amigo. Que no estaba solo.

Lily dio la vuelta para continuar, más sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar que el chico tenía ganada la lealtad de todos sus compañeros, y sin darse cuenta se sorprendió al descubrirlo, pues para que alguien te defendiera de esa manera requería algo más que simplemente ser un excelente jugador de futbol.

Harry notó lo que su amigo había hecho y simplemente negó con la cabeza, no discutiría con Ron, pues sabía que el pelirrojo lo haría siempre, todo con tal de evitar que lo lastimaran, Harry haría lo mismo.

Después de que cada grupo de música y teatro tenía sus respectivos números el profesor Snape llamó a un integrante de cada grupo de música.

-Vas Harry- musitó Draco recargándose en la silla mientras los demás asentían. –Trata de tomar uno intermedio o los finales- Le recordó Dean, entretanto Harry se alzaba para recorrer las demás filas y subir las escaleras al escenario, junto a los demás.

-Señor Potter- apuntó el profesor Snape, señalándole que tomara un papel.

El chico no pudo evitar darle una mirada a su maestro antes de caminar los pasos que faltaban para introducir su mano, trató de escoger uno de los del fondo, donde al abrirlo reveló el número dos.

No pudo evitar observar a sus amigos con rostro de disculpa, y mientras hacía su camino hacia ellos Dean bromeó.

-Lo tuyo definitivamente son los pies-

Cuando finalmente los grupos quedaron determinados, así como, que el grupo de Padma sería el compañero de los chicos para su próxima canción, todos estaban sentados discutiendo que tipo de canción podrían usar.

-En serio no creo que Nsync sea lo que queremos proyectar- Mencionó Ron, observando fijamente a Lavender, que al parecer solamente podía recomendar sus canciones.

-No me veo como un idiota bailando como gay en el escenario- Añadió Draco con rostro aburrido, tomando el lado de Ron mientras Harry, trataba de pensar qué tipo de canción podrían usar.

-¡No es gay!- Reclamó Parvati.

-Como sea- Fue la única respuesta de Malfoy.

Después de una guerra de ideas que incluyeron más Nsync, Seether, U2, Michael Bolton, Blood Red Throne, The Killers y los Tigres del Norte, finalmente los chicos se dieron por vencido.

-Se supone que debemos tocar algo y no podemos llegar a un maldito acuerdo- Reclamó Parvati.

-Si ustedes no fueran tan indecisas ya habríamos elegido- Apuntó Ron, cruzándose de brazos y moviéndose en su silla incómodamente.

-¿Qué tal si lo decidimos después?- Preguntó Harry, notando que no llegarían a una decisión hoy y ya le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Las chicas meditaron un momento antes de asentir. Justo antes de que el timbre les indicara que eran completamente libres.

-¿Harry?- La voz de Ginny llamó la atención del chico en la puerta.

-Hey Gin, Draco me dio las nuevas- Aprovechó para decirle alzando las cejas, definitivamente esta era tu oportunidad para fastidiarla.

Funcionó perfectamente, pues la chica rodó los ojos antes de darle un golpe en el antebrazo.

-¡Heeey!-

-Te lo mereces- Le apuntó guiándolo unos pasos lejos del teatro a los campos.

-Esperemos a los demás para salir- Le dijo finalmente, antes de continuar a lo que quería en realidad decirle.

-Harry…sobre Hermione-

-¿Qué paso?- Inquirió el pelinegro, regresando su atención del lago hacia la pelirroja.

-Los he visto bastante unidos últimamente- Mencionó con una sonrisilla, la que Harry conocía demasiado bien.

-¿No habíamos dejado ese tema ya?- Preguntó, tallándose la cara en desesperación. ¿Qué pasaba con sus amigos y sus temas de Hermione últimamente?

-Sólo digo la verdad- Aseguró la chica, pasando sus manos por su cabello para checar que todo estuviera perfecto. –Además tú quieres que deje ese tema. Pero yo aún no termino-

-Ginny…- Advirtió Harry.

-¡De verdad! Si fuesen una página de facebook, a mi "me gustarían"- Explicó rápidamente, pasando la liga para mantener su cabello en una coleta de caballo.

-No- aseguró Harry mirándola fijamente.

-¿Nada?- Preguntó la chica con una sonrisita.

-Nada, somos amigos. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordártelo?- estiró los brazos el chico, esperando que finalmente la pelirroja entendiera su punto. –Además Hermione tiene novio- Casi le gritó recordándole como, aunque Hermione le gustara…que no le gustaba le aseguró el chico a su cerebro, las cosas no podían ser.

-¿Harry porque eres tan ciego?- Preguntó la chica, antes de que sus demás amigos los alcanzaran, así que Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar contestar.

Ron y Luna llegaron juntos, como era de costumbre acompañados de la castaña, que sonreía sobre algo que Luna mencionó sobre la influencia de las fuerzas gravitacionales los martes en el comedor…

-Hola- Saludó La pelirroja a sus amigas, antes de que la última persona del grupo apareciera: Draco Malfoy.

-Definitivamente deberíamos hacer estas juntas más cerca a Slytherin, siempre llego tarde- Masculló el rubio caminando hasta Ginny, tratando de hacerlo parecer normal frente a Ron.

Aunque ninguno de los dos parecía estar lográndolo, porque ambos se pusieron como tomates mientras Luna jalaba a Ron, mencionándole que no quería perderse algo (que Harry no entendió) sobre su paseo.

Hermione sonrió levemente caminando detrás de ellos, Harry aprovechó para alcanzarla, después de hacerle un movimiento de labios a Draco –Dile a Ron-. Dejando solos a la última pareja.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó el ojiverde, una vez alcanzando a la chica para caminar a su lado.

Hermione se había cambiado en la tarde y ahora vestía unos jeans y una chaqueta roja que Harry, creía estaba muy ajustada para su conformidad.

Aunque eso no era lo que le debiera interesar, se recordó el chico. Entretanto Ron guiaba felizmente a su novia de la mano.

-Tomar un refresco al aire libre no nos vendría mal- Mencionó Hermione con una sonrisa, Harry comenzaba entender porque ese día había ido a la librería sin pedir un taxi, o algo por el estilo.

Hermione adoraba mucho el aire y la libertad de caminar por las calles para perdérselo, la notó contestar un mensaje de texto por su celular, antes de comenzar una conversación con él, que apenas había mirado sobre su hombro que Ginny y Draco venían perdidos en una charla ellos mismos, de vez en cuando el ojigris miraba a Ron, y aprovechando que el hermano de la chica estaba distraído, rozaba la mano de la pelirroja con la yema de sus dedos.

Y Ginny, se veía desproporcionalmente feliz, incluso Harry no pudo evitar sonreírse a sí mismo, aunque de pronto todo se tornó muy privado, imaginó, después de notar que todos iban con su pareja. Excepto él y Hermione.

-¿De quién fue la idea de salir?- interrumpió el chico a la castaña, que apenas había abierto los labios, probablemente para comenzar una conversación, lo que le pasó desapercibido al chico pues miraba al frente distraído con el suéter gris de Ron.

-De Ginny- mencionó la chica simplemente. –Me imagino querría salir con Draco- Explicó finalmente, mientras Harry asentía, aunque no compartía el mismo punto de vista de la chica.

-Por supuesto- Musitó sarcásticamente, antes de observar a la pelirroja sobre su hombro, que al captar su vista aprovechó para sonreírle y apuntarle con sus ojos a la castaña.

-¿Qué canción tocaran en la clase mixta?- Inquirió Hermione, dando por sentado que el tema anterior estaba cerrado, sin captar la más reciente interacción entre su mejor amiga y el pelinegro.

Harry se forzó a devolver su atención a la chica. –Si Lavender y Parvati logran lo que se proponen, algo de N'sync- Mencionó. Haciendo a Hermione resoplar una carcajada.

-Esta indefinido aún- agregó el chico pasando una mano por su cabello nerviosamente –Sólo espero que logremos algo antes de la clase de vuelta-

-Tienen bastante tiempo para decidir- Lo apoyó la chica, mientras Harry observaba el camino pensativo, su padre llegaría en unos días, su partido inaugural estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, pero por algún motivo se sentía inseguro, algo no andaba bien, imaginó tendría que ver con su madre, pero se sentía distinto, esta clase de sentimientos el chico sólo los tenía en contadas ocasiones en su vida, usualmente cuando algo se le revelaba. Se distrajo al sentir un calor foráneo en su brazo, al agachar su mirada para observar la mano de Hermione que siguió hasta su rostro preocupado.

-¿Estás bien? Te perdí por un segundo- Mencionó mientras Harry sonreía un poco, solamente Hermione sabía leerlo así.

-No es nada- Le aseguró, continuando su camino y aprovechando para explicarle que él quería usar algo de Damien Rice en la clase, pero Padma se oponía totalmente, mencionando le faltaba punch a las canciones. Antes de que sonara el bip de su móvil interrumpiéndolo.

Hermione caminó más rápido para darle algo de privacidad, pero el chico la detuvo mostrándole que era Remus, probablemente preguntaría por ella también.

-Estoy bien- Aseguró el chico contestando finalmente.

-No te he visto en estos días, no puedo asegurar eso- refirió Remus. Aunque la voz de Harry efectivamente era distinta, no sonaba al clásico '_Estoy ocultando mi dolor déjame sólo' _tipo de Harry.

-¿Has estado hablando con Hermione?- interpeló el entrenador.

-No, la verdad es que me asfixia- bromeó el chico, pero aparentemente la castaña leía la mente ya que le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-Ow, no es cierto, aquí esta- Admitió finalmente Harry con una sonrisa, guiñándole el ojo a la chica.

-Me parece que estas algo ocupado- Mencionó Remus, pero positivamente –Te habló después, sólo quería asegurarme que estuvieras bien. James me contó que vendrá-

-Gracias Remus- Agradeció el chico. Ya que aparte de su entrenador siempre lo había tratado como un hijo.

-Cuídate, sabes dónde estoy y estudia mucho- Se despidió finalmente Lupin, mientras los chicos finalmente llegaban a un café con mesas en la acera.

Inmediatamente Ron y Luna tomaron sus asientos juntos frente a la mesa redonda, Ginny y Draco llegaron poco después y finalmente, Harry y Hermione que se habían tardado después de la llamada del chico, se sentaron el uno frente al otro.

-Libertad- Musitó Ron respirando el aire fresco.

-La universidad no te tiene preso en ningún aspecto- Le recordó la castaña negando con la cabeza, justo antes de agradecerle a la mesera que llegaba a esperar sus órdenes.

Ninguno (excepto Ron), tenía hambre así que (una vez más, excepto Ron) pidieron un refresco, mientras el pelirrojo ordenaba unos waffles.

-¿En serio?- Inquiría la castaña -¿Waffles? ¿A esta hora?- Dedicándole una mirada.

-No te han tocado los almuerzos de costillas- Mencionó Harry al frente, en un intento para que la chica lo ignorara. De vez en cuando observando el paisaje de edificios, autos y del parque frente a ellos.

Funcionó, pues la chica simplemente se encogió de hombros hasta que, finalmente la mesera trajo sus refrescos. Harry aprovechó para darle un trago a su vaso, sintiendo el liquido frio recorrer su garganta.

-¿Saben?- Mencionó Ron esperando sus waffles, esto se siente muy personal, es como si casi todos fuéramos pareja, incluso Draco y Ginny no han peleado en toda la tarde- apuntó el chico observando a su hermana, mientras Draco se ponía del color del cabello del ojiazul.

Hermione por su lado, negó de nuevo esta vez aún impresionada a lo distraído que estaba siendo Ron, pero eso no duró mucho, pues Harry había aprovechado para dedicarle otra mirada burlona a su hermana postiza. Sin embargo, la siguiente vez que observó a su mejor amigo, este estaba también rojo como tomate observando directamente a Draco.

-Uh oh- soltó Harry dejando su vaso sobre la mesa blanca, reconociendo la mirada de Ron, si las miradas mataran Draco ya hubiese sido muerto, revivido y muerto una vez más por su amigo.

-Ron…en serio iba a decirte pero esto acaba de pasar- Balbuceó el chico alzando las manos tratando de explicar, mientras Ginny le tocaba el hombro para que la dejara hablar a ella.

-¡Tu!- apuntó Ron, casi sacando humo de los oídos y Luna lo mantenía pegado a su asiento.

-Ron cálmate- Le advirtió Ginny.

-Es Draco- Vociferó Ron. –Estrena chica cada semana y es…es- Comenzó a tratar de explicar quedándose atorado en la última parte.

-Tu amigo- Terminó Ginny, aprovechando para poner sus manos sobre la mesa y alzarse un poco hacía el, mirándolo directamente a los ojos….o sí Ginny tenía una gran parecido a su madre Molly Weasley cuando miraba así a su hermano.

Ron pareció haber sido tomado por sorpresa por el comentario de la chica, o tal vez su mirada, ya que de pronto se encontró sin nada que decir.

-Si sirve de algo, Ginny significa más para mí que cualquier persona- Aseguró el rubio, tomando a la chica de la mano. Hermione, Luna y Harry se alternaban en mirar de un lado a otro a los hermanos.

Ron seguía respirando audiblemente con los labios apretados, por su rostro era notorio que estaba utilizando toda su materia gris para analizar lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Estás segura?- Preguntó finalmente, su voz más calmada pero la mano que no tenía tomada la rubia aún estaba cerrada completamente.

-Si Ron- Respondió Ginny observando fijamente al chico.

-Si le haces algo te juro Malfoy, que te parto la cara- Le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo índice –No me importa que seas mi amigo o mi compañero. ¿Por qué no me habían dicho nada?- Agregó finalmente notando que los rostros de Harry y Hermione definitivamente estaban sorprendidos por cómo iban las cosas, más no por la noticia.

-No era nuestro lugar meternos- Respondió la chica por ambos mientras Harry le asentía, aprovechando para finalmente relajar su posición, por un momento estuvo seguro que Ron se le lanzaría a Draco.

Justo estaba de soltar un comentario abierto de la nueva pareja, cuando una voz lejana lo interrumpió.

-Lo siento, se me hizo tarde- Comentó la voz de Terry Boot, que aprovechaba para darle un beso en la mejilla a su novia que le sonreía al verlo.

El humor del pelinegro cayó hasta el piso, a la misma velocidad que el chico tomaba una silla de la mesa vacía de enseguida y se sentaba a un lado de la chica, los labios del ojiverde se cerraron inmediatamente, la broma ahogada en su garganta.

Los demás observaban al novio de la castaña sorprendidos también, Ron había olvidado momentáneamente todo el asunto con su hermana cuando le arqueó las cejas, mientras Ginny negaba con la cabeza, no tenía idea de que hacía Terry aquí, se suponía que era para que la castaña notara la "química" entre ella y Harry, pero seguramente ella lo había invitado.

-Hola- Saludó Terry tomando un trago del vaso de la castaña, observándolos a cada uno con su mejor sonrisa, todos mirándolo desconcertados, en lo que Harry sentía que se encogía sobre su silla.

-Terryyy-Saludó la pelirroja más fuerte de lo normal, con una sonrisa forzada –No te esperaba- Terminó, mientras la mesera le dejaba a Ron sus waffles, pero el chico había tenido demasiadas emociones hoy, específicamente, ver a Terry y no probó bocado.

-Lo invité- comentó la castaña normalmente acomodándose a su lado, el chico aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarla por los hombros y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa, que la chica devolvió inmediatamente, Ron tuvo que apartar su atención del idiota de Terry, hacia su mejor amigo que se veía pálido. Por decir al menos.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- Inquirió la castaña, notando también el súbito cambio en el chico. Tal vez el refresco le había hecho mal, el viento o algo.

Bruscamente se separó de Terry, que visiblemente no estuvo de acuerdo mientras seguía a su novia con la mirada, quien hacía su camino alrededor de la mesa hasta el ojiverde. Hincándose frente a él al llegar y poniendo su mano sobre su frente, que al contacto se sintió fría.

-Podrías tener fiebre- Mencionó la chica, mordiéndose el labio buscando algún otro signo que le apuntara a lo que pasaba.

Pero Harry no estaba enfermo, al menos no del tipo que la castaña imaginaba. Observando en los ojos chocolate de la que pensó era una de sus mejores amigas, ahí frente a él cuando Terry llegó, el sentimiento que tuvo cuando sus manos la tocaron, la furia de querer casi arrancarle cada uno de los dedos le apuntaba en otra dirección.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó la chica sacudiéndolo un poco, la preocupación volviendo a su rostro con el ceño arrugado y labios temblorosos –Dime que sientes ¿Qué te pasa?-

El ojiverde abrió los labios pero no salieron palabras de ellos, ¿Qué podía decir?

-Me siento…raro- Terminó finalmente antes de levantarse, liberándose de sus manos, de momento no podía aguantar que lo tocara.

Hermione se hizo un poco para atrás, la había tomado desprevenida el movimiento del chico, pero imitó su acción levantándose antes de tomarlo por los hombros.

-Siéntate- Le ordenó con una voz temblorosa, el temor de que algo le ocurriera definitivamente tenía lo mejor de ella en estos momentos, sus manos en una batalla tratando de que el chico se inclinara sobre la silla, pero no se movía ni un solo centímetro.

Ron sintió como si de pronto estuvieran viendo una película en el cine, todos eran la audiencia, el público, pero definitivamente, no parte de la escena.

-Estoy bien- Volvió a asegurar, tratando de apartarse del agarre de la chica que simplemente, no tenía pensado dejarlo ir. Probablemente tendría marcas rojas de sus dedos en sus hombros.

En ese momento de pequeña lucha, los ojos de Harry captaron de reojo el rostro de Terry, tan sorprendido como sus demás amigos por lo que ocurría frente a él, en su mano el vaso de refresco que había ordenado hace poco Hermione, flashazos de la sonrisa que compartieron, de cómo la castaña se acercaba al abrazo del chico inundaron su mente y de nuevo se sintió como al principio.

Tenía que salir de ahí ahora mismo, observó a la chica pensando que tenía que dar su mejor explicación para irse, pero lo único que soltó su voz temblorosa fue.

-Tengo que irme- inmediatamente sus instintos entraron en acción apartando las manos de la chica de sus hombros, sacó algo de su bolsillo lanzándoselo a Ron, e inmediatamente salió corriendo del café.

-¡Harry- Gritó la chica girando, aunque era demasiado tarde. Harry ya había desaparecido tras unos árboles.

-Wow- Musitó Ginny al observar Harry irse del lugar, involuntariamente y de la forma más extraña que podía haber imaginado, creía que Harry se había dado cuenta de lo que ella buscaba hace días.

**A/N: Bueno aqui el siguiente capitulo en esta historia, espero haya sido de su agrado, dejenmelo saber con su comentario. Gracias.**

**Bella-Bere: No creas, estaba bastante enojada, lo suficiente para mandar a Harry por un tubo, pero si algo es, es comprensiva, sabe que hay algo más en Harry, especificamente algo con su madre que esta tratando de entender. Gracias por tus comentarios!  
**

**Solcisguauu: gracias por tu comentario!**

**JayLopez: Mmmm ¿Será? Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Kotamae: No, gracias a TI por tu comentario, espero este te agrade también.**

**BellaHerms22: Calma calma, no todo tan facil poco a poco haha, gracias chica!  
**


	10. No, no, ¡NO Ok si

El pelinegro corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas, por un momento estuvo seguro que ni siquiera en el futbol había corrido tan rápido, pero lo importante era alejarse de ahí, asegurarse que Hermione no lo siguiera.

De que las imágenes no lo siguieran.

Probablemente sus amigos pensarían que de pronto se volvió loco, pero no le importaba. El sentimiento de rabia que le dio en ese instante, además de desilusión, como si algo hubiese cambiado dentro, algo que no lo abandonaba. No importa que tan lejos siguiera.

Finalmente, después de correr por algunos minutos se detuvo, caminando en la dirección que fuera, su mente tenía una carrera por sí misma.

Mayormente tratando de encontrar una explicación, pero no la que estaba pensando, Harry nunca fue un chico celoso, eso no podía ser.

-No, no, ¡No!- Se dijo así mismo mientras apretaba sus puños pateando una lata que se encontró por la acera, que saltó hasta golpear un poste de luz dando varios tumbos hasta la carretera.

-Demonios- Se reclamó el chico pasando sus manos por su cabello, alborotándolo más de lo normal mientras seguía caminando.

Realmente no estaba enojado con Hermione.

¿Cómo estar molesto con ella? Estaba molesto porque su mente pensaba cosas idiotas, porque su cuerpo reaccionaba de una forma que no debía alrededor de ella y… ¿Por qué demonios le afectaba tanto lo que hiciera o no con Terry?

Terry era su novio desde hace dos años, Harry era su…amigo y el infinitamente denso chico del que se hacía cargo.

Cualquier persona que lo viera pasar y rezongar como iba haciéndolo, estaría segura de que se le había zafado un tornillo, pero aparentemente no había nadie, al menos Harry no observaba nada, iba más ocupado con su discusión interna…acerca de cómo NO debía sentirse alrededor de Hermione.

Escuchó su móvil timbrar desde el bolsillo de sus jeans. Suspirando lo sacó, reconociendo el número de Hermione marcarse en la pantalla.

Se detuvo a media acera meditando sobre si debía contestar, si no contestaba, se preocuparía más de lo que ya probablemente estaba y seguramente vendría a buscarlo, claro era fácil perderse en la ciudad, pero la castaña tenía esa extraña forma de dar con lo que quería, lo que le recordaba que no estaba sola y el sentimiento volvía de nuevo.

Tal vez sería mejor contestar, razonó el chico tocando la pantalla y colocando el teléfono en su oído. Después de algunos segundos de escuchar que Ginny preguntaba si había contestado, o la voz de la castaña decir que guardaran silencio, aunado con un comentario que a Harry no le agradó tanto, Terry que aseguraba que seguramente estaba bien, mientras el pelinegro tuvo otro momento de mini revelación.

No podía hablar con Hermione…es decir ¿Qué podía decir? No había explicación alguna que no lo hiciera sonar como una nena.

-Hola- Respondió en su voz más normal –Estas hablando al teléfono móvil de Harry Potter, que no se encuentra en este instante, deja un mensaje después del tono- hizo una pausa antes de agregar –Si la que llama es Hermione: Estoy bien, no ha pasado nada, volveré más tarde- Terminó estúpidamente antes de agregar –-

-¿Harry? Sólo quiero asegurarme que estés bien, ¿Cómo pudiste salir corriendo así como así?- Agregó con un tono preocupado que realmente lo hizo sentir mal por haberla dejado sin ninguna explicación, pero tenía que hacerlo…sino haría algo estúpido. De nuevo escuchó a la chica regañar a sus amigos para que se callaran –Tal vez debamos ir a buscarte- Murmuró la chica haciendo que el pelinegro saliera de su meditación, y comenzara a moverse de lado a lado preocupado por la idea.

-Si esta sigue siendo Hermione, en serio, estoy bien, no me busques, regresaré más tarde a la universidad, sano, salvo y cuerdo- Terminó el chico esperando la respuesta de la castaña.

Después de algunos segundos en los que sólo recibió silencio agregó –-

-Si no llegas antes de las diez, juró que sacaré a todo Hogwarts a buscarte- Advirtió la chica antes de colgar el teléfono.

El chico finalmente exhaló quitando el teléfono de su oído, nunca había sido bueno en mentir, está bien, era pésimo en eso pero esperaba que sus amigos hubieran logrado el objetivo de distraerla, cuando el móvil vibró en sus manos de nuevo después de algunos minutos.

Ron Weasley apareció en la pantalla, mientras el ojiverde estuvo a punto de cortar la llamada, llevaba su dedo en la mitad del camino cuando algo lo hizo rectificar, y finalmente tocó en 'Contestar'

Imitó su acción de simplemente colocar el teléfono en su oído sin hablar, cuando Ron murmuró.

-Él pájaro se ha ido del alambre-

-¿Qué?- Soltó Harry confundido…antes de recordar que se suponía no iba a hablar.

-Es el código para decir que ya no hay moros en la costa- Explicó el pelirrojo.

-¿No podías simplemente haberme dicho eso?-

-Es el protocolo Harry, yo no hago las reglas- Explicó el pelirrojo, mientras Harry pensaba que no era buena idea llevar a Ron a ver las películas de detectives.

-¿Qué quieres Ron?- Preguntó finalmente el chico, queriendo saltarse los argumentos sobre el dicho protocolo de su amigo.

-¿Cómo estás?- Inquirió el chico.

-Perfecto- Respondió el pelinegro sarcásticamente, moviéndose de un lado a otro notando que estaba oscureciendo.

-Hermione está muy preocupada- Finalmente confesó Ron lo que tenía que decirle, había algo más que tenía que hablar con él, pero eso sería personalmente –Por un momento pensé que lloraría, o algo, estaba casi histérica- Terminó el chico mientras Harry se golpeaba la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Demonios- musitó, merecía todos los castigos por poner a Hermione así. -¿Qué se esperaba que hiciera?- Preguntó en voz alta para sí mismo.

-¿Actuar calmadito y esponjadito?- Inquirió Ron del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Cuándo he logrado yo eso en estos casos?- Espetó Harry. Admitiendo derrota.

-Cierto-

-No tengo ni la menor idea de que hacer- Confesó el ojiverde, su mirada pegada en sus pies.

-¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó su mejor amigo.

-Ron, te veo después- Terminó Harry terminando la llamada, si Ron llegara a saber donde estaba, podría asegurar que Ginny se las ingeniaría para sacarle la verdad y pronto los tendría todos ahí.

Lo que le recordaba, que no tenía la menos idea de donde estaba, levantó la mirada observando los alrededores, dándose vuelta reconoció el pequeño cerco blanco al que sus pies lo había llevado.

La casa de Remus Lupin.

Harry se alegró de haber llegado a un lugar conocido y ciertamente, tenía algo que preguntarle a Remus, así que abrió la pequeña puerta de madera del cerco. Atravesando el jardín sobre el camino en cementado, hasta subir los tres escalones que daban hacía la puerta de madera oscura de la gran casa blanca.

Estiró su mano para tocar el timbre esperando del otro lado, observando por el vidrio superior que había luz, probablemente estaría en casa.

Poco tiempo después sonó el seguro de la puerta y la perilla girando.

-¡Harry!- Saludó la esposa de su entrenador: Andrómeda Tonks, estirando sus brazos para darle un abrazo de bienvenida al chico.

-Hey- Saludó de vuelta el chico antes de agregar -¿Esta Remus?-

-Sí…pasa- mencionó haciéndose a un lado para que el chico pisara sobre el tapete de 'Bienvenidos' y entrará, definitivamente algo pasaba con Harry.

Lo guió por el pasillo hasta la sala, para que se sentara en uno de los sofás, e inmediato le dijo que iba por Remus y algo de tomar.

Harry estuvo sólo por un momento esperando a su entrenador, su atención estaba puesta en la loza del suelo de color melón, en la mesita de centro con centro de vidrio, el florero artificial, o la fotografía de Tonks y Lupin en su boda que se situaba sobre ella.

Frente a la mesilla estaba el otro sofá, las paredes blancas estaban adornadas con fotografías de James, Sirius y Remus en vacaciones, o la foto anual del equipo.

La sala estaba vagamente iluminada por dos lámparas, situadas a los lados del sillón donde estaba Harry, que imaginó que probablemente era muy tarde para estar de visita.

Estiró su mano para observar su reloj, eran pasadas las nueve. Debería volver pronto.

Finalmente Remus emergió por el pasillo, llevando dos vasos de limonada entregándole uno al chico.

-Harry, pensé que estabas con Hermione- Mencionó recordando la llamada de hace un rato, desconcertándose inmediatamente por el rostro del chico.

-Si…estaba… ¿Cómo está Tedy?- Murmuró el pelinegro, detenidamente observando el liquido verde dentro del vaso.

-Dormido- Fue la respuesta de Remus, tratando de adivinar la razón por la que Harry estaba en su casa a esta hora.

-¿Cómo conociste a Tonks?- Espetó finalmente –Ah ya recuerdo, Venecia en vacaciones te sorprendió el color de su cabello, además de su personalidad- Mencionó Harry antes de darle un trago al vaso, dejándolo sobre la mesita de centro.

-Es decir ¿Cómo supiste que ella era la ideal?- Musitó el chico observándolo curiosamente.

Si el rostro de Harry lo había sorprendido, su pregunta lo había enviado hasta Marte.

El entrenador limpió su garganta para contestar, sabiendo que si lo llenaba de preguntas Harry simplemente guardaría silencio –Pues, nos conocimos, aprendí que somos muy similares y se siente, cuando deseas estar con alguien sobre todas las cosas- Explicó Remus, esperando que el chico le confesará a que se debía su pregunta.

-Oh- Fue lo único que recibió en respuesta, los ojos del chico observaban todo menos su entrenador. Su mente perdida entre pensamientos.

-¿Tú crees que pueda haber alguien perfecto para otra persona?- inquirió el chico finalmente, mientras Remus asentía para explicar, no antes de ser interrumpido de nuevo por Harry.

-Es decir…si ya tienes a alguien que es perfecto, ¿Puede haber alguien más perfecto?-

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, de pronto tuvo la necesidad de preguntar de qué le hablaba específicamente, pero comenzó a tratar de atar cabos y contestar sinceramente.

-Depende de lo que la persona piense, de quien realmente ame- Explicó observando detalladamente al chico que agachaba la cabeza.

-¿Y si los dos la quieren?- Preguntó finalmente mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pues tendrá que escoger, no se puede amar a ambos, uno será quien ama y otro será algo más- Respondió el entrenador.

-¿Algo así como un amigo?-

-Puede ser- Respondió Lupin frunciendo el ceño.

-Ok- Respondió Harry -¿Y si una persona es su amigo y la otra algo más?-

-Me imagino que tiene sentimientos especiales por la persona con la que tiene más que una amistad, por la otra, no lo sé- Confesó Lupin observando a Harry levantarse.

-Ok- Repitió como un niño de kínder al cual su mama le explicaba que no se portara mal. –Debo irme- Dijo observando su reloj.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó finalmente Remus, mientras el chico asentía haciendo su camino a la puerta. –Dile a Tonks que dije que adiós y dale un beso a Tedy de mi parte- Terminó antes de salir por la puerta.

Remus estuvo pensativo un momento, tratando de acomodar lo que acababa de presenciar, usualmente Harry no acudía a él sobre este tipo de cosas. Al principio estuvo bastante confundido sobre el tema, pero Remus Lupin sabía perfectamente de quien hablaba Harry.

Cuando finalmente salió de la casa de Remus, Harry estaba más confundido que al principio, entendía el hecho de que Hermione tenía un novio con el que era feliz y que Ginny, estaba totalmente equivocada acerca de que tan perfecto era cada uno para la chica.

Pero aún no podía creer que estaba meditando todo esto, de pronto pareciera que se le hubiera caído la venda de los ojos, sí sentía algo por Hermione que rayaba más allá de una simple amistad y que se sentía más fuerte que él mismo.

Las atracciones que sintió por sus ex novias palidecían a lo que su corazón trataba de explicarle ahora.

Pero sinceramente, no sabía que era peor, saberlo, o estar como al principio. Observó su reloj notando que faltaban quince minutos para las diez, jamás llegaría a tiempo a la universidad, meditó la idea de pedir un taxi antes de recordar que le había aventado su cartera a Ron antes de salir corriendo.

-Ahhh, demonios- Se quejó, girando para observar la casa de su entrenador.

Lo cual era una mala idea, no podía pedirle que lo llevara a la universidad por temor que le preguntara que había pasado, o peor, que le preguntara a Hermione.

Así que simplemente giró de nuevo con rumbo a la universidad, caminó rápidamente, pero aún así le llevaría bastante tiempo en llegar, cuando menos una hora caminando.

No queriendo perder más tiempo, aceleró todo lo que pudo, sintiendo un poco de frio, no había llevado nada con que cubrirse y al oscurecer por supuesto había enfriado más.

En el camino estiró las mangas de su camisa para que le cubrieran los brazos completos, siguiendo su camino.

Después de cómo él mismo había pronosticado, una hora después alcanzó a ver las puertas de la universidad, este día no tendría problemas con Filch pues era libre, así que cómodamente caminó sin ninguna preocupación. Hasta que escuchó una voz conocida.

-Le digo que hay que ir a buscarlo, debería haber llegado a las diez y ya son pasadas las once- Discutía acaloradamente.

-Señorita Granger, no voy a buscar al señor Potter porque de pronto se ha desaparecido, deje hasta mañana y luego vemos-

-Le digo que debería haber llegado a las diez, sino me ayuda llamaré al Director Dumbledore- Gritó la chica al guardia definitivamente molesta.

-Mire señorita- Advirtió el guardia, mientras de reojo captó una figura acercándose, que era el mismo Harry que había bajado la velocidad de sus pasos y ahora lo veía con un rostro raro, el chico se veía como si estuviera perdido hace una semana, su cabello alborotado apuntaba en todas direcciones –Aquí está el Señor Potter, ¿Contenta?- Terminó Filch apuntando al chico.

El pelinegro observó como Hermione asomó el rostro por las puertas y visiblemente exhaló al notar que efectivamente era él, claro, el gesto pronto fue reemplazado por uno de furia, mientras en unos rápidos pasos recorría la distancia hasta él para jalarlo con fuerza hacia adentro.

El chico la siguió en silencio, ok, está bien, tal vez era más adecuado decir que Hermione lo arrastró en silencio, hasta asegurarse de que nadie podía escucharlos.

Luego lo soltó para enfrentarlo, Harry abrió los labios para mencionar algo, pero su comentario fue ahogado cuando Hermione lo jaló bruscamente de la camisa sobre el abdomen.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo te fuiste así como así? ¿Sabes que tan preocupada estaba por ti?-

-Ehmmmm- Harry sinceramente trataba de contestarle, de verdad lo hacía, pero sentir las uñas de la chica rozar su abdomen sobre su camisa…y su rostro tan cercano al suyo tenía un efecto estúpido en él.

-Harry-Exigió la chica.

-Necesitaba estar solo- Respondió el chico finalmente, observando la mano de la chica que aún mantenía el agarre sobre él, la otra había viajado hasta su antebrazo donde se mantenía equilibrada.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió con labios temblorosos, era obvio que seguía, muy, muy molesta con él.

Harry intentó buscar una explicación, no podía simplemente soltarle que se había puesto celoso, porque a partir de no sabía qué día, había comenzado a desarrollar sentimientos más allá de una simple amistad, así que fue por otro lado.

-¿Por qué me sentí excluido de acuerdo?- Respondió el chico con una voz seguro de que había sonado totalmente patético.

Aún así, la fuerza con la que Hermione lo tenía casi aprisionado disminuyó considerablemente, así como el enojo en su mirada -¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó finalmente.

-A que ahí estaban todos juntos y me sentí…no sé, como que no encajaba- Confesó el chico lo que en parte era verdad.

-Oh, lo siento Harry- se disculpó la chica soltándolo para darle un abrazo que casi lo tiró al suelo, por un momento estuvo demasiado idiotizado como para devolverlo y la castaña separó su rostro de su hombro, sin soltarlo –Lo siento, no pensé en cómo te sentirías cuando invité a Terry, la verdad no imaginé- Comenzó a balbucear la chica, mientras el pelinegro apretaba los labios a la mención del nombre del novio de la castaña.

-Hey, no es tu culpa, yo no voy a privarte de que estés con tu novio- Mencionó sinceramente, su mano al parecer de pronto tomaba decisiones por sí misma y comenzaba a acariciar el cabello, junto a la mejilla de la chica.

-Además ¿Quién soy yo?- Agregó Harry –No soy más que el amigo, tal vez tu mi tutora, pero nada más, Terry es tu novio, tiene más importancia- Le recordó forzando una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-Tú sabes que mis amigos son muy importantes- Se quejó la chica soltándolo finalmente para cruzarse de brazos.

-Claro que si- soltó el pelinegro. Si alguien apreciaba a sus amigos era ella recordó mirándola a los ojos, que, en la oscuridad aún lo hacían estremecer.

Y desafortunadamente, eso era lo que Harry Potter era, un amigo, como Ginny, como Ron, pero nada más y Terry era la persona que ella tenía, el algo más que Remus le había explicado.

-Estoy agotado- confesó Harry en una risa seca –Caminé y corrí, no tengo idea de que haré en el entrenamiento mañana-

-Si no le hubieses dado tú cartera a Ron podrías haber llamado un taxi- Le recordó la chica, el enojo anterior totalmente borrado, desaparecido.

-Sí pero luego como iba ir a comer, dirían que es un pretexto para obtener comida gratis- bromeó el chico encaminando a la castaña a su dormitorio.

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan considerado?- Preguntó la chica bromeando también con una sonrisa, oportunidad que aprovechó Harry para continuar con otra.

-Pero si pensé que era encantador- soltó antes sonreír observando la gran risa de Hermione.

-Lo eres- Le aseguró la chica, mientras Harry asentía aún en broma llegando finalmente a la puerta del dormitorio de la chica.

-Buenas noches- Se despidió Harry listo para regresar al suyo, cuando sintió la mano tibia de la castaña en la suya, sus ojos viajaron a sus manos, e inmediatamente al rostro de la chica que se acercaba lentamente.

'OMFG' Era lo único que el cerebro de Harry formulaba ¿Sería capaz?

Pero pronto sus ilusiones cayeron al piso, cuando Hermione lo besó simplemente en la mejilla y lo abrazó suavemente.

Aún inmóvil, no pudo evitar suspirar en decepción, realmente no sabía que esperaba, Hermione por supuesto no tenía sentimientos por él, al menos no de ese tipo, finalmente le dio una pequeña palmadita en la espalda antes de que la chica se separara.

-Recuerda que estoy aquí, si te pasa algo dime, soy tu amiga- El comentario de la chica, más que consolarlo pisoteó sus ilusiones de nuevo.

Se forzó a sonreírle una vez más antes de despedirse para darse la vuelta.

Admitiendo que de nuevo románticamente, había tomado la decisión incorrecta, que tanto se negó, que no, que Hermione no era nada más que su amiga, que al fin ahora que decía que si, las cosas no cambiarían.

-Sólo tu Potter- Se murmuró a sí mismo en su camino –Solamente tu-

-Señor Potter- Escuchó una voz a su espalda, que lo hizo gruñir involuntariamente…lo último que le faltaba.

-¿Si?- Preguntó girándose para descubrir a su madre. Justo fuera de los dormitorios.

-¿Qué hace a esta hora fuera de los dormitorios?- Inquirió sacando un cuadernillo de su bolsillo.

-¿Paseando?- Mencionó el chico sarcásticamente.

-Le reduciré veinte puntos a su casa por esta falta-

-Creí que era día libre- comentó el chico apretando los labios.

-Día libre significa que puede quedarse fuera de la universidad, no que puede andar deambulando por todos lados a esta hora- Le explicó, mientras apuntaba en su cuadernillo.

-¿Algo más?- Inquirió el chico alzando la manos, notando el parche en la blusa de su madre que indicaba que era la encargada de hacer las rondas esa noche, apenas era visible, pues su cabello caía en cascada casi cubriéndolo.

-Ahora que lo menciona- comentó observándolo casi aburridamente –Tal vez sería una mejor opción que cambiara su clase de piano- Le dijo acomodando la pluma en la comisura de sus labios antes de continuar –Es decir, es obvio que no necesita de mi clase-

-Lo siento- Admitió Harry con una voz que realmente no comunicaba ese sentimiento –Pero Dumbledore me dijo que no puedo cambiar ninguna de mis clases, así que tendrá que quedarse así-

-Está bien- Respondió finalmente, mientras Harry se daba la vuelta para entrar pero se detuvo a medio camino.

-No se preocupe- Le dijo aún dándole la espalda –No necesito firmar un documento para hacer lo que usted quería- Terminó, justo antes de observarla sobre su hombro y dedicarle una pequeña sonrisa falsa antes de girar de nuevo, y abrir la puerta de su dormitorio dejándola atrás.

Si este fuese otro día, probablemente Harry estaría decepcionado con su madre una vez más, pero Hermione no abandonaba su cerebro, no podía pensar en otra cosa.

Finalmente sin siquiera cambiarse cayó sobre la cama, su voz ahogada por las cobijas mientras murmuraba.

-¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?-

**A/N: Hola, hola! Aqui ando de vuelta, espero les agrade el capitulo, dejenmelo saber. Esta semana estaré bastante ocupada por las fiestas navideñas, así que no podré actualizar el domingo, peeeeerooo, espero postearles el siguiente capitulo el viernes para compenzar. Una vez más muchas gracias por leer y si tienen un pequeño espacio de tiempo, no duden en dejar su comentario.**

**JayLopez: Pobre Terryyyyyy, no les digo ya me lo quieren hacer desaparecer del planeta hahahaha. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Kotamae: Extraña forma de que Harry comprendiera ¿No crees? Pero ya es un avance, veremos que ocurre más adelante. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**BellaHerms22: Todo fine contigo! Ya sabes eres la mata.**

**FAnHArmione: Gracias por tu comentario, eres bienvenida al lado oscuro de mis ideas, hahaha ¿Beso? Veremos...veremos ^_^.**

**Sakurasukamori: Hola! Gracias por el comentario! Tienes razón sobre tu comentario de Harry...pero ¿Cuando han sido las cosas tan simples en la vida de Harry James Potter? -_^.**

**Sol_Meyer: Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Brinitonks: Hola! Bienvenida primero que nada, espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado, cuidate! Gracias por el comentario.**

**Hickaru: Hola! Tendré que trabajar bastante para esos pulgares en movimiento. Hahaha bienvenido a la historia, que bueno que te guste! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero leerte pronto.  
**


	11. Diferencias Entre Dos Perfectos

El siguiente día el chico estaba en su entrenamiento usual matutino. Justo como lo había imaginado, físicamente estaba exhausto, más aún así trataba de mantenerse al ritmo de la practica corriendo detrás de Walcott.

Quien le llevaba bastante ventaja, así que esforzándose más cambió su velocidad para alcanzar a su compañero, que inmediatamente pasó la pelota hacia otro jugador.

Cuando Remus anunció que el entrenamiento había acabado. Harry quiso mentalmente mirar al cielo para agradecer, se inclinó poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas observando el campo, su respiración estaba agitada, estuvo unos cuantos segundos así antes de alzarse de nuevo, observando al pelirrojo que lo alcanzaba.

-Se nota que te cansaste- Mencionó el chico observando la cara mojada por el sudor del chico.

-Siento como si anoche hubiese corrido un maratón muy largo- explicó, caminando sobre el pasto hacia la banda, estirando su mano para tomar un vaso de la banca, dándole un trago saboreando el líquido frio calmar un poco su sed.

-Deberías meditar esto antes de salir corriendo como niña- Comentó Ron tomando otro vaso.

-No me recuerdes, no encontré otra opción- Aclaró el chico caminando en compañía del pelirrojo hacia los vestidores.

Cuando entraron, aprovechó para darse una ducha y comenzar a vestirse frente a su locker, observando de reojo a Draco estar muy atento a su celular, seguramente texteando a Ginny.

Buscó lo que había llevado ese día, sacando una playera de manga larga y unos jeans.

-Hey- Le gritó Ron del otro lado para obtener su atención, lanzándole su cartera que aprovechó para guardar en su bolsillo trasero.

-Harry, si te sirve de consuelo. Yo no te extrañé- Apuntó el rubio pasando por su lado abotonando su camisa.

-Si claro- Murmuró Ron, recordando cómo después del mini show del chico, Luna casi lo arrastró lejos de su hermana, advirtiéndole que no debía estar sobre ella toda la tarde.

-Me imagino- concordó Harry abrochando el reloj en su mano, listo para salir, su rostro se veía aún cansado pero el baño lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor.

Tomando su maleta caminó hacia la puerta, encontrando a Remus esperándolo con algo en su mano.

-¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió el chico una vez que su entrenador había estirado su brazo para entregárselo.

-Dáselo a Hermione, es para que te evalúe, guárdalo algunos días lo necesito más adelante- Le explicó mientras el chico abría la carpeta, observando una de las preguntas en la hoja de papel, básicamente se trataba de que Hermione apuntara si estaba o no contenta con el chico.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- Preguntó finalmente, cerrando la carpeta amarilla entre sus manos.

-No son mi idea- Se defendió el entrenador –Tómalo como rutina, a mi no me interesa el resultado, pero son requisitos- Le recordó mientras el chico meditaba la idea de negarse, no era psicótico, un poco idiota…pero no era para tanto.

-Protocolo- Susurró a su lado Ron, recordándole sobre su aparentemente palabra de la semana.

-Está bien, se lo entrego después- Explicó el chico, agachándose para meter el documento a su maleta cuidadosamente.

Finalmente fue hasta su auto, regresando a la universidad. Que una vez de haberse estacionado, notó que Ginny estaba en las puertas esperando.

'_Probablemente espera a Draco'_ imaginó el chico observándola por el espejo retrovisor antes de apagar el motor de su auto, y sus amigos aprovechaban para bajar de él.

-Ughh no- Se quejó el pelirrojo, observando al rubio adelantarse para saludar a su ahora novia de beso, instintivamente el chico puso una mano en sus ojos para no observar la escena.

Harry sonrió observando hacia el ojiazul, que definitivamente le sería complicado acostumbrarse a que su hermanita fuera la novia de Draco.

-Es más fácil cuando no la veo- Explicó finalmente, quitando la mano de su cara –Y cuando solamente tengo que dedicarles una mirada para que salgan corriendo- Agregó con una sonrisa.

Harry resopló, recordando que usualmente los ex novios de Ginny le temían al pelirrojo.

El chico notó cuando Ginny le susurró algo al rubio que inmediatamente asintió, girando su atención a él.

-Buenos días- Saludó Harry arqueando las cejas juguetonamente hacia la chica, que sonrió entendiendo lo que Harry implicaba, pero lo dejó de lado. Tenía que hablar con él de algo más importante.

-Si di lo que quieras Harry, ahora acompáñame- Le apuntó en dirección al lago, mientras Draco jalaba a Ron hacia el comedor, sabía que el pelirrojo entendía el asunto, pero no estaban seguros de que en lugar de ayudar fuera a meter la pata, ya Draco se encargaría de poner a Ron al tanto del "plan".

Harry acompañó a la chica en silencio hasta frente al lago, hoy no tenía clases, así que no tenía por qué preocuparse de llegar tarde a su clase de piano, lo que tampoco le importaba de hecho…

-¿Cómo van las cosas con Draco?- Preguntó el ojiverde, una vez que habían llegado.

-Parece irreal- Confesó Ginny pensativa –Es Draco- Apuntó finalmente, reconociendo que el chico no era el mejor candidato, pero al parecer el único que su corazón tomaba en serio.

-Es bueno- Le respondió Harry metiendo las manos en la bolsas de sus jeans, observando como la chica se veía radiante –Tienes el mismo efecto en el- Le aseguró con una sonrisa, después de haberla visto sonreír abiertamente.

-Eres un buen chico- Le aseguró la pelirroja, notando que Harry la apoyaba, desde el principio. Incluso Draco le había contado lo que lo había apoyado para que se animara a acercarse.

-Sobre ayer- Comentó la chica cambiando al tema que en realidad quería discutir.

-Ahhh, ya sé que no debí correr así como así- Apuntó el chico observando hacia el lago, no otra vez este tema por favor.

-Harry- dijo la chica para que entendiera que deseaba su atención, finalmente su rostro giró para mirarla de frente.

-Creo que está bien- Le aseguró totalmente segura. –Es normal- Al fin y al cabo ella había huido bastante de Draco.

-¿Lo crees?- Preguntó el chico cerrando el ceño, la respuesta de Ginny fue mover la cabeza positivamente.

El pelinegro soltó un suspiró, observando detenidamente las calmadas aguas del lago a su izquierda, aún así no había ninguna diferencia sobre las cosas.

-Si te sirve de algo, no sabía que Terry llegaría de pronto- Comentó la chica, que no apartó su mirada del rostro de su amigo.

-Sabía que era tu plan- Reclamó el chico más para sí mismo que para la chica, que sonrió.

-Si hubiese sabido que para entender tus sentimientos sólo faltaba que los volvieras a ver juntos, me hubiese ahorrado todos los días que pasé investigando el horario de Terry- Bromeó con cierta verdad, mientras Harry le devolvía lentamente su atención.

-No funcionó, de todas formas apareció- Le recordó mientras la chica se cruzaba de brazos, su rostro haciendo una mueca.

-Claro que funcionó, al final te diste cuenta- Apuntó antes de agregar –Incluso inconscientemente soy grandiosa- Terminó sonriendo, y el chico rodaba los ojos.

-La verdad no comprendo como ahora pueda ser mejor- Admitió caminando unos pasos para sentarse frente a la coraza de un árbol.

Ginny imitó sus movimientos pero esta se sentó frente a él, necesitaba mirarlo de frente si en verdad quería que entendiera lo que ella creía.

-Claro que es mejor, ahora puedes hacer algo al respecto- Le apuntó señalando con su puño victoriosamente.

Pero el ojiverde simplemente negó con la cabeza. Después de notar el gesto de Ginny de exasperación la miró a los ojos seriamente, más serio de lo que lo había hecho todo este tiempo.

-Ginny- Le susurró, no confiando en su voz para comunicar lo que en realidad quería –Hermione es increíble- Le dijo finalmente su voz llena de sentimiento.

-Y yo la quiero demasiado, como para arruinar lo suyo con Terry- Explicó finalmente con la misma voz, mientras la expresión de Ginny cambiaba a una más segura.

-Tú también eres increíble- Le aseguró la chica.

-Ginny tu misma lo dijiste, Terry es perfecto- Le recordó, imitando la voz que había usado ese día y aprovechando la oportunidad de recargar su cabeza en el árbol.

-Y tu también lo eres- Le gritó la chica pateándole el zapato para que la viera lo segura que estaba.

-Ginny, soy lo más alejado a perfecto posible- Apuntó el chico –No tengo el cabello perfecto como Terry, la sonrisa perfecta, o la carrera perfecta- Terminó recordando como en una de las pláticas en el comedor, Lavender le había dicho a la castaña sobre las maravillosas decisiones que tomaba su novio en clase.

Internamente Harry rodó los ojos, comenzaba a entender los sentimientos de Ron hacia el chico.

-Exactamente por eso- Apuntó Ginny, finalmente sacudiéndole el pie con la mano, pero fue su comentario más bien el que atrajo su atención hacia ella.

-Terry es perfecto, en todos los aspectos que puedes pensar, es caballeroso, amable, inteligente, no me interrumpas- Advirtió la chica observando a Harry abrir los labios en una protesta ahogada.

-Pero eso es todo- Explicó la chica moviendo frenéticamente sus manos frente a ella –Terry y Hermione simplemente son y ya, hablan normalmente, conviven normalmente, pero no hay nada más, en cambio. Tú eres distinto-

Harry la miró en silencio sin entender el punto, mientras Ginny rodaba los ojos, clásico de Harry, habla cuando no debe y al momento de esperar la respuesta se queda en silencio.

-Tú sacas otra Hermione, la mejor Hermione- Le apuntó finalmente asintiendo –Con tus problemas, con tu terquedad, tu sentido del humor, tu forma de ser tan impredecible. Tú conoces un lado de ella que Terry nunca ha tenido, la chica libre que es, la persona que realmente es- Le dijo con total convicción –Jamás la había visto tan preocupada…y eso incluye la vez que Terry se cayó de un caballo- Agregó la pelirroja finalmente observando el rostro pensativo del chico.

-¿Terry se cayó de un caballo?- Espetó finalmente en confusión.

-¡¿Eso fue lo que entendiste?- Gritó la chica alzando sus manos en exasperación, pensando que tal vez esto era un caso perdido.

-Noo- Contestó el chico bajando su voz –Si entendí, sólo que…no lo sé- Murmuró el chico agachando la cabeza.

-Fue algo sin importancia, no le pasó nada, pero hizo un gran drama- Explicó la chica sobre el incidente del caballo.

-Mmm- Murmuró Harry observando las aves volar cerca del centro del lago, antes de volver a alzar su vuelo.

-El punto es- Retomó Ginny, inclinando su cabeza para observar el rostro del chico –Que estoy segura que esto es algo más, para ti y para ella-

Cuando notó que el pelinegro simplemente la observaba con una expresión distinta, se dio cuenta que finalmente la estaba entendiendo.

-Promete que vas a pensarlo- Le pidió la chica con una sonrisa, levantándose del pasto.

-Está bien, pero no aseguro nada- Advirtió el chico, despidiendo a la pelirroja con la mano, se sentía bastante cómodo justo ahí como para moverse.

Instintivamente se recostó bajo la sombra del árbol cerrando los ojos, sus manos puestas detrás de su cabeza, tranquilamente escuchaba el leve movimiento del agua del lago, los patos que nadaban en el centro, y respiraba el aroma a pasto fresco.

Estuvo contento, momentáneamente olvidando las palabras de Ginny, pero al pasar unos instantes, el rostro de Hermione, su sonrisa, la forma en la que siempre se mordía el labio en concentración, ocupó su mente.

¿Podría estar en lo correcto?

Sinceramente, le costaba trabajo creer que fuese mejor que Boot en algún aspecto, principalmente en el aspecto de estar con la castaña, Harry tenía un trabajo que lo ponía bajo la atención de miles de personas que seguían sus movimientos, cualquier chica tendría problemas para lidiar con eso, aparte tenía problemas familiares, bueno, con Lily, que por alguna razón que él aún no comprendía, no quería verlo y punto.

Y Harry se sentía traicionado y dañado ¿Cómo alguien podría querer eso en su vida?

El mismo pelinegro dudaba demasiado antes de tener alguien en su vida, pero últimamente la decisión no era suya, era de Hermione…que aún tenía novio.

'_No hagas lo que no quieres que te hagan' _Se recordó claramente, no podía intentar apartarlos, eso estaba decidido, pero parte de él no sabía cómo manejar este sentimiento desconocido.

Era como estar en el cielo, sintiéndose en el infierno. Si es que podía entenderse, porque a su lado era distinto, era él, sin tapujos o actuaciones, pero finalmente ella no estaba con él, sino con alguien más.

Y eso era el mismísimo infierno.

Finalmente y probablemente más confundido que al principio, el chico escuchó unos pequeños pasos acercarse en su dirección, conocía perfectamente quien hacía ese sonido al caminar, chocando los tacones en el suelo.

Acompañado del aroma a lavanda de su cabello y el pequeño perfume con aroma fresco que siempre la acompañaba.

-Hola Hermione- Saludó el chico sin abrir los ojos, o hacer algún esfuerzo por moverse.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?- Inquirió sorprendida, sentándose a un lado del chico recargándose en el tronco.

'_Oh, maldición, quizás no pensé esto bien' _ Se reclamó el chico, aún demasiado perezoso como para abrir los ojos.

-Hueles rico- Admitió finalmente, seguro de que su rostro estaba rojo –Es decir, tienes un aroma especial- Terminó, aunque estaba seguro que había empeorado la situación.

-Ah, entiendo- Comentó la chica normalmente, como si la explicación no conllevara nada en especial, esto hizo que el pelinegro abriera los ojos y girara su cabeza para mirarla.

La chica llevaba un libro en sus manos y leía atentamente, pero después del escrutinio de la mirada del chico, finalmente lo observó exhalando.

-Tú también tienes un aroma especial- Admitió regresando su mirada al libro.

Harry sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos, aparentemente ella también tenía guardado algo de él en su memoria.

-¿Qué lees?- Preguntó el chico estirando la mano a ciegas hacia la chica para arrebatarle el libro.

-Harry…ocupada- Musitó la chica sus ojos entretenidos en su lectura aprovechando para golpear despacio el brazo del chico.

Pero Harry era demasiado insistente, su mano volvió a recorrer el camino y estaba en una lucha con el brazo de la castaña que finalmente, para mantenerlo quieto capturó su mano con la suya bajándola hasta el césped, donde la mantuvo aprisionada continuando su lectura.

El pelinegro estaba en el cielo…definitivamente en el cielo, la sensación de la mano de Hermione en la suya mandaba electricidad a todo su cuerpo, tanto que forzó sus ojos a abrirse tratando de darle una mirada disimulada a sus todavía entrelazadas manos.

Su vista viajó luego al rostro de la chica que seguía concentrada en su lectura, su cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo, algo no usual en ella, echó una mirada rápida al libro que llevaba y notó que era el que le había regalado sobre piano.

-¿Te ha ayudado?- Inquirió inclinando su cabeza sobre su mano libre para verla con más facilidad.

-Sí, gracias, es increíble- Terminó la chica que para desilusión de Harry, separó su mano para pasar la hoja del libro.

Pero aparentemente la chica no había terminado aún, pues volvió a regresar su mano hasta su brazo trazando círculos y figuras sobre él, mientras seguía leyendo.

El ojiverde abrió los labios, pero sorprendentemente, tuvo uno de esos momentos en los que pensó antes de comenzar a balbucear como idiota, prefiriendo finalmente volver a cerrar los ojos y sus labios.

Contento simplemente de sentir los dedos de la chica jugar con su brazo, pero aparentemente Hermione tenía otra idea, ya que instintivamente alejó su mano hasta la cabeza del chico, pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

-Cuidado me costó mucho acomodarlo- Murmuró Harry en tono de broma, pues la indomable hierba bola en su cabeza nunca se comportaba.

Escuchó el sonido de la sonrisa de Hermione, que aún siguió acariciándole el cabello suavemente.

¿Alguna vez has sentido como si una sonrisa o la voz de la persona que quieres fuera lo más hermoso en el mundo?

Así se sentía Harry, Hermione era preciada, lo más hermoso en su mundo, en ese mundo donde usualmente no obtenía todo lo que buscaba, donde una madre lo dejaba de lado, en ese mismo mundo Hermione era la perfección convertida en realidad.

Su realidad.

Involuntariamente jaló su mano libre hasta su boca para esconder un bostezo, que efectivamente llamó la atención de la chica que arqueó las cejas.

-¿Cansado?- Inquirió mientras la cabeza del chico se movía bajo sus manos asintiendo rápidamente.

-Acabado- Especificó –Y si sigues haciendo eso me voy a quedar dormido- Aclaró en algo que hace un minuto creía imposible.

Se sentía nervioso cuando lo tocaba, emocionado, pero sus manos tenían un efecto calmante en él también.

-Entonces duerme- Le dijo la chica, mientras Harry negaba con la cabeza.

-Aquí estaré- Le prometió la chica en un susurro que Harry sintió hasta el fondo de su alma, como una promesa que decía más de lo que se escuchaba, que estaría con él más allá de solamente una siesta.

Harry quiso contestarle algo, lo que fuera, pero se sentía extremadamente cansado y sus parpados no respondían como quería, pronto aún contra su voluntad, Harry Potter se encontró profundamente dormido.

Minutos después, la castaña observó el cuerpo inmóvil del chico, su pecho alzándose de vez en cuando con sus respiros, se había quedado dormido el pobre, imaginó la chica que continuaba acariciándole el cabello con sus dedos, de vez en cuando la removía para pasar la página, pero luego regresaba sus dedos para continuar sus ministraciones.

No pudo evitar notar lo relajado que se veía, lo despreocupado que era su rostro así, hundido en lo más profundo de un sueño, sin pensar en todas las cosas que lo presionaban, su madre, el ser capitán, el ser Harry Potter.

Sus manos recorrieron las puntas del cabello quitándolo de su frente, donde descubrió una cicatriz en forma de trueno, sabía lo que era, pues Ginny le había mencionado que se la había hecho hace muchos años desde pequeño.

Lo conocía hace años, pero nunca de esta manera, cuando recién le pidió el Director Dumbledore que fuera una de los candidatos para ser el tutor de Harry Potter, realmente no se lo tomó en serio.

Aceptó pensando que este chico sería totalmente distinto, un arrogante, presumido que jamás en su vida había sido, ni en esos momentos en el que de niños la exasperaban porque no tenían cabeza más que para andar de vagos.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo.

Posteriormente Lupin le habló simplemente a ella, ni siquiera se molestó en observar los demás candidatos, la eligió a ella, la razón…no la conocía, aparentemente Remus la elegía por ese vínculo de haberlo conocido hace años.

Luego su parte analítica se cuestionaba como un chico de 19 años, podía ser nombrado capitán de un equipo con jugadores más veteranos que él ¿Contaba solamente la habilidad en el campo de juego?

Pues sabía que Harry era ya conocido como uno de los mejores del mundo, acompañado de Ron y Draco, pero ¿Era eso suficiente? ¿O solamente algo para alimentar su ego?

Pero luego Remus le contó sobre su madre y su opinión se borró por completo, se aseguró de no juzgarlo antes de volverlo a ver, e incluso se preocupó casi de manera exagerada lo admitía, cuando Ron y Ginny hablaban de que había ido a buscar a Lily y no había regresado.

Que su móvil estaba apagado, que Charles no hablaba, no pudo evitar sentirse incluida en el asunto, pero luego lo había conocido, aún cuando el muy idiota, pensó con una sonrisa adorable, no la había reconocido.

Después de eso entendió la razón por la cual él era el capitán.

No había nadie mejor para el puesto, en todo el mundo, Hermione aseguraba que el sencillo, humilde, pero a la vez inspirador, admiraba el hecho de que aún cuando las cosas no habían salido bien con su madre, por alguna razón que aún esperaba que le contara, nunca optó por la salida fácil, la salida de gritarle, restregarle a su madre algo, o el hecho de tratar de dañarla como evidentemente ella lo había hecho. Entendió que el chico sería la primera elección en cualquier lado, cualquier equipo.

Con una mirada más al rostro del chico Hermione volvió a sonreír.

Agradecía infinitamente ser amiga de Harry James Potter, una de las mejores personas que había conocido.

Agradecía tener un amigo como él.

**A/N: Cap corto, pero espero compense la espera de esta semana, que ha sido bastante ocupada, y seguirá estos dias, pero espero tengan una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Publico hoy porque andare ocupada el domingo, no garantizo actualizar el siguiente domingo por año nuevo, pero haré todo lo posible, en este vemos un poquito de lo que piensa Hermione, un pedazo pequeño del todo que es, de nuevo muchas gracias por sus comentarios y recuerden, siguen siendo más que bienvenidos y me ayudan a continuar.**

**FAnHArmione: Te me adelanté y actualicé hoy haha, mmmm pobre Terryyyy ¿Como voy a matarlo? No, no, eso no hahaha, gracias por tu comentario, Feliz viaje, navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

**akNy: Gracias por tu comentario! Este Harry y Hermione, pero si, se requieren dos para bailar tango...hahaha feliz navidad a ti también y que pases un próspero año nuevo!**

**SakuraWinner: ¿Segura?, mmmm ¿Segura? ¿Segura? Hahahaha, gracias por el comentario feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

**Bella-Bere: Gracias por ambos de tus comentarios! Veamos, mmmm creo que es general el odio a Terry, pobre hombre, su único pecado es andar con la castaña hahaha. Sobre la actitud de Hermione, pues si, si alguien de todos es sobreprotector, es ella...y Harry, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

**Sol Meyer: Hahahaah Terry no irá a ninguna parte de momento y Harry, si pobre...pero hasta cierto punto él fue quien decidió guardar silencio ¿No?, gracias por tu comentario! Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.**

**hickaru: Hhahaha paciencia hickaru, todo a su debido tiempo, algo de eso hay planeado más adelante, gracias por tu comentario, ¿Como van esos pulgares? Hahaha, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo!**

**DeniGranger: Paciencia, todo en su tiempo, ¿Celos? ¿Hermione? Creo que aun no sabemos que pasa por su mente ¿O si? Hahaha, lo sé es corto y este lo es aún más, pero son necesarios, gracias por tu comentario y que pases feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.**

**JayLopez: Ahi va, avanzando lentamente, pero ahi va hahaha, gracias por el review, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.**

**Land Wolf: Muchas gracias! Espero te siga gustando, gracias por comentar y que pases feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo.  
**


	12. Silencios

La siguiente sensación que tuvo Harry fue una muy extraña, se sentía completamente cómodo, pero había algo raro. Este lugar no se sentía como su cama.

El olor a pasto fresco, aunado con cierto olor lavanda que el pelinegro le atribuía solamente a una persona, podía haber miles olores lavanda, todos iguales, pero el de Hermione era distinto, era ella.

Además de que el suelo se sentía extraño, definitivamente no estaba sobre el colchón de su cama, teniendo sueños extraños con la presencia de Hermione.

Pero luego sintió unos dedos, la pequeña caricia en su cabello y finalmente, los recuerdos llegaron hasta su aún adormilada cabeza. Estaba aún en el lago, por lo visto si se había quedado dormido después de todo.

Hubiese querido estar así toda su vida, recostado al lado de la chica que más quería, con sus dedos acariciándole el cabello, pero el chico no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos lentamente.

Tuvo que parpadear algunas veces para poder enfocar perfectamente. Hasta que encontró el rostro de Hermione.

Aún en total concentración leyendo el libro que le había regalado Harry. De pronto, el pensamiento de despertar así, con el rostro de ella siendo lo primero que pudiese ver en las mañana, fue lo que más deseó en toda su vida.

La castaña desvió su mirada momentáneamente del libro, encontrando la mirada dormilona de los ojos verdes del chico.

-Dormilón- Le dijo con una sonrisa alejando su mano del cabello del pelinegro.

-Hey- Musitó Harry con voz ronca, aprovechando para sentarse junto al tronco, sus manos tallaron sus ojos en un esfuerzo de borrar los vestigios del sueño que aún tenía.

-¿Dormiste bien?- Preguntó la chica con sus ojos puestos en su lectura.

Harry simplemente asintió, no queriendo confesar exactamente todo lo que pensaba acerca de eso.

En lugar de eso, el ojiverde se inclinó para observar sobre el hombro de la chica la canción que leía.

-Me gusta esa- Musitó el chico observando la melodía combinada con las letras.

-A mí también me gusta, aunque la letra no me parece del todo adecuada- Mencionó la chica con su voz analítica.

Harry no pudo evitar arrugar el ceño, la canción que la chica veía era Running Away de Midnight Hour.

-Imagino que la letra podría ser distinta, pero creo que así es justo como debe de ser- Explicó el chico acomodándose un poco más cerca, evitando tocarla directamente.

Lo último que quería, era que emergiera el Harry estúpido en estos momentos, en los que aparte, aún estaba medio dormido.

Mala combinación.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó la chica, en un tono que daba a mostrar que no compartía la opinión de la letra, antes de agregar –Huir no resuelve los problemas-

-Por supuesto, pero me imagino se refiere a distintas opiniones- Mencionó el chico estirando sus manos para tomar el libro, mordiéndose la lengua una vez que sintió sus dedos rozar su piel.

Hermione lo observó confundida, esperando pacientemente la explicación del chico –Dame un ejemplo-

'_El único ejemplo que tengo no es confesable' _ Respondió el chico en su cabeza –Puede haber muchos- Balbuceó el ojiverde ignorando la mirada de la chica, fingiendo estar concentrado en las letras del libro.

Lo último que quería ahora es meter la pata.

-En serio, escoge uno, cualquiera- Retó la chica girándose un poco para observarlo de frente –Para eso hablamos, es mejor una palabra que mil silencios- Explicó la chica.

El chico soltó una carcajada, esa era Hermione, como siempre –Racionalizas todo demasiado- Le mencionó el chico con una sonrisa aún en sus labios, lentamente subiendo su mirada hasta la chica, encontrando sus ojos café expectantes a su respuesta,

-Depende en que tema lo veamos- Soltó Hermione admitiendo que podía ser un poco…sólo un poco como Harry la describió.

-No lo sé- Respondió el chico sinceramente devolviendo su mirada a las letras del libro -¿En qué modo lo imaginas?- Inquirió finalmente.

-En cualquier modo- Explicó la chica totalmente convencida –Dime una forma en la que creas que huir o callar sea una buena idea entre dos personas-

-A veces es la única que hay- Espetó Harry con sinceridad, después de todo esta era Hermione, no creía que tuviera nada de malo decirle…claro, excluyendo los detalles de cómo él podía sentirse así con ella.

Hermione lo observó simplemente, esperando que continuara con su explicación, ya que la simple respuesta del chico no era suficiente, no para ella.

-Mira- comentó Harry cerrando el libro sobre sus piernas, dedicando toda su atención a la chica –Románticamente hablando…hipotéticamente- comenzó el chico antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Imaginemos que hay un chico y una chica- Mencionó el ojiverde señalando cada uno con las palmas de sus manos frente a él, en lo que la chica asentía.

-Ahora imagina que el chico está enamorado de la chica- Continuó Harry observando las palmas de sus manos –Pero la chica no está enamorada de él- Prosiguió.

-Entiendo- Mencionó Hermione -Pero no es pretexto para que huya- interrumpió la castaña mientras Harry sonreía.

Tendría que entrar en detalles para explicar lo que trataba que la chica comprendiera.

-Imagina- Comenzó mirándola de nuevo –Que son amigos…los mejores amigos, esos que están el uno para el otro, que se confiesan todo, que siempre están ahí- dijo sin poder detenerse, mientras Hermione lo observaba con atención, imaginando lo que Harry hablaba, escuchando cada palabra de su entonación.

-Pero por un extraño suceso, un día, el chico se encuentra ahí…enamorado completamente de la chica…son amigos, los amigos se cuentan todo- Explicó Harry mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero que pasaría- continuó el chico bajando considerablemente el tono de su voz, consciente de que sus mirada podía estar traicionándolo en este instante, pero se encontraba también, imposibilitado de detenerse -Si el corazón de la chica está ocupado, si el chico está seguro de que no es más que un amigo, que la chica ya tiene alguien con quien es feliz- El chico estaba seguro que sus ojos no estaban mostrando la tranquilidad que quería.

-Imagina lo que sería para él mirarla todos los días con alguien más, cada minuto, cada segundo, sabiendo que debe estar ahí, simplemente así- Harry arrugo el ceño, no hacía falta irse literalmente para estar huyendo a lo que tanto lo perseguía.

Finalmente guardó silencio, su mirada expectante sobre ella, sabía que había comprendido cada una de sus palabras, incluso hizo un doble esfuerzo para mantener sus ojos inexpresivos.

-¿Dices que son los mejores amigos?- inquirió inclinando su cabeza, para encontrar los ojos del chico.

-Si-

-Entonces más razón para la que deba de hablar…si en verdad son amigos no debe haber cosa que él no pueda decirle- Explicó la chica levantándose del pasto.

Harry no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza, sonriendo.

-Tal vez para ti no tenga sentido, o tal vez nunca tenga sentido- Comentó Harry dándose por vencido en su explicación, si seguía balbuceando todas esas tonterías diría algo más comprometedor, así que con tal de terminar la conversación, dijo lo primero que le cruzó por la mente.

-¿Nunca te has sentido como la vida no te lleva por donde quieres? Que todo está perfecto…y de pronto llega algo y lo cambia todo poniéndolo de cabeza-

Ok…quizás eso no era lo más adecuado que pudo haber dicho.

Por supuesto que Hermione no sabía sobre eso, ella tenía al "Señor Perfecto" de Terry Boot, abrió sus labios de nuevo concentrándose en ella para decir, que por supuesto era un comentario idiota, pero Hermione se adelantó.

-Claro que entiendo- Musitó la chica suavemente, antes de girar su rostro al lago, ignorando al chico, sus facciones eran distintas, como si estuviese recordando, sintiendo algo, como si en realidad entendiese, no por lógica lo que él le decía, sino por algo más.

Harry se obligó a cerrar la boca, de momento mirándola confundido.

-Aún no se, si se trate de eso la canción, pero es una opción- Musitó Harry mirándola de lado, pero la chica simplemente seguía teniendo su mirada perdida en el lago.

-Claro- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa pequeña, recuperando el semblante –Hay ocasiones para todo- Musitó con una pequeña carcajada que sonó distinta, sin sentido, seca, pero que Harry devolvió nerviosamente, antes de regresarle el libro.

-Tengo que irme, le prometí a Terry que lo ayudaría con uno de sus ensayos- Explicó rápidamente.

-Adiós- Respondió Harry con una señal de su mano despidiéndose, no pudo evitar sentir un pinchazo de dolor interno, a la mención del nombre del novio de la chica, pero de nuevo su cara de póquer hizo su famosa aparición.

-Nos vemos más tarde- Mencionó la chica, antes de salir disparada del lugar.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Se preguntó el chico sinceramente.

-Sabía que estarías aquí- Escuchó una voz conocida a su espalda que inconscientemente lo hizo sonreír.

-Papá- musitó, levantándose del suelo, antes de girar, encontrando efectivamente a James Potter, vestido en su traje hecho a la medida, sonriéndole cálidamente, el parecido entre ambos era inmediatamente visible.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- Musitó el chico acercándose para darle una abrazo.

-Apenas llegué- Respondió James abrazando fuertemente a su hijo, lo había extrañado, siempre lo extrañaba, para él era como si todavía fuera su pequeño.

-¿Estuvo bien tu vuelo?- Preguntó Harry finalmente sentándose frente al árbol, mientras James hacía lo mismo, el ojiverde recordó las anécdotas de su padre en este mismo lugar, en aquellos tiempos cuando él junto con sus amigos Sirius, Remus y su madre, habían estudiado en la universidad.

-Estuvo bien- Respondió James -¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- Inquirió mirándolo fijamente, analizándolo, como siempre lo hacía.

-Bien. Estoy un poco cansado por el entrenamiento, pero bien- Confesó Harry con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron por unos momentos mirando hacia el lago, hablando de las experiencias que habían tenido estos días pasados, en las cuales Harry omitió todo lo que tenía que ver con su madre.

-¿La viste?- Inquirió el chico observando a su padre lanzar una piedra hacia el agua, finalmente entendiendo que ese tema era ineludible.

-No- Fue la única respuesta que recibió.

-Necesitamos hablar- Espetó Harry tallándose la cara, no se sentía bien ocultándole cosas a su padre.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Inquirió James mirándolo preocupadamente.

-¿Cómo estas tu papá? Acerca de todo esto- Inquirió el chico mirándolo fijamente, pues Harry sabía que no sólo él había sido abandonado.

-Estoy bien…me tomó por sorpresa- Confesó finalmente, apartando su mirada –No esperaba que esto ocurriera-

-No después de tanto tiempo- Agregó finalmente, observando a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa, obviamente mostrándose estoico ante la situación, pero incluso Harry dudaba que así fuesen las cosas.

-Sé que esto sonará extraño…pero, ¿Cómo supiste que ella era la indicada?- Preguntó el chico mirándolo de lado, jugueteando suavemente con uno de los botones de su camisa.

-Fue especial- Musitó James, observando curiosamente a su hijo, que jamás en todos sus años le había preguntado algo igual –Fue como si me hubiese levantado un tornado, cambio mi forma de ser, de pensar, estaba loco por ella, éramos tan similares, tan acordes- Explicó su padre mirando hacia el agua, con una expresión soñadora.

-No tengo idea cuando las cosas cambiaron para ella- Confesó finalmente apretando los labios.

-¿Te arrepientes?- Inquirió Harry, a lo que James negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca- Fue su respuesta –De eso aprendí mucho, tuve mucho y me dejó lo más preciado que tengo- Comentó con una sonrisa, pasando su mano por la cabeza del chico.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó suavemente a su hijo, dándole una mirada que le decía que sabía que algo tenía el chico pasando por su cabeza.

-Conocí a alguien- Musitó el chico finalmente, sus ojos esmeraldas en las aguas tranquilas frente a ellos.

-¿En serio? ¿La conozco?- Respondió James con una sonrisa sincera.

-Ella es distinta, no es como alguna de mis ex, es…no sé ni cómo explicarlo- Comentó sacudiendo la cabeza, ignorando totalmente la segunda pregunta de su padre –Es exactamente lo que yo buscaba, justo antes de saber si quiera que era lo que quería- Completó el chico, no estando seguro de si lo había explicado bien.

James lo observó seriamente, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

-Simplemente es…no sé, perfectamente compatible a mi…sin embargo no lo es- Terminó tristemente, sabía que había sonado incongruente, pero era cierto, era su pieza perfecta…ensamblada en otra pieza distinta.

-¿Ya le dijiste lo que sientes?- Inquirió James abrazando a su hijo con su brazo.

-¿Por qué todos piensan que así se arreglan las cosas?- Preguntó el chico observando hacia el pasto –Eso sólo lo empeoraría-

-Claro que no- Mencionó James -¿Prefieres seguir sufriendo en silencio? Las cosas pueden no ser como quieres que sean, pero siempre hay una posibilidad que si- Le explicó inclinando la cabeza, buscando los ojos del chico, que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-Ella ya tiene a alguien- Confesó finalmente.

Pero James sonrió –Hijo…jamás te había visto así por ninguna chica- Pues su padre conocía perfectamente su historial…poco y desastroso historial romántico.

-Ella es diferente- Explicó el chico observando su reloj.

-Entonces merece la pena intentarse ¿No crees?- Explicó James levantándose del césped –Prométeme que me veras mañana en la tarde, se supone no debo estar aquí dentro mucho tiempo- Explicó su padre con una sonrisa, Harry que se sentía medio aflojerado simplemente asintió, levantándose para acompañarlo de vuelta a la entrada.

Juntos caminaron lentamente el recorrido de regreso, Harry le explicaba emocionado todo lo que hacía en sus clases, además de cómo habían ido sus últimas prácticas en el equipo, como siempre James le recordó que iría a su primer partido en el Emirates y a los que pudiera mientras su trabajo se lo permitiera.

Y finalmente en la puerta se despidieron de un abrazo, en lo que aprovechó su padre para musitarle –A veces, el silencio es peor que el más crudo de los dolores- Le recordó antes de darle una palmada y hacer su camino hacia su limusina.

Harry se quedó de pie, observando lentamente como el coche de su padre avanzaba, meditando las palabras que le había dicho hace unos cuantos minutos.

Despacio, giro para regresar a su dormitorio, en su camino aún en la seriedad, encontró a Ron.

-Hey, te andaba buscando- Le dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa -¿Ya te soltó Hermione?- Inquirió alzando las cejas.

A lo que Harry rodó los ojos – ¿De qué hablas Ron?-

-De que ahorita fui a buscarte al lago…pero me encontré con una escena muy privada- Mencionó el chico aún sonriendo, recordando que había buscado a su amigo encontrándolo con la chica, habían conversado algunos minutos, aunque también recordó la forma en la que Hermione le había dicho que cerrara la boca, después de que no podía dejar de reír porque un estudiante se había caído al lago, pero Hermione no quería que Harry se despertara.

-Ah sí…eso, estaba cansado- Dijo Harry, lo que era cierto.

-Me imagino, después de la carrera de ayer- Mencionó riendo al recordar como se había visto su amigo.

Harry decidió no contestar a ese comentario, así que en silencio siguió su recorrido.

-¿Le vas a decir que te gusta?- Soltó Ron después de comprender que Harry había terminado con la conversación.

-¿Estás loco?- Espetó el ojiverde, deteniendo su caminata.

¿En serio? ¿Este tema de nuevo? Se preguntó el chico a sí mismo, observando detenidamente a Ron, que visiblemente meditaba lo que iba a decir.

-No- Respondió sencillamente el ojiazul, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, cambiando su expresión a una más obvia, como si no fuese un secreto lo que Harry sentía por la castaña.

-¿Ginny te dijo?- Inquirió el pelinegro, de pronto teniendo unas ganas crecientes de poner sus manos alrededor del cuello de la pelirroja.

-Soy distraído Harry, pero eso lo descubrí por mí mismo- soltó Ron dedicándole una mirada que indicaba que dejara de estar jugando con él.

-No- Confesó Harry finalmente, metiendo sus manos lentamente en su pantalón, últimamente todos estaban en conspiración con él, incluso giró para observar alrededor de la acera donde se encontraba, lo último que necesitaba es que llegaran los demás a insistirle con lo mismo.

-Vine por mi cuenta- Aseguró Ron, comprendiendo la expresión del chico –Y no lo hago por acorralarte como lo hace mi hermana- Terminó finalmente.

-Lo siento Ron- masculló Harry sinceramente –Es sólo que últimamente mi mundo está de cabeza-

El pelirrojo asintió lentamente, apretando sus labios, no debía ser fácil estar en la situación en la que su mejor amigo estaba ahora, aunque sinceramente, solamente el idiota de Harry se metía en estas situaciones –Mira, de tu madre no sé- Confesó el chico –Pero lo de Hermione no es una mala idea- Agregó, caminando hacia una de las paredes exteriores de ladrillo del salón cultural, en la que aprovechó para apoyar su espalda.

-Es una peor- Confesó Harry con una voz paranoica, -Imagínate, se sentirá totalmente horrorizada conmigo- Explicó, imaginando una serie de expresiones en la chica, la desilusión de saber que Harry había traspasado la barrera de la amistad, disgusto por sus sentimientos hacia ella…y rechazo por sus propios sentimientos hacia Boot, no hacia el pelinegro.

-Creo que estas exagerando- Dijo Ron mirando fijamente a su amigo –Ambos sabemos que Hermione es distinta, te la has pasado pensando en lo peor que puede ocurrir, sin siquiera imaginar lo mejor que puede pasar-

-Es que no tengo razón para hacerlo- Confesó el chico moviéndose de lado a lado sobre el cemento.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ron para negar con la cabeza hacia el chico – No lo creo- Respondió finalmente, haciendo al chico arquear las cejas en su dirección.

-¿No vas a decirme que admita lo que siento como los demás?- Inquirió con una sonrisa falsa, haciendo un gesto herido con sus manos en su pecho.

-Ese es el territorio de mi hermana, además esa parte creo que ya está hecha- Musitó Ron, dando un paso hacia el chico, su rostro totalmente serio, conocía a su amigo, sabía perfectamente que si lo obligabas a hacer algo terminaría haciendo todo lo contrario, tenía que creer en lo que haría antes de hacerlo.

-Últimamente, creo que mi vida personal es territorio de todos- Mencionó el ojiverde apretando los labios.

-Queremos verte feliz- Explicó su amigo sinceramente –Pero vine aquí a hablarte de las razones por las cuales por las cuales Hermione le encantaría escuchar lo que tienes que decir-

-Ilumíname- Soltó Harry sarcásticamente.

-¿Recuerdas el discurso que nos diste en el primer entrenamiento?- Inquirió Ron, en lo que el ojiverde creyó que era la resolución de Ron de cambiar el tema simplemente.

Al fin y al cabo, él nunca había sido el consejero.

-¿Recuerdas?- Inquirió el pelirrojo antes de que Harry respondiera –Nos dijiste que cada día es un regalo, no un derecho…que dejáramos nuestros miedos y pesos detrás, que nos estiráramos para alcanzar lo que queríamos- comenzó el chico con una mirada lejana, recordando exactamente cada palabra.

-Nos dijiste que si el premio vale la pena, entonces la pelea lo vale mucho más, que diéramos cada gota de nuestro esfuerzo, como si fuese la última oportunidad que tuviéramos para hacerlo-

-Lo recuerdo- respondió Harry con seriedad, pues había dicho cada una de esas palabras con el corazón en la mano.

-Pues ahora te digo yo lo mismo- Apuntó Ron –Hermione vale el premio…vale la lucha. Si hoy fuera el último día que tuvieras, en realidad ¿Querrías pasarlo sin decirle la verdad? ¿Sin intentar tan siquiera darle la opción de decidir?-

Harry estaba atontado, miraba estúpidamente a su amigo, que en toda su vida jamás le había dicho algo así, Ginny lo había intentado, su padre lo había intentado…demonios, inclusive Hermione inconscientemente lo había intentado.

Pero jamás imaginó que Ron fuera el que lo hubiese logrado, finalmente hacerlo razonar en sus palabras.

-Sabes muy bien mi opinión de Terry- Agregó Ron poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico, notando que finalmente había sus palabras habían traspasado la cabezota de su amigo.

-No eres muy cariñoso hacia él- Bromeó Harry sonriendo.

-Una vez te dije que creía que Hermione estaría mejor con cualquier otra persona, aún lo creo- Mencionó recordando su comentario, antes de agregar –Pero creo que si pudiese escoger, tu serías la primera opción-

Finalmente bajó su mano del hombro de su amigo, esperando que al menos lo que dijo tuviera sentido, Luna y él habían preparado todo un discurso acerca de cómo Harry podía usar el ciclo marítimo para escoger sus palabras, pero realmente, en este punto ya se le había olvidado la mitad de lo que se suponía tenía que decir, así prefirió ir con algo que él había vivido.

-Luna fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- Musitó el chico un poco sonrojado, notando la sonrisa totalmente sincera que le dedicó Harry.

-Lo sé- Mencionó el chico, que se sentía feliz por su amigo.

-Y creo que Hermione lo es para ti, alguien distinto, totalmente distinto…el horror- Bromeó el chico haciendo carcajear al pelinegro.

-Pero lo que al principio creí que era una bomba de tiempo, ahora creo que no pudo ser mejor- Terminó aún sonriendo.

-¿Y si me manda por un tubo?- Inquirió Harry, sintiéndose de pronto totalmente a merced de la chica.

-No lo creo, tu sabes que yo no soy bueno para saber lo que pasa alrededor de mí, pero algo me dice que Hermione te aprecia mucho más de lo que todos creemos- Musitó Ron caminando en dirección opuesta, ahora era tiempo de que Harry tomara acción sobre lo que le había dicho.

-¿Estás seguro?- Le gritó el ojiverde a su mejor amigo.

Ron se detuvo un instante, en lo que aprovechó para observarlo sobre su hombro, sabía lo que le preguntaba Harry, no era un estas seguro de Hermione, era una duda personal.

-Deberías verte en un espejo cuando estas junto a ella- Le respondió el ojiazul desde la lejanía –Si Hermione no ha visto cuanto te importa, entonces la verdad está ciega- Terminó con una gran sonrisa.

**A/N: hola a todos, espero hayan pasado una feliz saturnalia (Navidad) y que tengan un excelente año nuevo, aqui paso a reportarme con el siguiente capítulo de la historia, este es la antesala a lo que se avecina. Como siempre sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos y apreciados.**

**Hickaru: Ahí va progresando lo de los pulgares haha, ojalá también hayas pasado felices fiestas! Gracias por el comentario!**

**kotamae: Fijate que pienso lo mismo que tu respecto a eso hahaha, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Sol Meyer: Hermione, Hermione ¿Que sabe Hermione? Nuestra inteligente y sabia Hermione...pronto sabremos hahaha, Gracias por tu comentario!**

**FAnHArmione: Insisto, pobre Terryyyy lo quieren muerto, que duerma con los pescados hahahaha, espero tu viaje este o haya sido muy bueno y gracias por tu comentario!**

**Kote: Gracias por el comentario! Esperemos este capitulo sea de tu agrado.**

**JayLopez: Si ya sabemos un poquito de Hermione, espero hayas pasado felices fiestas, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Land Wolf: Gracias! Me alagas! de verdad, quiero escribir capitulos más largos, pero algo me dice, aqui debe detenerse, especialmente ahora, que algo se avecina, hahaha muchas gracias de nuevo por tu comentario, esperemos este capitulo sea de tu agrado, ojalá hayas pasado unas excelentes fiestas!  
**


	13. Confesiones

¿Y ahora? Se preguntó Harry Potter a sí mismo, observando la figura de Ron alejarse cada vez más.

¿Qué hacía con el último comentario?

Lo peor de todo era que, no tenía ni idea de cómo confesarle a Hermione lo que sentía por ella.

Había estado escondido de sí mismo este tiempo, que ahora que lo conocía, no tenía la más mínima idea de que decir.

Era como si una luz lo hubiese iluminado, pero con un flash demasiado poderoso, pues aún no podía observar con claridad.

-Tal vez si comienzo con algo ninja style- Se murmuró hacia sí mismo.

-Eres pésimo en ninja style- Escuchó la voz de Draco a su espalda.

¿Qué tenían sus amigos últimamente? Al parecer sabían escabullirse entre los rincones bastante bien.

-¿Alguna idea mejor?- Inquirió Harry arqueando las cejas, apretando sus manos juntas, que por instinto estuvieron a punto de partirle la cara al rubio...no era común que alguien lo asustara tan fácil.

-No- Negó el chico, encogiendo los brazos desinteresadamente –Pero eres malísimo en querer dar a entender las cosas, decirlas lento, en pocas palabras, ninja style- Explicó adelantándose al chico.

-No creo que la mejor idea sea soltárselo de pronto- Musitó Harry pasando sus manos nerviosamente por su cabello.

-No lo es- Concordó el rubio –Pero seguramente eso terminaras haciendo…no te preocupes, no creo que a Granger le importe- Terminó con media sonrisa. Después de todo, si Hermione estaba interesada en él, lo último que notaría era la estupidez de Harry para expresar sus sentimientos.

-Hey- soltó Harry ofendido cruzándose de brazos, -Ir directo al grano debería ser una forma de vida- Aclaró mientras Draco sonreía, haciéndole un gesto hacia la puerta, justo antes de alejarse en su camino a buscar a Ginny.

Harry siguió la mirada de Draco, que apuntaba hacia una de las aceras al otro lado, cerca de la biblioteca.

En ella, venía una muy pensativa Hermione, revisando un documento en sus manos, caminando lentamente.

El pelinegro meditó la idea de esconderse tras de un árbol, o emplear la táctica 'pecho tierra' para evadirla.

Tal vez sus amigos tenían razón y debería hablar con ella…pero no tenía nada de malo si esperaba un día más. ¿O sí?

'_Pretextos'_ Dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza, excusas para librarse de la casi responsabilidad que tenía, la necesidad de hacerle saber a la chica lo que sentía.

Pero ya era tarde, estaba comenzando a oscurecer, claro que podía esperar hasta mañana…

Por un momento buscó en la distancia, tratando de encontrar a Terry, que la distrajera, la acompañara…lo que fuera. Sería una mejor forma de retrasar lo que su corazón trataba de presionarlo a hacer.

Pero después de que la chica siguió caminando, sin nadie parecido a Boot pasando junto a ella, se dio por vencido.

Aún así esta era Hermione, se recordó una y mil veces, su amiga, su tutora, no había nada que temer, era Hermione.

Lo cual era el bendito problema…que era Hermione.

En realidad deseó que su cerebro se callara por un momento…

Finalmente, haciendo caso omiso a su mini discusión peor que reina de drama, sacudió la cabeza en un intento de liberar sus pensamientos.

Y sin ninguna otra objeción hizo su camino a la chica.

Notó que esta iba en total concentración, aún leyendo algo entre sus manos, probablemente sobre alguna de sus clases, así que no pudiendo evitar la oportunidad, caminó despacio hasta su espalda.

-Boh- Susurró tocándole el hombro con el dedo.

La chica dio un pequeño brinco, girando rápidamente para encontrar la gran sonrisa de Harry, satisfecho de haber cumplido con su propósito.

-Tu…-Dijo golpeando al chico en el brazo.

-Lo siento, no lo pude evitar- Confesó Harry a carcajadas, aprovechando para masajear su antebrazo…esta chica podía ser boxeadora.

-Ahora tendrás que acompañarme- Le amenazó la chica, apuntándole a la hoja de papel en sus manos.

-Hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario- Soltó antes de poder pensarlo. Tal vez Draco tenía razón, apestaba en ninja style.

Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa enorme –Gracias Harry, pero no es necesario ir tan lejos- Comentó bromeando, aprovechando la oportunidad para jalar al chico del brazo y continuar su caminata.

-Tengo que hacer recorridos hoy- Le apuntó enseñándole la hoja, que delineaba perfectamente los edificios que tenía que recorrer.

-Terry aún tiene cosas que hacer y no me gustaría ir sola- Confesó la chica.

Harry se sintió casi desilusionado por el comentario de Terry…casi, pues era más fuerte la alegría de saber, que él había sido la opción de la chica para acompañarla.

-Por supuesto- sonrió el chico tontamente, estirando su mano para entregarle el horario, que francamente no observó completamente, confiaba en las cualidades de la chica para actuar como guía.

Caminaron juntos por las afueras de la universidad, en lo que Harry confirió era en dirección a los pasillos.

-¿Qué hiciste en la tarde?- Inquirió la chica en su caminata, en un intento de sacar plática.

-Nada…vi a mi padre, acaba de llegar- Mencionó recordando el siguiente suceso, de vez en cuando su hombro chocaba con el de la chica, estaba seguro que sus manos sudaban también.

Pero esto se sentía tan bien, justo así como era, el sentimiento guardado en sí mismo.

-¿En serio?-

-¿Eh?-

-Que hoy llegó tu padre- Le mencionó Hermione observándolo de lado, notando su rostro distraído.

-Ah, si…eso…aha- Balbuceó el chico pasando sus manos a las bolsas de sus jeans.

Recorrieron en silencio unos cuantos pasillos más, su mente perdida entre palabras secretas.

-¿Menos cansado?- Inquirió la chica recordando el estado en el que lo había encontrado hacia unas horas.

-Si- Murmuró Harry pasando una mano por su cuello, -Mucho mejor- Agregó dando vuelta en una esquina al lado de la chica, que después de unos pasos se detuvo para observarlo.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó observándolo directamente a los ojos.

Aún en la mediana oscuridad, su mirada se sentía como si lo atravesara totalmente -¿Si?- Musitó el pelinegro, con la voz más natural que pudo entregar, que aún así sonó nerviosa.

-¿Dónde anda tu cabeza hoy?- Le inquirió, sonriéndole levemente antes de agregar –Porque al parecer aquí no- Terminó sonriendo plenamente.

Harry por su parte soltó una carcajada nerviosa, ¿Tan obvio era? –Estoy aquí- Le aseguró, -Tu sabes…son cosas- Musitó el chico, tratando de advertir su atención a la pared, iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna, que entraba ligeramente por el ventanal.

En otra ocasión hubiese sido una vista magnifica, el poder observar la luna en su esplendor, más que nada, al lado de Hermione.

-¿No te estoy alejando de alguna otra cosa que tenías que hacer?- Preguntó la chica finalmente, atribuyendo su lejanía a otras razones.

Harry devolvió su atención a la castaña -¡No¡- Dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que debía, -Noo…solamente pensaba que…que…sería bonito ver la luna- Termino tontamente. Eso era en parte lo que tenía en mente, pero había algo en la forma en la que Hermione lo miraba, que simplemente no pensaba con claridad.

La castaña desvió momentáneamente su atención al ventanal, concordaba con Harry, la vista de la luna probablemente sería magnifica.

-Apuesto que se observaría mejor desde la torre de astronomía- Comentó, sus ojos aún puestos en los cristales.

-No he ido ahí aún- Admitió Harry rascándose la nuca, no sabía si podía llegar directo, usualmente no tenía nada cercano ahí que tomar en sus clases.

-Eso se arregla- Mencionó la chica, repitiendo el gesto de estirar su mano tomando la suya, jalándolo con fuerza en dirección a la torre.

Miles de sensaciones lo recorrieron en el momento en que sintió su suave piel tocar la suya, de nuevo ese cosquilleo en su espina dorsal, las mariposillas en el estomago.

'_Gah, cuando me volví así´_ Se preguntó mentalmente, pero sabía que tenía una sonrisa pegada en su cara, mientras seguía a la chica por los pasillos. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a los escalones que llevaban hacia la parte alta de la torre.

-¿No tenías que dar recorridos?- Preguntó el pelinegro observando los escalones.

-Esta es, de hecho, la última parte del recorrido- apuntó la chica a su lado, soltándolo finalmente de la mano para comenzar a subir las escaleras.

Harry no tuvo otra opción más que seguirla en la misma dirección.

Después de recorrer bastantes, en lo que a él le pareció, interminables escalones, finalmente llegaron a las puertas, las que la chica las empujó sin pensarlo dos veces.

El aire fresco del anochecer, combinado con el aroma a pasto fue lo primero que recibió Harry, seguido por la fría brisa que notó movió ligeramente el cabello de la castaña.

La torre estaba bastante bien iluminada, por la luz natural de la luna llena.

Sin embargo, Harry no despegó su mirada de la chica en ningún momento, moriría si lo hacía.

Casi literalmente.

La castaña giró para observarlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que bajo la tenue luz pudo ver claramente, así como pasó sus brazos por la chaqueta oscura que llevaba ese día, en un intento de evitar el fresco de la noche.

Lo que le recordaba que él no llevaba nada con que protegerse, pero no le importaba.

Tenía aquí, lo único que deseaba tener.

Ahora si pudiese encontrar una forma para estar en su corazón de la misma forma…

-¿Harry? De nuevo te me vas- Murmuró la chica con una sonrisa, apuntando a la barandilla.

El ojiverde sacudió mentalmente su cabeza, debía dejar de ser menos obvio.

Se forzó a quitar su mirada de Hermione, en su lugar, enfocándola en el satélite natural.

Sus pies caminaron lentamente hasta la barandilla, apoyándose con sus manos. Hermione tenía razón…como siempre.

Ver la luna desde aquí era mucho mejor…por grandes distancias.

Sintió el calor del cuerpo de la castaña a su lado, una vez que imitó la posición del chico, acomodándose a su lado, demasiado cerca para la comodidad…y seguridad del chico. Pues había que admitirlo, si esto seguía soltaría algo idiota…otra vez.

Su mirada viajó desde la luna hasta posarse en el rostro de Hermione, cualquier pensamiento sobre su falta de racionalismo fue borrado en ese mismo instante.

La luz del satélite acariciaba levemente las facciones de la chica, haciéndola ver, si fuese posible, más bella.

Harry sabía que Hermione no era la chica despampanante como otras que había conocido, la exótica, ni mucho menos.

Pero no había mujer más hermosa en este planeta en sus ojos, y estaba seguro que no era el único que tenía ese pensamiento.

-Estoy aquí- susurró, su voz ronca de las sensaciones que experimentaba en estos instantes.

-Pareces tenso- Mencionó la chica observándolo detalladamente.

Y por detalladamente, Harry podía describir que era…extensamente detallado, pues sus ojos recorrieron sin prisa cada espacio de su rostro, cada espacio de su ser y, desde ahí donde estaba, el chico estaba seguro que podía ver a través de él, a través de su charada.

-Estoy bien- Aseguró el chico, de nuevo incapaz de apartar su vista de los ojos chocolate de la chica.

-¿Es por tu madre?- Inquirió Hermione, de nuevo usando esa, su muy forma de tomarlo del antebrazo cuando requería una respuesta.

-Dudo que mi madre pueda hacer algo peor de lo que ya me hizo- Susurró el chico sinceramente con una pequeña sonrisa sin sentimiento, alternándose en los ojos de Hermione, o en el calor de su mano sobre su brazo.

Gracias a que tenía su atención en el rostro de la chica, pudo denotar perfectamente el gesto que hizo, como si le lastimara a ella también, lo que aún no sabía que le había ocurrido.

Abrió sus hermosos labios para, seguramente a la mente de Harry, decirle algunas palabras de apoyo, pero él fue mucho más rápido.

-¿Sabes?- Musitó momentáneamente devolviendo su atención al esplendoroso paisaje que estaba frente a él…ese…menos esplendoroso que la chica a su lado.

-Dime- Susurró la chica.

Inconscientemente Harry sabía que ella aún tenía su mirada clavada en su cráneo…gracioso, sólo parecía notarlo cuando ella era quien lo miraba.

-Cuando era pequeño, solía esperar a que mi madre llegara…cada día me levantaba para observar por la ventana- comenzó a contarle, mientras su vista se perdía en la lejanía, sintiendo solamente la leve brisa pasar por su rostro, su cuerpo, la mano de Hermione, sus dedos acariciar suavemente su antebrazo…lenta, pero exquisitamente.

-Ella adoraba el jardín frente a la ventana de mi habitación- Confesó con una risa sin humor, pero pronto su rostro se tornó totalmente serio –Todas las mañanas que despertaba siempre estaba ahí, cuidando de las plantas…siempre esperé que al siguiente día al despertar y al asomarme…ahí estaría- Confesó apretando la quijada para evitar soltar sus emociones.

-De nuevo, como si nada hubiese sucedido- Terminó en un susurró.

-Lo siento Harry- Escuchó el murmuro de la voz de la castaña, así como su mano delicada apretaba con más fuerza su brazo, pero se sentía imposibilitado, tenía que seguir continuando con su historia.

-Y la busque…oh, cuanto la busque- confesó mirando hacia el cielo –Días, noches…años, hasta que finalmente, la encontré- Confesó de nuevo con una sonrisa triste.

-Solamente para darme cuenta, que jamás sería así, como alguna vez fue- Terminó de explicar agachando la cabeza.

Hermione lo abrazó de lado, manteniendo su mano en su brazo, utilizando la otra para tomarlo de la espalda, en un gesto que el chico entendió muy bien, era un 'aquí estoy'.

Y…de pronto, se encontró contando lo que no creía volver a formar con palabras, lo que creyó jamás contaría, lo que no sabían ni sus mejores amigos, ni su padre, lo que ni siquiera había permitido a su cerebro volver a recordar.

-Ese día…el día que se suponía debía encontrarte- Explicó –Recibí una llamada de unos abogados, citándome en un café para hablar sobre mi madre- Se tomó una pausa antes, inhalando rápidamente, tenía que controlarse, no debía llorar, ella no debía tener eso también.

-Fui, como un idiota, creyendo que finalmente hablaría con ella…solo para encontrarme con un contrato, en el que claramente decía que no quería verme, que no deseaba conocerme, que si era necesario sería simplemente profesional, pero que no quería nada que ver conmigo- Confesó finalmente, sintiendo el peso en pecho liberarse, así como el sonido triste en su voz.

Hermione llevó su mano a su boca, sorprendida por lo que Harry le había confesado, ahora entendía porque la indiferencia entre ambos, lo que más le sorprendía era que Harry, seguía ahí…de pie, luchando por sí mismo.

-Fui a buscarla para entregárselo personalmente, por supuesto no lo firmé, pero tenía que decirle que lo que fuera que esperé o que deseé, se había acabado, pero duele…como no tienes idea- Terminó Harry, lentamente observando a la chica, que compartía su mismo gesto de tristeza.

Hermione siempre tan comprensiva, siempre tan ella misma, no hacía falta explicar que era una, de tantas razones, por las cuales capturó su corazón.

Instintivamente la chica apretó su cuerpo hacia él, subiendo su mano con la que lo abrazaba por la espalda hacia su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente.

-Hubieras visto el rostro que tenía cuando me vio ese día…parecía molesta- Siguió explicando el chico lentamente –Después parecía indiferente, pero nunca…- Se forzó a detenerse momentáneamente, su voz había estado a punto de quebrarse, su mente enfocada en lo que había sucedido y pronto se dio cuenta que no temía nada, no le avergonzaba estar así frente a Hermione.

-Nunca su rostro cambió a sorpresa, a conocimiento, a...después de tanto tiempo- Seguía el chico negando lentamente con la cabeza –Me costó y me cuesta mucho trabajo saber que movió mi vida entera y yo no…pude ni siquiera interesarle un poco- Terminó finalmente, alzando su mano para limpiar las lagrimas que habían comenzado a formarse en sus ojos.

-Hey- Susurró la chica suavemente en su oído jalándolo un poco para que la mirara.

El chico giró su cuerpo sobre la barandilla, apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, finalmente mirando de frente al objeto de sus afecciones.

-Harry…-Musitó la chica, alzando una mano cálida hacia su rostro, manteniéndolo abrazado de la espalda con la otra.

El pelinegro simplemente negó lentamente con su rostro, lo pasado eso era, y se esforzaba con toda su alma para dejar a Lily atrás.

-Una verdadera madre no pasaría la oportunidad para conocerte Harry, nunca- Mencionó la chica apoyándolo de nuevo, sus dedos acariciando su mejilla.

-Yo no tengo una madre Hermione…nunca la tendré- Le recordó con tristeza.

-Lo siento…siento que esto te haya ocurrido, especialmente a ti- Le explicó la chica en un susurro con sentimiento.

Pero Harry simplemente negó –Yo no, esto no me va derrumbar- Le dijo apretando la quijada –No me debe derrumbar- Terminó más bien para sí mismo.

La castaña aprovechó la oportunidad para darle un abrazo fuerte, que Harry no dudó corresponder desde el primer instante.

-Eres muy importante Harry, no lo olvides- Le susurró en el oído antes de separarse.

-Y tu eres muy importante para mí- Musitó el chico, por primera vez no se molestó en regañarse por su comentario, era finalmente, la verdad.

La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada, y Harry sintió su mismo centro estremecerse al sentir su aliento cálido sobre su barbilla –Tu también lo eres para mí- Le contestó sinceramente, aprovechando la oportunidad para jalarle la mejilla juguetonamente.

Harry soltó una carcajada también -¿Quién iba a decir que la chica mandona que conocí hace años se convertiría en mi mejor amiga?- Inquirió el ojiverde, su voz totalmente seria, aunque Hermione seguía sonriendo, aún con su sonrisa asintió juguetonamente.

-Calla- Le contestó golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

El pelinegro tampoco le disgustaba el término de amiga, pues lo era y lo último que quería, era perder eso. Pero si había la posibilidad de que existiera algo más.

Eso era algo que el chico no podía quitarse de la cabeza, de pronto bastante consciente que la chica seguía en sus brazos. Además de que seguía sonriéndole, aprovechando el silencio para comenzar a jugar con su cabello con ambas manos.

Y Harry no pudo evitar observar sus ojos, notaba algo ahí, algo que no sabía explicar, algo que no sabía si era lo mismo que él sentía, pero sabía que estaba sonriéndole como idiota, solamente ella podía cambiarle el humor después de haberle dicho lo más doloroso que le había ocurrido en toda su vida.

-Gracias Hermione- Le dijo el chico en una voz bastante clara, firme.

-De nada caballero- Contestó la chica arqueando sus cejas en broma, pero no esperó encontrarse con los ojos serios del chico.

-Dije eso incorrectamente- Admitió Harry –Ya me conoces- Terminó finalmente, recorriendo con su mirada las mejillas sonrojadas de la chica, consecuencia a la brisa de esa noche –Gracias por estar aquí, por ser lo que eres, no entiendo porque no te traté antes- Mencionó finalmente.

-Quizás porque estabas muy ocupado de vago y yo regañándote- Contestó la chica, efectivamente haciendo carcajear al chico, que fue entonces cuando se percato que la distancia entre sus cuerpos era casi nula, pues él no tenía intenciones de soltar la cintura de la chica, que al parecer seguía ocupada tratando de hacer que su cabello de acomodara perfectamente.

Lo cual meditó Harry, no era una mala idea, era la trampa perfecta, pues la podía tener ahí toda la vida y nunca lo lograría…así de comportado era su cabello.

Los recuerdos de las palabras de sus amigos llegaron de nuevo a su mente, el consejo de su padre de no guardar silencio…el latido de su corazón que cada vez bombeaba más fuerte, el aroma lavanda que siempre la acompañaba a donde quiera que fuera.

Y por primera vez. No racionalizó en lo absoluto, estaba completamente hipnotizado con su presencia, que lo único que podía decir…era la verdad, tan simple y complicada como esta era, así de incongruente.

Finalmente se aventuró a posar su mano sobre el rostro de la chica, que inconscientemente se inclinó a su contacto, cerrando momentáneamente sus ojos.

'_¿Podría ser?´_ Se preguntó el chico, sabiendo que su cara de póquer se había ido hace mucho tiempo y ahora, permanecía totalmente a merced de la chica '_¿Sentirás lo mismo que yo?'_

-Hermione- Susurró el chico con una voz, que estaba seguro, jamás había escuchado en toda su vida, aún cuando era la suya misma.

-Harry, ¿Porque…- comenzó la chica pero se detuvo inmediatamente, sus ojos observaban los suyos. Esmeralda y chocolate.

Al descubierto, sin ningún tapujo, que lo que vio la sorprendió. Un mar de emociones, todas apuntando hacia ella, el pensamiento de lo que fuese a decir fue ahogado en ese mismo instante.

El ojiverde aprovechó la oportunidad para recorrer con su dedo lentamente, el espacio de su mejilla hasta su labio inferior.

Su mirada puesta en ellos, que aún estaban entre abiertos por el comentario ahogado que la chica había comenzado.

Estaba ahí, rozándose, sus labios a unos cuantos centímetros de los suyos, invitantes, irresistibles.

Mentalmente se preguntó cómo se sentirían sobre los suyos, si serían tan suaves como se veían, pero sabía que cualquier pensamiento palidecería en comparación a la realidad.

De pronto Harry notó que no tenía palabras para explicar lo que todos querían que confesara, no había frase, adjetivo u oración capaz de manifestar, ni siquiera algo cercano a lo que el chico sentía.

Su cuerpo se estremeció después de observar los ojos de la chica, clavados en los suyos, miles de emociones pasando por ellos, su brazo tomando con fuerza el suyo para sostenerse, su otra mano puesta firmemente en su espalda, una vez que había dejado su cabello.

El chico no encontraba la palabra para decirle lo que sentía, pero había algo más que podía hacer…la respuesta era, simplemente mostrarle.

Sin ningún pensamiento más, lentamente, permitió que sus labios bajaran a los de la chica.

Si Hermione sentía lo mismo que él, entonces. Sólo había una forma de descubrirlo…

**A/N: Oh, adoré escribir este cap. esperó les haya gustado, quiero, más que nada saber su opinión, así que si es posible, tomense su tiempo y denle click al botoncito para dejar su comentario, que aunque no lo crean, me ayudan e inspiran a continuar. Chan chan chaaaaaaaaan! Que final, hahahaha lo se, lo se, paciencia mis queridos lectores, paciencia.**

**FAnHArmione: Aqui esta la actualización! Hubiese querido hacerla más temprano, pero andaba en la calle haha, espero tu viaje haya estado increible, me alegra que andes de vuelta. Sobre lo que me comentas, oh Hermione sabe algo, pero creeme, en ese instance no estaba pensando acerca de Harry, o tal vez si...pero no directamente. Gracias por el comentario!  
**

**Hickaru: Ahi van los pulgares, hahaha espero te guste este cap. gracias por el comentario!**

**Land Wolf: Gracias! Lo sé estan cortos, pero llego a un punto donde algo me dice, aqui debe terminar y, pues ahí termina hahaha. gracias por tu comentario!**

**Sakurasukamori: Hahaha muchas gracias por tu comentario, al fin alguien que no odia al pobre de Terry Boot, pobre hombre, tiene los días contados según mis lectoras xD.**

**CGinny: Y espero este te guste también! Muchas gracias.**

**Brinitonks: Ya vimos, si se animó, hahaha ¿Que pasará? Habrá que ver más adelante. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**JayLopez: Hahaha lo sé Ron dijo lo más correcto que ha dicho en toda su vida ahí, merecía ser correspondido por Harry ¿No crees? Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Kotamae: Hahaha deseo concedido! Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Yuna Granger: He aqui tu respuesta, espero el capitulo sea de tu agrado. Gracias por tu comentario!  
**


	14. Midnight Hour

Sus labios estaban cada vez más cerca, tanto que sentía el cálido aliento tocar su piel, podía, a esta distancia, denotar cada peca de su hermoso rostro, cada pestaña, así como cada hermoso detalle de sus facciones.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, lo único que tenía su completa y total atención, eran esos labios, las pequeñas manos en su brazo y espalda, o de vez en cuando, el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas.

Para el chico, el mundo pudo haber terminado en ese instante. Ahí era completamente feliz, debajo de la luna, con Hermione entre sus brazos.

Y este era el momento para Harry, el momento de que Hermione supiera cuanto significaba para él, que supiese que era más de lo que creía que era, que la quería tanto o más que a sí mismo.

Sintiéndose más valiente que de costumbre(al menos, románticamente) apretó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica, justo para recorrer el último espacio que había entre ambos, cerrar la distancia entre sus labios y mostrarle de una vez, lo que las palabras no podían confesar.

Justo cuando sus labios se unirían…escuchó el sonido de las puertas abrirse.

Por instinto la chica giró su rostro hacia las puertas, haciendo que Harry se detuviera para hacer el mismo gesto, antes de que sus labios tocaran ahora…su mejilla, el chico no pudo evitar exhalar en decepción, antes de separarse un poco de la chica, alejando sus manos de su cintura y dejándolas caer a sus costados. Inmediatamente extrañó el calor del contacto físico con la castaña, que al menos tenía ambas de sus manos alrededor de él, pero no mencionó nada al respecto.

Aún se encontraba medio atontado por los sucesos, así que simplemente giró para observar el rostro de Hermione, que tenía sus ojos sorprendidos en la persona que había entrado.

-¿Señorita Granger?- Escuchó Harry claramente la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

Finalmente la observó de lado por algunos segundos, antes de devolver su atención a la chica, que seguía con su cuerpo hacia él, pero su rostro puesto en la maestra.

-¿Dígame?- Musitó la chica con una voz temblorosa, soltando al chico para girarse hacia la profesora, tratando y fallando que esta no notara lo que estuvieron haciendo, o más bien a punto de hacer.

-La he buscado por una hora- Mencionó a la derecha del chico –Esperaba que terminara su recorrido, para arreglar lo de la clase de mañana- Explicó con una voz estricta.

-Uhmm- Dijo la chica poniéndose como tomate, e incluso Harry abrió los labios, pero finalmente notando, que no sería capaz de quitar su vista del rostro y sus labios, decidió mejor guardar silencio. Sabía que lo siguiente que diría sería una total estupidez.

Demonios, Hermione era demasiado besable cuando estaba avergonzada…

-Aquí es mi último recorrido- Contestó la chica en un pretexto, girando momentáneamente para observar al chico de lado.

-Entonces acompáñeme- Le pidió la profesora.

-Emmm si- fue lo último que musitó la chica, caminando en su dirección.

-Regrese a su dormitorio señor Potter- Le mencionó McGonagall, dándole una última mirada al chico, antes de llevarse consigo a Hermione, que justo antes de cruzar las puertas, se detuvo para darle una mirada extraña sobre su hombro.

Mirada que Harry regresó en confusión, no tenía idea de lo que observaba en los ojos de la chica que más adoraba.

Hermione por un momento tuvo problemas para retomar el paso, pues McGonagall tuvo que preguntarle que si se encontraba bien antes de que finalmente, siguiera su camino.

Aún cuando ya no las tenía a la vista, aún estaba mirando atontado hacia las puertas. Había pasado uno de los mejores momentos de su vida ahí, al lado de la chica que más quería.

Una sonrisilla tonta apareció en su cara.

Cuando finalmente confió lo suficiente en sus piernas para caminar, salió disparado de las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

Estaba más oscuro que cuando habían llegado a la torre, algunas nubes habían aparecido en el cielo, ensombreciendo el paisaje.

Pasó el pasto, las aceras, hasta finalmente dar vuelta en la esquina de los dormitorios. No se sorprendió que lo primero que encontró fuera Draco y a Ron, que hablaban de algo a lo que el chico no puso atención.

-Hey- Saludó con un poco más de vigor a lo usual.

-Heeeeey tu- Saludó Ron sentado frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, con Draco en la misma posición del otro lado.

-Un poco más exaltado a lo normal- Saludó Draco con una sonrisa, creyendo saber a qué podía atribuirse el humor del ojiverde.

-¿Te encontraste con caperucita roja?- Inquirió Ron, levantando las cejas con una sonrisa.

-¿Caperucita roja?- Musitó Harry confundido.

-Siii, es el código para Hermione- Respondió el chico.

Olvidaba que últimamente su amigo estaba en la onda de espías y eso.

-No sé de caperucita, pero sí, estuve con Hermione- Contó con una sonrisa, dando unos cuantos pasos, para él también sentarse frente a la puerta de su dormitorio.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Granger te arrastró a un rincón para besuquearse contigo?- Bromeó Draco.

-Emmm, no…de hecho no ocurrió nada- Respondió el chico, -Casi nos dimos un beso…casi porque McGonagall nos interrumpió y se la llevó- Terminó el chico.

-Aghhhhhhhh- Gritó Ron del otro lado tapándose los oídos.

-¿Qué pasa Ronnie?- Inquirió Draco con una sonrisa, burlándose de su amigo.

-Es Hermione- Gritó el chico.

-Exactamente- Aseguró Harry, -¿De eso se traba que no?- Preguntó el chico confundido.

-No me lo tomes a mal Harry, pero la conocemos desde pequeños, se me hace extraño- Confesó Ron, tratando por todas las maneras de borrar la imagen de Hermione y su mejor amigo compartiendo saliva...aunque fuera en "casi".

-Entonces ¿Con cuál Ron hablé hace unas horas?- Preguntó Harry notando que ya era media noche…vaya el tiempo volaba.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo en ustedes dos…pero es extraño- Musitó el pelirrojo, aún así dedicándole una sonrisa, mostrándole que estaba feliz de lo que "casi" había ocurrido –Ya era tiempo- Agregó recargando su cabeza en la puerta.

-¿De qué hablaron?- Inquirió Draco, girando su rostro hacia Harry, que aún tenía esa mirada soñadora.

Conocía muy bien ese gesto, pues lo compartía con cierta pelirroja.

-Mmm…no muchas cosas- Mencionó Harry, recordando como del tema de su madre, simplemente se desvió a lo que sentía por ella. Que aún así no puso en palabras, pero no podía evitar recordar el rostro, como se sentía su aliento, como la chica apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo con sus manos para no soltarlo.

-Simplemente…no sé, no tengo idea de cómo ponerlo en palabras- Describió el chico.

-Te dije que apestabas en ninja style- Resopló el rubio, pasando sus manos por su cara.

-Imagina cuando lo sepa mi hermana y Luna- Comentó Ron. Ginny se volvería loca, estaba seguro de que no los dejaría de molestar durante días.

-Olvidé eso- Recordó el pelinegro dejando caer su cabeza hacia la puerta haciendo un pequeño sonido al chocar ligeramente con la madera -¿Podrían no decirle?- Les pidió el chico.

-¿Estás loco?- soltó el ojiazul casi ofendido cruzándose de brazos –Sólo tendrá que verme para darse cuenta- Si, así de malo era el chico para guardar secretos.

-No digo que no lo sepa nunca- Explicó Harry –Sino que no sepa hasta que pueda hablar con Hermione, necesito saber qué es lo que ella quiere-

-¡Lo mismo que tú!- Respondió Ron –Sólo tiene que aventar por el caño al idiota de Terry, asunto arreglado- Explicó sacudiéndose las manos, en explicación.

-Preferiría hablarlo con ella… ¿De acuerdo?- Insistió el chico, dándole una mirada más a ambos de sus amigos.

-Ok…- Musitó finalmente Ron –Pero si mi hermana me tortura o algo, tu tendrás que responderle a mi madre…y sacarme de la situación- Advirtió Ron, sacándole una sonrisa a Harry.

-De eso me encargo yo- Comentó Draco, sabiendo que no le sería difícil mantener a la pelirroja distraída.

-Espera…- Interrumpió Ron –No creo que ahora me parezca tan buena idea guardar el secreto- Imaginando a Draco cerca de su hermana, era una imagen peor en su cabeza.

-Ok, estando arreglado eso- Continuó Harry levantándose del suelo –Los veo mañana, quiero dormir…debo buscar a una chica temprano- Dijo con una sonrisa, buscando las llaves de su dormitorio en su bolsillo.

No hacía falta mencionar que esa noche durmió como bebé. Tampoco hacía falta mencionar que soñó con cierta castaña y con ciertos labios que lo perseguían…de buena manera.

El siguiente día no necesitó su despertador, a pesar de que durmió plácidamente, estaba más que dispuesto en saltar de la cama en la mañana.

Después de una buena ducha. Donde meditó detalladamente que sería lo que le diría a la chica.

El cómo le pediría que fuese su novia, como le explicaría con palabras un poco de lo mucho que significaba para él, finalmente se vistió.

Iría al comedor, esperando verla para decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella…lo demás, pues se daría sólo.

Su mente reproducía una y otra vez, la memoria del día anterior, la luna y la belleza de la chica frente a sus ojos, el calor de su piel, la forma completa en la que la chica preocupada lo abrazaba, le sonreía y nunca se alejó de él.

Tenía que encontrarla…y pronto, no podía esperar a por fin encontrar la respuesta a la más grande incógnita que tenía en este momento, '_¿Cómo se sentirá besar sus labios?'_.

Una vez estando en el pasillo fue a buscar a Ron a su dormitorio, sabiendo que el de Draco estaba mucho más lejos, en la zona de Slytherin, donde no tenía pensado poner un solo pie.

Tocó la puerta dos veces, esperando pacientemente al pelirrojo, que no dudaba aún estaría completamente noqueado bajo las sabanas.

Esperó algunos segundos, pero después de no obtener respuesta volvió a tocar. Finalmente, después de otro rato, escuchó los pasos acercarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- ¿Se está acabando el mundo?- Inquirió Ron tallándose los ojos, aún en pijamas.

-No, vengo por ti para ir al comedor- Respondió Harry, que no le extrañaba el comportamiento de su amigo.

-¿Qué necesidad hay de levantarse a estas horas de la madrugada si no hay entrenamiento?-

-Ron…son las nueve-

-¡Exactamente mi punto!- Reclamó Ron sacudiendo la cabeza –Voy a bañarme- Terminó simplemente antes de darse la vuelta.

-Te espero- habló el pelinegro con una sonrisa, entrando al dormitorio del chico.

No le sorprendía encontrar maletas tiradas en las esquinas, libros en la mesa de centro, pero generalmente no estaba tan tirado como usualmente eran los cuartos del chico.

Podía agradecerle a Luna eso.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás, esperando pacientemente al chico, que después de un momento salió limpio y vestido.

-Listo para comer- Anunció con una sonrisa.

-Tú siempre estás listo para comer- Sonrió Harry, abriendo la puerta para ir a los comedores.

En el camino buscó señales de la chica, pero no había nada, probablemente estaría desayunando, o en el proyecto de drama, o no sabía, pero la buscaría hasta entre los ladrillos si era necesario.

Cuando entraron en el comedor, las mesas estaban, como de costumbre, bastante ocupadas. La de Gryffindor, estaba casi llena, así que los chicos tomaron los dos espacios libres frente a Ginny, que sorpresivamente tenía a Draco sentado a su lado.

Harry hubiese pensado que primero la haría a ella sentarse en Slytherin que lo contrario, pero finalmente, Ginny era Ginny, si alguien podía controlar todo a su alrededor, era ella.

-Buenos días- Saludó el chico a sus compañeros y a la pelirroja.

-Buenos días Harry, ¿Pensamientos nuevos?- Inquirió la chica, arqueando la ceja en complicidad.

-No- soltó Harry observando el plato frente a él, Ginny no debía saberlo, al menos no aún.

Cuando la chica devolvió su atención a su desayuno, el chico aprovechó para escanear la mesa en búsqueda de Hermione.

No encontrando ninguna señal de ella.

Y en un movimiento rápido aprovechó la oportunidad de tomar una pieza de pan tostado para morderla.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- Inquirió Draco, que ya tenía un rato queriendo preguntarlo, pero había decidido esperar a que el pelinegro estuviera presente, que probablemente, también querría saberlo.

-Oh- Dijo Ginny tomando un trago de su vaso –Tiene un proyecto de teatro para la clase mixta, se supone viene más tarde…anoche se tardó más de lo usual en sus recorridos- Explicó la pelirroja simplemente, aún no conociendo, que Harry, había sido la razón de su inusual tardanza.

Fue cuando Ron estuvo finalmente en la conversación, pues los minutos pasados se habían tratado de una conversación en señas con Luna, que se encontraba sentada en la banca de su propia casa.

Harry agachó la cabeza de nuevo, tratando de evitar sonrojarse, pero eso no era algo que pudiese evitarse.

Por supuesto, esto no le paso desapercibido a la chica -¿Sabes algo sobre eso?- Inquirió la pelirroja observando detenidamente a su amigo.

-No- Contestó Harry en voz neutral '_cara de póquer, ¡Cara de póquer!'_.

-Ni yo sé nada sobre eso- añadió Ron a su lado, haciendo un gesto exagerado de negación con su cabeza, moviendo sus manos de lado a lado extrañamente –Ni tampoco tengo idea, de con quién pudo haber estado Hermione anoche- Agregó abriendo los ojos de par en par –Ni nada más que agregar sobre el tema-

'_Oh Dios…' _ Casi le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su amigo, pero sabía que era demasiado pedirle a Ron que no metiera las cuatro…todos sus tics salían a la vista.

Desafortunadamente, no sólo Harry sabía esto, pues Ginny los miraba de una forma amenazadora a ambos.

-Emmm, acabo de recordar que tengo otra cosa que hacer- Soltó Harry, en un pretexto para huir de la mesa soltando el resto de la pieza del pan en su plato.

-Tenemos- Gritó Ron detrás, antes de salir corriendo detrás del pelinegro.

Draco los miró negando lentamente con la cabeza, antes de notar que la atención de su novia estaba sobre él.

-No lo sabrás de mí- Dijo finalmente con una sonrisa presumida.

-¿Seguro?- Inquirió la chica sonriendo pícaramente.

Nop…definitivamente Draco no estaba nada seguro.

-Tengo hambre- Se quejó Ron, mientras los chicos salían de la universidad, con dirección al restaurant más cercano.

-No tenías que haber dicho nada- Le apuntó Harry, en relación a la pasada conversación con la pelirroja.

-Yo como demonios iba a saberlo, tu sabes que no se mentir- Se quejó.

Fantástico, al menos esperaba que al estar de vuelta encontrara a Hermione.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras, hasta el restauran de comida rápida que estaba en una esquina, dónde Ron casi voló para entrar.

-Hablando de la clase mixta- Mencionó el chico, empujando la puerta directo a la caja registradora.

El restaurante era común, como todos los de hamburguesas de esa marca, con sillas rojas, mesas y loza blancas, además de un gran letrero enfrente, con todas las fotos y órdenes posibles, precios, y finalmente, la caja registradora.

-Buenos días- Saludó la dependiente con una sonrisa. Su delantal rojo con el nombre del lugar plasmado en medio, además de una gorra del mismo color.

-Quiero el desayuno número tres…extra grande- pidió el chico sacando su cartera.

-Yo el dos, tamaño mediano por favor- Pidió el ojiverde, mientras Ron le negaba con la cabeza apuntando a su tarjeta, en señal de que él pagaría hoy.

Cuando finalmente recibieron sus desayunos y se sentaron en una de las mesas, el pelirrojo retomó la conversación.

-Hablando de clase mixta ¿Qué canción vamos a tocar? La presentación es mañana- Recordó el chico mientras abría el recipiente de su comida.

-No lo sé…se me ocurren muchas, pero hay que hablarlo con Parvati y Lavender, deberíamos hablar con ellas hoy en la tarde- Terminó Harry, concentrándose también en su desayuno.

-Si vuelven al tema de boy band, juró me colgaré de la torre de astronomía-

'_Ahh…la torre de astronomía' _Recordó Harry, sonriendo inmediatamente ante el recuerdo.

-Aghh no me digas que ahí fue- Se quejó Ron, casi alejando su desayuno…estaba muy hambriento así que le dio una segunda oportunidad después de todo.

El pelinegro sólo sonrió en respuesta, antes de usar el tenedor de plástico para tomar un trozo de sus hot cakes.

Ambos habían cambiado la conversación hace unos minutos, ahora se concentraban en charlar sobre el próximo inicio de la temporada de futbol, los nuevos fichajes entre otras cosas.

A mitad de la conversación escuchó el pequeño bip de su celular, anunciándole que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

-¿Quién es?- Inquirió Ron terminando de devorar su desayuno.

-Remus- Explicó el chico aún observando la pantalla del dispositivo -Necesita que le entregue los documentos que me dio el otro día a Hermione, a más tardar hoy en la tarde. Algo sobre que ella tiene que entregárselos al Director-

Buen pretexto para ir a buscarla desenfrenadamente…

-Bueno, pero sigo nervioso con la clase mixta- Volvió a cambiar de tema el chico.

-No te preocupes Ron- Le aseguró Harry, guardando su teléfono móvil de nuevo. –Estoy seguro que llegaremos a un arreglo, se supone que debemos improvisar-

-Bien, será mejor que volvamos…espero huir de mi hermana lo suficiente- Explicó Ron levantándose de la mesa.

-Yo también- Lo apoyó el pelinegro, imitando la acción de levantar su charola para tirar lo restante en el bote de basura.

Haciendo su camino de vuelta hacia la universidad.

-¿Puedo decirle a Luna?- Inquirió Ron incómodamente, después de llegar a las puertas.

-Ron…-

-Harry me lo va a sacar…créeme, lo hará- Explicó el chico quejándose como niño chiquito.

-Retrásalo sólo por hoy, ¿De acuerdo?- Preguntó el chico, deteniéndose en el primer escalón frente a la entrada al primer edificio.

-Ok- aceptó el chico finalmente, observando a Draco salir endiablado por las puertas, buscando algo desesperadamente, hasta que su vista se detuvo al encontrarlos.

-Hola, vamosss a…afuera- Dijo rápidamente jalando a ambos chicos, Harry notó la expresión de su amigo…era una casi…asustada.

-¿Qué pasa? Estamos afuera- Apuntó el ojiverde sin moverse de su lugar en ese primer escalón.

-No preguntes- Se quejó Draco, su voz un poco más autoritaria a lo normal –Sólo…vámonos- Apuntó el ojigris con su cabeza hacia la ciudad.

-¿Te pegó la loquera?- Inquirió Ron, en una forma de tratar de aliviar el estrés del chico, pero su mirada observaba preocupado a su amigo.

-Esperen, tengo que ir por unos papeles a mi dormitorio- Explicó Harry girando hacia la puerta.

Fue justo ese movimiento, lo que le impidió observar la mirada que Draco le dedicó al pelirrojo, la que le pedía que no dijera nada, sólo lo ayudara.

-¡No!- Gritó Draco siguiendo a Harry, que se detuvo en seco al tocar la manija de la puerta, observándolo sobre su hombro extrañado.

-Realmente tenemos que salir de aquí- Recompuso Draco bajando su voz, pero aún así el pánico en ella era evidente.

-Claro- Le aseguró el pelinegro asintiendo lentamente, no tenía ni idea de que le pasaba a su amigo, pero lo iba a averiguar…en cinco minutos –Sólo déjame recoger algo- Explicó abriendo la puerta.

-Demonios- Maldijo el rubio por lo bajo, apresurándose detrás del pelinegro.

Ron los siguió a ambos, dándole su mejor mirada de '¿Qué demonios pasa?' Al ojigris, que simplemente negaba de una forma extraña con la cabeza, su mandíbula apretada fuertemente.

Cuando Draco alcanzó a Harry en la entrada del pasillo, de nuevo intentó detenerlo, estirando su mano para jalarlo del hombro en lo que Ron caminaba unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

-Son cinco minutos nada más- Defendió Harry, tratando de hacerle saber que todo estaría bien.

-Jodeme- Fue el murmuro que escuchó el pelinegro a sus espaldas…la voz proveniente de Ron.

'¿Qué_ les pegó hoy?' _Se inquirió el ojiverde, girando para observar a Ron.

-¡Vámonos!- Gritó el pelirrojo bloqueando al chico, frenéticamente empujándolo hacia las puertas.

-¡Basta!- se quejó el chico, asumiendo una posición firme, sacudiéndose del agarre de ambos.

-¿Qué demonios tienen?- Demandó Harry, con esa voz que dedicaba sólo cuando exigía ser contestado solamente con la verdad.

El rostro de Ron estaba pálido, tanto, que quizás podía contar con facilidad todas y cada una de sus pecas.

-Parece que acaba de empezar la revolución- Explicó el ojiverde, observando a ambos de sus amigos, que simplemente se miraban entre ellos, ninguno capaz de dirigir sus miradas hacia él.

-No voltees- Se rindió finalmente Draco, agachando sus hombros.

-¿Qué?- Soltó Harry confundido, Draco se veía decepcionado y Ron…tenía su cara de "Lo siento" -¿Por qué no?- Exigió el chico ignorando el aviso del rubio, girando rápidamente para observar el pasillo.

No había nada fuera de lo normal, Harry incluso caminó algunos pasos buscando la respuesta, evitando los choques con los demás estudiantes que llenaban el pasillo de entrada.

-¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó el chico, moviéndose lentamente hacia el frente, Draco y Ron resumieron sus posiciones a su lado.

Harry notaba todo en total cotidianidad, sí, quizás algunos de los estudiantes los veían un poco más…fijo que los demás. Pero eso no era nada extraño, usualmente les dedicaban esas miradas cuanto recién los conocían, aunque tuvieran tiempo aquí, probablemente aún estaban acostumbrándose al hecho de que eran personas normales.

Pero no había nada más…

Eso fue, al menos…hasta que notó lo que se encontraba en el centro del pasillo…

Sus pies inmediatamente dejaron de moverse.

-Tienes que estar bromeando- Se quejó Ron, obviamente, refiriéndose a lo que los tres veían ahí.

Y Harry, pues Harry sólo veía una cosa. Hermione…su Hermione, caminando animadamente, con una sonrisa enorme…su mano en la de Terry Booot.

-Los hubieras visto hace rato, parecían tortolitos- Murmuró el rubio hacia Ron.

-No- Susurró el pelinegro suavemente, sus labios abiertos ligeramente, tenía que haber un error en esto, un incalculable, masivo error. Esto no podía ser…

Su respiración se volvió agitada y su pecho se sentía contraído…probablemente Hermione iba a hablar con él…claro que sí. Se explicaba una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de ignorar la sonrisa casi…mágica, que le dedicaba al chico, que, por supuesto le sonreía de la misma manera.

Pero cualquier duda fue despejada en el siguiente momento, el cual se reprodujo ante sus ojos con extrema lentitud…agonizante lentitud.

Terry Boot, le sonrió una vez más a Hermione, deteniéndose a unos metros de los chicos, su atención puesta en ella totalmente, y en un movimiento delicado, utilizó el agarre que tenía en la mano de la castaña para acercarla a él. Harry no pudo evitar notar que Hermione estaba absorbida hacia él…finalmente su otra mano tocó su mejilla y un pequeño rubor llenó las mejillas de la chica, que aceptó la invitación para abrir sus brazos y finalmente…unir sus labios a él.

Y Harry, pues Harry sólo sintió una cosa…su corazón e ilusiones pisoteadas completamente.

Y aún así, como si fuese un accidente automovilístico…catastrófico, pero inevitable dejar de observar, aun cuando evidentemente sus amigos trataban de advertírselo.

-¿Harry?- Inquirió Dracó jalándole la manga de la camisa, tratando de obtener su atención, su mirada cambiaba entre una preocupada hacia él y una molesta hacia ella.

Pero el chico estaba completamente absorto.

Había confundido todo…lo que casi ocurrió anoche con una señal, obviamente errónea de lo que creyó pudo haber ocurrido, Hermione no sentía nada más que una amistad, eso era...ahora que notaba su rostro, totalmente claro.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, '_cara de póquer'_ se recordó sólo una vez más, antes de esconder sus emociones bajo llave.

-Me voy- Le musitó a sus amigos antes de caminar directamente hacia la pareja, que apenas estaba separándose de su muestra pública de afección.

La Hermione sonriente desapareció en el momento en el que vio a Harry a unos cuantos metros de ella, caminando en su dirección.

-¿Harry?- Inquirió cuando el chico estuvo a escasos centímetros, pero el pelinegro simplemente siguió su camino ignorándola completamente. Con Draco y Ron siguiéndolo detrás.

-¿Está bien?- Preguntó la chica a Ron, su rostro inmediatamente preocupado una vez que el rubio realizó la misma acción de Harry, en simplemente seguir su camino.

Pero la mirada de Ron era distinta, sus ojos azules se clavaron como dagas en los de la chica –No Hermione, no está bien- Le reclamó frente a Terry y todos los demás que estaban a un radio de tres metros, pero no esperó ninguna respuesta, pues él también, dejó a una perpleja Hermione detrás.

**A/N: No se cual es el procedimiento para estos casos, ¿Huyo del pais? ¿Me escondo debajo de la cama? Hahaha, lo único que sé, es que espero y no me quieran matar y me dejen un comentario. Uhh pobre Harry lo sé, si tambien lo sé, lo sé haha, pero así debía de ser, al menos por ahora, veamos que sucede más adelante, el título era una señal de lo que venía, si recuerdan bien la canción de la que hablaron Harry y Hermione aquel día en el lago. Un comentario para mis lectores, creo que todos han estado de acuerdo que Harry necesitaba en su momento antes de abrir los ojos, una buena regañada para poder pelear y admitir sus sentimientos por Hermione. ¿Nadie se ha preguntado que es lo que Hermione necesita? Una zarandeada ¿Quizás? Hahaha, el lado malo de no saber con exactitud lo que la otra parte piensa y siente, creer que es uno solamente el problema; Harry, un error que también los demás Ginny, etc, parecen haber cometido, aunque de aqui en adelante, los urgiré a ver cada detalle de cada capitulo que viene, donde les aseguro habrá pistas regadas por doquier. Nos vemos pronto X).**

**bellaHerms22: Master Jedi, al rato me doy una vuelta por tu fic, ya vi que actualizaste :) Gracias por el comentario.**

**Kotamae: Aqui hay más! Probablemente no de lo que quieres, pero es más hahaha, gracias por el comentario.**

**JayLopez: Espero no me quieras asesinar! Gracias por tu comentario.**

**FAanHArmione: Pues posible si, ¿Ocurrió? Pues no, bueno si hubo beso, pero aseguro que no querías que fuera entre esos "otros" dos haha, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Land Wolf: Un abrazo a ti también! Lo sé, parecía perfecto, parecía el momento no creemos que es el momento perfecto y sin embargo, no lo es. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Yuna Granger: Lamento informarte que Terry no irá a ningún lado, pobre hombre si antes lo odiaban y querían matarlo, no se que querrán hacerle ahora, pregunta ¿Fui más malvada en el capitulo anterior o en este?, hahaha. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**brinitonks: :O! Si fue capaz! El problema fue el tercero, esta profesora McGonagalla caray! ¿Que hubiese pasado si lo hubiese logrado? :O no sabremos, hahaha, gracias por tu comentario!**

**SakuraWinner: no te mueras! necesito que me des tu opinión y tu comentari a esta capi también hahaha, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Sol Meyer: ¿Que le va a pasar? Pues nada al hombre, estará aqui por un buen rato, al menos, esa parece ser la decisión de Hermione ¿No crees? Ya veremos más adelante, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Hickaru: Gracias! De nuevo aqui vemos exactamente eso, ¿Que demonios pasa con Hermione? Que es, especialmente lo que me gusta, estar en blanco, tener ideas, tener dudas, creer cosas, pero no estar totalmente seguros de que lo que creemos es cierto, gracias por tu comentario!.  
**

**CGinny: Hahaha aqui está! lo sé, pobre Harry, hahahaha, gracias por tu capitulo.**


	15. Vacio

Harry siguió endemoniado su camino hasta su dormitorio, sabía que Hermione le había hablado, sabía que Draco y Ron iban detrás de él.

Sabía tantas cosas…que sólo quería dejar de saberlo todo a la vez.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto azotándola para que se cerrara, sabía que había dejado a sus amigos preocupados detrás, pero tenía que pensar.

Tenía que hacer algo…demonios… ¿Qué podía hacer?

Caminó bufando de cuarto en cuarto, de la sala a su recamara, al baño y de regreso a su recamara, sus manos en su cabeza.

-No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser- Se repetía una y otra vez.

Tenía ganas de gritar hasta que se quedara mudo, de dormir para jamás despertar, pues no importaba cuanto lo negara, él mismo lo había presenciado, había estado ahí. Hermione, por supuesto, no tenía ninguna intención de terminar su relación con Terry y lo que él imaginó había ocurrido anoche, no era nada, absolutamente nada más allá de una amistad.

Lo que lo dejaba a él como el tercero en discordia, el idiota que tomó la palabra de sus amigos y dio un salto de fe, solo para terminar tirado en el suelo.

Recargó su espalda en la pared de su recamara, lentamente sentándose sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?- Se preguntó a sí mismo.

Su primera reacción era la salida fácil, alejarse de Hermione.

Pero pronto encontró que era la elección imposible…pues no podía, no importaba cuanto recordara lo que había ocurrido, no se veía lejos de ella…ni quería hacerlo, además que era su tutora y no tardaría en encontrarlo y darle una buena regañada.

Lo que le recordaba, que no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría ella cuando lo viera, ¿Le diría que dejaría de ser su tutora después de lo de anoche? ¿Le reclamaría que como pudo abusar de su confianza y casi se aprovechó de ella? Harry no tenía ni idea, pero el sólo pensamiento de perderla lo tenía aterrado.

Pero también estaba muy molesto, demasiado molesto, se sintió por un momento como si Hermione le hubiese estando dando alas…pero eso no era verdad, sabía que no era verdad.

Su rostro lentamente bajó hasta que su barbilla tocó su camisa, sus ojos pegados al suelo, lentamente recogiendo sus piernas a él, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas.

-Estoy dramatizando esto- Razonó por sí mismo, él había sido quien había acorralado a Hermione, él había sido quien aprovechándose de su confianza casi la besó en la torre de astronomía.

Entonces ¿Qué significaba la mirada de la chica?

¿Qué hacía con eso? Se preguntó mentalmente una y otra vez.

Pero sólo sabía que no podía ir a preguntarle, este tema debía cerrarse, al menos si Harry quería sobrevivir al hecho de que después de todo esto, Hermione, seguía siendo su tutora y más aún, que no quería perderla, como amiga…de otra forma, nunca la tuvo.

Lo que le hizo comprender que la mirada de Hermione tal vez si la había visto antes, era esa mirada que le dedicó cuando recién hablaron, la neutral, la que pareciera que fuese un extraño.

-Remus tenía razón- Se dijo, Harry era el amigo, Terry era el algo más.

¿Cómo dejó que sus amigos lo convencieran de lo contrario?

'No sufras en silencio' Recordó tristemente…bueno, al menos ya tenía la respuesta a eso, por lo menos eso le daba el empuje que necesitaba para ser simplemente lo que tenía que ser.

La siguiente persona en la línea social de la chica…el amigo que por una estupidez pensó que quizás las cosas podrían ser distintas.

Estuvo horas sentado en el suelo, inmóvil, recordando, añorando…tratando de enterrar partes de sí mismo.

Y en la solitud de su cuarto, recordando la sonrisa genuina que Hermione le había dedicado al chico que Harry creyó era su rival, finalmente pudo llegar a términos consigo mismo.

Renunciaba…renunciaba totalmente a Hermione, pues había que admitirlo, nunca estuvo en la pelea desde el principio.

Al menos no tendría la angustia de saber que le robó su amor a alguien.

Aunque francamente hubiese podido vivir mejor con eso…

Cuando volvió a levantar su mirada, sus ojos esmeralda estaban llenos de lágrimas, su cuerpo temblaba de las miles de sensaciones que lo recorrían en ese instante…ninguna de ellas era buena.

Pero ya estaba decidido…pero se sentía extraño, vacio…la idea de que su corazón jamás volviera a dar tumbos al observar su sonrisa. Pero al menos, no volvería a sentir la maldita angustia al pensar que pasaría si ella lo rechazaba…eso ya había ocurrido.

Que hermosa fantasía fue creer lo que pudieron ser.

Estaba tan distraído en su pequeño mundo, en su pequeña burbuja, que por poco no escuchó los toques en la puerta, de hecho no hubiese podido escucharlos si no hubiese sido por el timbre de su teléfono, avisándole que tenía un mensaje de su padre, recordándole que tenía que ir a cenar con él.

-¿Harry?- Escuchó la voz de Ron seguida de la de Draco que le pedían que abriera.

Pasó sus manos por su cara, en un intento de borrar cualquier facción, cualquier evidencia de lo que había pasado todas estas horas.

Se levantó lentamente, sintiendo el alivio de sus piernas al estirarse, después de no sabía cuánto estar en la misma posición.

Caminó en dirección a la puerta, resignadamente para enfrentar a sus amigos

Removió el seguro antes de girar la perilla.

-No quiero hablar de eso- Soltó en cuanto tuvo a sus dos amigos frente a la puerta.

-¿Estás seguro?- Preguntó Ron, de nuevo rehusándose a la idea de que el pelinegro simplemente se cerrara…era demasiado tarde ya para eso.

-Si- Contestó el chico fríamente, caminando hacia afuera del edificio, sorprendiéndose que se estaba haciendo tarde, pero siguió caminando por la acera con dirección a las puertas.

-Harry, esto no es una buena idea, recuerda que tenemos junta con el grupo de drama- Apoyó Draco al pelirrojo, usualmente, él sería el primero en decirle a Ron que lo dejara en paz, pero esta vez estaba de su lado.

El pelinegro siguió su camino hacia las puertas en silencio, ignorando totalmente los comentarios de los chicos que lo seguían de cerca, de vez en cuando observando hacia los lados, en caso de otro peligro que estuviese cerca…como Ginny.

Finalmente cuando llegó a las puertas de la universidad saludando cordialmente a Filch alzando la mano y caminó directamente a la limusina de Charles, que justo como explicaba en el mensaje de su padre, lo estaría esperando.

Pero Harry se dirigió a la ventana del copiloto, sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones en un intento de aparentar que todo estaba bien.

-Su padre me envió por usted- Le dijo el chofer bajando la ventanilla.

-Lo sé- Explicó Harry, apretando sus brazos a sus lados, estaba bastante fresco, la idea de sacar algo con que abrigarse había sido su última idea.

-Dile a mi padre que lo busco mañana en la tarde, que es necesario que sea mañana en la tarde- Le dijo específicamente al chofer, que asintió encendiendo la limusina.

Harry podía haberle contestado a su padre, pero no confiaba en su habilidad para mantener sus emociones en orden frente a él.

Cuando la limusina siguió con su camino y se encontró sólo frente a sus amigos, estos lo observaban con cuidado, como si esperaran que de un momento a otro explotara.

Ciertamente Harry se sentía de esa manera, la idea de haber tomado la limusina lejos de Hogwarts fue muy tentadora, pero finalmente le hubiese costado otras cosas.

-Quiero olvidarlo y me importa un bledo el grupo de drama, no quiero estar cerca de nadie ahora- Le dijo con cuidado a los chicos, lentamente, para que cada entonación de su voz fuera captada….-Gracias- Terminó finalmente, reconociendo el esfuerzo que sus amigos habían hecho para evitarle lo que había ocurrido, pero que había sido necesario.

-Estoy seguro- Escuchó el chico una voz bastante conocida en la lejanía.

Draco y Ron giraron rápidamente a sus espaldas observando en dirección de las puertas que se abrían.

La voz era de Terry Boot, que estaba acompañado de, por supuesto Hermione, que iba observando al chico, pero la siguiente vez que levantó su mirada se detuvo en seco.

Sus ojos puestos en los esmeralda de Harry.

-Buenas noches- Saludó Terry con una sonrisa, llevando del brazo a su novia, al parecer en una cita, imaginó Harry, dado a la forma en que ambos se habían arreglado.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada extraña…si Harry pensó que la chica tal vez estaría resentida con él por lo que ocurrió, al parecer estaba equivocado, pues al parecer en su lugar, la castaña buscaba algo en su mirada, esperaba alguna reacción en el chico, incluso la mano en el brazo del chico se notó más tensa.

Pero no iba a encontrar nada, pues Harry James Potter tenía su mejor cara de póquer, una que ni siquiera los ojos chocolates de Hermione atravesarían, al menos no en este momento.

-Buenas noches- Saludó Harry con una voz neutral, sus ojos aún puestos en Hermione.

-Buenas…noches- Musitaron Ron y Draco saludando a la pareja, intercalándose en observar de lado a lado.

-Disculpa que no nos quedemos a charlas, vamos de salida- Comentó Boot con una sonrisa, que en realidad no demostraba que estuviera muy apenado por eso.

-Suerte, cuidado con la hora…las estadísticas no son muy benévolas- Soltó Harry con una broma que sonó natural, quiso sonreír, pero era demasiado para eso, no lo lograría nunca, sabía perfectamente que Terry le echaba en cara el hecho de que él, era quien llevaba a Hermione del brazo.

Así que desistió dedicándose solamente a alzar su mano para despedirse, caminando de regreso a sus amigos.

-Tengo que volver- Les comentó naturalmente, apuntando hacia las puertas de la universidad, pero aun de reojo notó que Terry jalaba con suavidad a la chica para que lo acompañara, al principio Hermione no se movió, su mirada siguió puesta en el chico, que ahora simplemente miraba muy interesadamente una pared, pero finalmente, después de otro pequeño jalón, siguió a Terry en su camino fuera de la universidad.

-Esto fue…nuevo- Mencionó Ron confundido una vez que Hermione y Terry estaban bastante lejos.

-Deberías haber estudiado drama- Mencionó Draco observando tentativamente al pelinegro, pues había dicho todo bastante natural.

–Como sea que esto se llame, es eso o mostrarme como me siento- Confesó finalmente el chico.

Si bien, a la chica le daría todo lo que tenía, incluido su corazón roto…Terry no merecía nada de él, aparte de su respeto y admiración por tener una chica como la castaña a su lado.

-Vayan a sus dormitorios- Pidió el chico, aun manteniendo su voz extremadamente normal, pero Draco y Ron lo conocían mejor que nadie más, sabían que todo era una charada, pero exactamente porque lo conocían, sabían que no iban a lograr sacarle nada, al menos no hoy.

-¿Vas a dormir?- Inquirió Ron, tratando de al menos si no era así, poder tener un ojo cerca de su mejor amigo.

-Voy a mi cuarto- Respondió Harry, instintivamente pasando su mano por la cabeza del chico despeinándolo.

Incluso Draco lo siguió para estar seguro, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aún después de que entró en su dormitorio se quedaron afuera, esperando por si tenía algo más que decir.

Pero se sentía justo como se veía, como un muerto viviente, que no tenía ninguna emoción, algún sentimiento.

Justo estaba por tomarle la palabra a Ron e irse a su cama, cuando sus ojos encontraron un pequeño sobre amarillo sobre la cómoda…ahí, enseguida de esa foto que indirectamente lo atormentó.

Tomó el sobre ente sus manos, dejando que su mirada vacía lo observara por algunos segundos.

Seguramente Remus entendería si no se lo entregaba a Hermione, si le explicaba todo Remus entendería…pero Harry no era un irresponsable, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido, no le daría su espalda a sus obligaciones como jugador.

Además, siempre había la opción de simplemente pasar el sobre por debajo de la puerta de la chica, no tenía ni que verla.

Caminó de regreso a la puerta, una vez abriéndola, buscó a sus amigos por el pasillo, pero al parecer finalmente se habían cansado de seguirlo.

Así que caminó hasta los patios, lentamente haciendo su camino al dormitorio de la chica, disfrutando de la brisa fría tocar su rostro, o la parte descubierta de sus brazos donde su camisa estaba doblada hacia arriba.

-Señor Potter, en realidad creí que aprendería acerca de no andar vagando a estas horas por los patios-

'_No hoy…no ahora'_ Lentamente el chico rodó los ojos, finalmente, a sabiendas que tenía que hacerlo, con un suspiro giró, como si haciéndolo fuese a perder su propia vida, encontrándose con Lily Evans frente a él.

-Y yo pensé que tal vez no habría problemas con tomar aire fresco- Respondió el chico sarcásticamente, esperando que sacara su libreta para apuntar su nombre y sanción.

-Un comentario- Apuntó Lily alzando un dedo fuera de la manga de su saco oscuro.

-Adelante- Respondió el chico cortésmente, esperando que fuese algo rápido para poder continuar su camino.

-¿Qué espera de todo esto?- Inquirió la profesora cruzándose de brazos, su rostro analizándolo lentamente, esperando su respuesta.

Harry sabía muy bien de que se trataba este juego.

-Absolutamente nada- Fue su contestación, seguida de una sonrisa vacía -¿Qué espera usted de todo esto?- Cuestionó el pelinegro, sus dedos jugando con él sobre amarillo, sus ojos puestos en los de su madre, ambos, con la misma seria expresión.

-Nunca he buscado nada de esto- Respondió Lily en un comentario extremadamente sincero.

-Bueno, si me disculpa- Habló el chico, listo para irse del lugar.

-Señor Potter- Lo interrumpió su maestra de piano, mostrando su voz autoritaria.

El ojiverde no respondió, simplemente permaneció de pie, frente a ella, esperando pacientemente.

-¿En realidad piensa que puede ganar esto?- Interpeló Lily con una sonrisa mediana.

Y eso fue…

Eso fue finalmente lo que golpeó a Harry de pronto, sabía que Lily estaba jugando con su mente, pero de pronto todo se sintió…demasiado pesado para cargar en su espalda.

-No- susurró sinceramente, sabía que su rostro no era el mismo, que sus ojos habían dejado de ocultar lo que había llevado este día…lo que había llevado todos estos días.

-Ni siquiera pienso que esto sea algo que ganar- Agregó el chico –Pues si así fuese, usted obtuvo la victoria hace mucho tiempo- Terminó finalmente, aún en susurros.

-No me haga ver como el monstro que cree que soy- Apuntó Lily tranquilamente, bajando sus manos hacia su cintura –No sabe mis razones detrás de lo que he hecho-

-Tiene razón- Contestó el ojiverde, agachando la mirada al suelo –Pero aún así, si usted desea ganar esto ya lo hiso- Le aseguró el chico.

-¿Cuento con que saldrá de mi clase de piano?- Preguntó la maestra arqueando las cejas.

-Claro que no- Refunfuñó en respuesta, su mirada de nuevo se entrelazó a la de ella, pero esta vez la observaba de forma dura.

-Una cosa es que usted haya logrado romperme de nuevo…y otra que yo me vaya a dar por vencido de seguir adelante- Apuntó el chico ofendido.

-¿Romperlo?- Inquirió Lily torciendo los labios.

-Claro- Apuntó Harry, incapaz de detener que los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente inmediatamente, se convirtieran en palabras.

-Usted me rompió hace todos esos años cuando decidió irse, por una razón que aún no conozco…y que por imbécil, creí que encontrándola podría tal vez…cambiar mi idea, convencerme de que no tuve que ver con eso- confesó el chico en forma de reclamo combinado con amargura.

Y el comentario tomó definitivamente por sorpresa a la profesora Lily Evans, que simplemente abrió sus ojos un poco más.

-¿Quiere saber porque fui a buscarla?- Inquirió el pelinegro.

-Se porque fue a buscarme…por una equivocada idea del lazo que usted cree que hay entre nosotros- Explicó Lily rápidamente.

-Cierto- confesó Harry, apretando su quijada antes de agregar –Pero también es cierto que la busqué esperando que no fuera la persona que todo apuntaba que era-

-La persona que lastima por convicción, la que no le importa pisotear a los demás…esperé…encontrar la persona que veía cada mañana por la ventana de mi habitación, cuidando de sus flores, la persona que observé cada día de mi vida disfrazarse de una persona distinta sólo para lograr que me comiera mis verduras- Comenzó el chico a reclamar, su rostro ya no escondía absolutamente nada de lo que había querido mantener ocultado todo este tiempo.

-Esperé…ver a esa madre que le cantaba a su hijo aquella canción de cuna antes de dormir, la que le decía que era su vida entera, pero más que nada…la que le dijera que no fue su culpa que lo haya abandonado, me rehusaba a verla de esa manera, toda mi vida guardé una imagen suya impecable, aún al pasar de los años- Reclamó el chico finalmente.

Lily solamente pudo observarlo en silencio, tal vez no imaginaba que fuera a soltarle todo de pronto, o tal vez Harry creyó que se había visto bastante patético y simplemente no quiso contestar.

-Pero me encontré con esto- Finalizó el chico apuntando con su mano hacia ella –Y yo no sé qué es esto-

-Yo no soy la madre que usted busca- Justificó la pelirroja, que se veía visiblemente afectada por los comentarios del chico.

-Por supuesto- Reclamó el chico clavando su mirada en la de Lily –Una madre no me hubiera hecho lo que usted me hizo, mírese, no es ni siquiera una sombra de lo que yo cuidaba en mis recuerdos-

-Mis métodos fueron…heterodoxos, pero por más horrible que lo sienta usted, era como debió haberse hecho-

-Claro, yo he cometido muchos errores- Admitió Harry…'_justo anoche'_…recordó sombríamente, -Pero jamás Lily- confesó haciéndole frente.

Tal vez fue el sonido de su nombre en los labios del chico, o tal vez los comentarios combinados, pero el rostro de la maestra cambió, de uno de dureza e indiferencia, a uno totalmente distinto…

-Jamás…en lo más oscuros de mis pensamientos, en la más patética de las razones, jamás imaginé que lo peor que usted haría en toda su vida…sería a mí- Terminó el chico con lagrimas en los ojos, justo antes de darse vuelta y seguir su camino.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de los dormitorios de los premios anuales, el chico estaba totalmente exhausto, se sentía abrumado, se sentía idiotizado de mala manera, vacio, le había dicho a su madre lo que había querido decirle desde ese día, en el que encontró que ella no quería volver a verlo.

Usó las mangas de su camisa para limpiar las pocas lágrimas que se asomaban de sus ojos, no iba a llorar, no debía llorar, al menos no aquí.

Sabía que Hermione no estaba en su habitación, también desgraciadamente, sabía con quien estaba, pero aún así toco dos veces la puerta.

Estuvo de pie en silencio frente a ella, no esperaba escuchar nada de regreso, era sólo que se sentía como una piñata después de la fiesta de cumpleaños, destrozado por todas partes.

Jamás había estado en este estado de ánimo, probablemente mañana sería peor, pero al menos esperaba, que días después las cosas mejoraran, cuando finalmente comenzara la temporada de futbol, no podía esperar más tiempo para tener sus pies en la cancha.

En el suceso más extraño que pudo haber previsto, la puerta del edificio se abrió momentos después, revelando a Luna Lovegood del otro lado.

-Harry- Saludó con una sonrisa brillante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Inquirió el chico, momentáneamente observando la puerta, pensando que tal vez por imbécil había ido al lugar equivocado, pero no era así.

-Si buscas a Hermione no está- Mencionó la chica saliendo.

'_Eso ya lo sé…también tengo el infortunio de saber con quién se fue'_

-Y vine a dejar un libro que me prestó Hermione ayer- Apuntó la chica a la llave en su mano.

-Ah- Balbuceó en respuesta el ojiverde -¿Le puedes entregar esto?- Preguntó finalmente mostrando el sobre amarillo – ¿O dejárselo en su habitación? No importa- Aseguró finalmente.

-No estoy segura- Meditó la chica observándolo maquiavélicamente.

-Estoy segura que no tarda en llegar ¿Por qué no la esperas?- Le cuestionó con una sonrisita, en lo que Harry imaginó que aún no se había dado cuenta de las noticias.

-No creo que sea una buena idea- Aseguró el chico, estirando su mano con el documento hacia ella.

-Vamos Harry, pasa- Le urgió la rubia abriendo la puerta para jalarlo hacia adentro.

-Toma asiento- Le apuntó al sofá.

'_Esto es una mala idea'_ Se recordó el chico una y mil veces, tratando de mantener lejos el pensamiento de gritarle a la chica que no quería estar ahí.

Pero Luna lo hacía de buena fe, se recordaba, además de que Ron armaría la tercera guerra mundial si se daba cuenta.

-¿Esperas aquí también?- Casi le imploró el chico, observando los ojos azules de la rubia, que asintió tomando asiento en una de las sillas.

El ojiverde finalmente se sentó en el sofá de color café, recargando su rostro en el respaldo, era bastante cómodo y le permitía lo que quería hacer justo en este instante.

Que era perder el conocimiento hasta que Hermione arribara…pero no le fue posible, ese lugar tenía mucho de ella como para que Harry no lo notara.

Además…toda la sala olía a lavanda, a ese aroma tan exquisito que anoche lo intoxicaba en una forma especial…ahora solamente lo hacía sentirse melancólico.

-¿Cuándo piensas hablar con Hermione?- Inquirió Luna del otro lado, una vez que el silencio se había extendido por bastante tiempo.

-Nunca- Soltó Harry seguro de sí mismo.

-¿De qué hablas Harry? ¿Prefieres pasar toda tu vida en silencio?-

'_Oh eso ya todo lo escuché ayer ¿Y mira lo que ha pasado?'_

Harry abrió sus labios para decirle a Luna que en serio, gracias pero no gracias, que así estaba todo bien, cuando escuchó la perilla frente a él girar.

La primera en entrar fue Hermione, que se detuvo de pronto al verlo sentado en el sofá, Terry iba detrás de ella, mencionándole algo sobre que la veía mañana, probablemente en una despedida, pero fue ahogada en el instante en el que sus ojos se posaron en los suyos.

-Luna- dijo Harry apuntando a la rubia, en señal de que ella era la razón por la que él estaba ahí.

-Ah sí- Continuó la chica con una sonrisa –Yo lo invité a pasar a esperarte, me retiro- Terminó finalmente, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada de buena suerte.

Finalmente se encontró ahí, ante la mirada inquisitiva de ambos. Hermione más que nada lo observaba confundida, Terry…bueno, Terry nunca lo observaba de buena gana.

-¿Estás bien?- Inquirió Hermione, extrañada de que estuviera ahí a estas horas, además que cargaba un sobre en sus manos, algo que ella desconocía que era.

-Estoy bien- Respondió el chico con una sonrisa falsa, alzándose de su asiento.

Terry, que hacía minutos estaba por irse, al parecer optó por entrar a la sala común de la chica, aprovechando para pasar su mano por los hombros para acercarla hacia él en una forma sutil, pero bastante territorial, además que con ese movimiento, prevenía que la chica se acercara al ojiverde, algo que al parecer estaba a punto de intentar.

El chico permaneció en silencio, tratando de adivinar exactamente qué era lo que debía decir, no quería quedar al descubierto, mucho menos frente a Terry, además de imaginar si había alguna extraña forma de lograr hacer que el chico se quedara calvo sin que Hermione se enterara...

Y Hermione no hacía las cosas fáciles, su rostro estaba puesto en él, pero expectante, como si no supiese que decir, como si no notara que la presencia de Terry en la sala hacía las cosas más difíciles para él.

Fue cuando finalmente volvió a comprenderlo, Harry no era más que el tercero ahí, el que sobraba, Terry era bienvenido a entrar y salir, a abrazarla, a despedirse y volver. Harry en cambio no lo era.

-Bueno…esto es incomodo- Soltó Terry hacia el pelinegro, y Hermione inmediatamente le dio un codazo, observándolo con una mirada fuerte sobre su hombro.

Pero Terry tenía razón, mucha razón.

-Cierto- Musitó el chico, sus ojos en el rostro de la chica, lo que logró que ahora sus confundidos y sorprendidos lo observaran, de nuevo Harry no entendía que pasaba con su rostro, parecía expectante, como si supiera que él quería gritarle, como si se preparara para ello.

-Pero eso probablemente desaparezca si me voy- Agregó Harry antes de soltar el sobre encima del sofá y sin esperar más, se fue del lugar.

**A/N: Y aqui esta, un poco más de sufrimiento para el pobre de Harry, pero actualmente este capi me gustó escribirlo, muestra a Harry si, pasando por un muy, muy mal momento, pero también luchando para dejarlo atrás, algo no muy fácil de lograr, en particular me agradó escribir esa escena con Lily, ya era hora de que Harry le dijera eso que tenía revoloteando en la cabeza desde que la volvió a ver. Me imagino que Terry recibirá más sentencias de muerte después de este capitulo, espero les haya gustado, espero dejen su opinión.**

**Brinitonks: Eso brini, así es Hermione es muy cabezota, no hará nada hasta que le haya encontrado la cabeza y los pies al asunto haha, gracias por el review!**

**Hickaru: Mmmm, ¿Que será? Creo es una Hermione confundida y como dijo brini, cabezota, gracias por el comentario!**

**JayLopez: Hahahahaha drogada, eso hubiese estado divertido de escribir, pero lamento informarte que estaba muy consciente cuando las cosas ocurrieron, gracias por tu comentario.**

**Bella-Bere: Hahahahaha (corre en dirección opuesta) lo sé, recibí algunas amenazas en estos días, pero ¿Que se le puede hacer? Haha, creo que muchos esperaban que eso pasara, pero bueno esta Herms es una mujer ocupada hahaha y McGonagall fue por ella. Lo sé me encanta Ron y Draco tratando de lograr que Harry no viera nada, conscientes de lo que ocurriría y a la vez muy enojados con Hermione. Y Ron, ese Ron, mentir no es una de sus cualidades como ya vimos hehe. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero me dejes tu opinión en este.**

**Sol-Meyer: Hahaahhaha, otro lugar para la posible muerte de Terry Boot, la torre de astronomía, hahaha, gracias por el comentario.**

**Sakurasukamori: Hola! Bueno tu review ya lo había contestado, así que sabes algo de mi opinión al respecto y como lo dije desde el principio, cualquier comentario es bueno, todos tenemos una opinión distinta, gracias por el comentario!**

**FAnHArmione: Hahahahaha, ahora puedo incluir desgreñada a mi gran lista de logros haha, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Kotamae: Hahahaha, espero que esté perdonada, gracias por el comentario!**

**Rosalie Lilian Hale: Gracias por tu comentario! Esperemos te guste este cap.**

**Land Wolf: Gracias! Mmmm, con respecto a tu pregunta, no lo sé, pocos, no tengo la respuesta específica porque no la sé, pero sé que no serán como 50 ni nada acercado a eso, rayará de 20 a 20 y tantos, creo, de nuevo no podría dar un número exacto.**

**CGinny: Y aqui está! Gracias por el comentario.  
**


	16. En Mis Venas

**Nada me pertenece, ni las canciones, nombres, artistas, etc, etc, etc.**

El día siguiente Harry optó por perderse el desayuno…actualmente, si había ido al comedor, pero en su búsqueda por Padma, Lavender y los demás para la representación en teatro más tarde, las cuales lo habían casi decapitado por no haberse presentado un día antes, pero las vería después de su odiosa clase de piano.

Y con ese pensamiento se fue con rumbo al aula, más que evadir a Hermione, que aparentemente había dejado el tema del casi beso a un lado, quería evadir a Ginny, que podía ser demasiado insistente y no dudaba buscaría algún pretexto para de todas formas acercar al chico a la castaña.

Lo que no sucedería ni hoy, ni en mil años, pero Harry descubrió muy pronto, en el pesar de su noche, sabiendo que usualmente cuando lo lastimaban se alejaba, pero Hermione era distinta, si bien, no sería suya, no quería perder su amistad tampoco.

Aparentemente ella pensaba lo mismo, ya que esa mañana cuando lo observó entrar en el comedor lo trató como si todo estuviera bien, como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Así que sólo le quedaba la última opción. Callar absolutamente todo lo que sentía, ¿Lo lograría? Claro, Harry siempre fue idiota con las palabras, ¿No lo mostraría? He ahí el dilema…

Más ahora que sabía que irremediablemente la vería en su clase. Caminó en silencio el recorrido del comedor hasta el aula, recorrió la distancia bastante lento, tenía al menos la ventaja de que Ron y Draco estaban del otro lado de la universidad, así que no los tendría cuidándolo como niño chiquito, lo que agradecía, pero era demasiado para el pelinegro en este momento, cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta de su primer clase, era justo a tiempo para comenzar.

Entró tomando su asiento dónde usualmente lo hacía. Dónde, por supuesto, Hermione ya estaba sentada a su lado.

La chica le dio una sonrisa cotidiana cuando arribó, esa misma que le dedicaba todos los días, la que Harry devolvió casi forzadamente, no había problemas con Hermione, el problema era él. Quien se había enamorado era él.

Fue cuando notó por primera vez, al observar a su madre caminar al centro del salón para comenzar la clase, la razón por la cual nunca le había afectado tanto estar ahí, frente a Lily todos los días, durante una hora, escuchándola hablar, notando sus facciones, su indiferencia.

Recordó todos esos pequeños detalles que lo distraían de sentirse justo como se sentía en estos momentos, las cosas que no extrañó hasta este momento que no pudo hacer…Hermione, ella era quien de manera inconsciente, lo mantenía alejado de lo que más trataba ocultar.

Con esas sonrisas, cuando Harry se distraía observándola, notando sus pequeños gestos en concentración, la pequeña y adorable facción que hacía con sus cejas al arrugarlas en confusión, como no importaba que su clase fuera importante, siempre encontraba la forma de sonreírle al chico, de en silencio demostrarle que todo estaba bien, que todo estaría bien, y sólo eso bastaba, simplemente con ese pensamiento Harry se sentía mucho mejor, mucho más capaz.

Ahora si sólo hubiera una forma parecida para aliviar un corazón roto.

Pero ¿Cómo podía Harry hacer lo mismo ahora? No tenía idea de que hacer, ver a su madre no le agradaba y concentrarse en la castaña no era una opción en estos instantes.

Pero Hermione era como su santuario, su espacio a salvo, su pedazo de tranquilidad. Desgraciadamente también, era algo en lo que no podía contar ahora, no por ella, sino por él mismo.

Pegó su mirada a la pantalla de su computadora, esperando tal vez encontrar algo en que distraerse. Pero pronto se encontró sin opciones, apretó su quijada tratando de concentrarse en las tácticas de su equipo de futbol.

En las palabras de Remus cuando les pedía concentración, que no se desviaran de su objetivo, eso era justo lo que Harry no podía hacer, desviarse de su objetivo.

Esto fue, hasta que sintió un calor externo, puesto sobre su brazo en la forma de una mano de piel delicada, e inmediatamente sus ojos viajaron de la pantalla de su ordenador hacia la chica a su lado.

Momentáneamente el tacto de su mano lo quemaba, pero la chica tenía esa mirada, la que siempre le dedicaba, 'Todo estará bien' y si Hermione podía perdonarlo, él podía fingir.

Pero lo que más le sorprendía era como imaginaba que lo hacía perfectamente…fingir, que su expresión permanecía perfectamente escondida, pero siempre la castaña notaba que no era así, ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?

Finalmente la chica le dedicó una sonrisa, pequeña y sincera, de nuevo Harry estuvo distraído y una vez más gracias a Hermione.

-Le entregué los documentos al Director hace una hora- Mencionó en un susurró, separando su brazo del chico para observar a su maestra.

-Bien- Asintió Harry devolviendo su atención al puntero de su computadora en la pantalla, sintiendo que su estrés iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¿Ya eligieron la canción que interpretaran en la clase mixta?- Inquirió la castaña sonriéndole de lado, alternando su atención entre la clase y el chico.

-No- Respondió el ojiverde observando su teclado –No tengo idea, ni siquiera de que recomendar- Admitió sorpresivamente sintiendo la normalidad volver entre ambos, al menos de él hacia ella.

-La clase es hoy- Le recordó la castaña arqueando las cejas, usando esa mirada desaprobatoria que Harry aún recordaba de cuando eran pequeños, cuando los regañaba por irresponsables en su cumpleaños, que no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo sé- Musitó Harry, sintiéndose de pronto estresado, no tendrían tiempo de escoger algo y ensayarlo lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué no sugieres alguna?- Cuestionó Hermione, observando atentamente el centro del salón.

-Porque no tengo idea de que sugerir- Contestó Harry sinceramente, pues hace días se le ocurrían muchísimas, ahora…no mucho.

-¿En qué crees? ¿Cuál es tu ideal? Fuera de tu amistad con los chicos, en tu familia, que sé que es muy importante para ti, algo que sea muy tuyo- Inquirió la chica mirándolo seriamente de lado, algo que el pelinegro notó aunque sus ojos estaban en su laptop.

-En nada- Musitó con facilidad, pues ahora era la verdad.

-¿Harry?- Preguntó la chica colocando su mano en su brazo, de nuevo de esa forma posesiva.

El ojiverde le dedicó una mirada sobre su hombro, '¿Por qué me haces esto?'

Al notar que esa era la última respuesta que iba a obtener. Hermione separó su mano del brazo de Harry, que inmediatamente sonrió –Yo creo…creo en ¿Futbol cuenta?- Bromeó con voz divertida.

-No es mi fuerte el futbol- Confesó la chica negando con la cabeza, contagiada por la sonrisa del pelinegro. De nuevo Hermione tenía esa mirada, la expectante, la paciente, pero estaba combinada con algo más, es como si lo analizara, más que de costumbre, buscando algo en su mirada.

Pero ya era suficiente, el chico le sonrió negando con la cabeza lentamente, antes de estirar su mano y tocar la mano de la chica –Te veo en clase mixta- Le sonrió sinceramente, pues el ojiverde era su amigo y jamás dejaría de serlo, no importaba su estupidez, sus problemas con su madre, sólo importaba ella, su amistad con ella, nada más.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Reclamaba una mal humorada Padma caminando de lado a lado en la sala común de Gryffindor, donde todos estaban reunidos –La clase es hoy y no tenemos nada listo, terminaremos siendo una vergüenza- apuntó.

-Todo porque no pudieron elegir- Se quejó Lavender del otro lado.

-Hey, hey, habla por ti misma, no pudimos elegir- Apuntó Draco del otro lado del sillón, apuntando con su dedo a todos los presentes.

-Claro que sí- Reclamó Lavender.

-N'sync no cuenta- Gritó Ron frente a la chimenea –Se supone que debe ser algo que todos nos conjuguemos en hacer- Explicó el pelirrojo mientras los demás asentían, guardando finalmente silencio.

-Aún así, estamos fritos- Apuntó Michael del otro lado, que iba con sus demás compañeros por el grupo de drama, además de Padma, Lavender, Susan y Colin.

-Harry parece tener una idea- apuntó Lavender, observando al chico que había estado totalmente distante, sumido en pensamientos durante todo este tiempo, pero la chica lo atribuyó a una razón equivocada, la clase en realidad no tenía a Harry así.

-¿Harry?- Inquirió Padma, observándolo con una ceja alzada, pues él en parte era parte del porque no habían podido decidir todo esto ayer.

-Ahhh, emmmm, ummmm- contestó Harry finalmente, cuando fue forzado a entrar a la conversación. Desviando su mirada de la chimenea a la chica.

-Por favor que sea de Fergie- Soltó Susan con una sonrisa.

-No es de Fergie, jamás alcanzaré los tonos de voz de Fergie- Explicó Harry mirándola detenidamente, tratando de que alguien más continuara con el tema, ya que en realidad él no tenía nada que aportar.

Finalmente, al parecer por obra del destino Lavender decidió finalmente dar una opinión sincera – ¿Qué tal In my veins de Andrew Belle?- soltó con una sonrisa, al menos alejándose del tema boy band, pero Harry creía que esa canción se adaptaba…demasiado a lo que él sentía en estos momentos…eso no podía ser bueno.

-¿La que nunca pudimos tocar porque no salía con la intensidad debida?- soltó Ron frente al ojiverde, inmediatamente recordando que efectivamente, sabía cuál era la canción.

-Esa misma, aunque era en realidad porque era imposible callarte durante toda la canción- Explicó Harry tallándose la barbilla, turnándose en observar a sus amigos y compañeros que parecían estar de acuerdo.

-Suena demasiado emo- Se quejó Ron, tratando de excusarse sobre su inhabilidad para cerrar la boca.

-Esperen, conozco la canción…lo que es bueno, si la conocemos podemos ejecutarla- comenzó Padma con una sonrisa.

-Creo que todos la conocemos- soltó Dean del otro lado, con Seamus asintiendo con una sonrisa.

-¿Saben tocarla?- Inquirió Harry, observándolos uno a uno.

-Es lenta…por supuesto- Soltaron los chicos, mientras Neville asentía rápidamente.

-Entonces, creo que ya está decidido- Mencionó Harry levantándose del sillón.

-¿No deberíamos ensayarla al menos una vez?- Inquirió Seamus mirándolos nervioso.

-Me encantaría- apuntó Harry –Pero no hay tiempo- Terminó observando el reloj en la sala.

Tiempo de su clase mixta.

-Estoy nervioso- soltó Ron una vez que todos estaban tras bambalinas, esperando que el primer grupo terminara para pasar al frente.

-Yo también- confesó Harry, especialmente porque sabía que la parte idiota de su cerebro meditaba exageradamente la canción…la parte idiotizada por Hermione.

-Malas noticias- apuntó Dean llegando hasta sus compañeros que observaban por las cortinas al primer grupo interpretar su canción, un estilo muy R&B.

-¿Algo más?- Se quejó Draco observando a los intérpretes de teatro, moverse de lado a lado, además de su grupo de teatro que esperaba pacientemente del otro lado entrar en escena.

-Al parecer después de las canciones nos pedirán otra pequeña interpretación con un grupo de drama aleatorio- Confesó Dean, sintiéndose más nervioso que de costumbre.

-No lo veo tan mal- Mencionó Harry mirando a sus amigos –Después de todo será improvisación, la que me preocupa es la primera, donde si debimos haber tenido tiempo de prepararla-

Cuando el primer grupo terminó, efectivamente, les pidieron otra pequeña interpretación de un o un minuto y medio, en la cual los chicos aprovecharon para usarlos como beat box y baile breakdance, lo cual se vio bastante bien a los ojos del chico.

Pero al terminar, se dio cuenta que ellos eran los siguientes, Padma y el grupo de teatro ya estaban sobre el escenario esperándolos.

-Recuerden, lo hacemos porque nos gusta- Les mencionó Harry apoyándolos, de nuevo su instinto de mantenerse valiente salió a la luz, como siempre lo hacía –Somos tan buenos como queremos ser- Y con eso finalmente, los chicos tomaros sus puestos en el escenario.

Ron en la batería, Draco en guitarra de acompañamiento, Harry en el piano, Dean se acomodó en sus instrumentos para hacer arreglos, además del pandero y finalmente, Seamus tomó la otra guitarra.

El ojiverde alzó su vista momentáneamente, notando a cada uno de sus profesores, todos sentados en una línea, esperando que comenzaran con la actuación, sus ojos los observaban pacientemente. A lo lejos, en las sillas, estaba el teatro casi lleno…incluida Hermione, que le dedicó una sonrisa además de señalarle un 'Buena suerte' con sus labios.

El ojiverde aspiró profundamente, era ahora o nunca, alzó su mano a media altura, señal que tomó Ron para golpear sus baquetas una con otra en cuatro ocasiones.

Y finalmente la melodía comenzó.

Las guitarras primero, con los pequeños arreglos del teclado electrónico de Seamus, pero Harry no notó nada más que los ojos chocolate observándolos, ni tampoco quitó su mirada de ellos.

Nothing goes as planned

Everything will break

People say goodbye

In their own special way

All that you can rely on

And all that you could fake

Will leave you in the morning

Come find you in the day

Finalmente el chico colocó sus manos sobre las teclas de su instrumento, comenzando la melodía.

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth

Oh, you run away, 'cause I am not what you found

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

Cada palabra, cada frase, se sentía realidad, pues la chica frente a él, estaba en sus venas, irremisible, imborrable.

Everything will change

Nothing stays the same

Nobody is perfect

Oh, but everyone is to blame

All that you rely on

And all that you can save

Will leave you in the morning

Will find you in the day

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth

Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

No I cannot get you out

No I cannot get you out

Oh no, I cannot get you out

No I cannot get you out

Tan adentro, en sus venas, pero tan fuera de su alcance, era como si fuese la misma Luna y él el sol, no importa cuánto deseara por un eclipse total, este nunca duraría más que unos cuantos minutos, era como probar el dulce más glorioso del mundo solamente una vez y saber, que jamás volvería a ocurrir. El chico finalmente apartó su mirada de Hermione, al menos de frente, no quería ser demasiado obvio, más cuando la chica tampoco parecía quitarle la suya de encima, era demasiado evidente observarla así…quererla así. Simplemente continuó con la melodía, tratando de distraerse con las chicas y chicos de teatro, que tenían su propia presentación frente a ellos, una muy personal, de desamor, de dolor, una muy parecida a la que él sentía ahí, en su lugar.

Everything is dark

It's more than you could take

But you catch a glimpse of sunlight

Shining

Shining down on your face

Your face

On your face

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

Oh, you're all I taste, at night inside of my mouth

Oh, you run away, cause I am not what you found

Oh, you're in my veins, and I cannot get you out

No, i cannot get you out

No, i cannot get you out...

Oh no, I cannot get you...

Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron los aplausos de los demás estudiantes cuando la última nota llegó a su final y por miedo, miedo a que su mirada lo traicionara no se atrevió a mirar a la chica de sus afecciones, pero sabía que estaba ahí, aplaudiendo.

-Si hubiese sabido que si sabias como cantar, me hubiera ahorrado el estrés- soltó Draco a su lado, en la voz más baja que pudo lograr, tratando de evitar ser escuchado por los profesores.

Y, aunque Harry sonrió sinceramente por la broma, pues era cierto, que jamás lograron interpretar esa canción antes, mayormente porque Ron hablaba mucho entre ensayos, hoy había sonado casi perfecta.

Pues para Harry, nada podía ser perfecto ahora, nada en comparación a ella.

'¿Cuándo me volví tan emocional?'

-Igualmente, una pequeña interpretación- Pidió Snape desde su asiento frente a ellos –Antes de calificar su primera presentación-

-¿Algo en especial?- Inquirió Harry, levantándose del banquillo, para hacer su camino al centro del escenario, donde Padma le hacía la señal de que había estado increíble, y que se retiraban a sus asientos en la parte alta de las sillas.

-Por supuesto, acorde a lo que acaban de interpretar- Respondió Snape con un rostro neutral, como si el pelinegro debiese saber esa respuesta desde el principio –Un grupo de drama que tiene que hacer la representación con ustedes, su grupo correspondiente es el…- comentó observando unos documentos.

-El ocho- Interrumpió Lily a su lado, en ningún momento dejando de observar al pelinegro. Snape la observó de lado confundido, buscando entre sus documentos el grupo asignado al de Harry, pero después de la sonrisa de la pelirroja se dio por vencido.

Harry estuvo tranquilo…hasta que recordó quien estaba en el grupo número ocho.

Quiso momentáneamente gritarle a su madre, que sonreía ligeramente en su dirección, mientras los demás profesores parecían estar de acuerdo. Pero su atención se volcó hacia el grupo de Hermione, que, junto a la castaña se acercaban al escenario, eso y el terror de imaginar que su madre pudiera tener la menor idea de lo que pasaba en su corazón con respecto a la chica.

-Les recomiendo continúen con el mismo ritmo que fue su primer presentación, tómense su tiempo- Apuntó la profesora McGonagall escribiendo algo sobre una hoja.

'Si claro, como usted no tiene a Hermione enfrente' Pensó Harry en dirección a la pedagoga, pero simplemente se mordió la lengua para evitar responder.

-Sólo tu cantas Harry…- soltó el pelirrojo haciendo un paso hacia atrás, acompañado de Neville que asintió lentamente.

Por alguna razón, totalmente torcida, todos se acomodaron en pareja alrededor de los chicos, dejándolo sólo en el centro con Hermione.

-Emmm…tu eres el cantante- soltó Draco alzando su guitarra al aire para demostrar su punto, en señal de apoyo, pero casi huyendo hasta la parte de atrás del escenario junto a los demás.

-Bueno…eso creo nos deja a ti y a mi- Musitó la chica observando a sus compañeros, que le comentaban que era uno a uno.

-No tengo idea que hacer- Susurró Harry, notando que sus amigos se sentaban en unos banquillos detrás de él.

-Tocaremos guitarra…improvisa- Terminó Seamus enseñándole su pulgar en forma positiva, pero Harry no tenía nada de eso ahora.

Ese famoso Harry Potter, el tranquilo bajo presión, el creativo e inteligente se fue por el caño cuando la castaña estuvo a su lado.

-Lo que sea está bien Harry, yo simplemente actuaré acorde a lo que elijas- Mencionó la chica con una voz suave, atrayendo su atención hacia ella, su tono fue reconfortante, ese mismo que guardaba especialmente para él.

El ojiverde encontró sus ojos inmediatamente, dudoso, inseguro, pero finalmente asintió, aún con la mente en blanco.

-¿En qué crees Harry?- Le dijo la chica con una sonrisa leve, antes de reacomodarse a su lado.

-En nada- susurró el pelinegro antes de girar su cabeza al otro lado, escuchando la melodía acústica que salía de las guitarras de los chicos.

-¿Harry?- Inquirió la chica a su lado, con la misma costumbre de poner su mano sobre su brazo.

El pelinegro no sabía que iba a encontrar, pero aún así giró su rostro a la chica, que lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Podemos hacer esto- Le aseguró, dándole un apretón en el brazo con sus dedos, antes de continuar -¿Confías en mi?- Cuestionó la chica arqueando sus ojos, soltándolo finalmente para tomar un paso en distancia, en una forma que le hacía ver que si decía que no se iba a llevar un buen golpe.

Su forma de bromear con el chico para aliviar su tensión, pero Harry respondió sinceramente, exactamente lo que creía, no importaba lo que había ocurrido, el chico respondió lo que sentía, ¿Confiaba en ella? –Con mi vida- Le dijo en un susurró, sus ojos clavándose en los suyos.

Hermione iba a contestar algo que seguramente tenía planeado decir después de la respuesta del chico, pero no pareció esperar exactamente esa, ya que por un momento estuvo en silencio antes de abrir sus labios.

Pero Harry giró su cuerpo para estar frente a ella, de lado al público, escuchando solamente los sonidos de las guitarras, olvidando las miradas que tenía sobre ellos, su atención completa estaba en la chica frente a él –Y creo en ti- Terminó finalmente antes de estirar su mano hacia ella, que de pronto se encontró muda, sus ojos con una expresión que Harry no supo donde acomodar, nervios quizás...

-No pienses, sólo hazlo- Musitó el chico en dirección a la castaña, con una sonrisa en broma, arqueándole las cejas, retándola a que no fuese ella ahora la que se sintiera nerviosa, más sin embargo esta seguía inmóvil frente a él –Déjate llevar…no todo se aprende en los libros- Bromeó de nuevo Harry antes de dar un paso hacia ella aún con su mano estirada, mostrando su palma a la chica, en un gesto que significaba que la invitaba a tomarla en la suya –I believe in nothing, not the end and not the start (No creo en nada, no en el final y no el comienzo)- Comenzó la voz del chico.

Hermione al parecer recuperando el semblante, hizo un gesto dramático alejándose varios pasos del chico, antes de regresar y tomar la mano, el chico escuchó claro cuando le dijo en un susurro, que él era parte de la escena también –I believe in nothing, not the earth and not the stars(No creo en nada, no en la tierra y no en las estrellas)- Continuó el ojiverde, siguiendo la actuación de la chica y girando hacia el público, mientras la castaña daba un giro tratando de escapar del agarre del chico, pero no soltando su mano, en señal de que no quería que la dejara ir, antes de observarlo seriamente.

-I Believe in nothing, not the day and not the dark (No creo en nada, no en el día, no en la oscuridad)- Hermione lentamente hizo su camino hacia él, con pasos pequeños, en un gesto de nuevo en su actuación lo tomó por la espalda, haciéndolo girar hacia ella, para que ambos estuvieran frente a frente, sus manos permanecieron en los brazos del chico, y en lo que Harry intuyó iba a ser su forma de alejarse de nuevo, aprovechó para atrapar su otra mano en el aire.

Esta vez Hermione sonrió, notando que el chico lo hacía muy bien, dándole una mirada de que continuara…si todo fuese tan fácil, imaginó el chico, manteniendo sus manos estiradas para retenerla, pero fue ella quien hizo el siguiente movimiento, girando sobre sus manos hasta acercarse más hacia él.

Sus manos en las suyas, su cuerpo finalmente casi pegado al suyo, su rostro concentrado, sus ojos chocolates, frente a los ojos esmeralda, los nerviosos, desnudos e incapaces de fingir del chico.

-I believe in nothing, but the beating of our hearts (No creo en nada, más que en el latido de nuestros corazones)- Continuó el ojiverde, recordándose que lo que pasaba frente a él era sólo actuación, una y otra vez, mientras Hermione lentamente recorría con sus manos las del chico, subiendo a sus brazos y antebrazos lentamente, antes de llegar a su espalda.

-I believe in nothing, 100 suns until we part (No creo en nada, cien soles hasta que partamos)- Que buena actriz era Hermione, le daría un óscar si fuese posible, meditaba el chico, que se tenía que forzar a seguir cantando y no mostrar, que las caricias, las miradas y gestos de la castaña dolían…quemaban.

-I believe in nothing, not in satan and not in god (No creo en nada, no en Satán, no en Dios)- El chico lentamente abrazó a la chica por la cintura, una vez que Hermione le dedicó una mirada conspiradora, diciéndole casi con palabras, que debía continuar la escena y no quedarse inmóvil frente a ella.

-I believe in nothing, not in peace and not in war (No creo en nada, no en la paz, no en la Guerra)-

'Parte de la escena' Se recordó el chico antes de subir su mano lentamente hasta la barbilla de la chica, levantándola lentamente hacia él.

¿Hace cuanto habían estado en esta situación? Se preguntó medianamente, seguro de que los ojos de Hermione, que ahora atravesaban los suyos, serían capaces de descubrir su secreto, no importa cuánto quisiera esconderlo.

-I believe in nothing, but the truth in who we are (No creo en nada, más que en la verdad en quienes somos)- Finalizó el chico inclinando su rostro al de la chica, meros centímetros de sus labios, su frente tocó la suya apoyándose, pero finalmente, le señaló con un dedo a los chicos, finalizando la canción.

Harry se forzó a separarse de ella, que simplemente lo observaba casi pasmada.

-Ya terminó la escena- Le avisó Harry en un murmullo, sonriéndole divertido, pues si algo lo liberaba, era la música y el futbol, la segunda no estaba disponible, pero la primera había hecho casi milagros.

-Estuviste muy bien- Lo felicitó la chica con una voz temblorosa, sus uñas enterrándose ligeramente sobre la piel del antebrazo del chico.

-Hey- Musitó el chico preocupado.

-Estoy bien- Le anunció finalmente, parpadeando varias veces antes de separarse del chico, soltando casi bruscamente su brazo, pero el pelinegro no lo notó, pues estaba tratando de observar a la chica en preocupación.

-¿Segura?- Inquirió el pelinegro, asustado de que le hubiese hecho algo inconscientemente, quizás la apretó demasiado o algo…

Pero la respuesta de la castaña fue simplemente asentir.

'¿Está evitando verme a los ojos?' Se preguntó el chico, una vez que Hermione observaba, de manera muy atenta, las sillas frente al escenario.

Aún con su mirada puesta en la chica, sintió a sus compañeros acercarse a ellos en el centro del escenario para escuchar a los profesores.

Pero Ron estaba un poco embobado en su mejor amigo y Hermione, lo que había visto…lo que todos habían visto, las acciones de la castaña denotaban algo, su relación de felices para siempre con Terry, pero al estar con Harry era distinta, era…natural, fue la única palabra que encontró el chico en su cabeza para explicarlo.

-Muy bien- Comenzó la profesora McGonagall –Me agradó bastante su primer interpretación, pero la dejaré de lado unos momentos, me veo obligada a decirle que usted Señorita Granger, tiene buena química con el señor Potter- Comentó la maestra sonriéndole a su alumna favorita, que asintió lentamente, pero su rostro estaba perdido en pensamientos.

Y aún cuando Harry la observó de lado, la chica no se dignó a ponerle la mirada encima '¿Qué demonios?'

-Me pareció bien, simplemente bien- Comentó Snape del otro lado, su rostro totalmente aburrido.

Al contrario del de Lily Evans, que lo observaba con una sonrisa extraña, maquiavélica –Concuerdo con McGonagall, deberían hacer algo para la siguiente clase…juntos- Fueron sus últimas palabras.

Mientras Harry medianamente escuchaba como sus demás profesores alababan a Ron por su habilidad en la batería, a él por su voz e improvisación entre otras cosas.

Pero la mente del chico solamente podía formular algo.

'¿En qué me acabo de meter?'

**A/N: Hola! Aqui me reporto, un poco más tarde de costumbre pero acabo de llegar! Pido una disculpa a quienes lo esperaban más temprano, o a quienes tienen su horario más adelantado y como quien dice ya es Lunes (aca sigue siendo domingo xD). Bueno, este capitulo es principalmente de transición, este pone la mesa para el siguiente, que es una enfrentación entre Ginny y Hermione y...Lily y Hermione :O. Bueno hahahah, como siempre gracias por leer y comentar, me alegran la vida cada vez que dejan su comentario, por favor, continuen.**

**Las canciones interpretadas fueron In my veins de Andrew Belle como se dijo, la segunda fue 100 suns de 30 seconds to mars.  
**

**Black: Al contrario, cualquier comentario es bueno, y aprecio mucho tu opinión, a tu primera petición, creeme, dudo que Lily pueda hacerle algo peor a Harry de lo que ya le hizo. ¿Que duele más? Que te traten de lastimar, que intenten hacerte caer ¿O que te ignoren? Lily ya le arrebató a Harry lo que tenía que aunque quisiera, no podría lastimarlo más. A la segunda, como bien dije este capítulo es de transición, pronto, más pronto de lo que puedas imaginarte quizás, tendremos un poco más sobre Hermione. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**kotamae: Tarde pero seguro, aqui esta el capi. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**JayLopez: Hahahaha, comprendela, es una chica confundida, hahaha me hizo reir tu comentario, gracias!**

**Brinitonks: Pobre, lo se, le llueve sobre mojado, esperemos que pronto las cosas mejoren. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Sakurasukamori: Ya se, todo parece ir de mal en peor, haha, Harry, no, no es mi intención ni deseo escribir a un Harry idiota y patán y no lo será, tampoco será triste por mucho capítulos más, creo que ya lo contesté en un comentario más arriba, no puede sufrir más de lo que ya lo ha hecho...creo xD. Sobre Hermione, nadie esta libre de culpa, "inocente torturadora" o culpable gatubela pronto veremos que ronda en su cabeza. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**SakuraWinner: Hahahaha, no parece que lo esté haciendo ¿Verdad? Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Sol_Meyer: Triste pero necesario, al menos aqui, pobre Harry, deberíamos hacer club de consolación xD. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**DeniGranger: Lo se, ya pobre, lo último que le falta es que lo orine un perro. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**FAnHArmione: Porque esta escritora esta loca, en serio. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Land Wolf: Lo se, si el tiempo me dejara escribir más seguido, prometo que actualizaría, al menos, dos veces por semana, pero desgraciadamente no es así, ojalá pronto tenga una abertura en mi tiempo y pueda avanzar mucho más. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**CGinny: Hahahaha, los dos odiados, lo se, gracias por tu comentario!**


	17. Secretos al Descubierto

Esa misma tarde, después de que terminara su clase mixta, en la que por su propia sanidad no volvió a ver a Hermione, que tampoco parecía muy adamante a observarlo, dado que casi voló fuera del teatro cuando dijeron que podían hacerlo.

Él se fue directo a su cuarto, se había despedido de sus amigos mencionándoles que iría a comer con su padre, así que justo acababa de cambiarse e iba en camino a la limusina de Charles.

Pero justo había salido cuando encontró a su padre esperándolo de pie, a un lado del vehículo, sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su saco, su mirada examinándolo detenidamente, como si esperara encontrar algo en especial.

-¿Qué haces aquí papá?- Inquirió el chico sonriendo ligeramente, pues tenía una vaga idea de la razón.

-Estaba preocupado- Contestó James, analizando detenidamente el rostro de su hijo.

-No tienes porque- Le aseguró el ojiverde antes de abrazarlo.

-Mmm, vamos- Dijo simplemente antes de subir junto con el chico a la limusina.

Por supuesto no había quedado conforme, pero no presionaría de momento, después de ir al restauran en el que siempre iban a comer ambos cuando estaban en Londres.

Especialmente porque a Harry desde pequeño le agradaba la tranquilidad que daba, podían sentarse en el lugar que fuera y tener toda la privacidad del mundo.

Al llegar, el recepcionista los guió por la alfombra hasta su mesa, previamente reservada por el padre del chico, que se había dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien, pues Harry, estaba demasiado serio.

Aún en su seriedad, acomodó la servilleta en su regazo, después de que el mesero apuntara sus órdenes y les llevara sus bebidas.

Lo que fue la pista número dos, pues Harry pidió un escocés para tomar, especialmente contando que mañana sería su primer juego.

-¿Ya me vas a decir que pasa?- Inquirió James, tomando su servilleta para acomodarla en su regazo.

El ojiverde torció los labios, su mirada fija en el mantel claro de su mesa, sabía que no podía engañar a su padre, tal vez su opinión le ayudaría en algo, para llevar, de mejor manera todo el desastre que era su vida en estos instantes.

-¿Recuerdas la chica que te dije que me importa?-

-Si, Hermione- Respondió James con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Inquirió Harry sorprendido, de momento quiso apretar los cubiertos que tenía al frente, pero se sentía demasiado agotado como para siquiera intentarlo.

-Hice un poco de investigación…- Comentó James antes de darle otra mirada a su hijo, que aún tenía el rostro sorprendido –Esta bien, me dijo Remus- Terminó finalmente agachando su mirada al mantel.

-¿Qué?- Gritó un poco fuerte el chico, antes de cerrar la boca y observar a todos lados, esperando no encontrar a nadie de alguna mesa cercana, buscando explicaciones de su comportamiento.

Después de que se aseguró, que nada de eso ocurriría, devolvió su atención a su padre -¿Cómo demonios…-

-Harry- Advirtió su Padre sobre su vocabulario.

-¿Cómo es que Remus lo sabe?- Reformulo rápidamente Harry, estirando su mano para tomarse de un trago su escocés, ¿Cómo demonios lo hacían? Estaba casi seguro que la gente a su alrededor, familia y amistades tenían algún poder psíquico que no se habían molestado en enseñarle.

-Ambos tuvimos una larga plática y ambos te conocemos, sabemos que es difícil que te abras con alguien, así que si alguien hubiese podido capturar tu corazón, solamente sería alguien que ya conocieras…Hermione- Apuntó finalmente, guardando silencio cuando observó el mesero arribar con su comida.

El chico se obligó a comenzar a tratar de comer lo que había pedido, aunque de antemano sabía que no tenía mucha hambre.

-En fin- Dijo el chico finalmente, tomando la botella para servir más alcohol en su vaso, aún no podía creer que su padre y Remus supieran la verdad.

-¿Qué pasó? Tengo entendido que tiene novio- Retomó James la conversación, mirándolo de reojo.

-Si…bueno, mis amigos me convencieron de que tenía estos…sentimientos por mi- Explicó rápidamente Harry antes de tomar un bocado de su plato, no tenía ánimos de explicar todo con detalles, mucho menos recordar la mirada que le había dado Terry ese día, esa noche cuando llegaron de su cita.

-¿Te dijo que no?- Cuestionó James, enfocándose en su comida e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del chico.

-No alcancé a preguntar- Confesó Harry –Estuve hablando con ella, casi la besé, pero fuimos interrumpidos, estaba seguro…-Siguió soltando los cubiertos en la mesa, imposibilitado a seguir concentrado en sus alimentos, su mirada perdida en la lejanía, mirando pero no detallando las mesas lejanas y ventanales.

-Estaba seguro de que lo que había visto en ella era, una pequeña posibilidad de que sentía lo mismo por mí, pero no es así, todo se esfumó el siguiente día- Terminó el chico, retomando su acción de comer, sorprendido de que actualmente lo estaba haciendo bien, pero sabía que por dentro estaba totalmente destrozado, eso o el efecto que tenía el ya llevar casi tres vasos de escocés facilitaba las cosas.

Hace unos días creyó que lo que la situación de su madre era la peor en la que podía estar, pero ahora no tenía idea, estas situaciones tenían una muy buena competencia entre ambas.

-¿Seguro? No me imagino a Hermione como la chica que te lastime- Mencionó James sacudiendo la cabeza, hacía tiempo que no veía a la pequeña hija de los Granger, pero el mismo la escogió junto con Remus, sabía que era la persona perfecta para ser la tutora de su hijo.

-No lo es- concordó el ojiverde, estirando su brazo para beber su cuarto escocés.

-Es sólo que…no tengo idea de que piensa- Confesó el chico finalmente sonriendo tristemente, alguna parte de él resignada a que así serían las cosas –Sólo sé que decirle no es una opción- Terminó finalmente sacudiendo la cabeza, en un gesto que su padre comprendió.

Había dado por cerrado el tema, pero James necesitaba recabar más información sobre esta situación, probablemente Remus podría ayudarlo en eso.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Londres?- Inquirió finalmente Harry, sirviéndose un poco más de alcohol.

-El que sea necesario- Fue la única respuesta de su padre, mientras removía la botella de alcohol de la mesa, había sido suficiente por hoy.

Cuando finalmente arribó de regreso a la universidad, después de despedirse de su padre, que una vez más le recordó que sabía dónde encontrarlo y que, probablemente lo observaría alrededor pronto, aparte de advertirle que ni una sola gota más de alcohol.

El chico descendió de la limusina, recorriendo el camino hasta la puerta de la universidad, un poco mareado por la cantidad de escocés que había ingerido, gracias a que su padre optó por quitarle la botella antes de que continuara.

Probablemente había sido lo mejor.

-¡Harry!- Escuchó a su espalda una voz femenina, bastante conocida.

-Demonios- Murmuró para sí mismo, girando sobre el césped –Hey Ginny- Saludó con una leve sonrisa a su hermana postiza.

Que entre otras cosas, lo observaba preocupada.

-Te ves horrible- Mencionó la chica, notando, que sus ropas estaban bien, pero su cabello estaba más alborotado de costumbre, aunado con la expresión derrotada que cargaba.

-Gracias- Soltó el chico sonriendo falsamente.

-¿Estas tomado?- Inquirió Ginny, tomándolo del hombro después de que al querer dar un paso se ladeara peligrosamente.

-No- Respondió el ojiverde, deteniéndose por sí solo, tornando su rostro serio, inexpresivo.

-¿No estabas con tu padre?- Preguntó la pelirroja, ¿Cómo había estado así?

-No te preocupes - Explicó tercamente cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Es esto por Hermione?- Inquirió Ginny, su rostro preocupado volviendo con fuerza, optando por cruzarse de brazos.

-Por ese comentario supongo que ya te dieron la mala noticia- Dijo Harry con otra sonrisa falsa.

Ginny se limitó a asentir.

-No es por Hermione- Aclaró el chico –Es por lo patética que es mi vida últimamente-

-Harry…estoy segura que si le dices lo que sientes, todo esto será distinto- Comenzó a explicar la chica mientras Harry negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

-Eso que pasó no fue exactamente lo mejor que pudo haber pasado, pero, debe ser distinto, mira tengo una idea-

-No…Ginny-

La pelirroja comenzó a balbucear, jalando al chico del saco para obtener su atención.

-Mi plan consiste, en que alejemos a Terry un momento, llevas a Hermione al cine, yo me encargo-

-No Ginny-

-Entonces, estoy segura de que a solas, Hermione notará la diferencia que hay entre tú y…-

-¡Ginny!- Gritó el chico un poco más fuerte de lo que hubiese querido.

Pero funcionó, pues la pelirroja cerró la boca, observándolo cuidadosamente, no fue la voz grave del chico que lo que la había detenido, tampoco la fuerza de la misma, sino, el rostro del chico, parecía que estaba en el peor momento de su vida, sus ojos tristes, vacios, sus facciones permanecían fuertes, pero era obvio que no funcionaba, pues sus labios temblaban un poco.

-Pero Harry…-

-Pero Harry nada- Le reclamó de nuevo alzando la voz. -¿Sabes que es lo que quiero?- Inquirió el chico, demasiado consciente de a donde quería llegar la chica, que de nuevo se sorprendió al notar su mirada fuerte sobre ella.

-Tú quieres a Hermione- Le reclamó la chica.

-Sí, la quiero…y mucho- Confesó el chico apretando la quijada.

-¿Entonces si la quieres…-

-Y es porque la quiero- Volvió a interrumpirla el chico –Que no pienso interponerme en su camino-

El ojiverde tomó un paso más hacia la chica, que seguía observándolo atontada, ¿Cómo era posible que todo saliera al revés?

-Ginny…se que lo intentas con la mejor de las intenciones- Aclaró Harry con una pequeña, pero sincera sonrisa, aunque la tristeza en sus ojos seguía visible, a este punto su voz había bajado a simples susurros.

-Pero necesito que te detengas- Explicó el chico –Es necesario que te detengas por mi propio bien, detente, o no sé cómo voy a terminar esto-

Ginny abrió los labios para quejarse, pero Harry no tenía intenciones de detenerse, pues aún con su rostro descompuesto siguió hablando.

-Es necesario que pares esta locura, se que lo intentas, pero ya no puedo, no puedo hacer esto más, prefiero tener su amistad mil años, a no tener nada de ella, se que lo haces con buena intención- Apuntó encogiéndose de brazos, su mirada intercalada entre el cielo y los ojos de la chica -Pero no puede ser, no puedes obligarla a sentir lo mismo que yo siento, no puedes obligarla a dejar de amarlo…para que me ame a mi-

Justo comenzaba su camino con rumbo a su dormitorio cuando a medio andar se detuvo completamente –No puedo ni siquiera imaginarla alejada de mi ahora- Fue lo último que pronunció, antes de continuar su camino.

Dejando a una dolida, extrañada y muy molesta Ginny detrás.

Hermione era como su hermana, pero ni siquiera ella, estaría librada de la pelirroja.

-Esto no ha acabado- Se aseguró finalmente, repitiéndoselo una y otra vez.

-¿Qué pasó?- Inquirió Luna, que había observado junto a su novio, Ronald, la situación a distancia, el pelirrojo había preferido seguir a su amigo, pero la chica tenía que saber si Ginny había logrado convencerlo.

-Pasa que no lo voy a poder convencer, necesito pasar al plan B, estoy muy…muy molesta- Mencionó la pelirroja apretando la quijada, siguiendo endemoniada su camino, a lo que Luna trataba de mantener su paso.

No fue hasta metros adelante que se dio cuenta de que era lo que buscaba, pues llegaron directo al dormitorio de Hermione.

-Bueno esto es nuevo- Musitó Luna, una vez que los ruidos de música se escuchaban por la puerta del dormitorio.

-Plan B Luna…- Soltó Ginny un poco confundida escuchando los tonos de la canción '_Concéntrate Ginny' _ Se dijo una vez más, recordándose que estaba molesta con su amiga y que justo por eso se encontraba aquí.

-Cierto- asintió Luna.

Caminó rápidamente las escaleras antes de tocar la puerta del cuarto de su amiga, justo antes de que se terminara la canción, que volvió a repetirse nuevamente.

Después de unos instantes escuchó el sonido de la perilla girar, junto con la puerta que se abrió, revelando a una Hermione expectante.

-Una de dos, o me voy a enamorar de la canción o la voy a odiar- Soltó Luna a su espalda, mientras Ginny aprobó con un bufido.

Casi inmediatamente después del comentario, Hermionie tomó el control, haciendo que el sonido del estéreo bajara considerablemente.

-Hola- Saludó Hermione abriendo completamente la puerta de su recamara para que pasaran.

-¿Sentimental?- Inquirió Ginny alzando las cejas a su amiga, que de inmediato se puso roja como tomate.

-Claro que no, me gusta la canción es todo- Justificó bajando la mirada.

-Si…claro- soltó Ginny, no convencida de lo que acababa de escuchar, pero no iba a desistir de sus propósitos -¿Y Terry?- preguntó finalmente, mientras Hermione caminaba hasta recargarse en el piano de madera junto a su ventana.

-En un trabajo de grupo- Respondió la chica cotidianamente, pero aún así se sentía extrañada por la mirada que Luna le dedicaba a su amiga la pelirroja.

-¿Qué es esto?- Inquirió la rubia, observando unos apuntes de Hermione sobre su escritorio, mientras la canción en el estéreo volvía a repetirse.

-Ah, tengo que ir con Lily a tomar nuestro siguiente número para la clase mixta- Explicó, deteniéndose una vez que Luna hizo un gesto al escuchar el nombre de la profesora.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- Inquirió Hermione caminando hasta el peinador de madera blanca de su cuarto, estirando su brazo para tomar el cuaderno de las manos de su amiga.

Lo que ayudó al menos, a que no notara la mirada que le dedicó Ginny a Luna sobre su hombro, ni tampoco el gesto que le daba Luna en señal de que se concentrara.

-¿Qué paso?- Inquirió Hermione de nuevo, girando a observarlas, lo que sea que estuviera haciendo olvidado a la mención de la madre de Harry, más aún así notó que Ginny se movía de lado a lado, probablemente meditando que decir y Luna estaba recargada pacíficamente en el marco de la entrada.

-¿Es por lo de ayer?- Inquirió esta última, su mirada perdida en recuerdos.

Incluso Ginny se detuvo expectante a la respuesta, lo que hizo a Hermione saber, que tampoco conocía la respuesta.

-Ayer antes de que Harry llegara a entregarte el sobre- Comenzó la chica a explicar.

-¿Cuál sobre?- Interrumpió Ginny rápidamente, había demasiada información que ella aún no conocía, definitivamente iba a ahorcar a Harry en cuanto lo volviera a encontrar.

-Uno oficial sobre su tutoría- Respondió la castaña, haciendo caso omiso a ese tema.

-Bueno- Continuó Luna caminando hasta la cama, sentándose en la orilla para observar a sus amigas –Alcancé a ver en la lejanía que Harry y Lily discutían sobre algo, no sabría decir que fue, pero visiblemente lo afectó- Confesó Luna, sabiendo que probablemente, el ojiverde estaba más afectado por Hermione, lo que le recordó a Ginny exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahí…

-¿Cómo pudiste?- soltó finalmente la pelirroja en dirección a su amiga, aprovechando para mirarla de frente, mientras Luna se recostaba plácidamente sobre la cama.

-¿Disculpa?- Contestó la castaña apretando el cuaderno entre sus manos, y arqueándole una ceja en confusión.

-Y pensar que tú siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir- Continuó Ginny, el enojo evidente en su tono de voz.

Hermione la observó unos segundos, de vez en cuando parpadeaba con rapidez, su rostro genuinamente confundido. –Ginny, no me gusta ser así de vaga en mis respuestas, pero… ¿Qué?- Soltó finalmente la chica después de recorrer rápidamente su cerebro en búsqueda de la respuesta.

Pero Ginny simplemente sonrió secamente –No puedo creerlo- Musitó mientras a sus espaldas Luna subía un poco el volumen del estéreo que seguía repitiendo la misma canción.

-Tienes todo frente a ti, y ni siquiera puedes verlo- soltó la ojiverde finalmente, su expresión triste y exasperada, mientras Hermione se mantenía boquiabierta frente a ella.

Ginny no volvió a musitar alguna otra palabra, simplemente fue a sentarse a la cama al lado de Luna.

-Ginny…yo…tú…- Comenzó Hermione una vez que reaccionó, pero sinceramente no tenía idea de que había ocurrido, se mordió el labio en confusión, pero seguía volviendo sin respuesta, finalmente, con una mirada más al reloj en su pared soltó un suspiro, lo que sea que esto fuera, tendría que hablarlo con la chica más tarde.

-Debo ver a Lily por el número, pero cuando vuelva, ustedes y yo tenemos que hablar- Mencionó la castaña apuntándole a las chicas, Luna asintió lentamente, pero Ginny la ignoró totalmente. Finalmente sin esperar más respuesta, especialmente, después que entendió que no habría más respuesta, dejó a sus amigas solas en el dormitorio.

-En verdad fuiste muy explícita- Comentó Luna con sarcasmo, aún observando la puerta por donde había desaparecido su amiga.

-No me preocuparía tanto por eso- Agregó Ginny, justo antes de estirar su brazo para tomar el control del estéreo y pisando un botón, subiendo un poco más el volumen.

-Esto sí importa- Fue su último comentario.

Hermione recorrió la universidad con facilidad, conocía cada rincón sobre ella, pues tenía muy seguido que recorrerla en búsqueda de alumnos problemáticos, esa era una, de entre otras, de sus obligaciones por ser el premio anual de este año, aunque durante todo el camino buscó explicaciones para la tan repentina y extraña actitud de Ginny, por el momento tenía otra preocupación también.

Sabía exactamente que Lily Evans, estaría en su salón de clase, dónde los lideres de cada grupo recogerían su siguiente número.

Y si lo que Luna había dicho era cierto, Harry estaría tan lejos de ese salón como fuese posible. Lo que le daba a ella la obligación de recoger su próximo proyecto.

Cuando arribó a la puerta, la notó un poco abierta, al parecer el salón estaba vacío, con excepción de la profesora que se encontraba tocando una melodía suave en el piano.

¿Cómo alguien tan monstruoso podía tocar algo tan bello? Se preguntó la chica momentáneamente, mordiendo su labio inferior sobre si debía o no, interrumpirla.

Pero Lily pareció notarla de reojo –Pase señorita Granger- Le invitó sin dejar de tocar el instrumento.

La castaña pasó su mano por su cabello deteniendo uno de sus rizos detrás de su oído.

-Los pliegos están ahí- Apuntó la profesora con una voz suave, hacia el escritorio a su lado.

Hermione apretó sus manos sobre el cuaderno frente a ella, pero lentamente continuó su camino hacia el escritorio, donde rápidamente tomó un papel, leyendo rápidamente.

-Siete- Susurró la chica al notar el número.

-Por supuesto…- Soltó Lily con una sonrisa, comentario que Hermione no comprendió.

Así como no comprendía la forma en que la profesora la observaba de vez en cuando, casi…con afecto, no lo entendía, más que nada porque no entendía como podía ser tan distintas sus miradas hacia Harry.

La castaña se dedicó a observar por algunos segundos las manos de la maestra trabajar en la melodía, armoniosa, perfecta relajación, pero finalmente, se dio la vuelta para dejar su cuaderno, junto al papel, momentáneamente sobre el escritorio.

-¿Por qué le hace esto?- Inquirió finalmente hacia su profesora, que siguió tocando normalmente.

-Hay cosas, señorita Granger, que no son de su incumbencia- Le respondió en una voz suave y neutral, muy normal casi podía asegurar la castaña.

-Si lo son- Respondió la chica con voz decidida, un poco molesta de que Lily observaba como si nada las teclas del piano que tocaba, y no, hacia ella –Harry es mi amigo- Continuó, lista para dar las razones por las que esto era de su importancia.

Pero fue Lily la que respondió inmediatamente -¿En serio? Creí que usted era su tutora- Contestó, cambiando el tono de su melodía a uno más lento, lo más extraño era que su voz seguía siendo normal, cautelosa, como si estuviera midiendo su tono para no ofenderla.

-Lo soy- Admitió Hermione, caminando para estar frente al piano, en su esperanza de tener una vista clara de los ojos de Lily, que seguía concentrada–Pero también soy su amiga y, como ambas cosas, quiero saber qué es lo que la obliga a tratarlo así…como él no se merece- Apuntó la chica apretando sus labios.

Fue cuando finalmente las manos de Lily Evans dejaron de moverse, deteniendo la hermosa melodía súbitamente.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en el aula, la miró directamente a los ojos, esta vez Hermione se sorprendió de ver su mirada, fija y totalmente sobre ella, especialmente porque no mostraba lo que ella quería que mostrara, no tenía ni idea de que era esto que veía, pero no tenía nada que ver con su voz.

-En eso tiene razón señorita Granger- Mencionó la profesora alzándose del banquillo –Harry no merece una madre como yo- Terminó con un susurro apretando los labios.

Hermione no creía lo que estaba escuchando, justo estaba por decirle que entonces, tal vez, no debería ser así, estaba dispuesta a escuchar y creer en las que fueran sus razones, pero guardó silencio cuando notó una vez más su mirada sobre ella, ahora más dura que al principio.

-Pero sinceramente, usted tampoco lo merece-

El comentario de la profesora fue como un golpe vicioso sobre su estomago –No entiendo de que habla- Soltó la chica duramente, entrecerrando los ojos ¿Qué tenía ella que ver con esto?

Pero con ese mismo tono, fue respondida –Que usted no merece tener eso que posee, lo que aún no se da cuenta que tiene entre sus manos, eso que deja olvidado en cualquier esquina, eso que busca pretextos para etiquetar de distintas formas. Aún cuando ya inconscientemente conoce la respuesta- Comenzó Lily rodeando el piano, observando de frente a la chica, acercándose lentamente a ella.

-No está en una situación muy distinta a la mía Señorita, pues usted, muy bien, sabe romper las ilusiones y esperanzas de los demás con sus confusiones, con su rápida disposición de soltar lo que ya solamente es suyo, el amor que solamente le pertenece a usted- Reclamó la profesora, a meros centímetros de distancia.

Hermione por su parte abría y cerraba sus labios –No sé de qué me habla- Terminó rápidamente.

-Yo creo que sí, muy dentro de usted lo sabe, lo que es obvio para todos nosotros-Inquirió rápidamente la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-No tengo que escuchar esto- soltó Hermione, rodeando con pasos largos a la profesora y tomando su cuaderno del escritorio, dejando el salón de clase detrás.

Harry había llegado a su cuarto después de la plática con Ginny, había soltado sus zapatos y saco en algún lugar de la sala, donde actualmente estaba medio noqueado en el sillón, casi babeando sobre los cojines. Eso al menos, hasta que escuchó dos pequeños toques en la puerta.

-Demonios- Murmuró levantándose lentamente, esperando que el cuarto dejara de girar tanto…

-Ron, en serio no necesito que seas mi madre- soltó abriendo la puerta, seguro de que Ron llegaría diciéndole sobre el partido de mañaba blah, blah, blah…sólo para encontrar la mirada de Hermione del otro lado, que inmediatamente le arqueó la ceja al escuchar su comentario.

-¿Por qué tendría Ron que ser tu madre?- Cuestionó inmediatamente.

Harry la observó atontado por unos momentos, meditando si fuese en realidad ella y no un extraño sueño, además ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido? Ya había anochecido.

-Por…nada…ya sabes- Musitó rápidamente, estando seguro que la chica no lo había creído, pero esperaba que su rostro de soy un angelito sirviera de algo.

Al parecer así fue, o la castaña decidió simplemente ignorarlo.

-Fui a recoger nuestro siguiente número- Apuntó la chica con una sonrisa mostrando el papel.

Harry se movió al lado para que pudiera entrar a la sala.

-¿En serio? ¿Tuviste más suerte que yo?- Inquirió el chico con una sonrisa, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Hermione se veía muy hermosa, con su cabello suelto, chamarra de piel café y jeans ajustados.

-Claro que sí- bromeó la chica mostrándole el papel con el número siete marcado.

-En definitiva- Aceptó Harry, de pronto sintiéndose extraño, todo esto era muy reciente, tanto, que no sabía si en verdad podría mantenerse tan estoico frente a ella como deseaba.

Más cuando cada músculo de su piel quería gritarle cuanto la amaba. El alcohol además no ayudaba mucho.

-Zapatos, saco- Mencionó Hermione observando la sala, antes de arquear la ceja en su dirección, sus brazos cruzados.

-Si bueno…-Comenzó Harry antes de notar como de nuevo, Hermione lo asaltaba con esa mirada. Se preparaba tanto para ella, pero no importaba cuanto lo hiciera, siempre sabía cuando usarla, en el momento en el que se encontraba más débil.

-¿Estuviste tomando?- Preguntó Hermione rodeando la mesa para parase frente a él, sus ojos entrecerrados, analizando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro.

Su silencio respondió su duda, pues la chica se volvió a cruzar de brazos -¿Qué ocurrió?- Exigió con esa voz decidida y suave, pero que denotaba que no dejaba espacio para una negación.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Harry no podía mentirle, ni tampoco decirle la verdad.

El ojiverde rodeó a la chica para sentarse en el sofá donde minutos antes había estado dormido. Sus manos encontraron su cara tallándola con urgencia, estuvo algunos segundos así, con la mirada de la chica puesta sobre él.

-Siéntate a mi lado- Ordenó el chico con una voz suave, que hizo que Hermione lo observara confundida sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué?- Inquirió girándose para verlo de frente, no le negaría algo así a Harry, pero quería saber porque esta, primera ocasión, se lo pedía.

Aún con su rostro agachado mirando al suelo, sus manos tallando sus facciones, Harry dijo la verdad –Porque siento que estás viendo a través de mí desde ahí-

La castaña lo observó confundida de momento –No lo hago…no puedo- Confesó ella por su parte en un susurro, caminando lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado, tomando su antebrazo alejándolo de su cara.

Trató de ignorarla, de no notar la forma suave, tierna y preocupada en la que sus ojos lo miraban, esperando que le dijera la razón por la que todo ocurría.

Y por primera vez, Harry se encontró sin palabras, sin ayuda, sin nada.

-¿Qué quieres que diga?- Preguntó finalmente con una voz desesperada e indefensa.

-Quiero la verdad- dijo Hermione girándose hacia él, tomando su otra mano entre la suya, que al contacto se sentían tibias.

-No puedo- Admitió apretando su quijada.

-Si puedes- Aseguró la chica soltando una de sus manos para subirla a su rostro, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, acción que momentáneamente hizo al chico hacer un gesto de dolor, pero que inmediatamente escondió bajo las cuatro paredes de su inconsciente.

-No dejes que tu madre te siga lastimando- Le dijo Hermione con una voz dulce, pero fue su comentario el que finalmente hizo al chico volver a la sobriedad.

-Una vez te lo dije, mi madre no puede lastimarme más de lo que ya lo ha hecho- Terminó con una voz neutral, alejando su vista hacia la mesa de centro frente a ellos.

-¿Entonces qué pasa?- Cuestionó con sus ojos chocolate buscando los suyos verdes.

Pero Harry tenía, finalmente, de nuevo sus emociones controladas.

-Me dijiste que viniste a explicarme lo de la próxima clase- Comentó cambiando de tema, lo que visiblemente arrancó una expresión lastimosa a la chica, que notó cuando regresó su mirada a la suya.

-No quiero hablar sobre eso- Confesó Harry con seriedad, lo cual era verdad, no necesitaba que la chica le dijera ahora con palabras, lo mucho que no estaba interesada en él.

-Entiendo…- Mencionó la castaña recomponiéndose –Pero si algún día quieres hablar-

-Te aseguro serás la primera a la que acudiré- terminó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual la chica correspondió, aunque combinada más con resignación.

-Bueno, la próxima clase- comentó abriendo sus notas para mostrarle –No habrá que interpretar nada, al parecer tendremos que encargarnos de la radio de la escuela a la hora de comida- Mencionó dándole el papel con el número siete, que estaba asignado ese día.

-Sólo tenemos que organizar las canciones, mi trabajo será la presentación- comentó la chica mencionando que ella solamente trabajaría en la preparación, pero que otro integrante del grupo de drama trabajaría como locutor.

-Ustedes tienen que escoger las canciones, hagan una lista y entréguenmela- Terminó la chica mientras Harry le ordenaba a su cerebro, que al menos recordara la mitad de eso mañana.

-¿Alguna petición?- Preguntó el chico con una sonrisa, a lo cual la chica negó lentamente.

-Tu primer juego es mañana- Mencionó la castaña, al parecer más para ella que para él, aprovechando la oportunidad para volver a tomar sus manos.

-Lo sé, estoy ansioso…y nervioso- confesó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa, observando de reojo sus pequeñas y suaves manos acariciar las suyas.

-Lo harás muy bien- Aseguró Hermione alzándose del sofá.

-¿Estás bien?- Inquirió finalmente el pelinegro, que desde que la chica había arribado notó algo extraño, estaba más pensativa que de costumbre.

-Sí, sólo pienso en cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?- Cuestionó Harry siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

-¿Alguna vez te he lastimado Harry?- soltó la chica repentinamente, lo que lo obligó a detener su caminata, quedándose paralizado frente a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó el chico, buscando mentalmente la forma de evadir esta pregunta, pero a la vez curioso de saber como la chica había llegado a esta resolución, ¿Había acaso alguno de sus amigos hablado con ella? Si fuese así, el que hubiese sido sería ahorcado por Harry Potter a primera hora mañana.

-Que si alguna vez te he lastimado…como tu madre- Comentó la chica nerviosamente, pasando sus manos sobre el cordón de su bolso.

-No creo que alguna vez me hayas dicho que no tienes intención de verme- Bromeó el chico, a lo que Hermione sonrió golpeándolo suavemente el antebrazo.

-No bromees tonto-

El ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír, aprovechando para meter sus manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-¿Cómo podrías tu lastimarme?- Preguntó genuinamente el chico, claro su desamor lo había roto en mil pedazos, pero no iba a confesar eso ahora. De hecho, no planeaba confesarlo nunca.

Hermione pareció pensar seriamente su pregunta, meditarla lo suficiente, pero finalmente, con una mirada que Harry estuvo a punto de asegurar era una triste, la chica negó simplemente con la cabeza, pareció de nuevo dudar en lo que quería decir, incluso dejó de observarlo a los ojos para comenzar a mirar hacia los lados, como si buscase las fuerzas para mencionar lo que quería, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta que el chico temió que fuese a lastimarse, pero finalmente lo dijo, con voz suave y confusa.

-Harry ¿Me amas?- Fue la simple pregunta, con tantas ramificaciones complicadas que tenía la respuesta.

Harry estuvo frente a ella observándola atontado, boquiabierto, ¿Seguro eso había preguntado?

-Claro que te amo, eres mi mejor amiga- Susurró Harry con voz temblorosa, seguro que probablemente Hermione se refería a su amistad con ella.

-No me refiero…- Confesó la chica mirándolo a los ojos de manera distinta, su rostro un poco inclinado hacia el lado observándolo tentativamente, su rostro dudoso, como temiendo conocer la respuesta, tanto al parecer que no pudo terminar, sus labios se apretaron y su mirada era distinta. Pero con el maldito demonio, Harry no sabía qué era lo que veía.

Y Harry sabía lo que quería decir, aunque no hubiese terminado esa frase, preguntaba si la amaba más que una amistad, y en verdad, quiso decir que no, quiso negar con la cabeza y disculparse por no sentir ese tipo de amor por ella, quería mentir con toda su alma.

Pero en su lugar se encontró mirándola a los ojos, con su alma desnuda frente a ella y sin palabras que ofrecer, sus labios se abrían y cerraban, las explicaciones ahogadas en su garganta.

Se estremeció un poco al notar la mirada fija de la chica en él, en el efecto que la más mínima acción que ella tomaba lograba sobre sí mismo.

Pero más que nada notó, como su rostro cambió a sorpresa, como notó la verdad entre palabras escondidas, como notó finalmente, la respuesta, la verdadera respuesta a su pregunta.

Más Harry no pudo musitar palabra alguna, finalmente cerró los ojos por uno o dos segundos, tratando de mantener en línea sus emociones y finalmente habló.

-¿Estás bien?- Inquirió finalmente, tratando de dejar de lado la revelación que la chica había tenido, de nuevo escondió su rostro entre sombras y le ofreció una sonrisa normal, su voz perfectamente neutral.

Una sonrisa que Hermione no correspondió, pues aún lo veía sorprendida, confundida, extrañada, entre otras cosas que el chico no podía descifrar, esto, al menos, hasta que sacudió su rostro otorgándole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ideas locas- Terminó Hermione abriendo la puerta para salir –No salgas, no traes zapatos, no quiero que te enfermes- Le advirtió deteniendo al chico en el marco al poner su mano sobre su pecho.

-Buenas noches Hermione- Susurró Harry, resistiendo las ganas repentinas que tenía de tomar su mano entre la suya.

Pero pronto sintió el frio reemplazar el calor de sus dedos cuando la alejó.

-Buenas noches Harry, si me vuelvo a dar cuenta que estabas tomando te aseguro que no te salvas- Le advirtió mirándolo seriamente antes de alejarse.

Harry sonrió, sabiendo que eso era algo que la chica planeaba cumplir.

-Hermione- Gritó antes de que la chica se perdiera de vista.

Sus hombros se tensaron, pero giró para observarlo, con un rostro que casi pudo pensar que era expectante, como si quisiera con toda su alma escuchar algo de su propia voz.

'_Maldito alcohol'_

-No racionalices demasiado, terminarás juzgándote más de lo debido, una chica como tú no tiene defectos- Aseguró Harry con otra sonrisa, una más grande, una sincera.

Una que Hermione correspondió inmediatamente, antes de cruzar sus brazos, su rostro mostrándose divertido -¿Ah sí?- Inquirió, observando al chico simplemente asentir en la lejanía. –Harry dudo que sea perfecta, pero muchas gracias- Terminó esta vez sinceramente.

-Lo eres- Respondió Harry con la misma sinceridad, antes de agregar –La chica perfecta, que tiene al chico perfecto, me alegro por ti Hermione-

Por un momento el chico se preguntó porque la sonrisa de Hermione se veía un poco más…forzada, pero lo culpó a su mente, buscar excusas de un tonto enamorado para darse ideas erróneas.

Finalmente sin decir nada más le dijo adiós a la chica, girándose para cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Mientras Hermione finalmente giró también, regresando a su recamara que ahora estaba vacía, sus amigas probablemente en su recamara, tendría que posponer esa plática con Ginny para mañana. El único sonido que escuchaba era la canción que llevaba escuchando desde algún tiempo, y con la cual, simplemente se recostó sobre su cama, un suspiro salió de sus labios y sus ojos se enfocaron en el techo, su única compañía eran los tonos y palabras que salían de las bocinas del estéreo.

' _'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you_

_Thinking of you _

_What you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes…'_

**A/N: Bueno, ¿Donde comienzo? La verdad es que, realmente, creo que no hay palabras para explicar lo que más claro, he dejado pasmado aqui. Espero su comentario. Gracias por leer!**

**JayLopez: Hermione, mmm ahora tiene la verdad, algo habrá de hacer con ella ¿No crees? Hahaha gracias por tu comentario!**

**Sol Meyer M. G: Awwww, muchas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero este te agrade también.**

**FAnHArmione: Aww, muchas gracias, esperemos este te guste también.**

**DeniGranger: Una cosa es suponer que algo pasa en la mente de otra persona, y otra estar segura, ahora, Hermione está segura.**

**CGinny: Hahaha, gracias por el comment!**

**bellaherms22: Master Jedi! Prometo en cuanto el tiempo me lo permita ponerme al día con tu fic, sabes que me encanta como escribes.**


	18. De Cabeza

**A/N: No son mios, nada, solamente juego con ellos.**

La siguiente mañana Harry había finalmente arribado al comedor, tenía un épico dolor de cabeza, eso combinado con el deseo de no acudir a su primer clase de piano, y con grandes ganas de partir a su primer juego de futbol, si bien la cabeza le dolía, estaba más que listo para saltar al campo de juego, pero, al menos de momento y en cuanto a su primer clase, seguro de que su madre haría su situación peor de lo que ahora era, además que de nuevo estaba inseguro acerca de Hermione.

¿Lo ignoraría ahora que sabía que la amaba? ¿Pondría distancia entre ambos? Definitivamente estaba más nervioso por eso, pero tenía bastante en la cabeza como para concentrarse en algo específico.

-No vuelvo a tomar…- Se recordó una vez más antes de sentarse al lado de Ron en el comedor, tomándose la frente con ambas manos.

Notó que a su izquierda estaba sobre la silla el bolso de Hermione, junto con el plato vacio, pero la chica no se veía alrededor.

-Buenos días- Musitó el ojiverde sirviéndose café en una taza.

-¿Ya te enteraste?– Preguntó Ron inmediatamente una vez que vio a su amigo –Estaremos encargados de la radio- Terminó con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, Hermione me lo comentó ayer- Mencionó el pelinegro mientras Ginny sonreía frente a él.

-¿Puedo hacer una petición?-

-Claro Ginny, la que quieras- Aseguró Harry tomando un trago de su taza de café.

-¿Mala noche?- Inquirió Ron pues su amigo casi no bebía café.

-Me duele la cabeza- Respondió el pelinegro, pasando una de sus manos sobre su cabello, antes de acomodar un omelet en su plato y levantando su café para darle otro trago.

-No, no, no- Escuchó a su espalda la voz conocida de Hermione, que arribaba a su asiento moviendo su mochila al suelo.

Harry estaba demasiado atontado como para notar algo en estos momentos, pero Hermione rápidamente le arrebató la taza de su mano.

-¿No sabes lo que la cafeína le hace a tu cuerpo? Más antes de un partido, toma esto te ayudará más- Le ordenó poniendo frente a él un vaso con jugo de naranja, además de una pastilla.

-¿Qué es eso?- Inquirió Harry apuntando y observando detenidamente la medicina –Además mi juego es esta noche-

-Para tu cabeza- Respondió la chica normalmente antes de escoger su desayuno para esa mañana.

-Gracias Hermione- Musitó Harry observando detenidamente el vaso de naranja, antes de tomarlo junto con la pastilla para beberlos. Aparente de nueva cuenta Hermione decidió ignorar lo que había sucedido, esta vez no supo si le agrada o no este hecho, en parte le agradaba que siempre estaba con él, más aún así no como él quería.

-Porque cuando estoy con ellllllll, pienso en tiiii- Gritó una Ginny sonriente al frente de la banca, haciendo que Harry hiciera una mueca de dolor cuando la voz retumbó en su cabeza.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada de advertencia inmediatamente, mientras Harry se dedicaba a masajear su sien.

-¿Qué?- Retó Ginny encogiéndose de hombros –Es la canción que tenías ayer…todo el día, no me puedes culpar por querer cantarla- Aseguró con rostro inocente, más sus ojos denotaban otra cosa cuando la miró de nuevo, muy bien igualando la intensidad de su mirada con la de la castaña.

Aparentemente, Hermione se dio por vencido, pues finalmente giró a observar al gran distraído Harry.

-Ya sabes lo que haré la próxima vez que suceda- Le advirtió de reojo antes de resumir su desayuno, lo que logró arrancarle al chico una carcajada, que luego se tornó en una mueca después de sentir su cabeza retumbar.

-Una de las tantas razones por la que no deberías hacerlo- Le recordó la chica alzándose de su asiento. Harry estuvo a punto de preguntar si ya se iba, pues aún no había terminado su desayuno, además de que la clase no comenzaba hasta un poco más tarde y…y…está bien, Harry no quería que se fuera.

Pero al parecer la chica tampoco, pues simplemente se acercó a él por su espalda y puso ambas de sus manos sobre su sien, masajeándola lentamente.

El pelinegro soltó el tenedor de su mano que hizo un pequeño click al chocar con la mesa, sus hombros se tensaron inmediatamente. Realmente no estaba preparado para que Hermione hiciera eso, pero más que nada no estaba preparado para sentirla tan cerca.

Su cuerpo pegado a su espalda, sus suaves dedos trazando círculos en su sien, el aroma de su cuerpo inundando su fosa nasal.

-Calma Harry, no muerdo- Le aseguró con una carcajada hermosa que llegó a sus oídos, logrando finalmente, pero lentamente que el chico se relajara un poco…sólo un poco, pues no podía dejar su temor a que hiciera algo estúpido de lado.

Necesitaba, más que nada en estos momentos estar totalmente concentrado.

Frente a él estaba una Ginny casi extrañada por el comportamiento de la castaña, arqueando sus cejas en su dirección, pero finalmente negó lentamente con su cabeza y siguió desayunando.

¿Ahora? Se preguntó Harry, esta era la perfecta situación para que su amiga atacara con sus comentarios. Al parecer después de todo había entendido que eso estaba en el pasado.

Y Ron…bueno realmente Ron parecía no haberse dado cuenta de nada, ya que seguía comiendo rápidamente. Claro, hasta que Luna le dio un golpe en el brazo que lo hizo levantar su cabeza y mirar en todas direcciones, una vez que notó lo que la castaña hacía simplemente le encogió los hombros a su novia y volvió a devorar su comida.

Por un instante el chico cerró momentáneamente sus ojos, concentrándose en el aroma de la chica, así como en sus suaves caricias, pronto se dio cuenta de que daba resultado, pues su dolor de cabeza había disminuido.

-¿Mejor?- Inquirió la chica a sus espaldas, su aliento acariciando su nuca, como respuesta el chico se limitó a asentir.

-Muy bien- Susurró la castaña antes de inclinarse y depositar un beso en la corona de su cabeza antes de volver a tomar asiento a su lado, algo que de nuevo hizo que el chico se estremeciera y volviese a recordarse una y mil veces que Hermione solamente estaba siendo su amiga.

Afortunadamente la hora de su siguiente clase llegó. Levantando su mochila y la de Hermione para dársela, comenzó su camino hacia el aula de su madre.

Como de costumbre tomó su asiento habitual, seguido de Hermione que tardó algunos minutos más, después de que como de costumbre Terry la llevaba hasta la puerta del salón, se despidiera con un beso y que todas las chicas del salón suspiraran como si fuese un príncipe azul.

No pudo evitar rodar los ojos antes de encender su computador portátil.

La clase comenzó minutos después y su madre comenzó a hablar de pianistas de la era moderna, Harry de vez en cuando observaba a la chica a su lado que tenía su concentración en su madre, pero la veía de forma extraña, aunque también podía ser su imaginación.

Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de sacar pensamientos extraños de ella, así como si así mágicamente el dolor fuese a desaparecer.

Pero lo único que logró, fue que Hermione lo observara preocupadamente sobre su hombro, lo último que quería ahorita era que se pusiera a cuidarlo extremadamente, así que evitó encontrar su mirada.

-¿Señor Potter?- Inquirió la profesora que ahora estaba de pie, algunos metros frente a él observándolo expectantemente.

Harry volvió a sacudir la cabeza, había medio escuchado algo sobre mencionar algún pianista, pero ¿En verdad le preguntaba a él?

Giró su cabeza a los lados en búsqueda de que tal vez, hubiese escuchado mal, pero por el rostro de Hermione parecía que no, pues esta estaba igual o tal vez más sorprendida que él.

-Isaac Shepard- Respondió finalmente en dirección a su madre, que asintió inmediatamente.

-Muy bien señor Potter- Mencionó siguiendo con la clase.

¿Qué demonios? ¿Fue ese último gesto una pequeña sonrisa? ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿El mundo estaba al revés?

Después de pasar algunas mil preguntas parecidas por su cerebro las hizo a un lado, probablemente Lily solamente estaba jugando con su cabeza de nuevo, pero no lo iba permitir.

De nuevo puso la atención en su ordenador, sintiendo su dolor de cabeza volver con fuerza, momentáneamente cerró los ojos y masajeó suavemente su sien antes de regresar a su atención a la pantalla.

Esta vez no le sorprendió cuando sintió la, al tacto cálida mano de Hermione, que al parecer también lo notaba.

-Tienes las manos frías- Susurró la chica con una voz extraña, que obligó a Harry a observarla de reojo.

-Estoy bien- Le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa, devolviendo su atención a la clase, donde la maestra comenzaba otra ronda de preguntas, donde de nuevo lo había incluido.

Harry no tenía idea de qué demonios estaba pasando.

Cuando finalmente la clase terminó el pelinegro salió disparado del salón, seguido por una Hermione detrás.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?- Preguntó el chico en su dirección, no exactamente esperando una respuesta.

-No tengo idea-

-Hablando de cosas extrañas…-Susurró Harry observando hacia el otro lado.

-¿Ya tienes que irte?- Inquirió Hermione, notando al chico distraído.

Harry por su parte, asintió lentamente, su atención aún puesta en el salón de piano, pero finalmente observó a la chica frente a él –Por idiota olvidé algo- comentó finalmente sacando su cartera, buscando entre los bolsillos hasta encontrar un pase dorado, había asumido que Hermione lo acompañaría, que olvidó que tenía que darle un pase para la temporada.

-Cierto Señor Potter, pero para su información yo no olvido- Bromeó Hermione sacando un pase igual de su bolso de mano y sonriéndole de forma pícara.

-Ya veo- contestó Harry sonriendo de igual manera.

-Tu entrenador Remus, me lo dio cuando acepté ser tu entrenadora, le repetí que no era necesario, el futbol no es mi deporte, pero bueno, me tendré que sacrificar- Comentó guiñándole el ojo, para hacerle saber que la última parte era broma.

-Bueno, me siento honrado- Respondió Harry metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Estoy segura que estarás demasiado ocupado hoy, pero buena suerte Harry- Le dijo la chica cambiando su voz a una muy seria, muy suave, que envió un escalofrío por su columna.

-Gracias, es preparación- Mencionó nerviosamente y agitando su cabeza rápidamente, tratando de explicar porque debía estar tan temprano en las instalaciones.

-¿Quieres que mande a Charles por ti?- Musitó Harry de pronto, cuando no supo que más decir –Digo, para que te lleve al estadio- Siguió murmurando a lo que la chica estiró su mano para jalarle despacio la mejilla, señal de que seguía de muy buen humor este día.

Pero Harry no podía estar más confundido.

-No es necesario, debo ver a Terry esta tarde, pero estaré ahí-

'_Y dale…' _ A la mención del nombre del novio de la chica, Harry se limpió la garganta, lo último que quería era verlo ahí, en el público, aunque actualmente, nunca ponía atención al público tan detenidamente así, a menos de que hubiera alguien como su padre en las gradas.

-Ya veo- Soltó Harry con una voz más alta de la que hubiese querido mostrar, tratando de esconder la forma en que su quijada se sentía más dura de pronto –Entonces los veo a los dos ahí- Mencionó fingiendo una sonrisa, que en verdad salió demasiado forzada.

-Oh no, Terry no irá- contestó Hermione, buscando un libro en su mochila, seguramente para su siguiente clase.

-Ah…ok- terminó Harry, sintiendo que sus hombros pesaban diez kilos menos después del último comentario de la chica.

-Entonces…te veo en el juego- agregó el ojiverde tomando un paso hacia atrás, una vez que notó que sus amigos lo esperaban unos metros más lejos.

-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada- Aseguró la chica con una sonrisa enorme, otra que lo hizo estremecer, además de que, se acercó finalmente para darle un abrazo rápido antes de darse la vuelta para dejarlo ir.

Harry que estaba seguro que tenía cara de chivo a medio morir. Afortunadamente, su concentración al siguiente partido lo obligó a girarse para caminar hacia sus amigos, que tenían unas expresiones que lo hicieron reír.

-¿Qué demonios…?- soltó Ron rascándose la nuca.

-No es nada- Aseguró Harry.

-No, eso fue algo- Aseguró Ron apuntando en la dirección por la que Hermione había ido, Draco permaneció en silencio, realmente más confundido que su amigo el pelirrojo.

-No fue nada- Volvió a repetir el ojiverde, esta vez con un tono de voz más alto, observando a Draco silenciosamente pidiendo ayuda.

-No me mires a mí, mi experiencia viene de un montón de citas de una hora y una relación que aún estoy comprendiendo como funciona- Se excusó Draco encogiendo los hombros.

-Claro que sí, yo nunca me equivoco- Refunfuñó Ron cruzándose de brazos, logrando que Draco le arqueara las cejas.

-¿Nunca te equivocas?- Soltó Harry apretando los labios para intentar no reírse.

-Por supuesto- Aseguró Ron apretando más los brazos mostrando que hablaba muy en serio, justo antes de apretar los labios para agregar…-Nunca me doy cuenta…y si lo hago, entonces debo estar en lo correcto- Se defendió el chico rápidamente.

-Ron tiene un buen punto- Aseguró Draco, esta vez su atención en Harry que rodó los ojos.

-Si…bueno y nosotros tenemos un partido- Terminó caminando hacia afuera.

Si bien Harry estaba confundido, por lo de su madre, no por Hermione, sabía que era su amiga y ahí acababa el asunto.

Todo se borró en el momento en el que entró a las instalaciones del Arsenal minutos después, incluso el dolor de cabeza.

Luego de saludar a cada uno de sus compañeros y tener una pequeña plática con todos, se dirigieron al camión del equipo, que los llevaría hasta el estadio, agradecía tener su primer juego en casa, nada mejor que sesenta mil fans gritando por tu equipo para mejorarlo todo.

Luego de que se acomodaron en su asiento, aprovechó para colocarse los audífonos de su ipod, esa era su rutina, siempre antes del juego tomaba su asiento en el camión, su ipod y escuchaba música hasta antes de su charla con sus compañeros en el vestidor. Esa era su preparación anterior al partido, la del equipo contrario ya habían tenido toda la semana para prepararse y estaban muy confiados de tener un excelente resultado contra el Aston Villa.

En el transcurso del camino, Remus aprovechó para caminar hacia su asiento, haciéndole una señal a Ron, para que le permitiera el lugar, así que el chico intercambió su lugar, mientras Harry observaba hacia afuera por la ventanilla.

Remus lo observó por un momento sobre su hombro, hasta que Harry retiró los audífonos de sus oídos.

-Lo siento, suelo distraerme con la música- Se disculpó el chico inmediatamente, observando a su entrenador, que le sonrió ligeramente.

No había duda de que Harry se veía mejor, por lo que le había comentado James no estaba mejor, pero el futbol siempre tenía este efecto en él.

-¿Cómo estás?- inquirió finalmente observando hacia el frente, notando a dos de sus jugadores estar aventándose cosas de lado a lado del camión.

-Ansioso, no puedo esperar a poner mis pies en el pasto- Aseguró el chico con una sonrisa enorme, esa misma sonrisa que tenía antes y durante cada uno de sus juegos.

Remus no dijo más, no era el momento para asuntos personales, ya discutiría largo y tendido esos asuntos con Harry después, por ahora, estaba seguro de que el chico no tenía su concentración en otra parte.

Finalmente, al llegar descendieron del camión, donde los reporteros esperaban para tomar fotos y en esperanzas de una o dos respuestas a sus preguntas, pero los jugadores tenían órdenes estrictas, no entrevistas hasta después del juego.

Así que caminaron directamente hasta los vestidores, donde al entrar comenzaron a vestirse, con el uniforme de este año, que habían presentado unos meses atrás.

Cada uno caminó hasta su respectivo locker, Harry hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el jersey número 7 con las letras Potter en su espalda, a su lado como siempre, Malfoy y Weasley, con los números diez y cuatro respectivamente.

Todos estaban de un humor inmejorable, incluso Harry aprovechó para contar una o dos bromas. Una de las ventajas del Arsenal, era que este equipo formaba sus jugadores, desde muy jóvenes en su club, la mayoría habían jugado tanto tiempo juntos, que eran como parte de una gran familia, aunque eran muy diversos en nacionalidades y culturas.

Después de colocarse sus espinilleras, shorts blancos y calcetas blancas con rojos, el ojiverde aprovechó para sacar sus tacos de futbol de color blanco para ponérselos, siempre en el mismo orden, casi ritual para él, luego se pondría su jersey rojo con mangas blancas, pasaría sus manos por la cresta del Arsenal dos o tres veces, de nuevo sonriendo por jugar ahí, en el club de sus sueños y finalmente, se pondría de pie.

Caminaría hasta el centro de los vestidores y alzaría la voz.

-Chicos- y como siempre, todos los jugadores del Arsenal, incluyendo las nuevas transferencias, girarían su rostros y se sentarían alrededor, dándole su atención completa.

-Estamos en casa- Comenzó el ojiverde observándolos a cada uno –No en casa del Arsenal, no en el estadio del Arsenal, estamos…en nuestra casa- Explicó con una voz con determinación completa.

-Somos un equipo, una familia y jugamos como una familia, para todos, con todos y por todos, hoy, como primer partido marcaremos una línea- Comenzó apuntando hacia al suelo.

-El comienzo de la temporada para cualquiera, pero para nosotros, es hacer lo que nos gusta, en el equipo que amamos, es dar el ciento veinte por ciento de lo que somos, por lo que amamos-

-Hoy, saldremos a esa cancha, con todas las posibilidades de ganar como siempre lo hacemos, y hoy, no pararemos en ese campo de juego con ningún otro objetivo más que el de obtener la victoria, ¿Por qué? ¡Porque somos Gunners!- Terminó el ojiverde arrancando un grito de ¡Gunners! De sus compañeros que se alzaron a agrupar sus manos.

Luego, de nuevo, como siempre, Harry, caminaría hasta su locker, tomaría la banda de capitán y la colocaría en su brazo izquierdo y minutos después Remus Lupin entraría por la puerta, dándoles un discurso más, sobre el juego en equipo, no cometer errores, jugar para ellos, todos juntos y más que nada amar el juego, amar su trabajo.

Para ese entonces se escucharían hasta los vestidores los canticos del público, 'Arsenal, Arsenal, Arsenal' o 'We love you Arsenal, we do!'

Entonces, con una última mirada Remus los animaría y saldrían al túnel hacia el campo de juego, Remus iría hasta su respectiva banda de juego.

Pero ellos, con Harry en la punta, esperarían, de lado al otro equipo, ansiosamente por entrar al campo de juego.

-Y aquí vienen los equipos- Se escuchó el comentario del comentador en el micrófono del estadio.

En ese momento, el estadio gritaría de nuevo por sus equipos.

Harry guió como siempre a su equipo a la banda, donde saludaron al equipo contrario, luego intercambió un banderín y un apretón de manos con el capitán del Aston Villa: Stiliyan Petrov.

Luego le daría una mirada de advertencia a Draco, que le sonreía arrogantemente a Drowning, medio campista, claramente la señal del chico de que hoy anotaría, pero luego de la mirada de Harry volvería a calmarse y a colocarse en su posición en el campo de juego.

-Las alineaciones este día del Arsenal- Comenzó el comentarista –En la portería Lukasz Fabianski, en la defensa, Bacary Sagna, Thomas Vermaelen, Sebastian Squillaci y Gael Clichy- Seguido por una gran ronda de aplausos y gritos en el estadio.

-En el medio campo, Ronald Weasley, Samir Nasri, Alex song- Luego habría más gritos y aplausos, incluyendo una voz aguda en una de los asientos de la tribuna principal gritando Ronald es nuestro Rey.

Lo que siempre hacia a Harry reír y a Ron también, pero a él de distinta manera. Mirando de reojo las vio ahí, las tres, Hermione, Ginny y Luna, gritando a todo pulmón, las últimas dos no era extraño, pero ver la sonrisa de Hermione, que llevaba una bufanda con rayas rojas y blancas, en la lejanía pudo observar el escudo del equipo de un lado y del otro el número siete, su número, por consecuencia sabía también, aunque no alcanzaba a ver, que debajo del siete estaba su apellido.

Pero forzó su atención al campo de juego, su concentración estaba en este partido nada más.

-Como media punta y capitán Harry Potter- agregó el comentarista que logró otra ola de gritos y canticos del equipo.

-En la delantera, Draco Malfoy y Theo Walcott- a lo que Draco alzó el puño, mientras los canticos se hacían presentes.

Lentamente se acomodaron en cada una de sus posiciones, el estadio estaba a reventar, rojo completamente, lleno de aficionados al equipo, más algunas que otras secciones con aficionados del Aston Villa, pero sus gritos eran enmudecidos por la aplastante afición local.

Luego les dio una mirada más, una sonrisa más a su equipo, antes del pitido inicial.

-Y arranca el partido, cabe mencionar que el Arsenal, a pesar de no haber ganado trofeos el año pasado, terminó con racha ganadora, ahora, que tienen su equipo completamente sano, esperarán ganar el campeonato-

-El balón en posesión del Aston Villa, Stephen Ireland, con un pase corto a Ashley Young, quien definitivamente posará como su arma principal en este partido y el resto de la temporada-

-Pase hacia atrás, para el capitán Petrov que se mueve por el medio para un pase a Drowning, Drowning remueve la marca de Song y da un pase a Agbonlahor, que rompe su marca acercándose al área rival, parece que se animará a tirar, ¡Lo hace! Estupenda salvada de Fabianski que manda el balón a tiro de esquina-

En la lejanía se escuchaba a Harry gritarle algo en francés a Squillaci, una nueva adquisición del club por transferencia y que aún estaba acomodándose en el equipo, pero era él, quien por su veteranía y con una línea de defensas franceses, quien se le dio la responsabilidad de comunicarse con ellos, claro la petición del ojiverde era, no dejen entrar al área y aún a pesar de que Squillaci era el único que apenas aprendía inglés y los demás defensas lo hablaban fluidamente, entre ellos se comunicaban en francés, algo que Harry tomaba al hablar con ellos.

-Tiro de esquina, se alza el balón en el aire…ningún problema de Fabianski para tomar la pelota, balón del Arsenal-

-Pase para Nasri que mueve la pelota por el centro, se apoya en su lado con Weasley, que maneja la pelota por el centro, buen pase hacia Potter, Potter a velocidad por el carril izquierdo, está a punto de llegar al área, tiene dos defensas, ¡Que buen regate! Pase para Malfoy que puede firmarla…uy que cerca, muy cerca ese cabezazo por parte de Malfoy- Quien alzaba sus manos a la cabeza, el pase había sido bueno, pero el ángulo estaba muy cerrado y el balón se fue por un lado, sin embargo sus compañeros aplaudieron el esfuerzo.

El partido continuó cerrado, mayormente peleado en el centro del campo, con dos medias férreas, hasta que finalmente sonó el pitido del árbitro señalando el medio tiempo.

El equipo hizo su camino hacia los vestidores, refrescándose mientras, Remus, comenzaba a darles instrucciones, que no dejaran a Young avanzar por las bandas y mantuvieran a Agbonlahor incapacitado de usar su velocidad por el centro.

Les dio instrucciones a sus defensas y a Ron, mencionándole que explotara el medio del campo ya que Ireland estaba tirándose más a la ofensiva. –Ustedes pueden ganar este partido, es suyo, hay que anotar para tenerlo en la bolsa- Les aseguró Remus, a lo cual el equipo volvió a gritar '¡Gunners!' y salió al campo.

-El segundo tiempo está por comenzar- Mencionó el comentarista.

-¡Vamos Ronald eres nuestro Rey!- Se escuchaba en la banda, mientras Harry volvía a sonreír, sabía que estaban cerca de él, quien ya estaba acomodado junto a la banda izquierda, a unos metros de ellas –Harry, ¡Harry! ¡Patéales el trasero!- Escuchaba la voz de Ginny además de –Draco anota ¡Draco!- más los nuevos gritos de Hermione, que simplemente se dedicaba a gritar emocionadamente -¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry!-

-Suena el pitido del árbitro y comienza la segunda mitad, el balón en posesión del Arsenal, que fue mejor en la primera mitad, pero no pudo llevarse la ventaja antes del medio tiempo-

Los primeros diez minutos del segundo tiempo ocurrieron igual, la batalla a medio campo. –Balón para Petrov, buena la barrida de Song que se apodera del balón, es presionado por Ireland, pero pasa el balón inmediatamente a Weasley, este tiene campo hacia adelante, aprovecha, pase rápido para Potter, este se apoya inmediatamente en su derecha con Malfoy, que se dirige al área, tiene tres defensas esperándolo, parece que va a encarar, buen pase de taquito a Walcott que está a su lado, este da un pase corto hacia atrás para Potter que viene en carrera, puede tirar desde poco fuera del área-

Y tal vez, si le preguntaran a Harry, cada ocasión que ponía su botín en el balón de esta forma era única, pero, para cualquier profesional, verlo jugar y hacer este tipo de jugada era común, se perfiló golpeando el balón con su pierna derecha.

Estaba poco fuera del área, pero había espacio, la pelota pareció tomar mucho vuelo, pero se curvo majestuosamente, a los ojos del chico, lentamente hizo una comba, hasta que finalmente se dirigió al ángulo superior derecho.

-¡!-

Y pasara lo que pasara, el estallido de la gente, el grito apasionado del gol, era único, siempre.

-Gooooooool de Potter, que magnífico gol- eran los comentarios que salían del micrófono ahogados por la locura del estadio.

Y Harry iba con la sonrisa más grande que podía tener, corriendo por el pasto antes de resbalarse en sus rodillas sobre él con los puños apretados, gritando gol hacia los aficionados de la tribuna, que inmediatamente corrían hasta el muro para hacerle saber su felicidad.

Luego llegaban sus compañeros y amigos y lo abrazaban gritando, felicitando, su sonrisa no podía ser más grande.

-Excelente tiro de larga distancia del capitán Potter, este partido esta 1-0-

Luego Harry besaba su dedo índice y buscaba a su padre en la tribuna, lo encontraba cerca de Luna y Ginny, junto con Sirius y le apuntaba con su dedo, como siempre, cada gol era para él, pero luego, de que su padre y Sirius le apuntaran gritándole algo que no era audible, el chico distrajo su atención hacia la siguiente persona y aún con su dedo le apuntó.

No hacía falta ser un genio para saber que esa persona era Hermione, quien tenía una sonrisa igual a la suya de oreja a oreja y cuando lo vio, le apuntó ella misma con su dedo.

Luego el pelinegro volvía a poner su atención en el campo de juego, el partido a punto de reanudar, chocó su mano con Ron una vez más, antes de que el árbitro pitara para comenzar de nuevo.

-El juego se reanuda, Petrov con el balón, pase a Young, excelentemente interceptado por Weasley, que corre hacia el frente con el balón, pase a Potter, este le devuelve el balón a Nasri, Nasri pase corto a Weasley, tiene una abertura, pase raso pero perfecto para Walcott, puede encarar por la banda derecha, pero prefiere darle el balón a Potter, quien corre con el balón, pase a Weasley, Arsenal en una muestra de excelente pase de momento-

En las tribunas el "We love you Arsenal" estaba a todo su esplendor, efectivamente el Arsenal estaba jugando muy atinadamente, el mejor pasador del equipo y como siempre el que comenzaba las jugadas era Ron, que cada vez que tomaba la pelota Luna gritaba como loca, aunque no se escucharan sus comentarios por todos los demás gritos.

-Weasley con el balón, tiene a Potter a su izquierda, pero va por el balón largo, Malfoy está solo si logra pasar el defensa, buen regate de Draco, le queda el portero-

Draco que era raro que fallara estando uno a uno, convirtió su oportunidad con una gran asistencia de Ron, e inmediatamente alzó sus brazos en celebración, mientras Harry y los demás lo abrazaban.

Entonces los cánticos del público se harían más constantes, 'Victoria, victoria' por todo alrededor.

Y justamente así fue, el resto del tiempo corrió asegurándole la victoria al Arsenal, que añadió un gol más por parte de Walcott, no hacía falta decir que el público en el estadio siguió cantando aún después del pitido final.

Después de una vuelta, aplausos y saludos de los jugadores regresaron a los vestuarios.

-Harry, fiesta en una hora en mi casa- Señaló Walcott pasando junto a él, antes de seguir con sus demás compañeros. Era tradición, después del juego de inicio si comenzaban con una victoria, el último anotador daría una fiesta, esta vez, fue turno de Walcott.

Minutos después Remus entró a los vestuarios, sonriendo felizmente en dirección a todos sus jugadores que ahora se encontraban sentados en las bancas frente a los lockers.

-Excelente victoria, excelente partido y excelente forma de comenzar la temporada- Señaló hasta acomodarse en el centro de los vestidores, una mano en su saco y la otra moviéndose mientras hablaba.

-Hay cosas que mejorar, la defensa necesita encontrarse más, no dejar tantos espacios, una cosa aquí y otra allá, pero si continuamos así, tendremos una excelente temporada- Luego siguió felicitándolos una vez más, mencionándole a los chicos que algunos de ellos tendrían entrevistas en unos minutos.

-Bueno acabemos con eso y vamos por las chicas para ir a la fiesta- Celebró Draco alzando las manos antes de caminar hacia la regadera.

Sus entrevistas concurrieron sin ningún incidente, como siempre Harry fue cuestionado sobre cómo creía que estaba el equipo, a lo que respondió que creía que eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ganar trofeos, así como una vez más negó el hecho de que fuera a cambiar de club el siguiente verano.

'_Mi corazón y ganas de dar el ciento veinte por ciento están aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte' _

Lo que ya se había hecho viejo, ese rumor llevaba ya tiempo circulando sobre el equipo español que estaba interesado en él, pero tanto como Remus como él mismo habían negado cualquier tipo de trato, Lupin no iba a venderlo y él no quería irse, fin de la historia.

Finalmente una vez que fueron libres de irse del estadio, Harry aprovechó para felicitar algunos de sus compañeros mientras iban en camino a las puertas.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve?- Preguntó Nasri con su marcado acento francés.

-No, gracias- Aseguró Harry, apuntándole que iría con Draco y Ron, finalmente había venido en el auto de Draco, esperaba irse de la misma manera.

-Veamos el punto bueno- comenzó Draco a un lado suyo, mientras caminaban los pasillos para salir de las instalaciones –Me trajeron mi auto, sólo tenemos que esperar a Ginny y a Luna y nos vamos- Aseguró con una sonrisa, que fue correspondida por Ron, que se veía ansioso por ver a su novia.

Y por primera vez en todo ese momento, Harry no supo como sentirse.

Estaba feliz, en verdad lo estaba, sabía que su padre estaría ahí afuera, que Sirius estaría ahí afuera. Pero por un instante, por un pequeño instante, deseó tener algo como lo que sus amigos tenían.

La expectación de saber que alguien más estaba ahí, esperándolo. Solamente a él.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos, se recordó que era tiempo para celebrar.

Abriendo las puerta finalmente para salir fueron casi emboscados por unos gritos femeninos que conocían muy bien. Ginny y Luna se lanzaron a sus respectivos novios gritando en celebración, seguidos de felicitaciones.

-Calma, calma, los van a matar de un susto- Agregó una voz grave que hizo sonreír al ojiverde, que finalmente apartó su atención de las chicas hacia el frente.

Dónde su padre y el dueño de esa voz Sirius, lo observaban sonrientes.

-Padrino- Soltó el chico caminando para darle un abrazo, que fue devuelto inmediatamente.

-Lo sé, lo sé, apenas llegué anoche no pude hablarte, pero aquí estoy- apuntó Black con una gran sonrisa –Ese gol fue increíble- Siguió con emoción -Se que te doy suerte, creo que tendré que ir a todos tus partidos- Bromeó con una sonrisa, antes de meter sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta de piel negra.

-En eso tiene razón, en lo de que el gol fue magnífico- comentó James a su lado, tomando su tiempo para abrazar a su hijo, para luego inclinar su cabeza hacia su lado, apuntando a la tercera persona que esperaba.

Fue cuando Harry notó que Hermione también estaba ahí, con una gran sonrisa dirigida hacia él, al lado de su padre y padrino, sus brazos cruzados, la bufanda aún adornando su cuello, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas con el fresco de la noche, además de su rostro iluminado por las luces de los postes del estacionamiento, vaya, casi como un ángel. Por ese momento, el chico olvidó los murmullos de las chicas, que aún seguían hablando de futbol con sus amigos, su padre y Sirius.

-Increible no es suficiente- Susurró la chica antes de abrir sus brazos, pasándolos por la espalda del chico en un abrazo fuerte.

-Gracias Hermione- Fue lo único que pudo mencionar el chico, la sonrisa evidente en sus labios, pero más que nada, la forma en que sus manos y ojos parecían tener sus propias opiniones, abrazándola fuertemente, imposibilitado a apartar su mirada.

-Un momento…- Se escuchó la voz a su lado –Tal vez no soy yo quien da la suerte aquí- Terminó en forma de broma Sirius, su mano rascando ligeramente su barbilla.

-Tal vez no- Apoyó James cruzándose de brazos.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se separó del abrazo de la chica y les dio una mirada dura sobre su hombro, ¿Cómo demonios podía salir de estos problemas cuando hasta su padre y Sirius parecían ponerse en contra suya?

Adivinando lo que vendría, el padrino del chico dedicó su ya patentada sonrisa de '_yo no hice nada' _antes de agregar –Bah, patrañas, yo se que el que da la suerte aquí, soy yo- Mencionó finalmente dándole un codazo a James, que simplemente asintió lentamente, probablemente para no entrar en discusiones.

-¿Fiesta de inicio de temporada?- Inquirió su padre una vez que notó que los demás estaban mirando demasiado el vehículo de Draco, probablemente meditando si podían escaparse de una vez.

-Aha, tradición- Murmuró Harry mirando hacia todos lados, menos a Hermione, que aún permanecía a escasos dos pasos de él.

-Entonces te hablo mañana, felicitaciones hijo, jugaste muy bien, estoy orgulloso de ti- Le aseguró mirándolo con cariño, antes de darle una palmada en el hombro.

Después de otra oleada de felicitaciones de ambos, su padre y Sirius, estos últimos hicieron su camino por su parte y al fin los chicos estaban listos para saltar al auto de Draco.

-Harry, no cabemos, toma un taxi- Soltó Draco a su espalda, de una forma no muy prudente, después de que Ginny le comentara algo al oído.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Draco- se quejó Harry –Mi papá se acaba de ir- Apuntó finalmente incrédulo a la carretera.

-Lo siento- Respondió el rubio encogiendo los hombros, mientras Ginny tenía la ceja alzada hacia Hermione, que extrañamente le sonreía en respuesta.

-Pero…Draco- siguió Harry listo para hacer su camino para ahorcarlo, claro, antes de que sintiera la mano de Hermione en su brazo, distrayéndolo…maldita sea.

-Un taxi estaría bien- Aseguró Hermione con una sonrisa, haciéndolo concentrar su atención en ella al frente, olvidando porque estaba molesto desde el principio.

-¿Vas a la universidad?- Inquirió el chico, antes de rodar los ojos internamente, probablemente las chicas la habrían invitado a la fiesta y él la acababa de meter las cuatro.

Pero para su sorpresa la chica simplemente sonrió y encogió los hombros, justo iba a prepararse para arquear su ceja, en búsqueda de que elaborara mejor su respuesta cuando escuchó el motor del auto de Draco cobrar vida, y el patinar de los neumáticos al irse.

-Hijo de…- Musitó el chico entre dientes observando el vehículo alejarse por la calle.

La chica frente a él sonrió ligeramente, al parecer compartía la broma que habían tenido los chicos contra él, Harry no pudo evitar sacudir su cabeza, antes de pasar sus manos a las bolsas de su saco, notando las letras doradas en la bufanda de la chica que delineaban perfectamente su apellido 'Potter'.

Eso además de su chaqueta de mezclilla, que se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, sus jeans oscuros y sus zapatos, además de su cabello que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros.

-Bueno, emm… ¿Te llevo a alguna parte?- sugirió el chico finalmente, los nervios evidentes en su voz.

Pero de nuevo la chica le ofreció esa increíble sonrisa, pero sinceramente, Harry estaba en blanco.

No tenía idea de que hacía ahí, en medio del estacionamiento del Arsenal…con Hermione, de noche…solos. Después de que notó a la chica observar la pantalla de su celular después de un pequeño sonido, se preguntó si su novio, Terry (por más que le doliera admitirlo) pasaría por ella, la vería más tarde, o tendría que lidiar con él. Lo cual sinceramente, no quería.

-¿Vendrá Terry?- Inquirió finalmente el chico, no dispuesto a que lo tomara por sorpresa, si llegaba, estaba más que listo para tomar un taxi lejos de la pareja.

Pero esta vez y por primera vez, notó la mirada de Hermione, la que era divertida cambió a una seria, sus manos estaban ya en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, protegiéndolas del frio.

-Terry no irá a ninguna parte- Respondió de una manera seria, segura, que Harry no supo como acomodar.

Justo abrió sus labios para mencionar que, tal vez, entonces, deberían tomar el taxi, cuando Hermione agregó un comentario más, con sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

-Harry…tenemos que hablar-

**A/N: Que no le digan! Que no le cuenten! Así es, es jueves! Y esta historia ha sido actualizada, podemos muy bien decir que actualizaré cuando saque los capítulos, que juro, estoy haciendo lo posible para que sea más constante que semanalmente, pero aún no aseguro nada. Por otro lado y volviendo al capitulo, me tomé la libertad de hacer cambios en la alineación del Arsenal, para quien tiene una idea de cual es la alineación, modifiqué algunos jugadores, Ron es mi versión de Cesc Fabregas, Draco de Robbie Van Persie y Harry vendría siendo una combinación de Nasri, quien si aparece, y Arshavin. Acerca de la historia, wuuuuu, que pasará, de nuevo gracias a los que leen, más a los que comentan, son ustedes, quienes me dejan sus comentarios, quienes me impulsan a seguir esta historia. Hermione tiene mucho que explicar...y lo hará. ^_^**

**vivi-chan: Gracias por tu comentario! Espero te guste este cap.**

**Bella-Bere: ¿Quien ha dicho que no se ha dado cuenta? Claro que lo ha hecho. Pronto veremos que es lo que hace al respecto. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Land Wolf: No planeo detenerme (de momento) xD, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Yuna Granger: Hahahahaha, paciencia, paciencia, aunque, creo que he dejado pistas por doquier ¿No?. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Hickaru: Trato Hickaru, digo, este capítulo será más largo, luego llego a una parte que me grita, aqui debe terminar, AQUI DEBE TERMINAR, es como si cobrara vida propia, hahaha, hey pero ahora intentaré actualizar más seguido. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**BLACK: Gracias por tu comentario, tomo tus sugerencias en cuenta, ya veremos que se puede hacer al respecto ;) **

**Sol Meyer M.G: Que pasára! Haha, tu petición, mmm, demasiado bueno para decirlo, pronto sabrás haha, gracias por tu comentario!**

**JayLopez: Lo se esa plática fue como, el momento perfecto para que Harry dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, el momento casi perfecto para que Hermione dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, no creo que a ninguna chica le agrade hablar de esos temas con un chico que esta un poco tomado hahaha. Gracias por tu comentario!**


	19. A Corazon Abierto

'_Oh Dios'_ fue lo primero que su cerebro formuló después de escuchar las palabras de Hermione, un simple.

'Tenemos que hablar' pero por algún motivo, sus instintos le decían que había algo más entrelazado en ese tono de voz, en esa mirada fija, en ese rostro que no denotaba nada más que determinación pura.

Lo que no podía ser bueno. Su cerebro formuló miles de explicaciones, aunque la mayoría apuntaba al hecho de que al fin, probablemente, Hermione le diría que la dejara en paz, que tenía novio, que… que...

'Gracias pero no gracias' escuchaba en su cabeza una y otra vez, tan ocupado que no se había dado cuenta que Hermione lo observaba cautelosamente esperando su respuesta.

Su rostro un poco divertido, al parecer la chica sabía que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro, eso o su cara de idiota no ayudaba mucho.

-Ammmm- comenzó a balbucear metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, forzando a su cerebro a inventar algún comentario, lo que fuese.

Pero Hermione sonrió negándole con la cabeza –Yo habló, tu escuchas- Le advirtió apuntándole con el dedo, a lo que el chico asintió rápidamente, era la parte buena, al menos no esperaba respuesta de él.

-Pero no quiero hablar aquí, en medio del estacionamiento del Arsenal y por alguna razón- comenzó la chica caminando hacia la carretera –No creo que la fiesta de Theo, tu compañero, sea una buena idea. Dame unos minutos de tu tiempo y te luego te dejo libre para que atiendas, ¿Por favor?- Terminó deteniéndose para mirarlo sobre su hombro, su rostro con una expresión de ligera súplica, esperando.

Harry parpadeó dos o tres veces, creía que esto no necesitaba que usara sus neuronas, pero al parecer cantó victoria antes de tiempo. Así que simplemente asintió, más nervioso que hace unos minutos, esto no podía ser bueno.

Más aún así obligó a sus pies moverse en dirección a la chica, hasta que finalmente el taxi se detuvo frente a ellos después de que Hermione hiciera una señal con su mano.

Como todo un caballero se adelantó para abrirle la puerta para que subiera, él después de ella para continuar su camino, escuchando claramente cuando la chica le indicó 'A Hogwarts' al conductor.

Sus manos temblaban, sentía mariposas en el estomago y estaba sudando frio, '¿Cómo es posible que esté más nervioso ahora que en un juego de futbol?', se cuestionó a sí mismo, recargando su frente en la ventanilla, pretendiendo estar ocupado observando hacia la ciudad, mientras el taxi daba su recorrido en dirección a la universidad.

Eso y las ganas crecientes que tenía de ahorcar a Draco por haberlo dejado sólo en estacionamiento.

No tenía problemas estando con Hermione, meditó observándola de reojo, parecía concentrada observando algo al otro lado, pero en realidad no sabía si quería tener esta conversación con ella, eso ya estaba muy claro, no había porque discutirlo, más aún así no podía decirle que no.

Inconscientemente un suspiro salió de sus labios empañando ligeramente el cristal. Sentía como si se acercara a su juicio final, incluso la presión en su pecho se hizo más fuerte una vez que doblaron la cuadra de la universidad y el taxi se detuvo frente a las puertas de la escuela.

De nuevo, sin ninguna palabra el chico descendió del vehículo, manteniendo la puerta abierta para que la chica descendiera, con su otra mano buscó la cartera en su bolsillo, pero Hermione negó rápidamente, entregándole un billete al chofer y dándole una mirada al chico de que no tomaría ninguna discusión al respecto.

Lo que funcionó perfectamente, pues Harry mantuvo la boca cerrada, eso o que de pronto se sentía como princesa dispuesta a hacer coronada…hecho un manojo de nervios.

Aún en silencio la castaña pasó su bolso por su hombro y caminó decididamente hacia la universidad. Con Harry cerca detrás, que iba muy bien forzando sus pies para seguirla.

-Perfecto- Murmuró para sí mismo, justo cuando necesitaba distracciones, cualquier cosa que lo previniera de seguir a la chica y la universidad se veía desierta, ni siquiera Filch a la vista.

¿Dónde está Lily cuando la necesitas?

-Jugaste muy bien- fueron las palabras que lo distrajeron, haciendo que devolviera su mirada a la chica que caminaba frente a él y desgraciadamente, lo hizo forzarse para alcanzarla.

-Gracias- Respondió normalmente, la automática respuesta a ese comentario que escuchaba bastante seguido. Pero era diferente hoy, el problema es que el cerebro de Harry se había freído hace unos minutos, así que fue lo mejor que pudo contestar.

-Un increíble debut de temporada, pase de anotación, anotación y victoria- Comentó la chica con una sonrisa.

-Si…bueno- comenzó el chico asintiendo lentamente, notando que al parecer Hermione se dirigía al lago de la universidad –Olvidé decirte que me encanta tu bufanda- Agregó Harry una vez que tuvo las suficientes neuronas para bromear –He de decir, ese chico Potter, es un excelente jugador- Comentó en una voz divertida, tratando de mantener su rostro serio.

Pero logró su cometido, pues Hermione sonrió inmediatamente, -Que puedo decir, es el mejor- terminó la chica aún con la sonrisa en su boca.

Fue finalmente cuando, de nuevo Harry se dio puntos mentalmente, cuando llegaron al lago, que se veía…divino, era una palabra demasiado pequeña para decir cómo se veía ahora, al reflejo de la luna, las aguas tranquilas y el olor al pasto.

Tan hermoso que Harry se obligó a darle una mirada larga, pues temía que después de su plática con la chica de sus sueños, el lago sería lo último que le importaría.

-Bien- Comenzó el ojiverde, regresando su atención a Hermione, que lo había llevado hasta cerca de las aguas, pero inmediatamente subió su dedo a sus labios, en señal de que guardara silencio.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Luego tuvo la mirada de Hermione en sus ojos de nuevo, esta vez distinta, nerviosa, pero sólo duró unos segundos, pues luego, fue reemplazada con esa seguridad, esa determinación que Harry le conocía muy bien.

-¿Recuerdas que hoy en la mañana, cuando me preguntaste si iría al estadio, te dije que tenía que hablar con Terry?- Inquirió la chica, su voz traicionando la determinación de sus ojos, pues sonaba demasiado nerviosa, su mano dejó su bolso en el suelo, al parecer le estorbaba para lo que fuera que iba a hacer.

-Aha- Fue lo mejor que salió de los labios del chico, después de todo le había dicho que se callara, ¿O no?

-¿Quieres saber de qué hablamos?- le preguntó la chica, de frente, sin titubeos, su voz de nuevo en su tono normal.

Y vaya que lo tomó desprevenido, pues el chico parpadeaba tontamente, mirando el brillo de sus ojos, gracias al reflejo de la luz lunar en las aguas del lago.

Harry abrió sus labios para contestar, pero ¿Cuál era el protocolo para estas preguntas? 'Demonios' tal vez hubiese sido bueno preguntarle a Ron, él era el "detective" aquí.

-Supongo…que si quieres decirlo- Respondió finalmente el chico, la frase que había salido más como pregunta, eso acompañado con que encogió sus hombros, no tenía idea que tenía que ver con todo eso.

-Tenía que hablar con él, porque algo pasó estos días que me hizo ver que era necesario tomar algunas acciones- Respondió la chica con voz neutral, dando un paso repentino hacia él, quedando demasiado cerca, tanto que si Harry estirara un poco sus manos, estaría tocándola.

'Aquí vamos' Se preparó Harry para la explosión, sus manos apretadas dentro de sus bolsillos, el nudo presente en el estomago, sus ojos puestos forzadamente en los de Hermione, que seguían con ese brillo loco, al parecer tenía los cables cruzados, porque no se veía molesta para nada, ya tenía formulada su respuesta, le diría, que lo lamentaba, que no quiso enamorarse de ella, pero que ocurrió, pero que no se preocupara, no iba a meterse en su camino.

-Harry- comenzó la chica bajando su tono de voz a casi un susurro –Terminé mi relación con él-

-Lo, se créeme y yo intente que…- Harry su frase a medias, está bien…eso no había sonado como lo que creía, pero por un momento no supo que estaba pasando -¿Qué?- Terminó finalmente observándola con los ojos bastante abiertos en sorpresa.

Hermione no pudo evitar negar lentamente con la cabeza, su rostro con una sonrisa –Dije, que terminé con Terry- Terminó simple y francamente.

Los labios del chico se abrían y cerraban, sus ojos parpadeaban rápidamente, como tratando de hacerse a la idea de lo que había escuchado era exactamente eso y no una ilusión de su cerebro.

-¿Por qué harías eso?- Terminó Harry finalmente sorprendido, aún no captando lo que implicaban las palabras de la castaña que en su turno, simplemente se dedicó a cruzar los brazos frente a ella y en consecuencia, acercarla más hacia él y con un gesto reprobatorio le contesto.

-¿En serio Harry? ¿Por qué rompí con él?- Le cuestionó la chica arqueando las cejas.

Ok, ahora veía porque esa chica era premio anual, podía causar pánico con tan solo cruzar los brazos.

-Emm es una pregunta justa ¿No?- Balbuceó Harry finalmente, seguro de que estaba escuchándose como un retrasado, pero nadie lo había preparado para esto y desgraciadamente, no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que ocurría.

-Volvamos al plan del principio, yo hablo y tu escuchas- Respondió la chica no dando espacios para una respuesta.

-Seré sincera, rompí con Terry, porque sé que no me ama- Su voz bastante neutral, aún contando que era un caso delicado, al menos a oídos del pelinegro, que esta vez fue quien le arqueó las cejas, incrédulo a lo que había escuchado.

Oh, Hermione, si alguien sabía leerlo era Hermione, pues inmediatamente entendió lo que eso significaba –Es decir, si, estoy segura que le importo y mucho- Aseguró asintiendo lentamente, bajando sus brazos hasta los lados, manteniendo sus manos juntas, nerviosamente tallándolas –Después de dos años juntos se que le importaba, pasamos muchas cosas juntos, pero lo nuestro era…- Se encogió de hombros, momentáneamente desviando su atención al lago, sólo un segundo, al parecer en búsqueda de la palabra correcta y de nuevo lo miró a él.

-Normal- Dijo notando a Harry arrugar el ceño después de escuchar la palabra -Éramos buenos juntos, pero nada más- Explicó la chica –Y aunque sé que le importo, sé que no me ama…que no me mira como lo haces tú- siguió la chica con voz temblorosa.

El pecho del chico se sintió presionado de pronto, sus labios de nuevo intuitivamente se abrieron, aún cuando la voz no salía de su garganta, mayormente porque no tenía respuesta, su cerebro se encontraba procesando lo que acababa de escuchar, eso claro, hasta que el botón reset de su cabeza fue presionado después de escuchar el siguiente comentario de la chica.

-Y yo no lo veo como te veo a ti- Fue el susurro que borró completamente su cerebro.

¿Eso qué demonios quiere decir? Gritó su cabeza, mientras el chico trataba de acomodar las piezas del rompecabezas.

Pero al parecer Hermione no tenía intenciones de detenerse –Hablé largo y tendido con él, que lo que habíamos pasado lo recordaría siempre, pero que desde hace tiempo no tenía mi corazón, la verdad no tengo idea si algún día lo tuvo- confesó la chica aventurándose a tomar el botón inferior del saco del chico, jugueteando con sus manos con él.

Y Harry, pasmado, era lo único que podía explicar cómo se veía en este instante, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, sus labios cerrados, y casi con el signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

Hermione bajó su mirada momentáneamente al saco del chico, solamente unos segundos, antes de continuar con su conversación –No estuvo de acuerdo, pero yo ya había tomado mi decisión, una decisión que me costó trabajo y espacio llegar a comprender- Aseguró con voz sería, sus ojos buscando la intensidad de los del chico, que para este instante aún la veía confundido, pero más que nada, la veía así, como Hermione recordaba, de esa manera intensa, de esa forma muy suya que tenía para con una sola mirada, hacerla olvidar cualquier cosa, esa mirada que escondía de ella demasiado, pero que aún, de vez en cuando, saltaba a la superficie, libre y penetrantemente.

La chica no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente al notarla, -Estuve ciega tanto tiempo- Susurró apretando sus manos en el saco del chico, que en consecuencia se acercó un poco hacia ella, eso y que los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo no ayudaban a mantener el ritmo de las palabras que salían de la boca de Hermione.

-Cuando te conocí…después que te conocí- comenzó la chica de nuevo, aparentemente imposibilitada a quitarle las manos de encima, Harry no sabía si esto era bueno o malo, del cero al diez en confusión, el chico estaba en el dos mil quinientos.

-Me aseguré de que eras mi amigo, que te fuiste convirtiendo en el mejor de mis amigos, en alguien con el que podía ser completamente yo misma y no supe cuando las cosas cambiaron, cuanto tu…- siguió con el brillo de su mirada, vehemente, sobre sus ojos verdes –Te convertiste en la prioridad en mi vida-

-Tanto- siguió apretando los labios, tratando de mantener sus sentimientos en línea, pero el tono de su voz la traicionaba –Que cuando comencé a sentir este cambio fue demasiado tarde…me asusté- Confesó la chica, mientras las manos del chico salían de sus bolsillos, jaladas por las de las chica que aprovechó para tomarlas entre las suyas, notando que temblaban, que estaban frías.

-Harry- susurró la chica peleando pero fallando mientras una lagrima se colaba por su mejilla –Yo siempre lo sé todo, como me lo has dicho, siempre tuve el control de todo, que cuando esto comenzó, me convencí a mi misma que no podías venir a cambiar toda mi existencia, que eso no ocurría, no podía ocurrirme a mí, que siempre tenía todo bajo el control de mi mente- Se detuvo un momento, tratando de erradicar el temblor en su voz, suspirando fuertemente, sintiendo el apretón de Harry en sus manos, su mirada preocupada sobre ella, el idiota no sabía que pasaba aún, no sabía si estar molesta con él o enternecida.

-Estaba segura de que tú eras mi amigo y no querías ser nada más, y cuando me dijiste esa vez- siguió apretando sus manos a las suyas –Cuando me dijiste que dejara de racionalizar, aquella primera vez, lo hice, en verdad lo hice- Aseguró con emoción en su voz –Y no supe qué hacer con lo que encontré, porque más que nada en la oscuridad de mi universo te encontré a ti, solamente a ti- Susurró con sentimiento.

-Hermione- finalmente, fue la voz ronca de Harry, que sin lugar a dudas seguía acomodando todo lo que le había dicho, pero su voz sonaba igual de temblorosa a la de la chica cuando preguntó -¿Qué me estás queriendo decir?-

Tomando de nuevo valentía la chica soltó las manos del chico, solo para estirarlas y tomarlo de su saco, acercándose hacia él.

-Que fui una idiota, porque me negué a que todo cambiara a mi alrededor, a mí que siempre estuve acostumbrada a tener el control. Cuando sentí que tú me movías todo me negué a dejar que ocurriera, aún cuando notaba la intensidad de tu mirada, cuando sabía que solamente tu hacías que mi cuerpo temblara con una palabra, una sonrisa, me negué a perder el control, escondí todo detrás de una máscara, una que me lastimo a mí y lo hizo a ti también- Confesó finalmente la chica.

Y Harry…Harry que comenzaba a comprender vagamente lo que trataba de decir, estaba más pasmado que al principio, idiotizado, no sabía si por el calor del aliento de Hermione que acariciaba su barbilla, sus manos cerradas tomando pedazos de su saco sobre su pecho apretándolo hacia ella, como si de pronto fuese a desaparecer, o la mirada penetrante de sus ojos color chocolate.

Aunque probablemente era una combinación de todas, además, de las palabras que aún no podía creer que estaba escuchando de esos labios, esos labios que lo torturaron tanto tiempo, que ahora no sabía si era irreal que le estuvieran diciendo esto.

-Ese día que me explicaste como pensabas que la canción de Midnight hour se podía explicar, realmente entendí- Explicó la chica con una sonrisa triste –Lo entendí tan bien, que me dio un miedo enorme, pero ese día en la terraza, cuando me contaste de tu madre, cuando estuviste a punto de besarme-

'Vaya, al parecer si supo que iba a besarla' Milagro, maldito cerebro ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

'Salvándote el trasero de esto, ¡Pon atención!'

Inconscientemente el chico parpadeo, de nuevo mirando fijamente a Hermione.

-Si lo hubieses hecho, hubiese respondido ese beso con todas mis fuerzas- Admitió la chica arrugando el ceño –Pero después de que me fui con la profesora, no tuve idea de donde acomodar lo que había ocurrido, ¿Estabas interesado en mí? ¿Estabas triste por tu madre y sólo necesitabas consuelo? No supe que querías de mí- Siguió la chica, mientras esta vez, Harry encontraba su voz, abriendo sus labios listo para defenderse, cuando de nuevo, fue ahogada cuando la mano de la chica encontró su rostro, acariciando suavemente la mejilla.

-Escucha- susurró la castaña, acariciando el pecho del chico sobre su saco y su rostro con la otra mano, no hacía falta decir que la obedeció, completamente.

-Y de nuevo me encerré en esa burbuja, en la que acomodé lo que yo creía era la verdad, podía entender que quisieras consuelo, podía imaginar cualquier cosa, porque podía manejarlas…pero la idea de que sintieras algo por mí no…y huía, cada vez que me tocabas y mi cuerpo temblaba, cada vez que me mirabas con cariño, que decías un comentario especial huí- Aseguró la chica, estremeciéndose cuando una de las manos de Harry viajó hasta su rostro, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Me refugié en la rutina de mi vida y fui cobarde, muy cobarde Harry, pero todo en mí se rompió cuando te vi sufrir, cuando después de una conversación que en ese momento no comprendí con Ginny, y con…alguien más- Continuó, no queriéndole soltar la bomba a Harry de que Lily misma le había abierto los ojos.

-Cuando me di cuenta que sufrías…por mí, que sentías algo por mí, algo que yo forzaba a etiquetar como una amistad, fue cuando decidí a hablar contigo, ese mismo día-

-Día de escoceses- Murmuró Harry, observando las aguas del lago serenamente, antes de volver a mirar a la chica, sus ojos también tenían algunas lágrimas y era obvio que utilizaba toda su fuerza mental para mantenerse fuerte.

-Ese día- Susurró Hermione sonriendo, -Inmediatamente la parte lógica de mi cabeza saltó, repitiéndome una vez que era por tu madre, solamente por eso, pero…después de notar tus ojos- Le decía mientras su mano acariciaba sin prisa cada contorno de su rostro.

-Al notar, esa expresión indefensa que me diste, creyendo que estaba mirando a través de ti, cuando noté que estaba perdiendo una gran pieza de todo esto, que yo la inteligente y brillante, no había descubierto, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no quería-

Su otra mano viajó hasta tomar el rostro del chico por su nuca, -Cuando te pregunté si me amabas y recibí esto- Mencionó la chica pasando su mano por los parpados del chico –La mirada que me explicó más de lo que tus palabras podían decirme, cuando pensé que estaría más aterrada, sentí algo dentro de mí, sentí que algo se liberaba, que algo, enorme que estaba dentro de mí, que siempre supe que estaba ahí, pero desconocía que era, tomaba un nombre-

-Que ya no puedo callarlo más y me odiaré toda la vida si destruí cualquier oportunidad que pude haber tenido contigo, pero ya no puedo guardar silencio, no soy tan fuerte como lo eres tú- Aseguró la chica entre sollozos.

-Hermione- Comenzó Harry con una voz tierna, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero la chica sacudió su cabeza tercamente.

-Aún no termino- Siguió obstinadamente, apretando sus labios, aunque era en vano, pues las lagrimas caían libremente por su rostro, las manos del chico hacían lo posible para limpiarlas, aún sin darse cuenta de que sus ojos estaban iguales.

-Y creo que decirte lo siento no es suficiente, pero tengo algo más que decirte, algo más fuerte que todo esto, más importante- Aseguró la chica de nuevo apretando sus manos sobre su saco, clavando su mirada en la suya.

-Te amo- Le dijo con una voz temblorosa, pero decidida y clara, una que pasmó a Harry por completo, incluyendo sus manos que dejaron de moverse.

-Te amo como mi amigo, como mi confidente, pero te amo más que eso…con toda mi alma y mi corazón es tuyo, mucho antes de que yo me diese cuenta- añadió la chica, con todo el sentimiento en sus ojos, tanto, que Harry se sintió abrumado, pero de buena manera.

Y fue entonces cuando lo observó expectante, cuando esperó pacientemente su respuesta, cuando Harry la observó a través de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, con más claridad que nunca.

Así la contempló, como el tesoro más preciado, como el agua después de toda la arena del desierto.

-Me advirtió Ginny que usualmente hablabas cuando no debías y cuando era necesaria la respuesta te quedabas en silencio, así que ¿Debo estar preocupada?- Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa, que por más que quiso observarse segura, aún tenía rastros de nerviosismo.

'Dile algo, idiota' Gritó su cerebro finalmente.

Harry, pues Harry dijo lo que todo chico distraído, idiotizado y enamorado podía decir en ese momento.

-¿Qué?- balbuceó tontamente, más ocupado con el latido de su corazón, que no dejaba de bombear rápidamente, así como la sensación en su pecho, que ahora no era una opresión, era como un rio que estaba listo para desbordarse, pero una vez más, de muy buena manera.

-Harry, me estoy preocupando, ¿Si escuchaste todo lo que dije verdad?- Inquirió la chica arrugando el ceño, fue entonces cuando finalmente el ojiverde sonrió.

No fue su primer sonrisa sincera, pero fue la más feliz, sin restricciones, esa sonrisa del partido no podía ni siquiera compararse con la que ahora tenía en sus labios, firme y segura.

-Perdona, suelo irme fuera de contexto cuando hay chicas hermosas declarando su amor por mí- Bromeó sonriendo de lado alzando una ceja, algo que arrancó una sonrisa de la chica, que se vio menos nerviosa, pero aún expectante.

-No puedo decir que no me lastimaste, porque si ocurrió- Confesó Harry, una vez que le encontró los pies al asunto, así como seguía repitiéndose una y mil veces que Hermione lo amaba, en verdad lo amaba, pero antes de asaltarla…de buena manera, tenía que dar su explicación, no por él, sino porque sabía que Hermione la esperaba.

-Pero también sabía que no serías capaz de lastimarme con dolo, que lo que había pasado era algo distinto, me convencí y di razones al parecer equivocadas de cómo había ocurrido, pero sabía que jamás me harías daño intencionalmente…pero te tomó bastante tiempo Granger- Bromeó de nuevo el chico, imposibilitado a mantenerse serio, ahora que sabía que la mujer más hermosa del mundo estaba más que interesada en él.

-Algo me dijo cierta pelirroja antes del partido- Mencionó Hermione tratando de no sonreír, tratando de identificar los sentimientos del chico con su mirada.

Entonces, sólo entonces, cuando Harry tuvo la verdad descubierta frente a él, cuando reconoció esa mirada de Hermione, la que nunca supo donde acomodar, como la misma suya, esa que siempre trató de ocultar, esa que sólo tenía una definición.

Y no había lago, no había pasto, no había cerebro, no había nada más la chica frente a él, su cabello, sus mejillas, sus ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, así, en ese momento, Harry no buscó que era lo que debía decir, no meditó, ni siquiera trató absolutamente nada, pues lo único válido ya estaba en sus labios.

Estirando sus manos el pequeño espacio que había entre ambos, aún un poco consciente de que la chica frente a él lo tenía abrazado, sus manos recorrieron su rostro, el contorno de sus labios, sus mejillas sin ninguna prisa, sus ojos recorrieron cada detalle, sin ningún impedimento.

Una de sus manos bajó para tomarla de la cintura, movimiento que la hizo acercarse más a él, lentamente, hasta que su cuerpo estuvo pegado frente al suyo, sus labios carmesí un poco abiertos, respirando un poco agitadamente, sus ojos clavados en los suyos.

Igual que los de Harry, nunca apartándose.

-Hermione- Comenzó Harry, con una voz que por un momento creyó sería un susurró, que hasta él mismo se sorprendió cuando sonó clara, segura, pero imparable.

-Con mi vida, con mi alma, con todo lo que soy…Yo te amo- Finalmente, lo que llevaba cargando en la espalda este tiempo se liberó en ese instante, y así con una declaración sin adornos, pero clara, verdadera, Harry por fin pudo decir lo que sentía.

-Te amo- Repitió de nuevo en un susurro, más que nada porque la mano de Hermione lo jalaba de la nuca, inclinándolo hacia ella.

Los dedos de pelinegro encontraron la barbilla de la chica, levantándola un poco, mientras su rostro se inclinaba, su agarre en la cintura se apretaba y Hermione usaba su otra mano para abrazarlo, de nuevo las lagrimas en sus ojos, pero esta vez el pelinegro no dudaba que eran de felicidad.

El tiempo se pudo haber detenido en ese instante, pues Harry inclinó su rostro una vez más, lentamente, hasta que Hermione instintivamente cerró sus ojos, inclinando su rostro al lado esperando justamente lo que Harry deseaba hacer con toda su alma.

Eso que se preguntó, eso que hasta capaz de asesinar era, sin más preámbulos.

La besó.

**A/N: Eaaaaaaa, ¿Que tal? Espero les haya gustado este nuevo cap, que aca ya es domingo, madrugada, pero es Domingo y cuenta, porque no se si pueda actualizar más tarde. Volviendo al tema, creo que por fin, he respondido algunas preguntas que no pude por no dar a conocer la historia, espero les guste este cap tanto como a mí, fue uno de esos caps donde me senté, comencé y no paré hasta que coloqué el punto final. Ya sabemos ahora si que pasa con Hermione, amen, la chica se tomó su tiempo hahaha, espero sus comentarios para que me den su opinión. Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar, por todo, en serio son un pilar. Ah, antes que lo olvide, lo siento, no maté a Terry, tampoco esta fuera de la historia, pero algo es algo :D. Como siempre este cap es de ustedes, para ustedes, muchas gracias.  
**

**Gelly: Aqui esta la respuesta! Espero te haya gustado el cap, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Hickaru: Uhhh un pulgar, vamos avanzando, y de nuevo aqui esta el cap siguiente, no es largo como te agradan, pero si creo que vale la pena el contenido haha. Gracias por el review!**

**Paracas: Es domingo y aqui esta la actualización! Y creo que esto era lo que querías ver, bueno no se si así era, pero creo que iba mas o menos por ahí, hahaha espero te haya gustado y no planeo abandonar esta historia, si bien probablemente me tarde en actualizarla, por lo menos semanalmente es casi obligatorio para mí, es como código personal. Aww me alegra que te vaya gustando, esperemos así siga. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**JayLopez: Aqui está la conver Jay, esperemos sea de tu agrado ;), aunque pobrecito Harry, estuvo con un manojo de nervios hahahaha. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**SakuraWinner: Por...noo como acomodaba todo esto en el pasado, tenía que quedarse ahi! Hahahahahaha, esperemos que este te agrade. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Land Wolf: Awwww muchas gracias! *le da un abrazo* me alaga que pienses que soy buena autora, la verdad me falta muuuucho, pero muchas, muchas gracias, me inspiras a continuar, espero te guste este cap, y responda a algunas dudas que hayas tenido respecto a estos dos hahaha.**

**Bella-Bere: Hahaha, aqui esta la respuesta, Hermione, necesitaba confesar sus sentimientos por cierto ojiverde, esto no pudo llegar en mejor momento para Harry, que aún le queda algo de camino más rocoso que lo que le gustaría. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Elsy82: Espero hayas llegado a este cap. Si fue así, muchas gracias y también gracias por el comentario :D**

**vivi-chan: Awwww gracias a ti, no garantizo volver a actualizar en jueves, tengo semana ocupada, pero veremos que se puede hacer, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Yuna Granger: Hahahaha, no se aburrió, más bien, ya entendió que le estaba clavando una puñalada al ojiverde y aún aqui, el pobrecito no sabe la mayoría del tiempo que es lo que esta pasando, hahaha adoro al distraído Harry. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**DeniGranger: Amor correspondido deseas, amor correspondido teneis! Hahaha, espero esto sea algo, más o menos, como lo esperabas, sobre Lily, mis labios estan cerrados ;D. Gracias por el comentario.**

**Sol Meyer M.G: Hermione abrió los ojos! Hahaha y también le dijo que ya no anda con Terry, vamos por buen camino. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**black: Tenías razón en lo de que le iba a decir que rompió con Terry, fue una plática muy buena, aunque pobre Harry, esta acostumbrado a esperar lo peor que casi le dio un ataque. Respecto a lo otro hummmmm, ya veremos ¿No? ;). Gracias por tu comentario!**

**CGinny: No se si esto esperabas, pero creo que vamos por buen camino hahaha. Gracias por tu comentario!**


	20. Sonrisas

Exactamente en ese instante, en el que sus labios acariciaron los de la chica, impacientes, nerviosos, en una caricia suave, tierna. El roce exquisito titubeante, recorriendo despacio, sin prisa, descubriendo.

Una de sus manos, toscas, la tomó por la cintura, la otra, sobre su nuca, acercando sus labios a los suyos. Mientras ella pasaba las suyas alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella, acariciando su cabello, su cuello, hombros, el escaso espacio que había entre ellos desapareció totalmente.

En un segundo, un momento, que parecía no tener fin. Sintiéndose más valiente, sobre todo, porque la chica en sus brazos le correspondía de la misma manera, coaccionó sus labios con los suyos, abriéndolos suavemente, en lo que su lengua la invadió como orgulloso conquistador.

Si para ese instante, el chico había podido mantener una vaga conexión con su alrededor, ahora había desaparecido.

La chica en sus brazos era su aire, su alma, tanto que no pudo sentir más que la explosión de sentimientos en su pecho, el calor que se expandía, por fin la retribución de tanto dolor.

Lo amaba, no podía creer que lo amaba, lo que más le sorprendía era la admisión de ella misma, que lo besaba igualando su misma intensidad, con la misma desesperación.

Cuando finalmente la necesidad de oxigeno los hizo separarse, el chico la mantuvo abrazada por la cintura, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

No la observaba, pero sabía que ella si lo hacía, además de que sus pequeñas manos seguían acariciando su rostro, sus labios de vez en cuando depositando un beso en su quijada, mejilla o comisura de su boca.

-Dilo de nuevo- Pidió el chico, acariciando suavemente su nariz con la de la chica, casi con desesperación, con la necesidad de saber que era verdad.

-Te amo Harry- Fue su respuesta, casi inmediata en forma de un susurro.

El ojiverde se estremeció, no supo exactamente si por las palabras, o por sentir el aliento de la mujer que amaba más que nada acariciar su barbilla.

Finalmente abrió lentamente sus ojos, de pronto temeroso de que cuando lo hiciera descubriría que nada de esto era real. Pero ahí estaba, tan o más hermosa, justo como siempre había sido, su mirada llena de amor, de ese brillo especial que ahora sabía leer como la palma de su mano.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que se enamoraría de aquella niña que siempre pareció tener un muy buen hobby en regañarlo, probablemente se hubiese reído en su cara.

Pero esta vez sólo sonrió, una sonrisa que fue correspondida inmediatamente, antes de que inclinara de nuevo su rostro para unir sus labios juntos una vez más, en un beso corto, pero con la misma intensidad del primero.

Encontrando la respuesta a su pregunta, esa que llevaba tiempo fantaseando.

'_Durazno'_ Sus labios, sabían a el más exquisito durazno, tanto, que no resistió las ganas de darle un último beso, aprovechando para morder ligeramente su labio inferior en el proceso, arrancándole una carcajada, que aprovechó la oportunidad para pasar sus sobre el cabello del chico, besándolo nuevamente.

Ahora entendía todas esas películas, historias, que hablaban de amores y besos que te hacían temblar las piernas.

Siempre estuvo seguro que podía separar su carrera de su vida personal, pero estaba totalmente convencido de que si tuviera que jugar, esta vez lo haría mucho mejor.

Consecuencias de ser amado, meditó momentáneamente.

Frente a la chica, aún abrazándola, Harry se encontró por fin libre. Libre a observarla como sentía, libre de acariciarla, pero aún había algo más que tenía que hacer.

Observando el brillo de sus ojos, su sonrisa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, seguro de que él tenía una expresión parecida. Acariciando con ternura la piel suave de sus mejillas –Te amo- Le susurró de nuevo, con ganas de actualmente gritarlo, pero una gran sonrisa, su mejor sonrisa, fue lo mejor que pudo entregarle.

Una que de nuevo, Hermione correspondió, sus ojos aún tenían un deje de lágrimas, aunque ahora estaba seguro, que no eran por ninguna otra cosa más que por felicidad.

-¿Ahora a donde vamos con esto?- Inquirió el chico finalmente, la pregunta que llevaba unos instante pasando por su cabeza, lo último que quería ahora era presionarla.

Pero la castaña volvió a sonreírle en respuesta, sus manos con vida y opinión propia, imposibilitadas a dejar de acariciar el rostro o cabello del chico, que forzaba sus pensamientos a mantenerse en el tema, y no en volver a besar desenfrenadamente a la chica…ya habría tiempo para eso poco más tarde.

-¿Qué es lo que tú quieres?- Fue la sorpresiva respuesta que obtuvo de esos labios, que casi lo estaban torturando, ahora que los había probado, realmente no quería separarse de ellos. Pero después de escuchar su respuesta, permaneció en silencio unos instantes.

-¿En serio me lo preguntas?- Inquirió finalmente alzando las cejas, usualmente nadie le preguntaba qué era lo que quería, su madre lo dejaba sin darle explicación, sus antiguas ex novias les importaba muy poco su opinión, su único interés era en vivir la vida exclusiva que conllevaba su profesión.

Pero esta chica, frente a él, le daba la opción de elegir, le daba la obligación de hacerlo.

En respuesta, Hermione, simplemente asintió decisivamente, de nuevo abocándose a la tarea de acariciar el cabello del chico, que la mantenía abrazada por la cintura.

-Bueno, hablando de negocios- Comenzó el ojiverde sonriendo en broma -¿Habría alguna forma en la que pueda persuadirte para que seas mi novia?- Terminó sonriendo ligeramente, tratando, pero seguramente fallando, de que no notara que actualmente, estaba bastante nervioso.

-Bueno, eso podría arreglarse- Aseguró la chica, con esa sonrisa pícara en sus labios, que logró sacarle una sonrisa a él mismo, pero antes de que pudiese responder, sus delicados dedos encontraron sus labios, silenciándolo inmediatamente.

-Si Harry, si quiero ser tu novia- Le repuso con voz baja, pero clara, decidida.

Fue cuando los labios del chico descendieron ávidamente sobre los suyos, aperándola su cintura a la suya, lo que hizo al contacto la chica soltara un pequeño gemido, apretando fuertemente sus bíceps con sus manos, no sabía que amaba más, su aceptación, su respuesta, su escencia, más bien, todo lo que era ella, todo lo que lo hacia sentir con tan solo una mirada, o esa forma que había adaptado en decir su nombre.

Tiempo después ambos estaban abrazados aún, entre besos, palabras de amor y caricias, la frente de la chica recargada sobre su barbilla, sus brazos rodeándolo, ambos contentos con estar así, cuando finalmente un suspiro se escapó de los labios de la castaña.

-Harry…odio tener que decirlo, pero tienes una fiesta a la que atender-

-Gahh- se quejó el ojiverde, conociendo más que nada, una vez más, la chica tenía razón –Prefiero estar aquí contigo, pero temo que debo ir- Aceptó finalmente, contento de que al parecer las manos de Hermione traicionaban sus palabras, pues lo mantenían abrazado hacia ella.

-Claro que si- Asintió la chica, finalmente alejando su rostro lo suficiente para observar sus ojos.

-No pensaras que voy a ir solo ¿O sí?- Sonrió el chico alzando sus cejas en conspiración.

-O, por supuesto que no queremos eso señor Potter- Respondió la chica, aceptando su invitación para pasar su mano por su brazo, ambos caminando lejos del lago.

Harry no pudo evitar que el pensamiento cruzara su mente, definitivamente así no esperaba recordar este lago.

-Maldito Draco- Musitó el ojiverde alzando su mano en dirección al taxi, que se detuvo frente a ellos poco después.

-Si es algún consuelo- Comenzó Hermione, ascendiendo al auto cuando Harry le abrió caballerosamente la puerta, subiendo después de ella –El plan era dejarnos solos un instante, no huir en la primera oportunidad-

-Sabía que tenías algo que ver- Reprochó el chico, aunque era más broma que cualquier otra cosa, su mano rápidamente se entrelazó en la de la chica, ambos sentados cerca, sus hombros y cinturas rozándose, mientras Harry aprovechaba para darle la dirección al taxista.

-No creo que puedas quejarte- Regresó la chica alzando sus cejas, aprovechando para acariciar su mano con las suyas delicadamente.

-No realmente- sonrió el chico observándola de lado –Pero tengo curiosidad- Comenzó, notando que el taxista iba ocupado tarareando una de las canciones que llevaba en su auto estéreo.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Ginny?- Preguntó finalmente recargando su cabeza en el asiento, girando su rostro lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos.

-Muchas cosas que en su momento no quise entender- Confesó la castaña, aprovechando el ángulo para estirarse y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Fue mi culpa, lo fue- Siguió Hermione, poniendo sus dedos en los labios del chico una vez que notó que estaba por refutar lo que había dicho, –Fui yo quien no quiso ver lo que estaba aquí- apuntó hacia él –Y Ginny es tan buena amiga, que en el momento en el que acudí a ella para pedirle ayuda, olvidó todo lo que había ocurrido- Explicó –Fue ella la primer persona que supo que había roto con Terry, fue ella la primer persona que supo lo que siento por ti, al menos, que le dije lo que siento por ti, estoy segura que Luna lo había deducido antes-

El ojiverde aprovechó para pasar uno de sus rizos detrás de su oreja, nada más tenía su atención que la chica, ni siquiera lo muy hermosa que pudiera estar la ciudad con sus luces nocturnas, para él no había nada más que Hermione.

-Bueno, así es Ginny, un poco obsesiva, pero buena chica- Aseguró Harry con una sonrisa, haciendo nota mental de agradecerle que después de todo, ella nunca se había dado por vencido.

-Fue su idea que hablara contigo inmediatamente y…aparentemente, fue su idea huir del estadio como si fuese el apocalipsis- Terminó finalmente con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, le agradezco a ella y me aseguraré de cóbramelas con Draco- Añadió Harry, planeando que iba a hacer, pero ante la mirada de la chica, elaboró más su comentario –Hey, ningún amigo te deja tirado sin que sepas que está pasando- Se defendió cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh Harry- Sonrió la castaña negando lentamente –Estoy segura de que si te hubiese explicado no lo hubieses entendido- Terminó finalmente, no creía que Harry era un idiota, simplemente, digamos que los sentimientos y la explicación de los mismos…no eran su punto fuerte.

-Me insultas Hermione- Refunfuñó el chico, tratando de parecer dolido, pero no pudo más que agregar –Probablemente no le hubiese creído- Aceptó finalmente, antes de estirar su mano a la suya de nuevo, entrelazando sus dedos.

-Bueno, sutil o no sutil, esto es lo que importa- Cambió Hermione el tema de conversación a uno más interesante.

Uno que incluía besos.

Una vez que el taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de Theo, repleta de vehículos en los dos lados de la acera, definitivamente el lugar estaba a reventar, Harry descendió del auto, llevando de la mano a la chica.

-Se puede poner un poco loco, pero nada fuera de lugar- Le sonrió de la forma más encantadora que encontró, pero al parecer funcionó. Pues la chica apretó su mano con una sonrisa parecida y lo siguió por la acera.

La música se escuchaba en casi todo el vecindario, la castaña no pudo evitar pensar en sobre si los vecinos no se molestaban, pero ella estaba contenta, siguiendo a Harry que la llevaba entre el jardín hacia la puerta.

-El vecindario es tranquilo, pero la mayoría de las personas están en algún viaje de negocios o están en la fiesta- sonrió el ojiverde, explicando la duda silenciosa de la chica, Theo, como la mayoría de ellos, sabían cómo manejar un vecindario en una fiesta.

La guió por la acera hasta la puerta principal, de color verde con cristal en medio y a los lados, la abrió revelando la sala de recepción.

Y vaya que estaba el lugar a reventar.

Observó varios jugadores caminar de lado a otro, con algún tipo de bebida o bocadillo en la mano, entre más personas que no reconocía, esto hasta que captó la mirada lejana de Luna, que la veía con una sonrisa enorme desde el pasillo al frente de la gran sala, sin duda, sus manos entrelazadas eran el objeto de su atención, pero antes que pudiera hacerle una señal salió disparada al otro lado, desapareciendo de su vista, Hermione tampoco tenía dudas para que era.

Tuvo su atención en eso, hasta que aparentemente, los invitados se percataron de que el capitán había arribado, pues fue recibido por la multitud con felicitaciones por su actuación del partido, saludos, entre otros comentarios.

Con excepción de algunas personas que no reconoció que los saludaron normalmente, no había duda de que los demás le tenían un gran cariño al ojiverde, no pudo evitar el calor en su pecho de satisfacción, tenían razón, eran como una familia.

Una que le fue introducida, uno por uno Harry fue presentándoselos, todos la saludaron con una sonrisa, con bromas, simplemente con el hecho de que Harry la presentara como su novia aparentemente los hacía tratarla con ese mismo afecto con el que lo trataban a él.

Una vez que terminó de presentarle a la mayoría de las personas que se encontraban en la sala de recepción, el chico apretó su mano, llevándola por el centro de la habitación.

-Te aman- Le dijo con una sonrisa al oído.

-¿Ah sí?- Inquirió la chica, apretando los labios traviesamente –Probablemente estén comparándome a las otras chicas que les hayas presentado-

-Eres la primera que les presento- Confesó Harry normalmente, deteniéndose en el centro de la sala de recepción, preguntándose dónde estarían Draco, Ron y las chicas.

-Oh- Fue la única respuesta que salió de los labios de la castaña, lo que obligó al chico a observarla sobre su hombro con una sonrisa juguetona.

Justo estaba por seguir su conversación cuando captó a otro de sus compañeros llegar por el pasillo, se obligó a apartarse un poco de la chica para hacerle una señal, que inmediatamente hizo que el jugador se acercara con una sonrisa, inmediatamente notando las manos entrelazadas de los chicos.

-Hermione- Comenzó el pelinegro -Este es Andrei Arshavin, Andrei, mi novia Hermione- Le apuntó el chico, mientras el jugador estiraba su mano para saludarla –Encantado- dijo con un acento muy parecido al ruso.

-Igualmente- Contestó dedicándole una sonrisa, que siguió a una pequeña conversación. Hermione notó que Harry tenía un aire distinto alrededor de este jugador Andrei, como si más que su amigo fuera algo cercano a la admiración.

-Avísame si llega a hacer algo, yo me encargo de ponerlo en su lugar- Le dijo el ruso a la chica guiñándole un ojo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta- Aseguró ella sonriendo, saludándolo una vez más antes de que Harry la guiara hacia el pasillo.

-Andrei es uno de mis jugadores favoritos, casi exploté de la emoción cuando lo contrataron- Le susurró el chico en el oído –No le digas- Terminó con una sonrisa, que la chica correspondió antes de seguirla guiando.

Sin embargo un grito de emoción, que se escuchó bastante bien sobre la música los hizo detenerse, del cuarto más cercano al pasillo, que Harry sabía era el bar, aparecieron Ginny y Luna, seguidas por Draco, Ron y Walcott.

Las primeras se abalanzaron directamente sobre ellos, abrazándolos al mismo tiempo, diciendo mil cosas que el ojiverde no entendió.

-Whoa- Soltó Harry después de verse prácticamente aplastado por las chicas, tanto que se forzó a soltar la mano de su novia, '_su novia',_ le gustaba ese pensamiento.

-Por los gestos me imagino que ya saben- Adivinó Harry, tratando de sacar su rostro para alcanzar aire, observando a sus amigos, que lo observaban sonrientes.

-Debo decir, el protocolo en estos casos es una palmada en la espalda-Habló el pelirrojo lo más audible que pudo sobre el sonido de la música, una vez que Harry se había liberado de las chicas, que sin embargo, no dejaron ir a Hermione.

-Aw Ronnikies, mejor un abrazo- Bromeó Draco, repitiendo el gesto del pelirrojo y dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

-Nooo- Se defendió Ron alejándose unos pasos –No vas a tener un abrazo- Le aseguró cruzándose de brazos.

-Me hieres Ron- comentó el ojiverde fingiendo un tono herido, mientras Walcott le daba una palmada, obviamente tratando de no carcajearse sobre la negación absoluta de Ron.

-Imagino que toda esta mini celebración es por la chica guapa que está allá- Apuntó el jugador con una sonrisa.

Lo que hizo al chico girar su rostro para observarla, a unos cuantos pasos de él, hablando sonrientemente con sus amigas. No recordó cuando había visto esa sonrisa enorme antes de hoy. Pero probablemente, él también hacia mucho no había mostrado la suya.

Pronto, aún observándolas, las chicas se acercaron a ellos, la castaña tomó inmediatamente su lado, entrelazando su mano con la suya, dándole una tímida sonrisa sobre su hombro.

-Debo decirlo, sino estallaré…hasta que por fin- Gritó Ginny abrazando al chico, seguida por Luna que casi lo partió en dos.

-Bueno, sabes que soy lento- Se defendió el chico antes de pasar su mano por la cintura de Hermione, para abrazarla hacia sí mismo, una vez que al parecer sus amigas habían dejado de tratar de romperle los huesos.

-Son lentos, los dos- apuntó la pelirroja tomando el lado de Draco.

-Bien, esto se tornó un poco romántico, disfruten de la fiesta- Mencionó Walcott saludando a Hermione antes de dejarlos solos.

-Harry, si le haces algo te prometo, que mandaré tu trasero hasta la Patagonia- Amenazó Ginny seriamente, antes de que Draco le alzara las cejas a su amigo.

-Estaré de acuerdo- Asintió el ojiverde, notando como por primera vez, desde esas pocas veces cuando recién llegó, que todos estaban totalmente tranquilos, en paz consigo mismos.

Se sentía como estar en casa.

Su atención se distrajo de nuevo a la hermosa chica a su lado, que al parecer adivinándole el pensamiento le apretó la mano.

-Hey- Le dijo suavemente, no escuchó su voz por la música, pero había muy bien leído sus labios.

-Hey- Le respondió de la misma manera, antes de sonreírle despacio.

-¿Algo de tomar?- Preguntó finalmente el ojiverde a sus amigos –Hay barra, así que estoy seguro de que habrá lo que quieran-

-Cierto- Comenzó Ginny, que ya había tenido algo de eso, había estado nerviosa todo este tiempo, temiendo que Harry metiera la pata, lo cual no era extraño en él, así que ya había tenido uno o dos cocteles, pero, no había porque poner límite ¿O sí?, -Quiero un Cosmopolitan- anunció la pelirroja.

-Yo un mojito- Siguió Luna.

-Mmm Cosmopolitan- Anunció Hermione una vez que Harry puso su atención en ella, luego dirigiéndose a Ron.

-Cuba– Soltó el pelirrojo abrazando a su novia de lado, otro que al parecer ya había tenido sus tragos meditó el pelinegro, moviendo su mirada a Draco.

Pero antes de que este pudiera hablar se adelantó –Yo quiero un escocés, ya sabes dónde está la barra- Anunció el ojiverde en dirección al cuarto contiguo.

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron, comprendiendo que esto era venganza.

-Harry, lo del estacionamiento era necesario- Refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, obviamente negándose a ser el mesero.

Harry torció los labios en una sonrisa, aprovechando para pasar su mano por la cintura de su novia, que lo veía divertida con la conversación.

-Hey- Se quejó Ginny, dispuesta a entrar en la defensa de su novio, pero la mirada de Harry la hizo detenerse.

-Draco- Fue el sonido suave, pero a la vez claro, amenazante, combinado con la mirada fija, un segundo después el rubio salió disparado al bar.

Lo que había funcionado con Ginny también…vaya, debía entrar en su modo capitán más seguido.

-Me gustó eso- Escuchó en su oído, el susurro de una voz traviesa, acariciando su piel haciéndolo estremecer.

-¿A si?- Preguntó desviando su atención a ella, notando de pasada que Luna y Ginny al parecer se habían dedicado a regañar a Ron por sabe qué razón. Probablemente tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba devorando un plato de bocadillos que eran para los demás invitados.

-¿Escocés?- Preguntó la chica inmediatamente después, aprovechando para abrazar al chico por la cintura.

-Nunca puedes equivocarte con un escocés- Mencionó el chico encogiendo los hombros.

-No sé de bebidas, pero eso que hiciste- Terminó alzándole una ceja y torciéndole los labios de un modo, que Harry consideró extremadamente, enormemente sexy…demonios. Obviamente se refería a la autoridad de con una sola palabra y mirada controló al rubio y a la pelirroja, pero definitivamente, algo tenía que hacer para volver a observar ese gesto.

-Bueno- Aceptó Harry, pasando sus manos por el suave cabello de la chica –No creo ser egocéntrico pero- Continuó inclinando su rostro al suyo –Por algo soy capitán- Terminó en un susurró antes de besarla.

-Oh por Dios, ¿No pueden esperar hasta después de la fiesta?- Se quejó el pelirrojo inmediatamente, casi para toda la recepción, logrando que los chicos soltaran una carcajada separándose.

-Ronald- Se quejó Luna golpeándole ligeramente el brazo.

-Me van a traumar- Apuntó Ron defendiéndose, mientras Draco llegaba con sus bebidas, seguido de un no muy contento Koscielny detrás, obviamente, había sido obligado a cargar la mayoría por el rubio.

-¿Qué hizo Ron?- Preguntó el ojigris pasándole su bebida a Ginny.

-Lo siento Laurent, se suponía que era su trabajo- Se disculpó Harry tomando el mojito para pasárselo a Luna, seguido de tomar su escocés y Cosmopolitan.

-Claro, ser el nuevo tiene sus desventajas- Mencionó el defensa agachando la mirada.

-Si bueno, ahora necesito-

-Cierra la boca Draco- interrumpió el ojiverde, sabía que los jugadores eran más duros con las nuevas transferencias o los juveniles –Esta es una fiesta- Terminó disculpándose una vez más, mientras Laurent se iba de regreso al otro lado de la sala.

Cuando el chico giró para entregarle su bebida a la castaña la encontró mirándolo interesadamente, una vez que notó que nadie los veía volvió a dedicarle esa sonrisa pícara.

'_Dios mío' _Fue lo único que su atontado cerebro pudo formar.

Varias bebidas después, además de varias discusiones con Ron, que se rehusaba a ver algún beso entre Harry, Hermione o en su caso, Ginny y Draco, finalmente partieron de la fiesta, de nuevo entre felicitaciones.

Actualmente, el ojiverde y la castaña caminaban lentamente por las aceras de la universidad, contentos simplemente con la presencia del otro, no había falta mencionar que una vez que se pudieron deshacer de sus demás amigos, su pequeña fiesta de besos había continuado.

Iban con rumbo al dormitorio de la chica, que suspiró finalmente.

-No quisiera que este día terminara nunca, pero siempre quiero saber que pasará mañana si es a tu lado- Le susurró una vez que llegaron a la puerta.

-Lo sé, conozco el sentimiento- Respondió el chico, tomando un paso hacia ella para abrazarla, rozando su nariz con la suya antes de besarla lenta pero exquisitamente, su manos acariciando su cintura, mientras las de la chica pasaban por su cuello, hombros y cabello.

-¿Nos vemos a la hora del desayuno?- Preguntó el chico una vez que confió en su voz lo suficiente para hablar, no había que explicar que cada uno de sus besos lo dejaba entre las nubes.

La chica le dio otro beso pequeño antes de asentir, y finalmente, bueno…después de otros besos robados, la chica entró a su cuarto y Harry se dirigió al suyo.

Más feliz de lo que había estado nunca, seguro que no importaba que encontrara en su camino, Terry, Lily, ahora no podían derrumbarlo.

Curiosamente, como si los planetas se hubiesen alineado, Harry no encontró nada en su camino hasta su habitación, en la que, con una gran sonrisa, además de con una gran expectación para el día siguiente se preparó para dormir.

**A/N: Holaaaa, esta semana no pude actualizar antes, lo siento, de hecho aún no estoy muy convencida con este cap, pero espero les guste, la vida y la universidad me han traido atareada. Hahaha como siempre espero disfruten la lectura y me dejen su comentario con su opinión.**

**Paracas: Awww gracias, lo sé, era el turno de Hermione, hubiese sido injusto que después de todo, aún Harry tuviera que perseguirla más ¿No crees?. Lamento no actualizar a media semana, pero la verdad he andado como loca esta semana, y con tu último comentario, si, es M, pero paciencia, paciencia, hahaha. Gracias por tu comentario.  
**

**FanHArmony: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Yuna Granger: Hahaha pobre Hermione, iba a terminar lesionada, ahhahaha, de hecho el capitulo era para el 14 de Feb, pero imaginé que se preocuparían si no actualizaba en domingo así que lo adelanté ;). Hahahahaha, cierto, después del beso es lo más interesante. Haahaha. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Gelly: Podría decirse, excepto en pequeños casos, que la historia evoluciona exclusivamente desde el punto de vista de Harry, es divertido porque es un poco inepto para las cosas romanticas hahaha. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Black: Lo se, pienso que no será más largo que 20 y tantos, pero entre más lo cabilo, más estoy segura de que todo el enredo que hice no se puede arreglar en tan pocos caps, hahahaha, ya veremos que pasa. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Land Wolf: Gracias! Ya veremos que depara el futuro más adelante. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**Naomi-chan: Aqui está el siguiente cappppp, espero sea de tu agrado. Gracis por tu comentario!**

**SeanKingston: Awwww muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste, esperemos siga así. Gracias por tu review!**

**Sol Meyer M.G: Ya era horaaaa, por fin lo sé, los planetas se alinearon xD. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**JayLopez: Hahaha, pobre Terry, te aseguro que no es lindo que a nadie lo bateen, y pues, tuvo que ser la fiesta, es tradición, por obvias razones, Harry tenía que ir. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**DeniGranger: Awwwww, gracias! Espero hayas tenido un excelente día del amor y la amistad y si, ya era hora de que estos dos pudieran estar juntos. Gracias por tu comentario!**

**CGinny: Yey! hahahahaha, al fin, esperemos todo continue bien. Gracias por el comentario.  
**


	21. En Secreto

Aún no había sonado el despertador cuando Harry ya estaba saliendo de la regadera. Sabía que Hermione era una chica que gustaba de levantarse temprano.

Así que entre más rápido la volviese a ver, mucho mejor. Tenía que confesarlo, meditó aún mientras se vestía, unos jeans azules y una playera verde, no había casi dormido esa noche pensando en el sabor de sus labios, en lo suaves que se sentían al tacto, en su mirada, en su piel, su sonrisa.

Aunque, probablemente y recordando la mención que le hizo cuando venían de regreso, quería mantener su relación un tanto "privada" de momento. Él lo entendía, acababa de romper con Terry, lo último que quería era que alguien pensara, o dijera las cosas equivocadas de esta situación.

Especialmente porque ya tan pronto, se había tornado sagrado para él, no solamente especial, único y vital, como el aire que respiraba.

Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera estar a su lado, reconoció el chico con una sonrisa, tratando por enésima vez de que su cabello se viera al menos decente, por supuesto, fue misión fallida, pero a quien le importaba ahora.

Luego hizo su camino al escritorio junto a su ventana, rápidamente tomando su mochila para ir con rumbo al comedor, recordándose que tenía que pasar por Ron, que seguramente aún seguiría noqueado en su cuarto.

Después de salir de su habitación tocó la puerta de su amigo, esperando pacientemente, metió sus manos en las bolsas de sus jeans, pero después de unos segundos lo dio por casi asunto perdido.

Estirando su mano intentó girar la perilla, notando que no tenía el seguro puesto, así que aprovechó para entrar, rodeando el desorden que había de ropa y libros por el suelo.

-Hey bella durmiente- Gritó tocando la puerta de la recamara del chico.

-¿Cómo demonios entraste?- Contestó un muy ofendido Ron, su voz aún soñolienta, con un deje de dolor, al parecer tenía una muy buena resaca.

-Olvidaste cerrar la puerta- Respondió el ojiverde, caminando de regreso a los sillones, buscando un pedazo libre de ropaje para poder sentarse y esperar.

De momentos escuchó el simple rechinido de la cama, haciéndole saber que el pelirrojo estaba de pie, eso hasta que escuchó un quejido.

-¿Las siete? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!- Gritó Ron del otro lado.

-Hey, si me voy sin ti no vendré más tarde, no confío en que tu sólo te levantes y vayas a clase- Lo cual era cierto, si no era Luna, era la obligación de alguno de ellos levantarlo, ya que aparentemente, Ron era incapaz de abrir los ojos antes de las once o más tarde.

Escuchó algunos otros balbuceos que casi estuvo seguro eran insultos, pero le hizo caso omiso cuando escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse, eso y el pequeño bip que dio el teléfono móvil en su bolsa, anunciando que había recibido un mensaje de texto.

Colocando su mochila a un lado sobre el cojín del sofá, el chico sacó el aparato sonriendo como idiota al notar el nombre de Hermione en la pantalla.

'_¿Ya te despertaste dormilón?' _ Era la simple pregunta que mostraba la pantalla. Deslizando su dedo preparó la respuesta '_Claro, estoy abocado en la misión de sacar a Ron de su dormitorio sano y salvo' _

'_Te espero en el comedor. Te amo xoxo' _Fue la respuesta que recibió un poco más tarde, una respuesta que lo hizo sonreír de nuevo como un idiota, rápidamente tecleó la contestación, '_Te amo, besos' _y guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo.

Justo escuchando a Ron salir de la recamara.

-Te odio- Musitó el chico arrastrando su mochila por toda la sala.

-Me odias todas las mañanas Ron, ya estoy acostumbrado- Respondió Harry normalmente, levantándose del sofá para ir al comedor, lo cual era la buena parte, Ron lo odiaba hasta la hora en que podía meter comida en su boca.

-Dios, no vuelvo a tomar- Murmuró el pelirrojo caminando lentamente a su lado, casi en agonía, no importa que tan rápido quería caminar el ojiverde, su amigo parecía quedarse detrás.

-¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?- balbuceó el pelinegro, alegrándose de no haber tomado demasiado la noche anterior.

Abriendo la puerta a su amigo para que entrara finalmente al comedor, separándose para ir a la mesa, una vez que sabía que como usualmente lo hacía, Ron iría por Luna a su mesa para llevarla a la de Gryffindor.

Rápidamente sus ojos escanearon la mesa, encontrando los rizos castaños de Hermione, su espalda hacía él, ocupada con su atención en la chica frente a ella, Ginny, siendo más especifico, que fue la primera en notarlo, dedicándole una mirada y sonrisa en complicidad.

-Buenos días- Saludó el pelinegro dejando caer su mochila junto a la de la castaña, sentándose en el asiento libre a su lado.

-Buenos días- Respondió casi toda la mesa, aunque Harry solamente se enfocó en la chica a su lado, que aparte del saludo le dedicó una sonrisa especial, la clásica, tenemos un secreto, tipo de sonrisa.

Una que removió algo en sus adentros, como si su mundo se iluminara simplemente por eso, nada importaba, nada existía, solamente ellos dos.

Harry tuvo forzarse a usar sus manos para tomar sus utensilios de la mesa, como distracción para no inclinar su cabeza y besar los labios de la chica, que tenía una expresión parecida a la suya, pero que optó por sutilmente acercar más su silla a la suya.

-¿Como dormiste?- Le preguntó pasándole un vaso de jugo de naranja, apuntando al pelirrojo que llegaba para sentarse junto con su novia, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Poco, hubo esta chica- Comentó pasándole el vaso al chico junto con una pastilla, signo que Ron tomó inmediatamente para vaciar su contenido de un trago. –Que no me dejó dormir en toda la noche, porque no abandonaba mi cabeza- Murmuró el ojiverde, tratando de no parecer obvio cuando estiró su mano, rozando la suya antes de tomar los waffles de la mesa.

-¿Ah sí?- Inquirió Hermione con una sonrisa y mejillas sonrojadas –Creo que tuvimos noches parecidas, aunque claro, en mi caso era un chico- Terminó mordiéndose el labio.

-Me estas matando- Susurró el chico, casi dispuesto a borrar la pequeña distancia que había entre sus labios.

-Ehemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, ¿Alguien amaneció un poco feliz hoy?- Fue la pregunta de Ginny, que muy bien logró distraerlos de lo que estaba pensando.

-Algo así- -Aha- fueron las contestaciones que recibió de la pareja, que trataba de concentrarse en su desayuno, ambos rojos como tomates.

-No pueden ser más obvios- susurró la pelirroja finalmente sacudiendo la cabeza, al fin y al cabo ella estaba totalmente enterada de que esto debía ser privado por un tiempo. Momentáneamente desvió su atención haciendo una señal con su mano al frente, notando a Draco que se arrastraba por las puertas en dirección a la mesa.

-¿Fui yo el único que no tomó en exceso?- Preguntó Harry una vez que notó el estado en el que Draco llegaba, pálidamente, hasta la silla junto a la pelirroja, dejándose caer de golpe.

-Asafeubed- Respondió el rubio, aceptando el vaso de jugo de su novia.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- Murmuró Harry abocándose a comer sus waffles y en pasar su mano por debajo de la mesa, en una búsqueda secreta por la de su novia, que inmediatamente entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, dedicándole una sonrisa sobre su hombro.

Seriamente comenzó a contemplar que tan mal se vería, si secuestraba a la chica por un día, solamente para tenerla a su lado y besarla.

Una vez que habían terminado de desayunar, sabiendo que les quedaban pocos minutos para comenzar las clases, se despidieron de sus amigos, como siempre, el ojiverde, cargó la mochila de la castaña en su hombro.

Notando por primera vez, una mirada sobre su sien, una mirada que hasta ahora había olvidado que existía por al menos, unas cuantas horas.

No hacía falta decir, que Terry no lo observaba con mucho cariño, si las miradas mataran…

-Creo que tu ex novio está planeando matarme- Susurró Harry una vez que caminaban fuera del comedor.

Con Terry a unos cuantos pasos detrás, acompañado de algunos alumnos que obviamente, iban platicando animadamente con él, pero sin embargo, no removía su mirada de la castaña.

-No acabamos en buenos términos- Confesó la chica encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando totalmente al otro chico, negándose a girar su rostro.

-Hablando de eso, no tengo idea de que pasó, pero, ¿Debo saber algo?- Musitó el pelinegro, caminando lentamente al lado de la chica, forzando sus manos a las bolsas de sus pantalones para evitar tomar su mano, eso y las ganas de cerrar el puño y conectarlo con la nariz del otro chico.

Afortunadamente, tenía otra gran distracción, Hermione, que como todos los días se veía hermosa, tan bella sin querer serlo, natural, como solamente ella podía ser, con su cabello suelto, su blusa de color rojo y jeans de mezclilla.

Eso y que su sonrisa hacia que se le doblaran las rodillas, aún no podía creer que esta mujer estuviese a su lado, pero ente más segundos pasaban, más se convencía de que estaba ahí, con él.

-Historia larga hecha corta- Comenzó la chica observando al frente –En pocas palabras me acusó de terminar con él para correr a tu lado, aunque no le dije nada de ti, pues no sabía que pasaría contigo, lo dedujo, me siento mal de que haya terminado así, debo admitirlo, después de tanto tiempo- Murmuró la chica, con una mirada sincera y triste –Pero lo nuestro ya no era de dos, ya no éramos, ni estoy segura de que pudimos en su totalidad ser- Explicó la chica, dándole una leve sonrisa tranquilizadora, cuando el chico se vio imposibilitado de detener su mano para acomodar un rizo detrás de su oreja.

-Ok- Aceptó Harry, la verdad, no quería decir que Terry era un idiota, y lo era, no quería meterse en cosas en las que no lo llamaban. Eso era exactamente lo que era la pasada relación de la chica con Terry, un pasado en el que él no tenía nada que aportar, lo importante era el presente y si Terry quería entrometerse en su presente, entonces, enfrentaría a un Harry en todo su esplendor, ese mismo que con una sola mirada era capaz de inspirarle el miedo a sus amigos, pues nadie, se entrometería en su relación con la castaña.

Harry tenía que ser honesto. Estaba en problemas, estaba en serios problemas. Meditó durante su clase de piano esa mañana, observando de lado a lado, al frente, hacia atrás, como niño perdido, concentrándose en nada en sí.

No porque Lily estuviera de un humor insoportable este día, al contrario, estaba mostrándole estilos de melodías en el piano, lo que estaba haciendo la clase muy amena, el piano tenía ese efecto en él, inspiraba serenidad.

Tampoco tenía sentimientos reencontrados en ese instante o alguna otra cosa, al contrario, ese tema estaba bastante olvidado en la parte oscura de su cerebro.

Pero aún así, Harry estaba en épicos problemas, siguió meditando cuando observó de reojo la chica a su lado. Mirando atentamente a la clase, tomando apuntes de vez en cuando.

La observaba escribir rápidamente en su laptop, el brillo de sus rizos después de que algunos rayos de luz se colaran por el ventanal y los iluminaran, sus labios rozados, sus pestañas y ojos avellana, fijos al frente de ella.

Si, Harry estaba en problemas…no tenía idea de cómo quitarle la mirada de encima, o la lucha personal que tenía consigo mismo para no abrazarla, para no tomarle la mano, esto se estaba tornando imposible.

Era una tortura.

De nuevo la idea de un secuestro invadió su cabeza, pero, en tal caso, estaba seguro de que la castaña era capaz de patearle el trasero, así que esa no era una buena opción.

Soltando un pequeño bufido el chico regresó su atención a la profesora, iba a ser una clase larga si esto continuaba así.

-Hey- Escuchó el susurro a su lado, acompañado de la mano de Hermione que tocó su brazo.

Dirigiendo su atención de nuevo a ella, la encontró con las cejas casi juntas, en señal de preocupación, probablemente creyendo que tenía algún problema con la persona metros al frente, que en su caso, dirigía la clase.

-No hagas eso- Murmuró el chico agachando su rostro, para esconderlo detrás a su laptop, lo que solamente logró que la chica se confundiera más, más no lo soltó, al contrario, lo apretó con un poco de más fuerza.

-Si me sigues tocando, no seré capaz de soltarte- Explicó finalmente el chico entre dientes, sacándole una pequeña carcajada a la chica, que finalmente removió su mano de la suya.

Ambos desconociendo el hecho, de cómo Lily iba tocando el piano y explicando a la clase, también, tenía su mirada clavada en ellos, pausando finalmente en sus palabras, un deje de una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, casi invisible, hasta que siguió explicando los tonos musicales que tocaba.

-Para mí no es fácil tampoco- Admitió la chica, arrancándole una sonrisa traviesa que uso el chico para bromear con ella, ganándose un pequeño golpe en su antebrazo.

-Ow- Se quejó el chico, tratando de aparentar que observaba la clase, aunque realmente, no tenía ni idea de que estaba ocurriendo.

-Pon atención- Le advirtió finalmente, aunque su rostro más que nada se veía divertido –Veremos qué pasa después- añadió con un susurro, uno que lo hizo estremecerse, las palabras llevaban esperanza, expectación, algo que muy bien valía la pena esperar.

Así que clavó sus ojos en las manos de su madre, recordando súbitamente algo que mencionó su padre tiempo atrás, como Harry tenía muchos de los manierismos de su madre.

En aquel momento guardó silencio, le dedicó una sonrisa tranquila, pero ahora, que lo veía frente a él.

No pudo evitar preguntarse cómo era posible, tener un parecido a alguien con el que jamás pudiste convivir el tiempo suficiente, como cosas tan pequeñas, detalles tan impredecibles trabajaban de forma extraña en su vida, de forma permanente. No por primera vez, el chico deseó conocer cómo la vida trabajaba, de formas tan extrañas y torcidas o hermosas al mismo tiempo.

El timbre lo obligó a regresar su atención a la clase, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente se alzó para guardar sus cosas en su mochila, esperando a Hermione antes de continuar sus clases.

-Señor Potter, he escuchado que tiene mucho talento, pero en realidad, yo pienso que solo son bananas, esto es inaceptable- Se quejaba su profesor de música clásica: Severus Snape.

Si no fuese porque Harry estaba de muy buen humor ese día, probablemente le hubiese dedicado un hermoso comentario acerca de cómo sus comentarios podían irse a…pero bueno, esta vez sólo lo miró frente a frente, después de recibir su ensayo sobre una partitura con apenas, calificación positiva.

-Y usted señor Weasley, ¿Por dónde comienzo?- Murmuró con ese gesto despreciativo que lo caracterizaba, probablemente Ron tendría ahora un más fuerte dolor de cabeza, meditó el ojiverde, guardando su calificación en su mochila.

-Maldito patán- Murmuró Ron una vez que el profesor había ido a otra sección del alumnado, de entre ellos, Draco era el único afortunado, ya que parecía tener la predilección del profesor, sin dudas por pertenecer a Slytherin.

El ojiverde contó los minutos hasta que terminara su clase, como quien dice volando del aula cuando sonó el timbre, con un Ron muy cerca detrás.

Justo estaba por mencionar que necesitaba hacer una visita rápida a alguna chica castaña que debería andar alrededor, cuando le encontró frente a él, en los jardines de la universidad.

Con su padre y Sirius…al parecer hablando animadamente.

-Nos vemos Harry- Soltó Ron huyendo como princesa en problemas del lugar.

-Hola- Saludó el ojiverde con una sonrisa.

-Hijo- sonrió James, otorgándole una mirada conspiradora, sin duda, ya tenía una idea de lo que había pasado entre la chica y él, desconocía si lo había deducido, o si Hermione habría dicho algo al respecto, probablemente la primera.

Abrazó a ambos antes de sonreírle a Hermione, de nuevo metiendo sus manos en sus jeans, tragándose las ganas de tocarla.

-¿Ya son novios?- Soltó Sirius al frente de ellos arqueando las cejas en dirección a Hermione, como si no confiara que Harry pudiera sólo con la respuesta, eso combinado con que James rodó los ojos, pero también miró a la pareja de forma expectante.

Y el color de las mejillas de la castaña, nunca había sido tan rojo realizó el pelinegro.

-Ammmm- Balbuceó el chico, tratando de sacar a su novia de la ecuación, moviendo sus manos de lado a lado nerviosamente, -Bueno, papá, emmm padrino- siguió divagando.

Ambos padre y padrino se veían de lado, con gestos felices.

-Esta, si, es mi novia- Terminó finalmente el chico, muy bien comparando su color rojizo al de la chica, que miraba hacia donde quiera menos a James o Sirius.

-¿Cómo…- Comenzó Harry, probablemente con la misma expresión de la chica, esa que quería esconderse en un agujero o algo por el estilo.

-Ginny nos dijo parte del plan, ¿Por qué crees que fuimos muy cooperativos en retenerlos fuera del estadio?- sonrió James, claramente orgulloso de su parte del "plan".

-Oh Dios- Soltó Hermione escondiendo su cara en el hombro del chico, que escabulló su mano para acercarla por la cintura.

Aparentemente su padre y padrino estaban bastante divertidos con la situación frente a ellos, justo antes de que el ojiverde notara como el humor en la cara de su padre desaparecía rápidamente, sus ojos clavados al frente, pero ya no en la pareja.

Sirius también guardó silencio de pronto, fue cuando el chico giró su rostro, encontrando a su madre, caminando plácidamente por el patio, con Snape a su lado, hablando rápidamente, mientras ella leía un libro en sus manos, distraída del mundo, distraída de que ellos estaban ahí.

Devolvió su mirada a su padre, había estado tan ocupado pensando en lo que le había hecho, o ahora, en su relación con Hermione, que nunca pensó que podría pasar cuando su padre la viera por primera vez, él, después de todo, no había sido el único abandonado.

-Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos- susurró Sirius sin quitarles su mirada de encima, obviamente su padre estaba inconforme. Sintió como la chica en sus brazos se giró, observando también atentamente a lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero vagamente esto se registró en la cabeza del chico, su atención estaba en el rostro de su padre, que se había tornado serio, pero la mirada no mostraba otra cosa más que tristeza, dolor, en su denominación más pura.

Por primera vez, desde estos días, el chico sintió el sabor a traición amargar sus labios nuevamente, duramente dirigió su mirada de nuevo a su profesora, que aparentemente sintió las miradas sobre ella, pues momentáneamente giró su rostro, buscando entre la multitud, hasta encontrarlos.

En el momento en el que puso sus ojos en James, Harry estuvo seguro que algo se detuvo, fue como una implosión, como si el tiempo transcurriera en cámara lenta, sabía, o en su caso, tenía una vaga idea de lo que su padre estaba pasando en estos instantes.

Pero no supo qué hacer con su madre, que lo observaba como si no estuviera ahí, como si de pronto, esperaba que desapareciera, que fuese una ilusión en su mente. Pero no fue así, y como la realización se acomodó en su cabeza, su rostro cambió a uno de sorpresa, pánico y, finalmente, con una expresión forzada musitó algo entre dientes, dando prisa a sus pasos para irse lo más lejos posible del lugar. Snape les dirigió una mirada sobre su hombro, claramente descontento con su presencia en el lugar, pero siguió a su madre después de todo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos- susurró James, una vez que Lily desapareciera en una esquina, logrando captar la atención del ojiverde.

-Papá…-Comenzó, aunque realmente no tenía idea de que decir.

-Felicidades a los dos, Hermione, cuídalo mucho- Terminó antes de darle una palmada, la expresión de dolor aún visible en su rostro, era obvio que quería desaparecer del lugar, irse y no mirar atrás.

-Sí, bueno, Hermione, gusto en conocerte…de nuevo…hmmm, si- Balbuceó Sirius antes de seguir a James lejos de la universidad.

Momentáneamente Harry quiso seguirlo, detenerlo, escucharlo, pero se quedó de pie, observando cómo ambos se iban, la chica a su lado que ahora, mantener la distancia con él parecía lo último que le importaba, lo abrazó por la cintura.

Y el chico comprendió, que así él había necesitado su espacio, alzando sus muros alrededor, impenetrables, incluso para sus amigos, entendió que eso mismo pasaba con su padre y por primera vez.

Harry quiso con toda su alma, odiar a Lily Evans.

-Hey- Escuchó la voz tierna en su oído, las manos suaves acariciando su rostro, jalándolo con cuidado para que la observara.

Encontrando su mirada comprensiva, tierna y tranquilizadora, que no pudo evitar darle una leve sonrisa.

-Vámonos de aquí- Musitó la chica tomándolo de la mano, jalándolo para que la siguiera.

Iba en camino, al parecer al dormitorio de la chica, cuando una voz a su espalda los detuvo.

-Señor Potter, necesito un minuto de su tiempo- Fue el comentario, la petición, que logró encender sus entrañas en furia.

-No quiero hablar con usted- Soltó en una voz que sonó mucho más amarga y dura, de lo que pudo imaginar, girando la encontró frente a él.

Lo que vio lo obligó a cerrar la boca, obviamente Lily tenía su postura dura, la fría, la misma con la que siempre lo había tratado, pero había algo ahí, detrás de todo eso, algo que el chico no quiso descubrir, otra de las formas en las que podría tratar de lastimarlo.

Sinceramente, Harry meditó que tal vez, era hora de poner el punto final a todo eso.

Sintió el apretón en su mano de la chica a su lado, que observó sorprendida la persona frente a ella, pero, aparentemente, decidió guardar silencio y otorgar privacidad, ya que se hizo a un lado, caminando a la lejanía, pero pacientemente esperando la resolución de esa conversación.

-Vaya- sonrió la maestra –Veo que ya comienza a guardarme rencor- Terminó, al parecer contenta consigo misma.

-¿Sabe qué?- Soltó el ojvierde inmediatamente, dando un paso hacia ella –No sé que quiera, pero en realidad, ya no importa-

-Vi su reunión familiar- Musitó la pelirroja cambiando de tema, aparentando estar distraída acomodando su cabello en una coleta, pasándolo por detrás de su saco formal.

-Si viene aquí, con algún comentario de mi padre, guárdeselo- Advirtió el chico, redoblando sus esfuerzos para no gritarle en su cara.

-Vaya, veo que tiene un gran cariño por su padre- Musitó de forma casi divertida, apretando sus labios, probablemente para disminuir una sonrisa.

-No le permitiré que se ensañe con mi padre- Confesó el chico, su voz totalmente clara y extremadamente serena, sus ojos buscando los mismos verdes de ella.

-Usted será…bueno, no sé que es- Confesó el chico, conociendo que hasta ahora no tenía idea de cómo llamarla. –Pero no se meta con mi padre, pues él, es todo lo que usted nunca pudo ser-

Lo único que recibió en respuesta fue la expresión de confusión de parte de Lily.

-Él supo esperar, supo cuidar, amar, no tengo idea de cómo logró, por si mismo, enseñarme a ser una buena persona, así como darme la libertad y confianza de que podía lograr lo que quisiera en la vida, no importaba que tan loco fuera, como ser un jugador de futbol- Confesó Harry encogiendo los hombros, inconscientemente sonriendo ante las memorias que pasaban una tras otra por su cabeza.

-Pero sé que soy lo que soy ahora por mi padre, que todo lo que he logrado, aún cuando creo que es por mi mismo en parte, lleva su nombre escrito en ello, su influencia marcada en mi vida. Se esforzó cien por ciento en ser mi amigo, doscientos por ciento en ser mi padre- Su voz cambiando a una decisiva, a esa voz que trataba de dejar en claro lo que quería –Es el mejor padre del mundo y si usted en verdad desea lastimarnos, entonces en verdad estoy en lo correcto…él es tres veces más de lo que usted podrá llegar a ser y si algún día llego a ser padre, si soy la mitad de hombre que él es, me doy por bien recibido-

Apretando los labios, el chico trató de observar, de descifrar el rostro de la persona frente a él, fallando completamente, el rostro de confusión ahora era una combinación de otras cosas más, aunque visiblemente trataba de regresar al modo frio que la caracterizaba.

-Realmente, no he pensado mucho en esto- Admitió Harry apuntando a ambos –Pero aún así he llegado a la conclusión de que, tal vez, es tiempo de que yo deje de tratar con todas mis fuerzas retenerla entre mis manos y tiempo de, dejarla en el pasado, junto a los demás recuerdos de lo que fue, quise y pudo ser-

Y solamente entonces Lily abrió sus labios, temblorosos.

-Es tiempo, de que usted sea lo que planeó ser en mi vida, un cero a la izquierda- Hizo una pausa, abriendo sus labios lentamente, para soltar un último susurro.

-Adiós Lily-

Dándole la espalda para volver al lado de Hermione, continuando su camino hacia los dormitorios.

Unos ojos verdes lo siguieron hasta que desapareció, de la mano con Hermione y aún siguió observando ese espacio durante tanto tiempo, hasta que una voz a su espalda la devolvió a la realidad.

-Probablemente sea tiempo de que analices una vez más, porque viniste-

**A/N: Hola a todos, reportandome como de costumbre, alegre porque al fin tendré un poco de tiempo en la universidad, asi que tendré más oportunidad de escribir seguido, triste porque el Arsenal perdió la league cup...demonios! Y, más feliz, porque otra de mis parejas preferidas de la tv, Chloe y Oliver (Chlollie) de Smallville, se casaron, wuuuuu, bueno, regresando al tema, a todos los que han dejado su comentario, MUCHAS GRACIAS, sin ustedes soy nada, besos!**

**seankingston: He sido fan del Arsenal por años! Y aunque ahora estoy triste porque perdimos la league cup, siempre seré una Gunner de corazón, muchas gracias por tu comentario y gracias por todo!**

**JayLopez: Te comprendo, he leido historias donde quiero matar a personajes por como son, creo que comprendo que algo así pasa con Terry haha, así que he pasado por ello, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Daku Granger higurashi potter: Espero este te guste también, muchas gracias!**

**Black: :O Nunca he pensado que tan largo será, soy más de que vaya fluyendo, pero ya veremos. Lemon? Es muy pronto para decir, futbol? Claro que si! Hahaha gracias por tu comentario!**

**Yuna Granger: Clarooo, por ahí leí que da un recuerdo más postivo el primer beso que algo más, pero para algo más, se requiere un primer beso ¿No crees? Hahaha, gracias por tu comentario!**

**Sol Meyer M.G: Gracias!**

**Land Wolf: Hahahaha este es el 21. M? Hahahahaha *sonrie en secreto***

**DeniGranger: Especialmente Lily, y algunas otras cosas que como es la vida, no siempre esta todo donde uno quiere que esté, gracias por tu comentario!**

**CGinny: Muchas gracias! Aún me considero una pequeña padawan, pero creo que poco a poco se avanza.**


End file.
